


Blood Moon

by fauxontherun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Suspense, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 124,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxontherun/pseuds/fauxontherun
Summary: She never allowed herself to believe in second chances - monsters don't deserve them. After spending years of her life in seclusion, a wizard from her past reappears and offers her the chance of a lifetime. When faced with death, heartbreak, and a prophecy unfulfilled, will she have what it takes to go on... or will she succumb to the Dark Lord's demands? (Slow-burn SeverusxOC / begins in 1993 with the end of Chamber of Secrets)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated for mature content such as violence, gore, strong language, and sexual themes. Not all chapters will contain these themes, but I will make sure to post trigger warnings for future chapters that need them. Enjoy! - Faux

### MAY 1993

The mornings that followed the night of the full moon were always the most difficult for Georgeanna. She stood up from the floor, stretching her legs and back wearily as she rose to her full height, and inspected her body for injury. Noting the new claw marks on her arms and torso, she sighed heavily – another transformation, another set of scars. Crossing the space to her washstand, which had been flipped onto its side, she lifted it to its rightful state and poured cold water into the basin; the bucket of water from yesterday had luckily remained untouched. She winced as she dabbed at her open wounds with a clean rag and did what she could to soothe her marred skin. Not quite satisfied, but happy that they were no longer bleeding, Georgeanna quickly wrapped her wounds with strips of cloth and dressed in the nearest garments she could find from the mess on the floor.

Every single month she tore her small living space apart, and every month she had to piece it all back together. She went to work salvaging what she could of her furniture – she had destroyed yet another chair, leaving her with only one to place at her small table – and inspecting the clothing and books that had been strewn about the room. One of her better dresses was ripped to shreds; she tossed it into a corner to be dealt with later as it would make good bandages for next month. She gathered the rest of her clothing, folded it neatly, and placed the small pile on the low shelf beneath her washstand. Most of her books had pages bent at all angles from where they had landed on the floor and she spent quite some time lovingly unfolding the sheets of paper before stacking them carefully against the wall. The bed itself was mostly unscathed, the wooden frame moved halfway across the room from where it normally sat, and it took a great deal of her energy to move it back into place. She put the thin mattress back on top and tucked her blanket around it. Picking up her pillow, Georgeanna scoffed in annoyance when feathers began cascading out of a giant rip in the side. She angrily tossed the pillow across the room and immediately regretted it – her room was now thoroughly coated in a layer of white goose feathers.

Too tired to care, Georgeanna collapsed onto her bed and pulled the covers up over her head to block out the little sunlight that managed to peek in through her curtains. Within moments, fatigue overtook her and she faded from consciousness.

\------------------------------------

She awoke sometime later, her stomach growling in protest of her too-long nap. Her room was now aglow with warm yellow light; it made the aftermath of the night before that much more obvious. Feathers aside, the floor was still littered with splintered pieces of wood from the broken chair and shards of glass from what looked to be the last of her dishes. The small cupboard she stored her cookware and supplies in was open, one of the doors hanging by a single hinge and the other completely ripped off. Some of the contents had been spilled out onto the floor. Sitting up, Georgeanna placed her head in her hands and sighed.

After all the years she'd been infected, over a decade of dealing with the repercussions, she had yet to gain any ground on controlling her 'other' self. It was physically and mentally exhausting – not to mention the toll it took on her belongings.

Rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes, Georgeanna rose to her feet and crossed to the fireplace. The embers had long since died out and the wood had burned to ash. Gathering up the broken chair pieces, she stacked them neatly in a pile beneath her cauldron. Hovering her hands over the wood, she closed her eyes and concentrated on casting _Incendio_. She could feel warmth gathering in her palms and focused her mind on setting the wood ablaze. Sparks flew from her hands but weren't enough to ignite flames. She took a deep breath and tried again. This time, not even a single spark flickered.

With a frustrated groan, she headed for the door, pausing for a moment to examine the massive claw marks on the wall and the floor. She knew that one of these nights she would manage to break through her wards and escape, and she could only hope that there wouldn't be anyone around to witness it. Placing one hand on the doorknob and the other pressed against the wooden door, she focused again on controlling her magic and channeling it toward taking down her protective charms and unlocking the door. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could feel the magic surrounding her home as if it were a solid wall. Concentrating, she imagined taking the wall down brick by brick until the majority of the spells were gone. "Alohomora," she whispered. Nothing happened. Come on! She tugged at the door but it remained locked. Calming herself and refocusing her energy, Georgeanna furrowed her brow and thought only of the door opening under her touch. She imagined herself holding a key and placing it into the lock, turning the key and unlocking the door. "Alohomora!" she said confidently. She heard a soft clicking sound and, opening her eyes, saw the door creak open.

A mirthless smile graced her tired features as she stepped outside into the warm spring afternoon. The world around her was full of vigor and blooming life. Rainfall the night before had left everything in the forest coated in a thin sheet of glittering droplets; the trees and brambles that surrounded her small home appeared to glisten in the sunlight. Birdsong and chittering filled the air. Her boots squelched on the wet ground as she followed the well-worn pathway into the woods. Her normal route consisted of several berry bushes – most of which were still maturing – and led to a shallow creek where she could typically catch a small fish or two. Her stomach growled again at the thought of a warm meal.

She searched the ground for a long enough stick to use as a spear and was not disappointed. The rainstorm had knocked several branches loose and she had her choice of selection. Finding her pick, she grabbed a flat rock and began to sharpen the stick as she walked. The air was cool and the wind was calm. She spotted a cluster of mushrooms and decided she would pick them on the way home to add to her lunch. Once she reached the creek, she settled onto her haunches and glanced over the running water, looking for the telltale signs of fish. It took several minutes for her to spot one. She acted quickly, stealthily rising and hoisting the spear high, eyeing the fish carefully before impaling the creature in one swift movement. She laughed victoriously as she inspected the fish, a healthy-looking trout, and removed it from her spear. Laying it down gently on a bed of grass, she took her chances at finding another one.

After a long while spent fishing, the sun beginning to dip behind the trees, Georgeanna had managed to catch three fish and was feeling quite pleased with her efforts. She pulled the shoelace from her boot and secured her fish to the stick, hoisting it over her shoulder to begin the walk back. Not forgetting the mushrooms, she picked several of the larger ones and continued. The walk back was relaxing, if not a little uncomfortable from having one shoe nearly falling off, and she felt that fortune had smiled down on her today. Perhaps this was a sign of an easy month ahead? She could only hope.

Rounding a corner and following the path down a hill to her tiny, rundown cabin, Georgeanna abruptly stopped and nearly slipped on a muddy patch when her home came into view: there was smoke coming from the chimney. Her muscles tensed and she breathed in deeply, trying to get a sense of who – or what – was around. She could smell the little furry creatures that were skittering around and the birds that were nesting in the tree above her. She picked up the smell of something meaty and herbal but she couldn't place it. Careful not to make noise, she set down her fish and mushrooms and untied the shoelace, deftly lacing her boot back up. Spear in hand, she crept toward the side of her house. The curtains were still drawn and she couldn't see clearly inside but she noted movement within.

Fear made her heart beat wildly in her chest. Georgeanna wanted to believe that a lost hiker had managed to find her cabin and was simply looking for shelter, but she knew this couldn't be the case – she had been taught how to set wards against that very scenario. Her magic was not incredibly powerful but it was enough to keep wandering muggles away from her home. This made her even more nervous. The wards were set to alert her if anyone with ill intent were to get too close, but they had not sounded the alarm. Her palms grew sweaty as she gripped the spear tighter in front of her body. She slowly made her way around to the front door. Had the wards simply failed? No, she had felt them holding fast when she left earlier. If the person inside truly meant her no harm, that made her even more suspicious. The only person who had known about the cabin besides Georgeanna was dead.

Swallowing her fear, she placed one hand on the doorknob and listened intently. The inside of the cabin was silent save for a low humming sound. A man. There was a man inside. She could smell him more clearly now: peppermint and something sweet, like lemon sugar. _'Now or never,'_ she thought as she let the door swing open. She held her spear strongly in front of her, ready to defend herself. She was not expecting what awaited inside.

The room had been thoroughly cleaned and tidied, all traces of feathers and debris gone from sight. Her bed was made neatly and her pillow rested on top, fluffy and full. The fire was burning and something in her cauldron was boiling, the smell nearly overwhelming her with its delicious aroma. There was now a plush burgundy rug covering the wooden floor of her home. The curtains were repaired of any tears and the color revived, the faded hue of blue now a rich navy and embroidered with tiny moons and shooting stars. Her cupboard was repaired and the wood was shiny with a new cherry finish. The washstand had a matching finish as well, and the basin was no longer a simple metal tub but had been replaced by a wide porcelain sink – it even appeared to have plumbing attached. She took a tentative step inside, spear still raised, and tried to clear her mind of the confused fog that had descended over her. _'What on Earth?'_

"Ah, you've returned." The relaxed tone of a man's voice shoved Georgeanna from her stupor and back into the present. At the table in the corner of the room, now topped with a pale green tablecloth and a vase of fresh flowers, sat an old man. At least, he appeared to be old but the twinkle in his eye and the gentle smile on his lips seemed to tell a different story. He was dressed in silvery blue robes with a matching floppy hat. His gray hair and beard were neatly groomed. Not moving an inch, she studied the intruder and noted that his posture seemed relaxed as if he visited all the time. His hands were folded calmly on his lap as he leaned back in a comfortable looking velvet armchair. She definitely didn't own a chair like that.

"Wh-" Her voice caught in her throat. She spoke again, her voice steady as she tried to appear brave. "Who are you?" She nudged the spear in his direction. The man merely smiled calmly. "What do you want?"

The man stood gracefully and Georgeanna instinctively lifted the spear threateningly. He held his hands up, palms facing out toward her. She noted that he was wearing a number of gold rings on his fingers that matched the thin golden chain he had wrapped around the end of his long beard. "I mean you no harm. In fact, I'm very glad to have finally found you, Georgeanna. Please, forgive the intrusion." He glanced from her to the spear and back again. "And the redecoration. I took it upon myself to create a comfortable environment while I waited. I truly hope you don't mind."

She crossed the room and pointed the spear directly at him, only a foot away from his chest. "How do you know my name!?" She bared her teeth aggressively. A feeling welled up inside her, one she hadn't allowed herself to feel in a long time: rage. It was difficult to control once she let it out, but this stranger was testing her patience.

He briefly looked down at her shaking hands and then his pale blue eyes met her gray ones once again. "I had hoped you'd have some recollection of me, but you were young the last time we met." Georgeanna looked at him, her face twisted in confusion. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I've been looking for you for a very long time." At hearing his name, a long-forgotten memory resurfaced and took Georgeanna by complete surprise.

_Her mother kissing her forehead. A man approaching her from the other side of the room. "Hello, there," he said in his gentle voice. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." Running through darkened streets. The blast of colors as spells were hurled at her family. Her little brother crying. And then…_

She lowered the spear, only marginally, and took a step away from Albus. "You knew my parents." It was not a question.

"Yes, I did. Your father, specifically, but I was familiar with your mother as well. She was an exceptional woman."

"For a muggle, you mean?" She sneered at him. Georgeanna was familiar with the way the wizarding world looked down on muggles and lesser magical creatures.

Albus pulled a wand from the sleeve of his robe. "I never saw the need to differentiate. Both of your parents were admirable people." Flicking his wrist, he summoned her remaining wooden chair by her table and transfigured it mid-air into an armchair that matched his own. He placed it gently down against the wall opposite his and motioned toward it. "Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss and, unfortunately, I'm limited on time." He sat down once again, his movements smooth and fluid.

Georgeanna didn't take her eyes off of his wand. She knew what wands were capable of, how much destruction they could cause. Sensing her apprehension, Albus held his wand out to her as a peace offering. She took another moment to consider her options before hastily grabbing the wand and sitting in the chair, her spear resting on her lap.

Albus raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she inspected the wand. She eyed it warily as if it would suddenly sprout teeth and bite her. She carefully tucked it beneath the velvety cushion of the chair and looked up at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Now then, as I've said, I have been searching for your whereabouts since learning of your family's untimely deaths." His voice was quiet as he said this, and she could see a flicker of emotion within his expressive eyes. "You've done an exquisite job at staying hidden all these years, Miss Earnshaw. Aside from wondering how long you've been out here on your own – and I'm assuming you live alone based on the state of things when I arrived - what I'd most like to know is how did you escape Lord Voldemort and end up so far away out here in the Ardennes?" Albus studied her carefully as if she would jump up and run out the door now that he had fallen silent. Georgeanna had to admit that she was contemplating how quickly she could escape from this man and his questions if the time came.

The cauldron began hissing loudly as the contents boiled over and spilled down the sides. Georgeanna moved to get up but Albus held out a pale, slim hand in her direction. With a motion from his other hand, the fire was reduced to a low flame and suddenly there was a steaming bowl of stew on the table in front of her and a metal spoon in her hand. She tossed the spoon onto the table in surprise. "You don't even need your wand!" Albus glanced at her in a way that said 'of course' as he blew on his bowl of stew. "Giving it to me was all for show." Georgeanna felt insulted, although she should've known better.

"It was an act of trust. I wanted you to feel in control, and to know that what I said is true: I mean you no harm." He took a bite of his stew. "Mm, it's quite good. You must be hungry after last night. Tuck in."

Georgeanna watched as he chewed and swallowed. _'So, he didn't poison it…'_ She stirred her stew and raised her spoon to taste it when she paused. Lowering her spoon, she narrowed her eyes at the man sitting across from her who was watching her thoughtfully. "What did you just say?"

"Last night was the full moon, was it not?" He took another bite and chewed slowly. Georgeanna's brain was working quickly to determine if he'd said what she thought he'd said: that she was tired after the full moon and therefore he knew of her condition. But how? "It certainly was in Scotland." His eyes glimmered as he smirked at her, his attempt to lighten the mood lost on a bewildered Georgeanna.

"How do you know?" Her muscles felt tight in her body. "How did you know where to find me? How do you know what I am?" She shifted forward in her chair and her knee bumped the table, the stew sloshing against the side of her bowl and nearly spilling onto the pristine tablecloth. "I haven't seen another wizard in years and all of a sudden you just show up in my home and expect us to have a nice chat over lunch? I don't even know who you are!" She waited expectantly for his response.

"A conversation is exactly what I came here for, Georgeanna. Now, please, eat, and allow me to explain." She opened her mouth to argue but Albus spoke over her. "If you permit me to say what I've come here to say, I will answer whatever questions you may have. Well, the questions I have answers for, that is. Does that sound agreeable to you?" He waited as she looked him up and down, touching the wand hidden safely beneath her cushion, and nodded her head. Albus continued, "Excellent. Now, where to begin?" He brushed his fingers through his beard and was quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure how much you know of the end of the war, as you were quite young, but Lord Voldemort was defeated in October of 1981." Albus was aware of the way Georgeanna shuddered at the name. "It was at that time that I became aware of your father's involvement with the Death Eaters."

"My father was NOT a Death Eater!" She stood tall as she shouted the words as if she was trying to let the whole world know.

"No, of course not. Forgive me, my dear, I misspoke. Please, sit." Georgeanna sat once more and took a wary bite of her food. Albus was right about one thing, the stew was absolutely delicious. "I became aware of Voldemort's control over your father only after it was too late. My sources confirmed that he was only aiding in Voldemort's cause to protect your family."

Georgeanna was staring down into her bowl. Her skin was crawling at the mention of that… that horrible man's name. The things he did to her family, the things he let happen to 'motivate' her father into compliance… "Can you please stop?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, the rage within her subsiding.

"Stop what, my dear?"

"His name." She met his eyes and Albus could see the wetness gathering on her lower lash line. "Don't say his name."

Albus nodded in understanding. Waiting another silent moment, he spoke again once Georgeanna had continued to eat. "I was devastated to learn of what transpired. An entire family murdered, or so I thought." With an almost unnoticeable movement of his hands, his empty bowl and spoon disappeared. "It wasn't until many months had passed that I was informed that you were, indeed, still alive. Somehow, against all odds, you had escaped and managed to find safety with the werewolf community in Northern England. I was shocked, to say the least. There were several attempts to make contact with you, Georgeanna, but I believe all of them were intercepted by Fenrir Greyback."

Her blood ran cold when that name met her ears. It had been so long since she'd heard it and yet… _His teeth on her neck. His bloody smile as he laughed down at her. The feeling of his claws on her back._ She'd never forget that monster as long as she lived.

"Why now?" she asked bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

Georgeanna gently placed the bowl and spoon onto the table and stood, leaving her spear leaning against the armchair. She walked over to the window on the other side of the room and pulled the curtain back. The material was soft in her hands. Beyond the glass, she could see that the sun had fallen even lower; it would only be a few more hours until the sun completely set and the darkness would fall all around her. She thought then of her fish and mushrooms left behind on the hill. By now some creature or the insects would have claimed the spoils of her hard work. She heard Albus shift in his chair. The soft sound of metal clinking together as he folded his hands together reached her ears. She could sense the quiet curiosity in him, almost smell it.

"Why are you here now? You said you've been looking for me and have these 'sources' that told you about… about my family, about me. But why now?" She felt the tears forming in her eyes again and roughly brushed them away. When she turned to face Albus, her expression was hard as stone. "I've been here, alone, since I was fifteen. No one has ever tried to help me out of the goodness of their heart. There's always a motive. So why now? What reason could you possibly have for looking for a dead girl?"

Albus remained silent for a long moment. They stared at each other from across the room, a wall building between them as the seconds passed. "No one, you say?" He raised a quizzical brow.

There was a strange tickling sensation in her head. A memory came creeping forward, one from her time in the werewolf commune before she escaped. There had been a young man who had been kind to her. She closed her eyes and could see his shaggy brown hair and gentle smile. _James._ He had assured her that he would help her, but even his words of promise had been empty lies.

"Not a single person." Her words were clipped and her tone sharp. She was quickly losing her patience again. She felt anger bubbling in her stomach.

Albus sighed deeply. "I'm terribly sorry, Georgeanna."

She scoffed. He could be sorry for all he wanted. It wouldn't change anything. She crossed her arms in front of her, wincing slightly as she put too much pressure on her bandaged arms.

"To answer your question, I'm here because I believe it is safe for you to return to society. There have been great advances in-"

"Safe!?" Georgeanna sneered. "When has wizarding society ever been safe? Especially for people like me?" Her voice was a low growl. "I know what your 'society' thinks of werewolves, how they treat us as if we're nothing more than animals, and let us die in the streets. Robert always said…" She trailed off, her thoughts drifting away. _'We can never go back. We're monsters.'_

Albus stood and held his hands behind his back. "It may be difficult for you to believe, Georgeanna, but things have changed. I won't lie to you and tell you that everything is as equal as it should be. Alas, there has been notable advancement in potion making in the last decade that I believe you will benefit significantly from." He paced the floor, deliberately avoiding Georgeanna's direct space. "Perhaps you'd like to see for yourself?"

She watched his every move. She began to feel as if he were studying her, waiting for a reaction. Her eyes flickered to the armchair that held his wand. Part of her wanted to know what he was going on about, but a bigger part of her just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. Sighing, she made eye contact and nodded her head. Albus reached into his robe pocket and slowly pulled out a glass vial that glittered slightly in the glow of the fire. Georgeanna squinted her eyes to see it better. Noting her interest, Albus snapped his fingers and the room filled with light. She couldn't help but glance around the room to see where the light came from, but it just seemed to exist on its own. Albus stepped forward carefully, holding out his upturned palm to her.

"This," he said, "is Wolfsbane Potion." The liquid was a blue-gray color and appeared to be smoking inside the glass.

Georgeanna looked up at Albus in disbelief. "Is… is it a cure?" Her heart was racing.

Frowning slightly, he shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, it is not a cure." Albus could see the disappointment in her face as she stared at the vial. "Yet, the effects are quite beneficial. This potion allows you to maintain your consciousness following transformation. Although, I have been told that the taste is something awful."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, drinking this potion would allow her to be in control of her werewolf form? No more blackouts? No more waking up in a daze to find her home and belongings shredded by her violent other half? It seemed far too good to be true. "How do you know it works?"

Albus placed the vial back into his pocket and chuckled. "I have it on good authority that it works quite well if taken in proper doses and on a strict schedule. I'll have you know that this is no easy potion to concoct. It takes a very skilled potions master to get it right and, as luck would have it, I happen to have a very skilled potions master in my employ. One of the best in the country, if I do say so myself. England, that is, not France." Georgeanna stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Albus was studying her again. She didn't like the feeling that he could see right through her. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts. As if on cue, he smiled. "If you were to decide to return and rejoin the wizarding community, it would be within my power to ensure you have access to this potion each month."

So that's it. She should've known there was a catch. Albus was dangling this potion, this incredible, wonderful potion in front of her but only if she let him bring her back to a world that had long forgotten her – a world where she had nothing to live for. Out here, in the open wilderness of forests and mountains, she had found some semblance of peace. "I can't go back." She looked down at her feet and refused to meet his inquiring eyes. "I'm… I'm a monster."

"Poppycock!" Albus placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head back up. "You, my dear, are not a monster. Far from it."

"I… you don't… the things I've done…" She angrily swiped at her watering eyes.

"We've all done things we wish we hadn't, Georgeanna. Regret is part of being alive. But so is taking chances." Albus held out a hand and suddenly his wand was sitting in his palm. He tucked it inside his long sleeve. He glanced out the open window and let out a loud 'ahh' that caused Georgeanna to flinch. "Would you look at that? The sun has nearly set." He rooted around in his robe pockets, checking the inside pockets as well, before letting out a short laugh and reaching underneath his hat. Albus retrieved a small scroll of parchment and handed it to Georgeanna, who took it warily and held it in her open hand. "I won't rush you into making such a bold, life-changing decision, my dear, but should you decide that you wish to come back, simply toss that scroll into the fire and clearly speak the words 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Then, simply walk through. I truly hope you will consider the opportunity. I believe our world would benefit greatly by having you back in it." He looked meaningfully at her and she saw a hint of something hidden behind his expression. "Now," he said cheerfully as he crossed to the door. "I will get out of your hair and let you enjoy the rest of your evening. It was a pleasure, Miss Earnshaw, and I look forward to meeting again soon. Ta-ta!" And with those words, Albus opened the door, gave one last meaningful look at Georgeanna, and was gone.

She stood in the middle of the room for a long time. Her mind replayed the events of the afternoon over and over again. Considering everything, she had only been able to come to the solid conclusion that Albus was a very strange man. He had come out of seemingly nowhere, turned her world upside down, and then left with all the pleasantness of an old friend. Staring down at the scroll, she seriously debated throwing it into the fire right that second and being done with all of it. Yet she couldn't seem to move her feet.

This scroll held promise. This could be her entry into a world she'd long since lost hope of ever returning to. And that potion… It was beyond her wildest dreams. Knowing that there was much to think about, Georgeanna carefully tucked the scroll between the pages of a book and went to sit in her bed. She kicked off her boots and wrapped her arms around her knees. The cabin was eerily quiet now and she realized that she hadn't had a conversation with another person in over eight years. She normally spoke her thoughts aloud to herself or said nothing at all for weeks at a time. It had been nice to have actual company.

She let herself fall to the side and rested her head on the pillow. Whether it was the repairing magic or simply mental exhaustion, her bed felt far more comfortable than she remembered. Thoughts still running through her head, she let herself relax and eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

\------------------------------------

The following weeks passed slowly for Georgeanna. All she could think about was Albus's visit and that damned scroll.

Her normal routine seemed to fall short of keeping her distracted and she often caught herself staring at the book which housed the tiny bit of rolled-up parchment. Throughout her day, she would find herself picking up the book and opening it just to make sure the scroll hadn't disappeared from the last time she checked. With her energy having recovered following the full moon, she practiced her magic more often than she used to. She told herself that it was only to keep herself in top condition, but deep down she knew that she wanted to be able to protect herself if she chose to go back.

But what would she go back to? No family was waiting for her. She had no home to go to, no money to her name, and no friends. Georgeanna wouldn't admit it to herself but she was absolutely terrified of being exposed to wizarding society after all the years spent in hiding. Albus knowing she was a werewolf was bad enough. How would other people react? Her blood turned cold at the thought of going back to England only to be rejected.

_'We're monsters.'_

Robert's words echoed in her ears. He had been the one to save her from the werewolf commune. He had risked both of their lives to free her from Greyback's control. Robert had warned her of the dangers of being a known werewolf among normal wizards and witches. He hadn't been the most innocent of men, she had found that out eventually, but he had always looked out for her and kept her safe; that is until she'd started asking questions.

She shook her head to clear her mind of all thoughts of Robert. He wasn't what she needed to focus on right now. She decided that a swim in the creek would do her some good. The brisk walk outside helped to clear her head. Reaching her normal spot, she quickly removed her boots and jumped into the water fully clothed; she figured her dress could do with a wash as well.

Georgeanna stayed beneath the water until her lungs ached for air. Resurfacing, she lazed onto her back and floated along limply. She gazed up into the cheery blue sky and watched the sparse clouds drift by. The cold water made her skin prickle. 'There will be hot showers if I go back,' she bartered with herself. It had been many years since she'd enjoyed one. After a short while, she swam back to shore and sat in the grass, kicking her feet in the water. She attempted to brush her fingers through the tangled mess on her head. Giving up, she merely wrung out the long tresses and laid back, spreading her hair out around her for the sun to dry. 'I could get a hairbrush… and real ribbons, colorful ones…' She left herself drift away on promising thoughts as her eyes fell closed.

When she awoke, the sun was high in the sky and her stomach was grumbling. She stood, shaking out the stiff material of her dress and stretched her arms over her head. 'I bet there would be more to eat than just fish.' She rolled her eyes at herself and stomped back to her cabin. She made herself a quick lunch of dried meat and wild greens, wishing all the while that it tasted as good as Albus's stew. Georgeanna sat at the table for a very long time, staring down at the pattern in the wood and trying very hard not to think about anything at all.

By the time the sun had begun to descend, she had decided that enough was enough. After hours of driving herself mad, she came to a conclusion that had been fairly obvious since the moment she seriously started considering Albus's proposal: What did she have to lose?

Going to her book pile once more, she lifted the one with the blue cover and cracked it open. The scroll lay exactly where she'd left it. She picked it up, set the book down, and held it in her open palm. It had gone slightly flat but was still intact. She rolled it in her fingers and brought it up to her nose to smell it. There was the musty scent of something earthy, maybe smokey, but it was otherwise just a plain piece of parchment. Curiosity finally getting the better of her, she gently unrolled it only to find that it was blank and had been coated in some sort of green powder. Careful not to spill any of the contents, she rolled it back up and placed it on the table.

Acting on impulse before she began to doubt herself, Georgeanna quickly gathered her few items of clothing, her books, and whatever else she could carry and placed everything on her bed. She folded her blanket around the items and haphazardly tied the ends together. She grabbed her cloak and forced her arms through the holes in the sides, only to find that she had put it on backward and trying again. She secured it around her neck and inhaled deeply. 'No looking back,' she thought. She closed the curtains on the windows and walked to the door. Placing her hands on the walls on either side of the door, she closed her eyes and reinforced the charms already in place around her home. Feeling extra cautious, she imagined the entire cabin disappearing. She willed her magic to make the small building untraceable. Not knowing the words, she pictured the outside of her home and saw in her mind's eye the cabin fading from sight until she felt the magic flowing through her hands and into the walls.

Hoping for the best, she opened her eyes and took one final look around. A pang of sadness hit her as she examined her home for what could possibly the last time. Gathering up her somewhat awkward pack of belongings, she picked up the scroll and stood before her small fireplace. "Hogwards… no, Hogwarts… Hogwarts School of… Wizardy and, ugh…" Her mouth felt full of marbles. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She repeated the words several times until she was sure she had it right. Feeling confident, she tossed the parchment into the flames. The fire roared and grew to an incredible height. The flames were a vibrant shade of green. Georgeanna had not been expecting that, although, she hadn't been sure what would happen. Preparing herself for what may wait on the other side, she said the words once more and stepped into the flames.


	2. II

### MAY 1993

It was a quiet evening and Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in the Headmaster's office overlooking some very important, if rather tedious, documents. The term was coming to an end and it was his duty to ensure the lesson plans for the upcoming year were up to the standards set by the Board of Governors. With the uproar from parents and the watchful eye of the Ministry of Magic over his shoulder, he knew that everything for the following school year would have to be faultless. The controversy and rumors surrounding the Chamber of Secrets weighed heavily upon him. Another lingering fact was that the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the renowned Gilderoy Lockheart, was turning out to be a complete buffoon and would certainly have to be replaced. Albus scribbled his signature onto several forms and began sealing them in envelopes when a burst of green fire erupted to his right and a young girl fell through his fireplace.

She stood slowly, brushing herself off, and he watched her jaw drop as she began to look around the room. There was a noticeable amount of soot covering her nose and cheeks, nearly hiding the scattering of freckles there, and the top of her dark brown hair was coated in a thin layer of dust. She carried with her a rather heavy-looking pack which she had let fall to the floor beside her. Albus thought she appeared slighter than she had during his visit to her home, but that could also be attributed to the fact that his office was a great deal larger than her humble cabin. He allowed her time to gather her bearings, watching her over the tips of his steepled fingers and she snapped her jaw shut and turned her head to meet his attentive stare.

"Good evening, Georgeanna."

She took a tentative step toward his desk. "H-Hello." He motioned to the chair across from him and she sank into the plush material, her eyes glued to the various moving trinkets on his desk.

Dumbledore's lips twitched into a small smile. "I was beginning to think you had decided not to come. How glad I am to be wrong." Georgeanna returned his smile with a tight-lipped version of her own. "May I ask what influenced your decision?"

"The full moon is coming up and, well, I'd like to give that… Wolfband Potion a try."

"Wolfsbane Potion."

"Yes, that one. You said you could get it for me." She nervously laced her fingers together.

Albus gazed quietly at her for a moment before leaning back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "But of course! I must say you have impeccable timing, my dear. If you'd arrived even tomorrow it would have been too late for you to begin treatment." He snapped his fingers and, with a loud cracking sound, a small pink creature dressed in a tea towel with large pointed ears was suddenly standing beside Georgeanna. She yelped in surprise and pulled her knees up to her chest. The creature looked at her with large, round eyes and backed away timidly. "Wolly, would you please ask Professor Snape to bring me a single dose of Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yes, Headmaster," the tiny being squeaked before abruptly disappearing. This time Georgeanna did not flinch at the sound. She met Albus's humorous expression with a scowl.

"Might I guess you've never seen a house-elf before?"

She let her legs fall back to the floor. "No, I haven't. What exactly was that?" She didn't like the feeling that he was internally laughing at her.

"House-elves are marvelously dedicated and hardworking creatures. There are over one hundred here at Hogwarts working in the kitchen and various posts around the castle. They provide all of the cooking and cleaning for the staff and students."

"So," she asked slowly, trying her best not to sound disrespectful, "house-elves are like servants?" Albus didn't respond but she got the gist of his silence. The fireplace crackled and popped. Changing the subject, she decided to bring up a question she'd been harboring for the past week. "If I take this potion…" She cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her chair. "And I decide that it's not… enough to want to stay here, will you…"

"Go on." Albus looked at her expectantly.

"Will you send me back home to France? Will I be able to leave?"

His expression saddened slightly but he promptly regained his composure. "Yes, of course. I will not hold you under any obligation to remain here against your better judgment. Although," he paused. His eyes searched over her uncomfortable appearance. "I have a good feeling about you, Ms. Earnshaw. I do not think you will regret your decision." Georgeanna instantly felt more relaxed at his admission. Knowing that she had the freedom of making her own decisions boosted her mood slightly. If she didn't like it, she could leave. A feeling she wasn't very familiar with bloomed within her chest: confidence. It felt good to know she was still in control of her life.

There was a knock at the door and Albus called to enter. "You summoned me, Headmaster?" The voice that spoke was deep and resonating.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for responding with such haste."

Measured footsteps echoed over the wooden floor as the man approached. Georgeanna's curiosity peaked as an imposing figure reached the desk and stood to her right; he did not take the empty seat next to her that was offered to him. Instead, he reached into his long black cloak and retrieved a sizable bottle filled with a familiar-looking substance. He placed the bottle on the desk in front of Dumbledore and, noticing Georgeanna for the first time, glanced down at her with an expression caught between surprise and indifference. She didn't notice – Georgeanna was entrapped in the thought that he was the most distinct looking man she had ever seen.

The first thing she couldn't help but notice was his height. His decision not to sit had allowed her to take in the full effect of his tall, slender build that would undoubtedly tower over her small frame. He wore very traditional looking clothing in all black, save for the high white collar that peaked over the edge of his coat and ends of his sleeves. The hair that topped his head was an inky black color and brushed along the edge of his jaw. Had thin lips and a long, straight nose that curved at the end. His skin was rather pale and the contrast made his eyes – those magnetic eyes – appear just as dark and mysterious as the rest of him. But there was something else, something that made Georgeanna uneasy; there was a glimmer deep within them that struck her in her core. Robert. Of course. She recalled the amber color of Robert's eyes and the way he used to look at her: they were the eyes of a man filled with secrets.

She broke eye contact and looked to Dumbledore. He was watching them both with an obvious expression of enjoyment. The man, Severus, was the first to end the silence that had fallen between them all.

"Yes, well…" He pursed his lips in a forced smirk. "If there is nothing else-"

"Before you go, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Georgeanna Earnshaw. She's visiting from France for the singular purpose of taking Wolfsbane Potion." Georgeanna noticed that Albus spoke carefully to Severus as if he was trying to convey something very important. She licked her lips nervously and looked down at her hands, still gripping each other quite fiercely, and readied herself for Severus's reaction to learning of her lycanthropy.

But no such reaction came. "I see," was all he said in his low timbre.

She risked a glance at him to find that he was no longer looking at her but locked in some sort of stare-down with Albus. "Georgeanna," Albus called to her. "Meet Professor Severus Snape." Severus turned his head sharply in her direction which caused Georgeanna to shrink back slightly. She had quickly concluded that Severus Snape was a very intense sort of person.

"Nice to m-meet you." She tried her best to smile politely.

There was no emotion on his face as he responded, "Likewise." She didn't believe he thought it was nice to meet her.

"Now that we're all acquainted," Albus interjected. "If you'd be so kind as to administer the potion, Severus, we can begin the ritual."

Georgeanna stiffened. "Ritual?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Albus chuckled. "Nothing to be afraid of, my dear. I suppose the term 'process' or 'procedure' could be used just as equally. If you remember, I spoke of taking this potion in the correct doses on a strict schedule. For the Wolfsbane to work correctly, you must drink it each night of the week preceding the full moon. If you miss even a single dose during that time, the entire process becomes void and you will transform as usual." Georgeanna slowly nodded her head in understanding. She watched as Severus swiftly uncorked the bottle and poured the hefty amount into a glass that had appeared out of nowhere, reminding her of the bowls of stew that Albus had served her. Suddenly being around so much magic and the skilled people who wielded it was making her feel incompetent. He slid the glass across the smooth surface of the desk and let it rest in front of her. As if without thinking, he removed his wand from inside his cloak, pointed the tip at the bottle, and cleared out any remaining residue. Severus corked the bottle and restored both items within his cloak. It had taken seconds.

She felt embarrassment rise to her cheeks when she noticed her mouth had fallen open somewhat while watching his graceful movements. Quickly recovering, she picked up the glass and took a large gulp. She instantly regretted it. She forced herself to swallow the bitter potion against her body's reaction to spit it out. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. If she licked the inside of a rusted metal bin coated with swamp muck and old cheese it would taste better than this potion. She inhaled a large breath while looking down into the cup. There was still more than half of the liquid left.

"Well?" Albus was watching her with eyebrows raised.

"This is repulsive." She swirled the contents of her glass, mentally preparing herself to finish the rest. "Does it have to taste this bad? Like, you can't add anything to it?" She remembered the way her mother used to mix cherry syrup into cold medicine when she wasn't feeling well and thought that might be a good solution.

Her ears perked up as Severus responded, "Only if you wish to render the potion completely useless." She could hear the underlying judgment in his voice. Exhaling sharply, she closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and forced the rest of the potion down her throat. Her tongue felt slimy in her mouth. Upon swallowing the last of it, her mouth began to burn. It was sudden and quite painful as if she'd accidentally caught her tongue on fire. She gripped the glass tightly in both hands and thought of filling it with cold water, repeating the word _'Aguamenti'_ in her head until the glass was mostly full. She gulped it down immediately, feeling instant relief. Placing the cup down on the desk, she froze under the odd stares she was receiving from both men.

"W-was I not supposed to drink anything after?" She looked back and forth at them for answers. Severus drew his eyes away from her and looked to Albus; Georgeanna followed suit.

Dumbledore observed her with a sense of wonder. "How long have you been able to perform magic that way?" She looked at him, befuddled. "Wandless. Wordless. That is no easy feat, Georgeanna."

"I don't know. Forever, I suppose?" She wrapped her arms around her middle. "It's the only way I can do magic. I've never had a wand or anything. Well, I used one once but it wasn't mine and…" She thought better than to delve into that conversation at present. "Um, I just use my hands." She displayed her hands to Albus before returning to her previous posture. She bit her bottom lip as the nerves took hold of her. She had a terrible feeling that she had done something wrong and was about to be scolded.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore's voice was filled with awe. "Don't you think so, Severus?"

Severus 'hmphed' and replied, "It's peculiar for someone so young to have mastered non-verbal magic without intense training. Most children can barely perform simple magic even with the use of a wand."

"I'm not a child," she said defiantly. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to dispute him. "I'm… I'm twenty-three. I'm not a child."

Severus smirked coolly and replied, "Could've fooled me."

Georgeanna frowned up at his rude comment and had to physically resist the urge to stomp her foot at him. As if to further fuel her discomfiture, her stomach decided that it would be the perfect time to growl quite loudly. Her cheeks promptly flushed a bright shade of red.

"Merlin, how rude of me! You must be famished," Albus stated and rose to his feet. "Thank you for your assistance, Severus, that'll be all." Severus nodded his head to Albus, his eyes still trained on Georgeanna, and without another word, he gracefully turned on his heel to leave. "On second thought, please let Minerva know I will be stepping out briefly. I should return before sundown." Without turning back, Severus merely held up a hand in acknowledgment. Georgeanna watched his cloak billow elegantly behind him as he walked. He reached the door and was gone before she'd even summoned up the courage to say 'thank you' or 'goodbye'; not that she thought he deserved any kind words after he'd insulted her, but he had been nice enough to make the potion for her. "Shall we?" Albus walked around his desk and extended an elbow to Georgeanna.

She stood and, after a brief hesitation, looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to the door Severus had just exited. She looked back to her pack on the floor and asked Albus if she should retrieve it, but he shook his head and told her it would be sent to her later. She forced herself to overcome the feelings of uncertainty and followed his lead down a winding staircase. The stairs led them to a long hallway that was lined with portraits of witches and wizards, nature scenes, and even some mythical creatures that Georgeanna couldn't name. The incredibly tall ceilings were carved in intricate designs and colors. She was actually glad she had taken Albus's arm or else she would've probably tripped and fallen over from walking with her head tilted so far back.

Albus guided her through various hallways and staircases – they moved! – and after a short while they reached what Georgeanna assumed was the main entrance hall. Her heart began to beat at an alarming rate as she was met with the sight of dozens of children. Students of all ages were approaching a set of wide-open doors that led to a grand room. She thought their matching uniforms were quite darling, the black and white clothing accented by the varying colors in neckties. From where she was standing, she couldn't help but to glance past the crowd that was forming and peek into the large room. She glimpsed four unbelievably long tables that were overflowing with more food than she'd seen in her entire life. Each table was lined on both sides with bench seating that was quickly filling up with children. Looking up, she gasped at the beauty of hundreds of lit candles floating near the ceiling.

A small voice called out, 'Good evening, Professor Dumbledore!' and she was shaken from her reverie. As if one person saying it wasn't enough, multiple students began to call out their greetings to their Headmaster. Albus smiled and returned each salutation with his own. She was largely impressed by his ability to remember each student's name; by the time they reached the front doors all of the children's faces and voices had begun to look and sound the same. With a wave of his free hand, Albus opened the doors and together they exited the school.

If Georgeanna had believed that inside Hogwarts was the most beautiful place she'd ever laid eyes on she'd have been sorely mistaken, for the school grounds nearly took her breath away. Luscious green grass-covered acres of rolling hills and flatlands for as far as she could see. The sky appeared so big and blue she felt as if she would be swallowed up by it. She could see the beginning of night peeking through as several twinkling starts caught her eye. There was a vast forest stretching out along the horizon. A strange, shimmery mist seemed to radiate from the trees. Her eyes caught sight of a huge black lake on the property and she imagined what it would be like to swim in it. There were a few groups of students lounging about on the lawn, most of them seeming to realize what time it was and heading inside for dinner. The air was warm and the wind was gentle. As the breeze kissed her face, she felt wetness on her cheeks and distractedly brought a hand to wipe it away. Tears. She hadn't even felt them fall. "Are you all right, my dear?" Albus politely patted the hand that was gripping his sleeve and the contact brought Georgeanna out of her daze.

She blinked the remaining tears away and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. Her voice sounded far away, even to her own ears. "I've never known a place like this existed. It's so peaceful." She met Albus's eyes with a shaky smile.

"It is truly a shame that you were not able to attend Hogwarts. I'm certain you would have excelled, especially after seeing what you're capable of without proper education." As Albus guided her down a pathway, he touched on several different topics: the history of Hogwarts and its founders, the creatures that inhabited the Forbidden Forest, and his favorite flavors of sweets. She found that she enjoyed listening to him talk and was glad that he could go on without much input from her. The course of the day had left her feeling mentally and emotionally drained and all she wanted was a decent meal and a place to sleep. Before long, they had crossed through the tall iron gates and entered a village called 'Hogsmeade'.

The village was quaint and unpretentious. He led her down a long street lined with several charming buildings and shops before stopping in front of an inn with the name The Three Broomsticks. "I've made arrangements for you to stay here until the full moon has passed. After that, well," Albus said as he reached for the door. "We'll leave the rest for our future selves to determine. Let's get you settled in. Madam Rosmerta is an excellent cook." A barrage of smells assaulted her nose as Albus lead them into the inn. The first thing she inhaled was the aroma of something roasted and delicious, followed by the mixed scents of people as she took in the sight of the nearly full dining space. There were many round tables that were mostly occupied and along the window-lined front wall were several booths. A long bar took up the entire back wall where several patrons were standing around a rather beautiful older woman with golden hair. She was serving up drinks faster than Georgeanna could count them. A space cleared at the bar and Albus walked up, arm still linked with hers.

The golden-haired woman smiled warmly, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "Albus! S'good to see you!" She poured a large pitcher of amber liquid over half a dozen empty pint glasses and filled them to the brim. "Take these over to six, will ya?" She pointed a serving boy over to one of the tables filled with a number of dirty, tired-looking men. With a tilt of her head, she directed Albus to the end of the bar. He followed, tugging Georgeanna along with him. "Be right back!" She called over her shoulder to the line of people waiting to place their orders. Once away from the crowd, she placed her hands on her hips and exhaled with a smile. "Here for the room?" Albus released his arm from Georgeanna and reached into his robe pocket.

"Astute as ever, Madam." He slipped a small stack of gold coins into the blonde woman's hand and she deftly tucked them away in her apron. "This is Georgeanna. We spoke of her arrival some weeks ago." Albus motioned to Georgeanna who was quietly watching the interaction.

"Oh, yes…" The woman eyed Georgeanna up and down. "Hello, there. The name's Rosmerta." She extended a hand out and Georgeanna shook it, slightly awkward with the long-unused gesture. "Shall I show you upstairs?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I believe your patrons require your services far more urgently." Albus winked and Rosmerta laughed. Georgeanna liked the sound of her laughter; it was big and bold and made her cheeks look even rosier. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a single key on a silver keyring and handed it to Georgeanna.

With a sashay of her hips, Rosmerta headed back behind the bar. "Number five, last door in the hall!" She was already pouring more drinks and preparing meals with the help of her wand.

Albus ushered Georgeanna up a set of wooden stairs and down a narrow hallway. They reached a door adorned with a brass number five and he waited patiently as she struggled to work the key in the lock. Upon stepping inside the room, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her bag had made its way from Dumbledore's office and was now located beside the comfortable looking four-poster bed. The room was simple but cozy and was furnished with a wardrobe, a storage chest at the foot of the bed, a writing desk and chair, and a modest couch and low table placed in front of the crackling fireplace. She walked across the room to the window above the desk and looked down into the street below. A few people were walking about and she noticed that dusk had settled rather quickly. The sky had turned into a lovely shade of purple-blue and there were more glittering stars scattered about.

She turned to Albus. He was observing her with a tender expression on his face. "I believe this is where I'll take my leave." He must have seen the fear that flickered in her eyes for he smiled gently, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be perfectly safe here. I've asked Rosmerta to help you acquire anything you may need. I trust her completely and I think you'll find that you can as well. Now, I recommend eating a hearty supper and getting a full night's rest."

Georgeanna listened to his words carefully. "A-all right." She was safe here. Everything would be just fine. She had trusted Albus enough to travel hundreds of miles from home and she could surely find it within herself to extend the courtesy to Madam Rosmerta. She wrung her hands together, glancing about the room once more. 'So, this is it. A new beginning,' she thought. Before Albus left, she was struck with an abrupt thought. "What about the, um, the process?"

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, I have a busy day tomorrow – it's exam season for the students, you see – but I will have an owl sent with a time for you to come up to the castle. Until then, try to enjoy yourself. Our students are not allowed to visit Hogsmeade during the week, so the next few days should provide ample time to explore without a gaggle of children underfoot." A moment passed before Albus bowed his head, wished her good night, and left.

A peculiar feeling overtook her at that moment. She was alone, but she didn't feel that way. Madam Rosmerta was downstairs at the bar and Albus was up the hill at the castle; she had people in her life looking out for her. An involuntary smile spread across her lips and she wrapped her arms around herself. For the first time since stepping through the fireplace in her cabin, she truly felt confident that she had made the right decision.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Madam Rosmerta's cooking had indeed lived up to Albus's praise. After Georgeanna finished the rather large helping of roasted chicken with buttered potatoes and carrots, she was feeling incredibly full. She had even tried a fizzy sweet drink called Butterbeer that had made her nose tickle. Completely satisfied, she found herself lounging on the couch in her room and balancing a cup of tea on her lap. The sun had set and she was able to see the blackened sky through her window. The firelight cast dancing shadows along the walls and ceiling and she was finding it very difficult to keep her eyes open. Finishing her tea, she decided it was best to get some sleep and get an early start the following morning. She had no idea what it was she was going to do just yet, but she was excited about it.

She removed her boots, setting them down by the low table, before standing and pulling her dress over her head. There was a door beside the bed she assumed was a closet and, opening the door to hang her clothes, she gasped in astonishment. The door led to a small room that contained a private bathroom complete with a combination shower and bathtub. She was instantly flooded with excitement and dropped the dress on the floor, rushing over to the bathtub and twisting the knobs. Water began flowing and she adjusted it to the perfect temperature. While the tub filled, she kneeled on the floor and let her hands hang under the faucet, enjoying the sensation of the hot water running over her skin.

She stood to grab a towel from a shelf in the corner and remove her undergarments, catching sight of yet another shocking sight – her reflection in the mirror over the sink. She stared for a long time, taking in the sallowness of her cheeks and the harsh coloring of the circles under her eyes. There were several small scars along the bridge of her nose and jaw and one that marked her cupid's bow. She traced a finger over the tiny lines and remembered herself as a young werewolf, unable to control her rage and taking it out on herself. A singularly prominent scar ran from her temple and down past her ear, disappearing in the mess of dark tangles that fell over her shoulders. She pushed her hair away and was able to see the clear outline of teeth marks on her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes against the sight and fought the image of Fenrir Greyback biting into her, his claws ripping into her skin. She had been far too young to even dream of defending herself and her parents hadn't stood a chance… She shook the horrible memories from her mind. Opening her eyes, she grabbed another towel and used it to cover the mirror.

Georgeanna sunk into the steaming water and let out an embarrassingly loud groan. She scrubbed herself from head to toe with the various little bottles of soaps until her skin felt raw. Sinking up to her chin, she lay in the bath until the water began to grow tepid. Eventually, her fingers wrinkled and pruned, she lifted herself out of the tub and dried off. The fire had died down and left enough ambient light for her to make her way into bed and snuggle beneath the layers of sheets and blankets. The material felt lush against her skin and, after less than a minute with her head on a pillow, she had drifted off to sleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The following morning, she awoke with a sense of renewed energy. She dressed quickly, made herself a cup of tea, and headed out to explore the area. The main floor of the Three Broomsticks was strangely silent after witnessing all of the commotion the night before. A few patrons were seated at tables, sipping tea and eating breakfast, and Georgeanna was able to walk out the front door without being noticed. The sun was barely visible over the rooftops as she made her way down the street. Some shops sold tea, sweets, or potions, and ones that boasted the newest cauldrons, quills, or robes. She read the storefront signs for a greengrocer, an apothecary, and an owlery among several others. Most were still closed for business but that didn't stop her from staring at the window displays and taking in every detail. She continued with a bounce in her step, her eyes feasting on the sights around her. Once out of the main part of town she reached an area that contained several charming homes made of brick and stone, all complete with small gardens and wrap-around fences. She couldn't help but think how pleasant it must be to live in such a place. A sanguine smile tugged at her lips as she imagined herself having such a house one day.

She found herself in a much more secluded and wooded area the longer she followed the route out of town. There was a split in the road where she came upon a sign: one way would lead through the woods and back to Hogsmeade center and the other she couldn't read properly as it was old and faded. 'Well, I've been through town already,' she thought as she veered left and continued through the woods. Spring life bloomed all around her and she breathed in the scent of greenery and wildflowers. Up ahead there was a broken-down fence and an overgrown path that lead to a rickety-looking building with its windows and doors boarded up. She ventured closer to the building but something told her not to get too close. All around her the birds were chirping, the wind was calm, and the sky above her was perfectly cloudless; everything about the day was lovely and yet, she couldn't shake the heavy feeling that was forming in her stomach.

"They say it's haunted, you know." Georgeanna cried out, alarmed, and felt her cheeks grow red under the jovial stare of the young man now standing beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to form a proper sentence. 'Where did he come from?' she thought, taking in his dapper appearance. He was dressed in a pair of pressed gray trousers and a pale blue button-up shirt with a patterned blue and green bowtie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and in his hands he held a pair of gardening shears and a basket of white and purple wildflowers. "I'm sorry," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Just thought you'd like to know a bit of town lore. Everyone knows that the Shrieking Shack is filled with all kinds of spooky ghouls and goblins. Well, not actual goblins, just, you know, scary things." He walked closer and pointed towards the dilapidated building. "I've heard stories of people who've tried to spend the night in there, to see if it's really all that bad, but no one's ever been able to get in… and even if they have, they've never come back out." He leaned in even closer until he was standing less than a foot away; a little too close for comfort. "The spirits inside trap the intruders forever, feeding on their souls for all eternity. At night, especially on the full moon, you can hear them howling to get out."

Georgeanna stared at the man with wide, fearful eyes. His expression was eerily calm. "W-what? Really!?" she asked, her voice caught in her throat.

His burst of laughter startled her and she flinched involuntarily. "Merlin, no!" His chocolate-colored eyes crinkled as he smiled broadly at her. "It's all myth, I think, except for the strange sounds at night. That's how it got its name, the 'Shrieking Shack.' Probably just some ghosts pulling one over."

She gaped at him incredulously. "Right…" She took a step back, allowing herself more space between herself and this ludicrous stranger.

"I really am sorry. I've been told I talk too much. Sometimes I can't help myself. Well, most of the time if I'm being completely honest." He ran a hand through his dark curly hair, nearly sticking himself with the end of the shears before he tucked the tool into the basket and held out his hand to her. "I'm Niall, by the way." She glanced down at his dirt dusted hand and back into his eagerly waiting face. Taking his hand, she allowed him to shake hers vigorously before she pulled away. She told him her name and he replied, "Good to meet you, Georgie! You're new around here, yeah? I've lived here nearly all my life and I've never seen you before. I'm sure I'd remember someone like you…" He briefly glanced away and cleared his throat. "Are you staying at the TB?"

"The what?" She placed her hands in her cloak pockets and pulled the fabric closer around herself.

"The Three Broomsticks. I call it the TB, no one else does, but I'm sure it'll catch on one day." He shrugged his broad shoulders and looked once more at the Shrieking Shack. "You're not thinking of going in there, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just having a look around-"

"Good, I'd hate for you to get carried away by some nasty ghostie." He winked playfully.

Georgeanna's eyes darted around Niall and down the rest of the path, debating whether she should keep on with her walk or excuse herself and head back into town. Decision made, she pointed her thumb over her shoulder and said, "I'm actually gonna-"

"Are you headed back into town?" he asked enthusiastically. She merely nodded. "Same here. Got all the flowers I think I'll need. My boss sent me out – I work over at Ceridwen's – to gather some flowers for his wife – nearly forgot their anniversary, he did – so that he could surprise her with a nice bouquet. Rather sweet, innit? Probably would've been sweeter not to forget until the last minute, but it's all the same to me. It's a beautiful day! Shall we walk together?" Georgeanna felt that she could barely keep up with the movement of the conversation. She was able to squeeze in a short 'mhmm' before he was off on another tangent. The trip back into town seemed much shorter than before but she was far more distracted this time around. Niall sure could talk.

They eventually stopped in front of a stone building with dark blue window frames and a sign that read 'Ceridwen's Cauldrons' in gold lettering. Beside the door was a large statue of a dozen or so cauldrons stacked topsy-turvy on top of one another. "Well, this is me. I'd better get back to work. Those cauldrons aren't gonna polish themselves, you know." He grew quiet for a moment and Georgeanna thought perhaps she'd lost her hearing – the silence was strange after twenty minutes of incessant chatter. "It's been very nice meeting you, Georgeanna. I hope to see more of you if that's not too bold." She saw a bit of color rise onto his umber cheeks as he looked down, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

There was a pleasant feeling in her chest and she couldn't help but smile at his demure expression. "That'd be all right." His eyes were glowing when he looked back up.

"Yeah? Great! I'll see you around then." He began walking backwards towards the shop, ungracefully stumbling into the door. "Catch you later, Georgie!" He disappeared into the shop and left her standing in the street feeling quite bewildered. With a final look in the display window and the thought of 'Who knew they made so many types of cauldrons?', Georgeanna casually strolled the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An unexpected tap, tap, tapping sound drew Georgeanna out of her book brought her attention to the window. A brown and gray owl was hovering outside, rapidly tapping its beak against the glass. She opened the window and the bird flew in, circling the room before settling down on the arm of the couch. "Hello, there. Did Albus send you?" She stroked the top of its downy head with the back of her finger and it hooted softly. The owl held out one of its legs and she reached for the roll of parchment that was grasped within its talons. Unrolling it, she read the simple message that was scrawled in thin, spikey handwriting: '8:00'. She turned the parchment over but there wasn't anything else written on the back. "Talk about getting to the point, eh?" The owl hooted lamely in response. Shrugging, she fed the bird a few bread crusts leftover from her supper and sent it on its way.

Looking at the time, she settled back down on the couch with her book. Her meeting was over an hour away and she saw no need to rush. She continued the story about a muggle girl who was treated quite poorly by her stepmother and stepsisters and was never allowed to leave her home, until one night she was visited by a witch – her 'fairy godmother' – who changed everything. She knew it was a book meant for children as it'd been a gift from her parents many years ago, and she'd read the story thousands of times before, but the ending where the girl married the handsome prince and was whisked away to start a new life was her favorite part. Georgeanna liked to imagine herself in the girl's shoes and that one day she too could have her own happily ever after.

Eventually, she finished her book and grew bored with waiting so she laced up her boots and got ready to leave. She brushed out the wrinkles from her dress the best she could and headed downstairs. The evening air was pleasantly warm and she was glad about her decision to leave her long cloak behind. Her boots crunched on the gravel as she walked up the long, winding path to the castle. The sun was hanging low in the sky and casting lovely shades of purple and orange against the horizon. As she neared the school, her eyes strayed to the tree line of the Forbidden Forest and she stopped to watch as a flock of birds emerged from the treetops, circling around and chirping loudly. In her distraction, she was slow to react to the warning cry of someone shouting, 'WATCH OUT!' and was abruptly struck in the face by something sharp. The object clattered to the ground and snarled at her.

A group of children rushed to her side, one of them lifting the strange green object and hiding it behind his back. "Blimey, you okay?" The boy who spoke was taller than Georgeanna and had fiery red hair. Standing next to him was another boy of identical height and coloring. She blinked her eyes and looked from one face to the other, sure she was seeing double.

"Way to go, Fred!" said one of the twins, knocking the other on the back of his head.

"You were supposed to catch it!" shouted the other, shoving his look-alike in the chest.

As they tussled, she caught sight of the offending object again. Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, "What exactly is that thing?"

The boys stopped, each holding a fistful of the other's uniform jumper in their hands, and one answered with a grin, "What, you've never seen a Fanged Frisbee before?"

"Pretty sure she just saw one up close and personal, George."

A third boy, shorter than the twins with his black hair twisted in locks, pushed his way in between the two bickering redheads and shoved them apart. "Seriously, you two, get it together. What if she'd been a professor?!" His words instantly ceased all bickering and the twins stood up straight, George hiding the frisbee behind his back once more. "Sorry, miss," said the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah, sorry," repeated the twins.

"So… are you a professor?" inquired George. Fred and the other boy watched her closely, waiting for the answer.

She smiled kindly at their nervous expressions. "No, I'm not." The children let out a collective sigh of relief. "You should be more careful about where you aim that thing, though."

"Oh, absolutely," said George.

"Without a doubt," stated Fred.

"We'll be much more careful," declared George.

"In the future!" both boys echoed. The third boy rolled his eyes. As quickly as they'd come about, the three boys were off again sprinting towards the empty field.

Georgeanna laughed to herself as she watched them go. She reached the main entrance shortly after and let herself in. The hall was quiet and the light from the torches seemed to bring a spectral ambiance to the room. She would have taken the time to examine the architecture up close if it weren't for the unpleasant scowl of the man glaring at her. Severus Snape stood in the center of the hall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his piercing eyes trained on a sheepish Georgeanna. "You're late," he drawled.

She approached him slowly, clasping her hands in front of her. "Sorry, there was a bit of an incident outsi-"

"Spare me your excuses." His eyes flitted over her downturned face. With stoic countenance, he allowed himself a quick once over of her rumpled appearance: her boots were scuffed and clearly too big, her dress was misfitting and well past worn, and her hair, though it looked cleaner than the day before, was quite disheveled. He noticed a crimson-colored streak running from her cheek. "Are you aware that you're bleeding, Ms. Earnshaw?" She quickly brushed her face with the sleeve of her dress. She frowned at the reddish-brown stain that she would have to fight with later to remove.

"It was that frisbee thing…" He arched a slender brow and she cleared her throat. She straightened her posture and used her most polite tone as she said, "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Professor. It won't happen again." Inside she was squirming under his gaze, thinking that he would surely be cross with her.

Surprisingly, he replied calmly and with a smirk. "Save your apologies for someone who cares. Follow me." He turned on his heel and began advancing toward the stairs. She stared after him, taken aback by his reaction, before hurriedly following his steps. Twice in two days she had been wrong about Severus and she was beginning to realize that she had no hope of reading his character at all. She followed closely, quickening her steps to keep up, as he led her through various hallways and stairwells. He didn't bother to speak with her and not once did he look back to make sure she was still there. She pouted a little and wished that Albus had been the one to greet her instead.

If there was one thing she'd make sure to remember for the next time they inevitably met, it was this: Severus Snape did not like her at all.


	3. III

### JUNE 1993

After a week of preparation, the moment of truth had finally arrived.

Georgeanna sat nervously in the Headmaster's office. She fiddled with her fingers and tapped her toes on the floor. She was focusing on a spinning hourglass on Dumbledore's desk that was filled with lavender-colored sand and each time it turned, the sand became lighter or darker in color; it never stopped moving and she couldn't figure out how much time was passing. She inhaled slowly and exhaled sharply through her mouth. She ceased tapping her feet and began reading the spines of the books on the vast bookshelf. Restless, she started to bounce slightly in her seat.

"Would it kill you to stop fidgeting?" Severus snarled at her. She came to an abrupt halt at his words. Risking a glance in his direction, she saw him leaning back in the armchair next to her, his face obscured by the Daily Prophet held up in front of him. He'd been so quiet that, in her nervous state, she'd completely forgotten he was there.

She cleared her throat and shifted until she was comfortable in her chair. "Sorry," she whispered. She wiped her hands on the skirt of her dress and then folded her hands together. She could barely make out the sunset from the window behind Albus's desk but she knew that night was drawing in close. "Um, Sev- Professor?" She waited but he didn't acknowledge that he'd heard her. "Can I ask you a question?"

She could almost hear the roll of his eyes. "If you must."

"How… how does it work?" He simply turned the page and kept on reading. She looked down at her hands, squeezing them so tightly she was leaving half-moon marks in her skin from her fingernails. "Does it hurt?" She relaxed her hold and instead slid her hands under her thighs, running her hands over the velvet material of the chair. She heard a sigh followed by the crinkle of paper. When she looked up, he was observing her over the top of his newspaper with an unreadable glint in his eyes.

"No, I don't suppose it will hurt any more than you're used to." He shook the newspaper out and held it back up in front of him, not quite blocking his face. "Once you drink the final dose tonight, you'll be able to maintain your mind throughout the transformation. A side effect of the Wolfsbane is that you will become drowsy and fall asleep. The Headmaster has asked that I prepare a restoring draught for you to take tomorrow morning once you've awoken. That will be the end of it until the next cycle." Georgeanna felt herself relaxing during his explanation. He had a very soothing quality to his voice that made her feel a little less stressed, but only a little.

"Will I remember everything?"

"Yes."

"And I'll just lay down and sleep for the whole night?"

"So I've been told."

"How do you know?"

Severus crumpled the paper onto his lap and leaned forward. "I know because it has been tested," he responded harshly. "And before you ask, yes, it has been verified by a werewolf and yes, I am positive that it works, and any other questions you have can be directed to the Headmaster should he find himself joining us in the near future." Severus stood and tossed the newspaper onto his abandoned seat. He was rubbing a hand against his forehead as he walked away towards the window at the back of the office. Georgeanna pouted. She hadn't expected him to react so severely. She was only curious because she knew little to nothing of what to expect during the night ahead. She stayed quiet after his outburst, staring into the fireplace and growing increasingly uncomfortable in the now stark silence. She recounted his words in her head. Playing his statement over again, she stumbled over a bit of information he'd given her. Against her better judgment, she rose to her feet and timidly walked around the desk and peeked over to where he was standing. His back turned to her, she risked another step forward. She knew it was probably foolish to speak up but she just had to know.

"You'll be giving me another potion in the morning?"

She saw his shoulders slump before he answered with a tense, "Yes."

"First thing in the morning?"

He turned to face her, leaning back with his hands braced against the windowsill. "Is this quite difficult to comprehend? Yes, I will be administering the draught first thing in the morning. Must it all be spelled out for you?"

"It's not that, it's just… you see…" Fully aware of what she was trying to explain, Georgeanna couldn't figure out the right words to use without embarrassing herself. "Werewolves don't… um, I usually don't…"

Severus looked at her as if she had sprouted three heads and wings. "For the love of Merlin, would you get on with it?"

"I'm going to be naked!" she shouted, instantly regretting the volume of her voice. A dead silence fell over the room. Her face contorted at the utter mortification and she lowered her head, unable to meet his dumbfounded stare. Her body burned with humiliation. All she wanted at that moment was to melt into the floorboards. "I'll just need time to get dressed…" She brought a hand to her forehead and tried to block him from view as if the awkwardness of the situation would simply dissolve if she couldn't see him. The firewood popped and crackled. The room remained unnervingly quiet.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." Georgeanna jumped at the sound of another voice behind her. With a grimace, she craned her neck to see Albus standing patiently by the door with a knowing grin on his face. Chewing her bottom lip, she shook her head and went to sit down, instantly covering her face with her hands. "Many apologies. My meeting with the Board took much longer than I anticipated. There was quite a lot to discuss, you see, now that Mr. Malfoy has lost his position following the events of… well, Severus, you know what I'm talking about." He crossed the room casually as he spoke, gauging the atmosphere. Severus nodded his head in understanding.

Georgeanna breathed in deeply and rested her chin on her fisted hands, only half listening to what Albus was saying. She had suspected something was going on at Hogwarts over the last week as many of her meetings with Albus had been cut short by the arrival of official Ministry owls or interrupted by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. While Albus had quelled her suspicions with words of reassurance, he had never fully divulged the nature of the issue at the school and she hadn't felt it was her place to pry. Even though she didn't know exactly what his news from the Board meeting meant or who this 'Malfoy' person was, she was glad that everything seemed to have been resolved.

Losing herself to her thoughts once more, her face screwed up into a scowl as she relived the painful moment before Albus had walked in. 'I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I actually said that out loud,' she berated herself. She barely knew Severus and, if he thought she was wearisome before, he had a worse opinion of her now. 'Surely he knows werewolves don't wear clothes! What a stupid, stupid thing to say.' She continued to berate herself until she felt a tender hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Albus with a concerned look on his wrinkled face. "Are you feeling quite all right, my dear?" Georgeanna nodded her head but refused to speak – she believed as if she'd done enough talking to embarrass herself for the rest of her life. "I can't help but feel as if I've stepped in at an inopportune moment. If you'd like, I can leave you two-"

"No!" Georgeanna cried out. Albus raised his eyebrows at her reaction.

"That won't be necessary." Severus agreed.

"Well, all right. Have you any questions about tonight, Georgeanna?" Albus asked gently.

"N-not anymore." She cleared her dry throat. "Severus was kind enough to answer them for me." She brushed her hair behind her ears and dared to look at where Severus was standing at the opposite side of the room. He had moved in a bit closer since Albus arrived, watching her with his hands limply by his sides and a skeptical expression on his face.

"Wonderful," Albus exclaimed. "Now, drink up and we shall be on our way."

She reached for the bottle on his desk and, instead of pouring it into a cup, she tilted her head back and chugged the entire contents in one go. She coughed quite loudly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, and fought the violent urge to vomit. Her nose and throat burned from the potion. She inhaled a shuddering breath and tilted her head back against the chair, swallowing once more for good measure. She could feel the potion coating the inside of her mouth and throat and travel through her body. There was a tingling sensation in her fingertips that she had come to associate with the potion taking effect. She opened her eyes after a long moment of gathering her bearings, not realizing that she had closed them. A heaviness was forming in her gut and she wasn't sure if it was the Wolfsbane or her lingering nerves.

She rose shakily to her feet and forced a smile for Albus. "I'm ready." He nodded and asked her to follow him, walking back to the door and holding it open for her. She took a few steps in his direction before looking down at her hand and the bottle she held in it. Veering to the side, she approached Severus and extended her arm. "Thank you," she spoke in a whisper, still unable to meet his eyes. Their fingers touched as he retrieved the bottle and she was surprised to find that his skin was rather warm; she had imagined that it would be cold as ice to match his personality. He didn't answer, nor did he make any attempt to clean out the bottle as he normally did; he simply watched her with a passive stare as she turned and followed Albus out of the office. As the door closed behind them, he looked down at his hand and found himself thinking that Georgeanna Earnshaw was a very peculiar young woman.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken little to no time to walk through the silent halls, exit the castle, and cross the darkening school grounds. Albus had guided her a far distance from the school and to the entrance of a secret tunnel at the base of a rare, violent tree called the Whomping Willow. He had explained that the tree was originally transplanted at Hogwarts in the 1970s for a former student who also suffered from lycanthropy. It allowed the boy a way to visit a secure location to transform safely away from the other students. Georgeanna had taken a particular interest as Dumbledore recounted the story and asked if the student's name had been James, to which Albus eyed her curiously and replied that it was not.

He had cast an immobilizing charm on the tree when it began to swing its long, gnarled limbs at them upon their approach, and once the willow was subdued, he pointed to an opening in the ground. He instructed her to climb down and follow the path which would lead her to where she would be spending her first transformation under the influence of Wolfsbane Potion. Georgeanna wanted to ask if he would walk her through the tunnel, but she thought better than to have the old man crawling along the ground not once but twice as he would have to leave her and return to the castle. She had gone on alone, bidding Albus good night. He wished her luck and then he was out of sight as she descended into darkness.

She followed the worn path, climbing a set of steep stairs carved into the ground and entering and old, decrepit building. A quick look around left Georgeanna feeling quite unimpressed with the peeling wallpaper and rickety floorboards. The walls looked as if they may collapse inward at any moment, swaying and creaking under the weight of the house. She hoped that if the building were to crumble it would wait until after she left in the morning.

Her exploration led her further into the house and up the stairs where she found a large bedroom. There was an antique four-poster bed on one end of the room covered with a moth-eaten duvet and a shredded curtain hanging from the railings. At the far end of the room was a set of raggedy chairs and a fireplace covered in scorch marks and ash. One intriguing aspect of the room was an old wooden grand piano located in the center. She ran her fingers over the dusty keys and winced at the badly out-of-tune notes that rang through the silent room. The windows were boarded up from the inside but she was able to glimpse a sliver of dark sky and silver clouds moving with the wind. Mentally preparing herself for the night ahead, she undressed quickly and lay her dress on the piano bench. She kicked her boots off and shoved her socks inside them. Now naked, alone, and a little cold, she walked into the open space of the room and waited. Georgeanna wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her biceps as her nervousness increased.

_What if it doesn't work?_

_**Severus said it works, so it'll work.**_

_Well, what if he was lying?_

_**Why would he lie? He has nothing to gain from lying.**_

_Maybe he didn't make the potion strong enough._

_**Albus trusts him, and I trust Albus – mostly – so I should trust Severus, too.**_

Driving herself mad with worry, she began to pace back and forth and argue with herself to just shut up and drop it. Even if Severus had somehow sabotaged her potion, which she didn't believe he would, it was too late to do anything about it now. The full moon would be at its peak soon enough and whether the potion worked or not wouldn't matter; she would transform either way and there'd be no stopping it.

She flinched as a gust of wind banged the shutters against the outside of the house. One of the boards on the window shifted side to side and she could vaguely see the clouds dispersing. She clutched her arms tighter around herself as her body trembled with anticipation. Her ears were filled with a dull roaring sound that was growing louder and louder with each passing moment. She nearly closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tug inside of her, but it was too late.

The last clouds disappeared and there it was, bathing the room in pale silver light…

The full moon.

Her body burned and her lungs tightened as she struggled to maintain her breathing. She couldn't move, couldn't blink. Her eyes stared open and wide to the sky, unseeing. Her skin turned to gooseflesh as her blood began to boil and race through her veins. A violent popping in her spine caused her to contort backward, unable to fight through the pain of her bones breaking and reforming to purpose her changing anatomy. A low groan escaped her lips as she was forced forward onto her knees when her elongated limbs could no longer support her. Her hands flew to her face and up into her hair, grabbing handfuls of her tresses as she threw her head back and screamed. Her jaw snapped out of place as her teeth grew into jagged points. Her body contorted into a figure that was long and lean. The wind howled and she reared her head back and moaned, the sound shifting into a baleful roar.

When it was over, she crouched on the floor and whimpered as she waited for the pain to subside. She looked down at her hands – her paws – and took in the detail of her slender digits and deadly sharp claws. Her skin was pale gray and there was a dusting of coarse fur all over her body. She stood tall and looked around the room, breathing in an array of interesting smells. The scents were old but she recognized the hint of another werewolf. A howl formed in her throat. Her mind was foggy and it was difficult to form a complete thought. Deep inside she felt the desire to run, to hunt, to kill; and yet, she was able to resist the forceful pull of the wolf. If she'd been physically able to, she'd have danced in triumph.

Georgeanna spent some time exploring the room with her refined senses before she felt a wave of somnolence wash over her. The feeling was subtle at first, like a tickle in the back of her mind, before it developed into an urge she couldn't ignore. She plodded to the bed and crawled on top, her nails poking through the blanket and into the aged mattress. A cloud of dust erupted beneath her as she settled. The weight of her eyelids increasing, she ceased her resistance and allowed the comfort of sleep take over.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She rested her head against the softness of her mother's lap, the woman's fingers gently dancing through her hair. She watched as her brother played on the rug in front of them, his small body outlined by the glow of firelight as he stacked his blocks high and proceeded to knock them down. Her mother's melodic voice drifted into her ears as she hummed a song both familiar and strange. In this place, she felt safe._

_The room spun and she grew cold. She was surrounded by stone walls and dim, flickering light. Somewhere, her father was shouting her mother's name._

_Suddenly, she was being shoved away and told to run. Her brother, who was now in her arms, was crying and screaming in her ear. Her mother sobbed hysterically. She ran as fast as she could but her brother was so heavy. She stumbled and fell and then the beast was there, descending upon her._

_A terrifying figure more creature than man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. She tried to fight him off, scratching at his clawed hands as they tightened around her throat, but she didn't have the strength. She kicked and kicked and struggled and screamed, and he viciously laughed at her plight. She was fading away, her breath coming in shallow gasps. She could hear her mother's screams, her brother's fearful cries._

_The man brought his mouth close to her. She could smell his rancid breath as he growled his promises of violence in her ear._

_"You're mine."_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape was not a morning person. In fact, many could argue that he was not an any-time-of-day sort of person, but he especially loathed having to leave his quarters earlier than normal and venturing out into the bleak early morning light. It had stormed the night before and the school grounds were damp and mucky. He trekked the path to the Whomping Willow in somber silence, annoyed with the fact that the bottom of his cloak and shoes were now coated in a layer of mud. He tamed the Willow with a practiced wave of his wand and deftly climbed down into the hidden entry point. He had only visited this place again recently at Dumbledore's insistence, before the arrival of the Earnshaw girl, and he had been met with a bothersome memory from his adolescence as he neared the Shrieking Shack. Forcing the images away, he hurriedly climbed the stairs and advanced to the only adequate room in the building.

He slowed his steps as he neared the doorway, remembering her foolishly unnecessary warning from the night before. Not easily one to be easily surprised, he had been taken back by her admission of potential nudity and had to restrain himself from lashing out and letting her know that he had no interest whatsoever in seeing her naked body. She had been embarrassed, of course, and he thought about how she'd refused to meet his eye for the rest of the night. In the little time he spent interacting with her, he'd come to notice that her mannerisms were very innocent and childlike. When listening to her conversations with Albus or seeing the expression of infantile wonder on her face whenever magic was performed in front of her, he couldn't help but wonder at how she had managed to survive on her own for so long. Dumbledore had told him that she had been without her family since she was young but had not gone on any further in detail, explaining to Severus that it was 'not his story to tell'.

Cautiously pushing the door until it was fully open, he gently knocked on the door frame and called out to her. There was no response. He entered the room and was conscientious of where he allowed his eyes to roam. At first glance, she was nowhere to be seen. He spotted an array of footprints on the dust-covered floor and followed the trail to the bed. There was a heap of blankets in the center of the mattress that would have been easy to overlook if they hand not been rising and falling steadily. He crossed the floor, the wood creaking under his feet, and it was then that he saw her wrapped in the tattered duvet. She was swaddled up to her chin with her head resting on the edge of the bed, dark hair spilling over and nearly reaching the floor. Her skin appeared quite pale, more so than her typical fair complexion, and the ever-present dark circles beneath her eyes were more pronounced. There were several small scars on her nose that he had never paid attention to before and one on her top lip; each blemish was more defined in the aftermath of the full moon.

Not wishing to be the one to wake her, and not wanting to wait around for her to rise on her own, Severus retrieved the vial of replenishing solution from his jacket pocket and made to leave it somewhere for her to find when she came to. He noticed her dress draped over the bench by the piano. He swiftly walked to the bench and in his haste, he accidentally kicked one of the legs and caused it to screech against the floor. Frowning at himself, he placed the vial down on her dress and turned to leave.

"Severus?" He came to an abrupt halt at the sound of her quiet, slumberous voice. He watched over his shoulder as she sat up sluggishly and rubbed her eyes. The blanket slipped from beneath her chin and fell slightly to reveal the elegant curve of her neck and the tops of her shoulders. She brushed the hair out of her face and smiled languidly at him. "G-good morning," she stammered, suppressing a yawn. "Eh, could you hand me my dress?" She motioned her clothing and Severus complied, wordlessly retrieving and handing it to her. He moved to the other side of the room and turned his back to allow her the privacy to get dressed. The mattress creaked and he heard the shuffle of her feet on the floor. He looked down at the vial of replenishing solution in his hand as he waited, turning it over in his palm. "You can turn around now." He did so, slowly.

She was in the process of sitting down on the bench and pulling her boots closer to her. The high neckline of her dress, which was usually buttoned up, lay open and exposed the hollow of her throat. She daintily rolled on her socks and nearly fell into putting on her boots, rocking back on the bench and holding a hand to her head and squinting her eyes shut. "You didn't warn me about the dizziness." She scrunched her nose as she looked up at him.

"I wasn't aware that was a side effect." He approached her and held out the vial. "Here, drink this. It should help you to regain your strength." She picked up the vial and studied the clear green liquid inside.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes."

"Do you make all the potions for Hogwarts?"

"Are you always this garrulous first thing in the morning?"

She smiled, feeling a laugh building in her throat which she quickly swallowed down. "Not really. I usually don't have anyone to talk to." She shrugged her shoulders. Severus silently regarded the young woman as she removed the cork stopper and tipped the vial into her mouth. "Can't you make any of these potions taste good?" She pursed her lips against the unpleasant aftertaste.

He raised his eyebrows at her comment. "I can't say it ever occurred to me." He held out his palm, expecting her to return the now-empty vial. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for her to slip her delicate hand into his and use it to support herself as she rose shakily from her seat. Tilting her head back to smile thankfully at him, she saw a brief flicker of something in his eyes but it was gone in an instant, his mask of indifference sliding back into place. Once he was sure that she was steady on her feet, he pulled his hand away and tucked them both within his robes. He took a step back for good measure. Georgeanna pretended not to notice his retreat as she tugged on the sleeves of her dress, thinking that perhaps he had not been offering to assist her and she had offended him.

As they stood together in the silence of the room, Georgeanna buttoning up the neck of her dress and Severus pointedly ignoring her, she glanced around the room now illuminated in faint daylight. There wasn't much to look at that she hadn't already seen the night before, but the aura of the room had become one of neglect when last night it had felt haunting. She wondered who had lived here before and where they were now, and why this place had been chosen to become a werewolf hideout.

There was a faint whistling sound and she looked to Severus. "Do you hear that?" He merely responded by shifting his gaze to the boarded windows. She scurried over to the window and curiously peeked through the slats. A light rain was falling and had fogged up the glass. She could see a long winding path covered in overgrowth and a rickety fence at the end. Beyond the fence she spotted a man walking his dog, whistling a tune. There was a sudden clap of thunder and the man and dog took off in a sprint, disappearing down the road as the rain and wind picked up. Georgeanna was hit with the realization of her location and felt quite dense that she hadn't known immediately. "We're inside the Shrieking Shack!" She had the sudden urge to tell Niall that the Shack wasn't haunted at all, but that would leave her having to explain how and why she was there in the first place.

She whipped around excitedly to Severus, who was staring at her with a rather bored expression. "Your talent for deduction is simply astounding. Now, unless you have come to grow attached to this place overnight, might I suggest we get on with the day?" There was a biting quality to his tone that took her by surprise.

"Yes, of course. I can tell you're eager to return to your students." She walked up to him, crossing her arms in front of her. She met his glare with a sardonic one of her own. "Or are you always this brooding first thing in the morning?" She smirked at him challengingly. Severus turned on his heel and led the way out of the room while Georgeanna bit back her grin and followed his long strides out of the Shrieking Shack.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snuggly tucked beneath the covers of his bed in Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter awoke to the rumbling crash of thunder. His eyes flew open and, in the darkness of the boys' dormitory, he briefly believed that he was back in the Chamber of Secrets. Before waking, he had been dreaming of the basilisk and poor Ginny lying cold on the ground, the memory of Tom Riddle looming over her body as she faded away. Ever since the Chamber was resealed, he hadn't been able to shake the image of a young Voldemort from his mind. Professor Dumbledore had reassured him that his actions in the Chamber had been heroic: he had defeated the basilisk, destroyed Riddle's possessed diary, and saved his friends and Professor Lockheart from peril. Even so, when the day was over and night came in, Harry was left alone to ponder the complexity of it all.

Unable to settle his mind and fall back asleep sleep, he pulled open his bed curtain and reached for his glasses. He could tell it was still too early for breakfast but decided that he could always get dressed and go down to the common room to see if Hermione was already up. He knew she still spent most of her free time reading and studying even though exams were over and the end of term was right around the corner.

The rain was pattering against the window and he found the sound soothing. He walked over and traced the path of a rather fat raindrop with his finger. The sky was cloudy and gray and he felt that it reflected his solemn mood that morning. While he was glad that he wouldn't have to focus on schoolwork, it was a bittersweet feeling as he would be returning to the Dursley's for the summer holiday. He wished more than anything that he could stay at Hogwarts or visit with the Weasley family instead.

Leaning closer to the window, he noticed a familiar dark shape moving across the field below. He wiped the condensation from the glass and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw Professor Snape hurrying across the grounds with an unknown woman following behind him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to get a better look at the woman but she was much shorter than Snape and was hidden behind his tall shoulders and billowing cape. The two figures halted and stood close together, not seeming to mind the increasing rainfall. Harry could barely believe his eyes when Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the woman on the head. He couldn't be sure what spell was used but the woman seemed to be very pleased as she touched her hair and her dress. She waved to Snape and then took off at a quick pace – was she skipping? – down the hill and out of sight. Snape watched the woman leave before he waved his wand over his head and marched toward the school.

Harry didn't know what to think about the strange sight he had just witnessed. Why on Earth was Snape wandering around the school grounds with a mystery woman just after dawn? He hastily dressed in his school robes and briefly considered waking Ron before deciding it wasn't worth it – his friend was too deep a sleeper - and heading downstairs. He hoped that Hermione was indeed awake as he couldn't wait to tell someone what he had just seen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks had come and gone following her transformation and Georgeanna couldn't remember ever having felt so relaxed and happy. It had taken her only a day to recover from the effects of the full moon and that in itself was a blessing. She had made herself quite comfortable at the Three Broomsticks and was becoming familiar with the shop owners and residents of Hogsmeade. From time to time she offered her assistance to Rosmerta in the pub and used the opportunity to practice her conversation skills. She found it much easier to speak with people, hardly having to struggle with coming up with something to say, and felt more confident in her ability to blend in with the locals.

She was currently sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks and enjoying the quietness of the evening. Throughout the day, students had swarmed Hogsmeade Village as it was their last chance to visit for the school year. It had been one of the busiest weekends she'd witnessed since arriving the month before. Many of the students had come in large groups to have farewell lunches with their friends, making each other promises to write over the summer and to visit if they could. The memory of children sharing hugs and watery smiles filled her heart with warmth. The pub had been filled with raucous laughter and cheerful conversation for a large part of the afternoon. Now that the dining room had long since emptied of students and settled into a gentle murmur, she leaned back against the padded seating and sipped her butterbeer, quite content to finish her meal in silence.

A quick rapping on the window beside her caused Georgeanna to sit up straight, startled at the sudden noise. On the other side of the glass stood a chuckling Niall, pointing and waving at her as he laughed. She waved back lazily and watched as he walked away, disappearing briefly before he strolled through the front door and up to her booth. "Heya, Georgie! Mind if I join you?" He slid onto the seat across from her and smiled handsomely, revealing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Not at all. Had a nice weekend?" she asked, preparing herself for the long-winded answer that was sure to come. She'd been spending most of her evening meals in Niall's company as he always seemed to be at the Three Broomsticks anyway. In the time spent together, she'd come to learn that he not only worked in the shop owned by Mr. and Mrs. Ceridwen but that he also rented the living space above the store from them as well. Although the apartment came furnished with a small kitchen, he was a self-proclaimed 'shoddy cook' and was inept at preparing anything more complicated than tea and sandwiches. It had taken her a while to get used to his bright, carefree personality but she eventually accepted that his presence was a pleasant one and she was glad to have someone her age to talk to.

"Very nice, thanks, though we weren't nearly as busy as some other shops. Makes sense really. Not too many students buy cauldrons at the end of the year, only the truly dedicated ones. Things will pick up again at the end of the summer holiday." He glanced down at Georgeanna's nearly empty mug. "What's that, butterbeer? You know the kids go crazy over Rosmerta's butterbeer. I'm not calling you a kid or anything, but have you tried the pumpkin ale? It's really spectacular. Actually, I think I'm gonna go grab myself a pint. Can I get you one?" He was nearly jumping out of his seat in his willingness to buy her a drink, but she politely declined the ale and said she wouldn't mind another butterbeer. "All right, suit yourself. I suppose if you don't know what you're missing, you can't really miss out, eh?"

He returned balancing two drinks in one hand and a large plate of chips in the other. Georgeanna appreciatively accepted the proffered butterbeer with a genuine smile. Niall held out his ale to her and said 'Cheers!' as they clinked their glasses and drank down full swigs of their bubbly beverages. Georgeanna listened on as Niall described his weekend, not sparing a single detail. He nudged the plate toward her as he spoke, offering to share, and she gratefully popped a few of the golden fried potatoes into her mouth. This had become a regular thing between them; Niall insisted on sharing whatever he was snacking on as he had previously declared that she was 'looking quite peaky' and his gran had always told him there was nothing food couldn't fix.

"What about you? Staying local for the summer?" Niall was watching her keenly. Georgeanna bit her lip as she realized she hadn't been paying the closest of attention to his words.

"Um… I think so." She took another sip of her drink.

"Well, feel free to owl if you get lonely. Not much happens in Hogsmeade over the summer."

"Owl?" she asked slowly, feeling a bit lost.

He tilted his head. "Was I talking too fast again? Sorry about that, I just get carried away when I'm with you, Georgie." He winked at her and she felt warmth creeping into her cheeks. "I was saying that I'll be visiting with my gran in Ireland for the holiday. She's been bellyaching for the last few months that I never spend much time at home anymore." His voice rose into a high-pitched mockery of his grandmother's voice as he mimicked, "What good is an Apparition license if you never use it, Niall?" They shared a laugh at his horrible impersonation.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to Apparate that far?" She had only recently learned of this type of magical transportation – thanks to Niall, of course – and was concerned about the possibility of him splinching himself.

He brushed off her worry with a have of his hand, filling his mouth with chips. "Nop fer meh." He swallowed his food. "I'm really good at it. Passed the test on my very first try! Besides, it's easy to Apparate somewhere you've been to loads of times. I grew up in the house my gran lives in, so it's really no sweat at all."

"Oh, so your family lives altogether? That must be nice."

She wished she could take back her question immediately when she saw Niall's face darken. His smile faltered before he attempted to recover his naturally pleasant demeanor. "No, actually." He seemed, for the first time since she'd met him, to struggle with what he wanted to say. "I was raised by my gran… it was my parent's house we lived in, but… they passed away a long time ago."

She could've kicked herself for how stupid she felt. "Niall, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"It's all right. I'm sure I would've told you eventually. I tell you everything else, as it is." He smiled softly at her, attempting to hide his crestfallen expression. "It was during the war against… well, You Know Who. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He was silent for a long moment, his eyes focused on the table. "Loads of kids lost their parents in the war. It took me a long time to get over it, their deaths, but now I just feel lucky that I still have my gran." He shrugged and gulped his ale, finishing the pint.

"I, um…" She took a deep breath and continued, nervous about opening up. "I lost my family in the war, too." Niall looked up at her with a stunned gleam in his eyes. "Death Eaters." He reached out a hand across the table and placed it on top of both of hers, which she had been wringing anxiously. The skin of his hand was calloused and warm. He gently rubbed his thumb over her folded hands, a sympathetic countenance on his face.

Georgeanna felt strange at that moment as she looked into his eyes. There was something deep inside of them that was urging her to open up and tell him more, to tell him everything about her parents, her brother, her condition… He leaned toward her over the table and she found herself doing the same, drawn in by his magnetic gaze. She felt a strange tingling sensation at the back of her skull that slowly crept forward until it was at the forefront of her mind.

The bell over the door chimed and several patrons in the pub called out in greeting, pulling her attention away from Niall. She withdrew her hands and placed them on her lap. She didn't notice the disappointed twist of his lips as she was now too preoccupied with the tall, silver-haired wizard standing in the middle of the room.

Albus greeted a few of the guests, shaking hands and patting shoulders before he made his way over to the booth where Georgeanna and Niall were seated. He was dressed in robes of deep violet and his matching hat had a golden tassel that swayed gently as he walked. His manner was outwardly casual, but she had a slight suspicion that he hadn't come to the Three Broomsticks just to say hello. "Good evening, Georgeanna." Now standing at the table, he saw that she wasn't alone. "Ah, Mr. McCreary, what a pleasant surprise! I wasn't aware the two of you were acquainted."

Georgeanna opened her mouth to speak but was no match for Niall's speed. "How are you, Professor? Come in for a drink? Please, join us." Niall smiled broadly and scooted down the bench, gesturing to the open space near him.

"That's very generous of you, Niall, thank you. Perhaps another night. I've come on business, actually." Albus locked eyes with Georgeanna. "Might we speak somewhere a little quieter? Upstairs, perhaps?" She knew his words were only for the pretense to separate Niall from the conversation, which meant he had something important to say.

Niall's eyes glowed. "Hogwarts business?" He looked back and forth between Albus and Georgeanna, settling his gaze on the girl. "Have you applied for a job?"

She opened her mouth, unsure of how to respond. Catching the slight arch in Dumbledore's gray eyebrow, she quickly answered, "Yes. Yes, I did." It felt strange to tell a lie, even one so small and insignificant, but she supposed it couldn't hurt. She wasn't ready to divulge any real information pertaining to the 'business' between Albus and herself.

"That's brilliant! What position?"

"That remains to be seen." Albus extended his hand to Niall. "Always a pleasure, Niall. Now, if you'll please excuse us."

Niall shook Dumbledore's hand but hadn't taken his eyes off of Georgeanna. "See you tomorrow then, Georgie?"

"Sure," she smiled, sliding out of the bench seating. "Good night."

He returned her good night, his smile twitching down in the corners, as he watched Georgeanna and Albus climb the stairs to her room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Georgeanna asked once they had reached her room.

Albus conceded, seating himself on the small brown couch. He glanced around the room, taking in the details she had added to the décor. Her books were stacked neatly on the desk, organized from tallest to shortest. On the mantle, she had arranged a number of interesting looking rocks. Beside the rocks sat a small wooden block, reminiscent of a children's toy. In the center of the coffee table sat a small bouquet of lavender and chickweed in a vase decorated with a yellow ribbon; when Albus inquired into the flowers, she responded that they were a gift from Niall.

"How did you come to meet Mr. McCreary?" Albus asked, leaning back into the couch and making himself comfortable.

"It's quite funny, actually. My first morning here, I went for a walk as you suggested and he sort of found me. We talked for a bit, well, he did most of the talking, and after that we became friends, I guess." She placed the kettle over the fire and leaned against the desk, arms propped behind her. "He's been really nice to me."

"Oh, yes, he's a very nice boy," Albus said softly with a far-away look in his eyes. He met Georgeanna's gaze with a knowing smile. "A true Hufflepuff, through and through."

"That's one of the Houses, right? With the, erm, the badger?"

"Well done. Someone's been doing their homework," he joked.

Georgeanna laughed. "Of course!" She turned and placed a finger on the spine of one of the books behind her entitled 'Hogwarts: A History'. She smiled proudly at him. "I've been reading it every night. If you happen to have other books for me to borrow, I wouldn't say no." Albus agreed that he would lend her a few more from his personal library and she grew excited at the thought; she couldn't wait to get her hands on whatever he could offer her.

The kettle began to boil and she pulled it from the fire. Placing two teacups on the table – previously borrowed from the generous Madam Rosmerta – she went about adding in the tea leaves and pouring the hot water, allowing the leaves to seep. Albus pulled out his wand and said, "Better make it three, I think." He tapped the table and a third teacup appeared. She looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion, but repeated the process with the third cup all the same. Joining him on the couch, she asked if they were expecting someone else. Albus studied her briefly before answering. "Indeed, we are. Matter of fact, they should be here any moment."

She suddenly began to feel nervous. 'Could it be Severus?' she thought, subconsciously beginning to smooth her hair behind her ears.

"Not to worry, my dear. I believe it's someone you're quite familiar with." As she opened her mouth to ask who it was, assuming that it had to be Severus for she didn't know that many people, there was a polite knock on the door.

She looked to the door, unmoving but curious. Albus simply reached for his teacup and blew on the steaming liquid. Taking that as a hint, she stood and crossed the floor. She placed her hand on the knob and gripped the brass tightly, now able to smell a distinctly masculine scent; something earthy, like pine trees or wet grass after rainfall. There was something so familiar about it…

It took far more effort than it should have to turn the knob and open the door. When she did, now able to see the man standing in the hallway, her knees buckled and she had to catch herself from falling over. This had to be a cruel trick.

Frozen in place, her mouth dry with utter disbelief, she was barely able to mutter his name as he stared back at her, equally aghast.

"James?"


	4. IV

### JUNE 1993

"James?"

The man before her held all the signs of his younger self, although his hair was shorter with flecks of grey at the temples and there were the beginnings of crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. His face was littered with familiar scars and his blue eyes expressed the same genuinely kind aura she remembered. Georgeanna backed away from the door. The back of her knees hit the storage trunk at the end of her bed and she sat, not able to stand under the weight of disbelief.

"I … How?" She turned to Albus, who had shifted in his seat to face them but was sipping his tea nonchalantly. She shook her head and glanced back up at James, who looked completely staggered.

He stepped into the room, turning only to close the door behind him, and faced her with a wide-armed shrug. "I can't believe this!" he guffawed. "This is… It's you, Georgeanna?" She nodded her head, still not fully able to process the fact that a dead man was now standing in front of her alive and well. "Unbelievable!" James ran his hands through his hair as he struggled to speak. "How…? When…? Albus, you…?" He swiveled at the hip to look back and forth between Georgeanna and Albus as if the answers to his unasked questions would simply present themselves. "Look how you've grown!" He smiled crookedly at her and she felt tears spring into her eyes.

"I can't believe you're here!" She sprung forward and threw herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around his slender frame. She sobbed into his jacket, unable to control the burst of mixed emotions. When she felt his arms envelop her, his hands gently patting her back, the dam inside of her shattered and she cried with a renewed fervor. It had been so long since she had been held and comforted by someone she trusted. She tried to reign in her tears, worried that she would look foolish crying into the arms of a man she hadn't seen in twelve years. She took a step back and wiped her face. "I thought you were dead." She brushed her hair away from her face, trying her best to reclaim her composure. Her heart was seconds from bursting through her chest.

"Me, dead? Why ever would you think that?"

Albus chose that moment to clear his throat. He was standing now and had his hands clasped in front of him. "I think it would be best if we all sat down. I'm sure there are many questions to be answered and I believe you both could do with a cup of tea." He reclaimed his seat on the couch, waving his wand over the two remaining teacups and heating the liquid to steaming temperature.

"I think I could do with something a bit stronger than tea," James replied, his voice low. Georgeanna chuckled at his response and he smiled at her. She had to admit that she was beginning to feel a bit drained after all the crying and tea did sound rather nice. She took the empty seat on the couch and James pulled the wooden chair from her desk over to the coffee table.

Albus waited for them to settle in and sip their drinks before he continued. "Now, then, I'm sure you're both wondering how I was able to manage this reunion. You see, Georgeanna, it was only with Remus's knowledge of werewolf communities that I was eventually able to track down your location in France."

Georgeanna nodded her head. She could understand how James would have known about werewolf migration patterns and… "Wait," she exclaimed, nearly choking on her tea. "Remus?" She looked to James who had just released a hefty sigh.

"I suppose it's time I told you that my name is really Remus Lupin. I had to use an alias during the war to protect my identity from Greyback." His eyes held a look of pity as he watched Georgeanna's face crumble.

"I understand." She placed the teacup down on the table, afraid that she would drop it. Her ears were buzzing with the shocking news. Not only was James alive, but he wasn't actually _James_ at all. _'This doesn't change anything. It's just a name. He's still the same person… right?'_ Her thoughts were racing and she barely realized that James - Remus - was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I couldn't risk it."

Albus chuckled lightly. "You never told me you used the name 'James' while undercover, Remus. How very clever of you."

"A bit more clever at the time than 'Sirius', I can assure you." The two men shared a subdued laugh, leaving Georgeanna confused. She didn't understand what being clever or serious had to do with the name James, but she didn't bother to ask.

Remus continued, turning his attention to Georgeanna. "As I was saying, I had to use a false name to avoid suspicion. Something else I wasn't able to share with you is that Fenrir Greyback is the one responsible for me being a werewolf." Georgeanna gasped loudly, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "You see now why I couldn't have everyone knowing my real name. He would've found me out right away."

She lowered her hand slowly. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. He was responsible for infecting most of the people at the commune." A new train of thought popped into her head. "What I'd really like to know is why you never came back. I woke up one morning and you were just gone. I waited for you but…" Georgeanna shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. Inside, she remembered the feelings of abandonment that had formed when James – Remus - had disappeared. "You'd promised you'd take me with you but you left me there."

"I'm very sorry, Georgeanna. Things got… complicated. I had no choice but to leave when I did and it took me a far longer to go back than I'd planned." Remus looked up at Albus and the old man confirmed his words with a curt nod.

Albus's calm voice washed over her. "This is true. There were many significant events at the end of the war that required both of our immediate attention. Only when I believed it was safe did I allow Remus to return for you. We staged quite the rescue mission, but it was unsuccessful."

She turned in her seat to Remus, looking up at his with hopeful eyes. "You came back?"

"Of course, I did. I looked everywhere for you. It took months before we were able to find any trace of where you'd gone and by then you'd left the continent."

Georgeanna lowered her head and held it in her hands. She was having an incredibly difficult time processing all of this information. She had waited months for him to return to the werewolf community, hoping every day that he would whisk her away to a better life. She thought back to how Robert had approached her with an alternative, now realizing that everything she had been told was a lie. Every word Robert spoke against Remus was completely false. "He told me you were dead," she whispered into her hands.

"What's that?" Remus leaned in to hear her better.

She wiped her face with the skirt of her dress and sat up. "Robert told me you were dead. The final time you left the commune when you convinced the last group of werewolves to leave with you…" she paused and Remus nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, I remember."

"He told me that you died and that's why you never came back for me." She went on to explain that Robert was another young werewolf, slightly older than Remus had been at the time, who had approached her a few weeks after Remus had appeared to leave for good. Robert had told Georgeanna that he would look out for her now as he had received the sad news of her friend's death. He had comforted her while she cried, watched over her and brought her food, and made grand promises of escaping the commune and Greyback's fierce rule over them.

"And where is Robert now?" Albus asked.

She looked into the fire, knowing very well where he was. "He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes," she said distractedly. She continued to stare into the low flames. "He brought me to the cabin in France and we lived there together for a while. He used to do business with the muggles in town. One day, he didn't come back." A chill ran down her spine. When she glanced up at Albus, he was observing her with a curious expression. There was a glimmer in his eye and she had a strong feeling that he was waiting for her to tell them more; to tell them the truth.

"I see. How unfortunate that you were left alone for so long."

Remus's lips twitched in a somber smile. "I should have taken you away from the commune as soon as I met you, but we both know that Fenrir kept you too close. He would've known you were gone right away and you'd have never been safe in London. He would've done everything in his power to track you down."

"I always wondered at this bit of information," Albus said, leaning forward to meet Georgeanna's eyes. "It's not in Fenrir Greyback's nature to maintain any sort of relationship with his victims. Alas, Remus informed me that, while he was cruel and violent toward you, he forbade anyone else from harming you. Would you happen to know the reason for this?"

Georgeanna shuddered and closed her eyes against the sudden onslaught of vile memories. They flashed before her in sickening clarity, one more prominent than the rest. She licked her lips and, eyes still closed to the men watching her, tried to keep her voice steady as she answered. "I was… a gift from _Him_. Lo-lord… You Know Who. He gave me to Greyback."

She opened her eyes slowly and focused down at her hands. "My father was supposed to do something for Him, I don't know what, but he wasn't doing it fast enough. One night, You Know Who came with his Death Eaters and… and Greyback was there. I didn't know who or what he was, he was so frightening." She gripped the fabric at her knees to keep her hands from shaking. "Lord… The Dark Lord told my father that he needed to be taught a lesson: that you don't make Him wait."

Georgeanna inhaled a shallow breath and Remus leaned over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She continued, "The Death Eaters attacked my parents. My mother was a muggle and whatever they did severely injured her. My father was trying to protect her… and then Greyback went after my brother. He was only three…" A new wave of tears fell from her reddened eyes. "But I didn't let him. I tried to hide my brother behind me and when Greyback went to grab him, I… I bit his arm."

"You bit him?" Albus was stunned.

She nodded her head fervently. "I panicked. I just knew I couldn't let that monster hurt my brother." She wiped at her eyes and took a sip of the tepid tea to relieve her drying throat. "The Dark Lord said that I should be rewarded for my bravery." Her voice was shallow and shook slightly. "He allowed Greyback to turn me, right there, in front of my family. It was the worst pain of my life. I thought I was going to die."

"Children were always his favorite," Remus said bitterly.

The room fell into a heavy silence. Remus squeezed her shoulder softly before retracting his hand. Georgeanna steeled herself and pushed on. "When I woke up, my mother was crying. She told me what happened and what it all meant. She said I was fortunate to be alive. My father couldn't even look at me. I felt like… like I wasn't human anymore."

She brushed her hair behind her ears and Albus caught a glimpse of the long, thick scar that traced her temple and jaw and disappeared beneath her high collar. "He came back a few weeks later, Greyback that is, and took me away with him for my first full moon. He told me that I belonged to him now, that the Dark Lord said so, and that I was lucky because he was under orders not to kill me. He told me more than once that if he had his way, he'd tear me to shreds."

She leaned back into the couch and finally met Albus's contemplating stare. "Did he ever tell you why Lord Voldemort spared your life?" he asked.

"No," she rubbed her forehead against the headache that was building. "I'm sorry, I don't know why. I just always thought it was to torment my father."

"That's quite all right, my dear. You've had to relive some very painful memories this evening." Albus patted her knee and turned to Remus. "I think it is time now for us to speak on a much more pleasant topic."

Georgeanna and Remus both shared a heavy sigh, each attempting to reconcile with their emotions. She looked into his eyes and her lips twitched at the corners, slowly forming a nervous smile. He returned her smile with the kind of grin that filled her with happiness and warmth. _'He's really back.'_ She still was having a hard time coming to terms with the turn of the evening. There was a lingering feeling that the entire evening had somehow been born of her inner need to feel some sort of closure and that she'd suddenly wake up to find that she'd imagined the whole event.

"We spoke briefly of you sponsoring a young werewolf for the summer, to which you agreed," Albus spoke matter-of-factly as he addressed Remus. "Are you still quite keen?"

Remus brushed a hand through his unkempt hair and leaned back into his seat. "I'm beginning to understand why you never mentioned the name of this 'young werewolf' in your letter."

"Some information is best learned in person, don't you think?" Albus arched an eyebrow and smirked. Georgeanna wondered what other knowledge the old man kept up his sleeve; he often seemed to know a great deal and was always one step ahead of everyone else around him.

"Indeed! And yes, if this is something Georgeanna wants, I'd be delighted."

"What are we talking about exactly?" she asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation that was clearly about her.

Albus eloquently informed Georgeanna that Remus had accepted a position at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and would be taking up residence in the school at the beginning of term. She congratulated Remus, telling him that he would make an excellent professor, to which he thanked her and attempted to hide his bashful expression by sipping his tea. Albus continued, explaining to her that he had also discussed the possibility of her staying with Remus for the remainder of the summer at his home in Yorkshire for them to reconnect and reestablish their prior relationship. "I believe it will do you a great deal of good to be around someone who understands your past and can assist you in taking steps toward the future. There is far more to life than what Hogsmeade can offer, as lovely a town as it is."

"That sounds wonderful! I mean, as long as I wouldn't be a burden or anything." She glanced sheepishly at Remus who was sitting back in the chair with his chin propped up on his fist.

His eyes crinkled playfully as he responded, "Not at all. I could do with a bit of company over the holiday." Georgeanna beamed at him, her eyes full of excitement.

"Marvelous!" Albus exclaimed. "Now that we've settled on that, I have one more proposition to discuss with you, Georgeanna, before I must take my leave." She observed Albus with interest, wondering how much more the wizard could possibly offer her. "When Remus is due to return for the school year, you will have to choose between three options. If you feel so inclined, you may remain in England and continue on your own, or you can come back to Hogsmeade and find a place for yourself here."

There was a pregnant pause in which Albus simply watched her as she contemplated his words carefully. After a moment, she looked up with a quirk in her brow. "That's only two. What's my third choice?"

A knowing smile spread across his face and his eyes were alight with a clever glow. "Your third option, and the far best in my biased opinion, would be to accept my offer of a place at Hogwarts as a Professor's Assistant. It's a rather new position on the staff and I believe you'd be an excellent candidate for the job."

"A Professor's Assistant?" The skepticism was blatantly written on her face. "You do remember that I've never had a proper education myself, right? How would I be able to assist anyone?"

"Before you begin to doubt yourself, allow me to explain what this position requires. You would be responsible for meeting with the teaching staff prior to term and going over their lesson plans and class schedules. As Professor's Assistant, you are merely an extension of the Professors themselves and will assist with setting up classrooms before lessons, monitoring student behavior, and seeing to any errands that would otherwise remove the teacher from the classroom. In the event that your assistance is not required by anyone, you would have the time to yourself to do as you please." He paused, stroking his long beard as he examined her with interest. "Room and board will be provided, of course."

"Actually," Remus chimed in. "That might not be such a bad idea. Think about it this way: you would be exposed to all of the subjects, have the opportunity to sit in on classes, and have full access to the school's library." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not a shabby proposition, I'd say."

She mulled over the new details, each presenting her with their own benefits and downfalls. Unable to think clearly, she sat up straight and turned to Albus. "Could I think on this? It's just been a very long day and I… I'm quite knackered, honestly."

Both men chuckled at her declaration and Albus gently patted the back of her hand, which had been gripping the cushion of the couch. "Yes, of course. Take the summer to consider it and I'll send my owl to Yorkshire for your answer by the end of August." Standing up, he waved his wand over the coffee table and all three teacups vanished. "I suppose we should all tuck in. You two have a busy day of traveling tomorrow."

"We're leaving tomorrow!?" Georgeanna stood and looked around the room. She didn't have much to call her own, but she instantly began debating whether she should start packing now or wake up early and pack then. She clasped her hands under her chin and turned to Remus. "How exciting!"

Remus and Albus joined her in standing. Albus briefly adjusted his hat before stating that Remus and Georgeanna were to come by his office in the afternoon where they would collect their doses of Wolfsbane for the following cycle and then use the Floo to travel. Having been distracted by her rampant thoughts, Georgeanna felt a tad embarrassed that she forgot to ask about something as important as Wolfsbane Potion. Shortly after, Albus bid them both goodnight with an enigmatic smirk and departed for the castle, leaving Georgeanna and Remus alone for the first time.

As the initial excitement began to ebb into more practical thought, she worried her bottom lip and revealed some of her inner turmoil. "This is all happening quite fast, isn't it?"

Pushing the wooden chair back into its rightful place at the small desk, Remus shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wooden edge. "We don't have to rush into anything, Georgeanna. I can always come back for you in a day or two."

"No, that's not what I meant!" she answered immediately, the very thought of him leaving without her again filling her with dread. She nervously brushed all of her hair over one shoulder and began twirling the ends around her finger. "It's just… The last few weeks have been more than I could've ever asked for, but I still don't feel like I belong here. I'm afraid that this is all just a big mistake." She pushed her hair back and glanced at Remus. He was watching her with a thoughtful expression on his face but remained quiet, simply nodding his head slowly.

She bit the inside of her cheek, afraid of sounding weak in front of the man who always told her younger self to be brave. She whispered, "What if I wasn't meant to come back? I've been alone for so long and… well, sometimes it's difficult to imagine that I'll be able to live a normal life." She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms across her middle.

Remus moved to her side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her gently to face him. "The world today is not the one from our past. It's still difficult for people like us." He squeezed her shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes, a seriousness taking over his relaxed features. "But that's why we ought to stick together." Her lips quivered and she found herself wrapping her arms around him again, her head resting just underneath his stubbly chin. He smoothed a hand over her long hair and patted her back before removing himself from the hug. "I'm so glad you chose to come back, Georgeanna. You deserve the chance at a happy life just the same as everyone else."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Georgeanna had felt much more at ease by the time Remus left. He told her that he was staying down the hall and would come by in the morning to help her pack. She spent the remainder of her night tossing and turning, unable to fully rest as the anticipation wreaked havoc on her nerves.

She rose the next day and took a long, relaxing soak in the bathtub. It did little to calm her restlessness but she felt clean and now smelt of lavender and honeysuckle, which made her at least feel as if she'd accomplished something. She brushed her fingers through her wet hair and wove it into a thick braid, securing it with the yellow ribbon from Niall's flowers. 'Niall!' She could've smacked herself for completely forgetting her friend and told herself that she would have to make a point to say goodbye. She dressed quickly and began to gather her minimal items from around the room. She stacked everything neatly on the coffee table and went to grab her worn blanket, wishing she had something better to use to carry her possessions.

True to his promise, Remus returned to her room by late morning and alerted Georgeanna to his presence with a cheerful knock. He stepped into the room wearing a jolly grin and asked her if she needed any help. She gestured to the coffee table and told him that she didn't have much really and that she only needed to wrap everything up. When she began to load everything onto the faded material of her blanket, Remus stopped her.

"I have a better solution." He retrieved his wand from inside his jacket and asked her to take everything off of the blanket. With an elegant flick of his wrist and a few spoken words, her blanket had transformed into a carpet bag and all of her belongings had arranged themselves neatly inside, some of which had shrunken in size to allow everything to fit.

She clapped her hands in amazement and picked up the bag, noticing immediately how light it felt in her grasp. "You've got to teach me how to do that!" He laughed in response and said that he would teach her anything she wished to know; it would be good practice and preparation for his job as Professor. She took one last long look around the room to make sure she didn't leave anything behind and to memorize the first place she'd stayed on her own in the wizarding world.

The two headed downstairs and stopped for a quick breakfast of egg sandwiches and tea in the dining room. They kept the conversation light as they ate, simply enjoying each other's company. Remus briefly described his previous work experiences and how he had been in between jobs when Albus approached him with the opportunity of employment at Hogwarts. "It's always been a dream of mine to teach. I just never thought I'd be allowed to do it." He swallowed a large gulp of tea and gazed out the open windows. "Hogwarts was home to me for so many years." Remus seemed to lose himself in his memories and Georgeanna waited patiently for him to come back.

After finishing their meal and bidding a fond farewell to Madam Rosmerta, Georgeanna and Remus stepped out into the radiance of the early afternoon sun. The sky was a clear cerulean blue and a calm breeze flowed through the village. An unassuming Thursday afternoon left the streets mostly empty, save for the few witches and wizards milling about as they did their shopping. A familiar figure caught her attention and, as Remus began to follow the road that led to the school, Georgeanna tugged on his sleeve and if he wouldn't mind waiting just a few more minutes.

"I'd like to say goodbye to my friend if that's all right. Shouldn't be long." She pointed to a place several buildings down where a young man could be seen washing the storefront windows with his wand. He agreed without hesitation, slipping his hands into his coat pockets and meandering over to admire the display window of Dogweed and Deathcap where two exotic plants appeared to be battling for dominance.

Georgeanna had a spring in her step as she neared Ceridwen's Cauldrons. Niall was focused on his task and didn't hear her approach. He was sweeping his arm back and forth, a jet of water streaming from the tip of his wand and rinsing the soap suds from the glass. She walked up beside him and smiled at the look of utter concentration etched in his features.

"Hello, Niall!" She must have startled him because he jerked his arm up and pointed his wand at the overhanging roof, the water ricocheting off of the building and splashing back at them. She tried to cover herself but ended up with a face full of water anyway.

Unbelievably apologetic, Niall instantly began using a drying spell over her clothes and hair before turning his wand on himself. "So sorry, Georgie! You snuck up on me there. Finally managed to get your payback, eh? S'alright, I think I could forgive you over lunch." He winked at her as he pocketed his wand.

"That'd be quite nice, but I can't today. I've actually come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He was grinning warmly at her but his smile fell slightly when he noticed the bag in her hand. "Where is it that you're going? Off on some grand adventure?"

"I'm going to England for the summer with my friend Remus. That's him over there." She pointed to the older man who was now standing in the shade provided by the wide roof of the Three Broomsticks. Niall narrowed his eyes as he studied Remus from afar, noting the man's shabby brown suit. "Well, he's more than a friend, really. He's like family."

"Family." Niall quietly rolled the word over his tongue. "Well, that's grand news! Will you be visiting London at all? There's always something happening there. If you get the chance, you should check out Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. He serves the absolute best chocolate ice cream sundaes you'll ever taste! Oh, and there's…"

Georgeanna laughed, truly grateful for Niall's enthusiasm. "Perhaps you could write all of this in a letter? I wouldn't want to forget anything." Niall's handsome face crinkled with laughter. He nodded his head and said that he would, indeed, write to her over the summer and fill her in on everything there was to know about the London lifestyle. In return, Georgeanna shared the news of her pending job offer at Hogwarts and let him know that there would be a chance of her returning to Scotland at the end of summer. She told him that he would be the first to know once she made her decision – well, technically second after the Headmaster, of course.

When they said their final goodbyes, she was shocked as Niall wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She tensed, not expecting the show of affection, but eventually eased into the act. It was not as comfortable for her as it had been to hug Remus but she supposed that it was due to her still-new relationship with Niall. She rested her cheek against his collarbone and gingerly placed her empty hand on his waist. After a brief moment, she peeled herself out of his grip and began to walk back slowly, waving to him as she departed. Niall held up a single hand and watched her walk away, truly hoping that he would see her again soon.

Remus was waiting for her right where she left him, his hands in his pockets, and a sly grin on his face. "Finished with your goodbyes, have you?" He arched a slender brow at her and Georgeanna felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks. She said yes, and he responded with, "He's a rather good-looking lad."

She scoffed and shoved him on the arm as they walked. "Please," she chided, pushing her hair behind her ear, "it's not like that." She knew that Remus was only teasing her as they ambled up the well-known pathway. As soon as they crossed passed through the tall iron gates of Hogwarts, she felt a shift inside of her. Each time she visited the school she was met with the magical feeling that she belonged there as if the castle and the grounds were welcoming her home.

For once, the hallways were silent and empty as they strolled through the corridors and up several staircases. Remus led the way with an air of contentment. Georgeanna allowed herself to simply follow behind and enjoy as Remus fed her snippets of his time at Hogwarts, pointing out several features of the castle and introducing her to a few of the portraits. By the time they reached the stone gargoyle at the entrance of the Headmaster's office, her mind was brimming with new knowledge and insight. Remus stated the password – 'fizzing whizbees' – and the gargoyle began to spin and ascend to reveal a spiral staircase.

They climbed the stairs, Remus gesturing for Georgeanna to go first, and stopped at the Headmaster's door. She lifted her hand to knock and saw that it was cracked open. There were two voices in the room, both of which were familiar, and she was surprised to feel her heart rate pick up when she heard Severus's baritone. She knocked and was granted entry. She immediately crossed the room and set her bag down on her usual chair, choosing instead to stand beside it. Georgeanna greeted Albus with a hearty smile, taking in the sight of the man's vibrant canary yellow robes, and offered a similar greeting to Severus, who merely bowed his head once in her direction.

A dark look fell over Severus's face and Georgeanna believed it was aimed at her until she felt a gentle arm drape around her shoulders. Remus was standing to her left, closer to the fireplace and away from Severus, and she instantly felt the air in the room thicken with tension. Severus was staring daggers at the man though the rest of his face remained expressly neutral. She risked a glance between Severus and Remus, noting the impish gleam in Lupin's eyes. There was obviously something unspoken going on between the two men and when she looked to Albus for guidance, she noticed that he was wholly ignoring the situation; instead, he had chosen to devote his full attention to the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in his grasp.

"Are you a fan of sweets, Georgeanna?" the old wizard asked, popping several jelly beans into his mouth. He seemed to enjoy the flavor before he grimaced and muttered, "Surely, that's vomit." She watched in slight horror as he risked another mouthful of candy before he smacked his lips and offered her the box.

Unsure, but curious, she shook a few into her palm and tried a single one. Her mouth was full of a tart berry flavor and something like butter and cinnamon. "It tastes like blackberry pie!" Georgeanna was shocked at how much detailed flavor was packed into such a tiny sweet.

"How lucky," Albus said, taking back the box from her and offering it to Remus and Severus, both of which declined. "It's quite rare to get such a pleasant flavor on your first go." He tucked the box away in his desk drawer and addressed Remus and Georgeanna, asking if they were ready to begin their holiday. Remus replied that they were and Albus responded with an excited clap of his hands. "Now, before I forget, I believe I promised you some reading material."

Albus turned to a shelf behind his desk and retrieved a pile of several large tomes. Georgeanna's eyes widened eagerly as she accepted the books from him. There were certainly enough to keep her reading all summer long if she paced herself. "Thank you, Albus. I'll take very good care of them." She plopped the books down on the chair and opened her bag. "Remus, would you mind using that packing charm again?"

"Absolutely." He pulled out his wand and with a single word and a sharp flick, all of the books were neatly placed within her bag. Georgeanna couldn't help but be impressed a second time.

"So cool," she whispered, peering inside her bag to view the contents. She traced a finger over the leather strap before closing the clasp with a sharp click. Severus scoffed at her admiration of such simple magic. She turned to see that he was now facing away from them with his arms crossed and tucked within his robes.

"I'm sorry, Severus, did you have something to say?" Remus asked with mock politeness. His blue eyes held a sharpness in them that she'd never experienced before.

"You know quite well that there's plenty I could say, Lupin. Although, I expect it would be rather unpleasant to divulge in such conversation within our present company." Snape's words were as fierce as the fire burning within his onyx eyes.

"That's never stopped you before, why should it now?" Remus's smirk only served to urge Severus on. Georgeanna didn't like the dark turn in the atmosphere and was nervous as to what would be said next.

Fortunately, Dumbledore was quick to interject. "I believe it is time for Remus and Georgeanna to be on their way. Have you prepared the Wolfsbane, Severus?" The man in question snapped his jaw shut, swallowing the insult he had been forming on his tongue. He slid a small leather case across the desk and placed it in front of Georgeanna. He refused to meet her eyes, even when she meekly muttered her thanks. Severus sank back into his foul mood as Georgeanna inspected the case.

It opened at the top to reveal twenty-eight identical glass vials organized into four rows, each filled with the same portion of Wolfsbane Potion. She ran her finger over the cork stoppers of one of the rows. There was something quite beautiful about the symmetry of the vials and the smokey blue liquid inside. She peeked out of the corner of her eye at the dark, stoic man who had taken the time and care to prepare such a difficult potion for two people he clearly didn't like. Georgeanna snapped the lid shut and lifted the case carefully.

Georgeanna didn't like the feeling of someone being cross with her and she decided to quell the tension. "Thank you, Professor Snape, for preparing the potion for us ahead of schedule." She tried her best to keep her voice light and composed. Her stomach gave an involuntary jump into her chest when Severus focused his seemingly depthless eyes on her. He didn't respond, but the way he was looking at her made the back of her neck grow hot. She quickly cleared her throat and turned to hand the case over to Remus. She gathered her bag from the chair and walked to the fireplace.

Albus ambled around his desk and selected a decorated silver container from the mantle. He opened it to reveal a stash of fine green powder. Georgeanna recognized it as the same powder that had been rolled in the parchment that brought her to Hogwarts. Remus instructed Georgeanna on what to say to travel to his cottage before shaking Dumbledore's hand, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder, and casting it into the fireplace. He said he would go first to show her, speaking the address and stepping into the fire.

She reached for the Floo powder before quickly deciding to wrap her free arm around Albus's middle, securing him in a slightly awkward one-armed hug. The old wizard chortled at the unexpected embrace and patted her tenderly on the back. She stepped back and took up a small amount of powder in her hand. Preparing herself, she quickly recited the address under her breath before tossing the powder into the flames. She looked over her shoulder timidly and saw that Severus was still observing her.

Georgeanna's lips curled into a dainty smile before she turned away, speaking the proper words and stepping forward to disappear instantly in an eruption of green flames.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Headmaster's office fell into silence at the departure of the two werewolves and Severus took the chance to make a break for it. He was not so lucky.

"Sit, Severus, and join me for tea."

"There is still much to be done before-"

"I wasn't asking, Severus." Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked at the potions master expectantly. "Whatever you're working on can wait a bit longer."

Severus sighed and relented, sitting in the opposite chair from the one the Earnshaw girl typically occupied. He knew what was about to be said and he really didn't care to hear it.

As if on cue, a prepared tea tray appeared on the desk between them and Albus served Severus a cup, leaving it black. Dumbledore knew the other man well enough that he didn't take his tea with milk or sugar. He offered Severus a slice of lemon cake and was not offended when he refused. Albus sipped his tea and surveyed Severus over the brim of his cup. He had expected the animosity between Severus and Remus, there was no denying the painful history between them, but Albus was put off by the harsh way he insisted on treating Georgeanna.

"You will have to learn to get along with Remus while he is employed at Hogwarts. If you find that too difficult to accomplish, perhaps you can muster up the strength to appear mildly cordial in front of the staff and students."

Severus sipped his tea loudly, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore. He didn't feel the need to justify such a ridiculous comment with a response, but the old man was simply staring at him. Severus bit the inside of his cheek and set his cup down on its saucer. "I will do my very best." Albus appeared pleased with the comment.

"And Georgeanna, also."

"What of her?" Severus wasn't sure why Dumbledore was bringing up the girl. As far as he was concerned, she was no longer relevant. She was being sent away to London and the only contact he would have with her was sending her Wolfsbane every month, which could easily be managed via owl post.

Albus sampled a bite of the lemon cake, letting out a rather long 'mmmm' before he spoke again. "I expect you to show her the same amount of respect and decorum that you offer the rest of the staff."

"The staff? What are you on about?" Suddenly it clicked. Albus's eyes twinkled as he took another large bite of cake. "She's coming back. You've made up some sort of position for her, haven't you?"

"It is my responsibility as Headmaster to ensure that the needs of all teachers and students are being met. As of late, I felt that another staff position would be highly beneficial in maintaining the order and discipline required in running the school."

_Bullshit,_ Severus thought. "Do you truly believe it's wise to have not one, but two werewolves in direct contact with the students?"

"Severus, I had no idea you cared so deeply for the children."

"It's the Board I'm worried about and the parents. If anyone were to find out you're employing werewolves at Hogwarts…"

"Then they mustn't find out." Albus shrugged and took a sip of tea as if that simple answer was the end of all of their problems.

Severus shook his head, folding his slender fingers together and placing them on his lap. "Who is she?"

For the first time, Albus appeared as if he didn't want to answer. "She is the daughter of a former colleague. I felt that I owe it to his memory to at least give her a chance at success." Severus wasn't convinced that Dumbledore's answer was completely true. Albus was a very kind man, that much was inherently true, but he was also a cunning and calculating man. If there was a reason he wanted the girl to remain at Hogwarts, Severus was sure there was more to her story than Albus was willing to tell.

"Fine," Severus said flatly, drinking down another sip of tea. "I will play nice with the wolves. Although you cannot expect me to hide the truth when it inevitably comes to light."

Albus didn't appreciate his tone but chose not to act on it. Instead, he filled Severus in on his plan to alert the teaching staff of Remus and Georgeanna's conditions – McGonagall was already aware and Filch was not in a need-to-know status – and explain that they were not to expose the secret to anyone. He would continue to authorize the use of the Shrieking Shack during their transformations and Severus would, of course, prepare their Wolfsbane Potion each month.

Eventually, Severus was granted permission to leave and acted on it with enthusiasm. Before he could open the door to make his descent, Albus called to him once more. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could talk to Georgeanna now and again, or at least respond to her when she speaks to you. She hasn't experienced much kindness in her life, unfortunately."

Severus swallowed a bitter comment. "If it's merely a matter of sympathy, she should be able to find any number of people to relate to. I don't see why I need to make myself available to her."

Albus stood up from his chair then, slowly and with purpose. "She was viciously attacked and turned into a werewolf by Fenrir Greyback at age nine. She was then tortured for months under the Dark Lord's orders. Her entire family was murdered by Death Eaters right before her eyes." He paused to let the cruelty of the truth sink in. "Surely not just anyone can relate to that."

Severus Snape rarely felt remorse but, at that moment, he wished to take back his callous words. He assumed the girl had been afflicted at a young age considering what Albus had implied prior to her arrival, although he never thought to ask how. He knew of Greyback's animalistic tendencies quite well and had seen first hand the way he brutalized his victims during the First Wizarding War.

Severus simply nodded his head to Albus before quickly exiting the Headmaster's office. As he marched down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel a nagging at the back of his mind as he recalled what Albus had stated: her family had been murdered by Death Eaters. Severus was not fool enough to believe that it wasn't possible, yet, he couldn't recall any information from his darker days about the Earnshaw family. Perhaps it was time to do a little research of his own.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few direct quotes from 'Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban' in this chapter. Obviously, the words are not mine and are being used for canonical purposes. Enjoy!

### JULY 1993

Georgeanna sat cross-legged on the floor of the sitting room, surrounded by several open books and various household objects, writing notes on a short section of parchment. She had made it part of her daily routine to read through Albus's selection and write down the spells and charms she wished to learn the most. She was currently practicing the summoning charm, Accio, and was finding herself to be successful about seventy percent of the time. Placing the parchment and quill on the rug in front of her, she prepared herself to try again.

Closing her eyes, she held out her hand in front of her and focused on the image of the pair of socks that she knew were sitting in a ball on the floor of her bedroom. Clearing her mind to only see the shape and color of the socks, she stated loudly, "Accio socks." For a moment, nothing happened. She furrowed her brow in concentration and tried again. "Accio socks!" She was beginning to grow disappointed in her ability until something soft hit her square in the nose. She looked down to see that the socks had avoided her outstretched hand completely and were now sitting in her lap.

A short, barking laugh drew her eyes to the open doorway where she saw Remus leaning against the wall and grinning widely at her. "You're getting pretty good at that." He strolled into the room and took a seat on the aged green sofa in front of her.

"You're home early. Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting you 'til later." She rose up onto her knees and began to gather the books together.

Remus sighed heavily and leaned back into the cushions. "Not much work to be found lately, I'm afraid. At least not for me." Georgeanna glanced up at him and saw the tired circles under his eyes were even more pronounced than usual. After arriving together to Remus's cottage, he had stayed with her for nearly a week in order for her to settle in and get a feel for the house. The full moon had come shortly after and the transformation process had gone extremely well under the influence of the Wolfsbane. After that, Remus had continued with his normal schedule of looking for odd jobs to earn a wage. Some days were luckier than others. There were times when he would bring home a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables or a chicken to roast, and other days he would return with little more than a few knuts and sickles to show for all of his efforts. She quickly began to understand how difficult finding work was for Remus and what a lifesaver Dumbledore's offer was for him.

Georgeanna had decided to take on the responsibility of caring for the house while Remus was away. She didn't see it as a bother; instead, she viewed it as an opportunity to practice domestic spells and charms. She took pleasure in how quickly she was able to manage cleansing spells as well as simple repair charms on her two dresses and boots. Remus had allowed her the use of his wand while he was home and, even though it didn't always respond well to her command, she had been able to complete simple transfigurations such as turning rocks into buttons and a needle into a matchstick. She longed for a wand of her own, but Remus had informed her that they were quite expensive.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" she asked, stacking the books on an empty shelf in Remus's bookcase. She pulled the coffee table back into the center of the room from where she had slid it against the wall to give herself space. As she leaned down to pick the remaining objects from the floor – the balled-up socks, a wooden spoon and spatula, several of Remus's ties – she saw Remus reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his wand. He held it out to her, twisting it slightly in his fingers with a playful look on his face. She smiled and reached out for the wand, feeling it vibrate against her fingers.

She allowed the wand to still in her grasp before waving it in a semi-circle and flicking her wrist. "Adordino!" The objects in question immediately sprang to life. The spoon and spatula flew into the kitchen and placed themselves back in the proper drawer. The socks and ties soared out of the room and she assumed that they found their way back to their respective rooms. Beside her, the parchment, quill, and inkwell returned to their home on the simple writing desk in the corner. She beamed at Remus, who was watching her with a look of brotherly pride etched in his features.

"You're a natural, Georgie." Remus loosened his tie and removed his jacket, folding it over the back of the couch.

Georgeanna rolled her eyes at the informal shortening of her name. She had let it slip while reading aloud one of Niall's letters to Remus and he seemed fond to adapt the nickname for her as well. She had to admit that it was growing on her.

After offering Remus his wand back, which he politely declined in order for her to 'get in some more practice', she walked into the small kitchen to prepare the tea. She truly enjoyed cooking, no matter how simple, and went about making some cucumber and tomato sandwiches while she waited for the water to boil. She set up the wooden tea tray – Remus told her it had been an anniversary gift from his father to his mother – and placed the sandwiches and teacups, adding a small bowl of sugar and a container of cream. She poured the tea leaves and water into the cups and then used the wand to levitate the tray ahead of her into the sitting room.

She stopped in her tracks at the unsettling sight of Remus standing rigidly in front of the couch, his face buried in that day's issue of the Daily Prophet. She lowered the wand carefully and the tray set itself down gently on the coffee table with a slight clatter. Georgeanna took a tentative step forward, drawn in by the crazed face of the man on the front page of the paper. In bold black lettering, the title read _**'Escape from Azkaban'**_ and featured a man with a sunken face and long, scraggly hair who was laughing maniacally. "Remus?" She called his name softly but he didn't react. She walked around the table and began reading what she could from the front page without disturbing Remus.

_"It's Sirius!" says the Ministry of Magic._

_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_"Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle."_

"Remus," she tried again, gingerly touching the back of his hand. He was gripping the newspaper so tightly that his knuckles were white. He lowered the paper and looked at her then as if he'd forgotten she was in the room. His eyes were glazed over with a far-away look and his face had become pale. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought he'd just seen a ghost pass by – and she knew there weren't any ghosts because she'd asked, still shocked by their seemingly unquestioned presence at Hogwarts. "Is everything all right?"

"No… I mean, yes. Yes, everything is fine." He quickly folded up the newspaper and shoved it between the cushion and the arm of the couch. He sat down and rubbed his hands together briskly, still seeming quite out of focus. Georgeanna followed, sitting down beside him and placing a cup of tea in front of him on the table. He reached out for it and took a rather large gulp, apparently not noticing that it was still steaming and uncomfortably hot.

Georgeanna placed a reassuring hand on his knee. He didn't look at her right away, simply setting down his cup and running both of his hands through his messy hair. Remus appeared incredibly distressed and she had no idea why. She worried her bottom lip but remained quiet, allowing him time to process whatever he was experiencing.

He eventually wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it for a moment before letting go. He stood abruptly and looked around the room, searching for something unknown. "I need to write a letter," he said the words aloud in a way that made Georgeanna think he hadn't meant to say them at all. She scrambled to her feet to help, crossing to the writing desk and retrieving a fresh sheet of parchment from the drawer. She grabbed the quill and ink as well and held out all of the items for Remus.

A confused look passed over his features before he took everything from her and muttered a brief thank you. He continued to simply stand there, looking lost in his own home.

"Remus?"

He managed to look her in the eyes then. Blinking a few times, he glimpsed down at his hands and smiled weakly. "Ah, yes." He sat at the desk and began scribbling away. Georgeanna felt troubled as she watched him. Remus was typically calm and collected; she didn't like witnessing him in this tizzied state.

Remus checked his wristwatch and began muttering to himself about the time. He finished writing and folded the letter into quarters, not waiting for the ink to dry. He rushed to his feet and grabbed both his wand and his jacket from the couch. "I'll be back shortly," he said as he shrugged his jacket on. Remus attempted to button the front but struggled to push the buttons through the correct slots, so he left it open. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a number of small bronze coins, quickly calculating the total and slipping them back into his pocket. "I need to get this to Albus right away. The owl post should still be open…" Georgeanna guessed that he was talking aloud to himself again, unable to focus enough to keep his words in his head.

"Are you sure that you're all right? Should I come with you?" she asked cautiously. Remus was falling apart at the seams. He was standing in the entryway with his hand on the doorknob, completely immobile. "Actually, I'm… I'm not sure if you should Apparate like this. You could hurt yourself."

He shifted slightly to the side, just enough so that she could see the profile of his face. He seemed to have aged drastically in the last few moments. Remus's weary expression reminded her of the way he looked the morning after a full moon. He hid his pain with a false smile. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Then he was out the front door and gone with a loud crack. She stared at the spot in the yard where he had disappeared before closing the door and locking it.

Outdone by curiosity, she rushed over to the couch and removed the newspaper hidden within. She read the front page and continued to read the remainder of the article within. The subject of the story, a man called Sirius Black had somehow managed to escape from the wizarding prison, Azkaban, and was the first person to do so in all of history. According to the article, Black was responsible for the murder of over a dozen muggles and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. She read on about the nefarious wizard and wondered why, aside from being labeled exceptionally dangerous and deranged, Remus had been so largely affected by the news.

She sipped her tea in the quiet stillness of the house and waited for Remus to return. As the hour mark neared, she began to worry. She paced the floor for a bit before deciding that it wasn't doing anyone any good and went into the kitchen. Georgeanna began reheating some leftover vegetable soup on the stove, turning the heat to low and leaving it to simmer. She walked back into the sitting room, glancing hopefully out the window but finding nothing, and settled back on the couch with one of Albus's books. Struggling in vain, she simply could not focus on the words.

Georgeanna must have drifted off because when she awoke to the sound of the front door closing sharply, the sun had fallen and left the room shadowed in dim yellow light. She immediately jumped up to check the soup, embarrassed at having forgotten about it and found that it was mostly unharmed save for a layer of burnt broth at the bottom of the pan. She turned off the heat and moved the pan onto the back burner to cool. When she returned to the sitting room, Remus still wasn't there. She walked across the room and down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Before she turned the corner to Remus's room, she heard the sink running in the bathroom.

She stood awkwardly in the hallway not wanting to barge in on Remus's private time, yet her nerves were getting the best of her. She approached the closed door and raised her fist to knock but the motion was unnecessary. Remus opened the door almost immediately and stepped into the hallway with a much calmer demeanor. His jacket was properly buttoned and his hair was combed back with a bit of water. She gave him a once over and reached out for his wrist, noting the white bandage wrapped around his index and middle fingers.

"Did you splinch yourself?!" Georgeanna asked worriedly, her voice rising slightly. She gingerly touched his bandaged fingers, turning his hand over to check for further damage.

Remus chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No, no. I was a little too rough with an owl. It's just a bite. Nothing to worry over." He politely pulled his hand away and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

Still not completely satisfied that Remus seemed to have returned to his normal self, Georgeanna avoided asking him what had caused all the fuss and instead asked if he was hungry. He responded that he was and she led him into the kitchen. Remus took a seat at the wooden four-seater table in the adjoined dining room as she ladled the soup into bowls. She served the soup and returned to the kitchen for a few bread rolls, noting that they were starting to go a bit stale. They dined in silence for a bit, neither one of them willing to bring up what surely had to be discussed.

After a while, Remus finally braved speaking. "It's been so nice having you here, Georgie. I can't say I used to eat quite as regularly on my own. I definitely didn't take the time to prepare anything quite as good as you do. Who taught you how to cook?"

She smiled sweetly at the compliment. "I used to watch my mum in the kitchen when I was little. She would let me help out now and again when the recipes weren't complicated." She remembered the time spent admiring the way her mother would flit about the kitchen, preparing the most delicious meals. It seemed as if there wasn't anything her mother couldn't cook. "Once I was on my own, I had plenty of time to experiment with whatever I could find. Mostly I would scavenge mushrooms and wild carrots. Sometimes I could find berries and herbs in the forest." She shrugged her shoulders. "I prefer having a real kitchen compared to only a pot and fire, that's for sure."

Remus nodded his head and finished a bread roll, not minding the slightly grainy texture. He didn't look up at her as he spoke. "Did you do much cooking for Robert?" Georgeanna glanced up from her bowl and for the briefest of moments, it wasn't Remus sitting in front of her. Instead, her mind saw a burly man with chin-length auburn hair and a ruddy beard. Kind, blue eyes had become a harsh shade of amber, filled with contempt. She dropped her spoon and it splashed soup onto the table as it fell into her bowl. She rubbed her eyes roughly and, when she opened them back up, Remus was there again. His face was marked with concern at her reaction but she forced a smile to hide the fact that her mind was playing tricks.

"I did." She dabbed at the spilled broth with a napkin. "I had to. That was the deal." No longer hungry, she pushed her bowl away from her and folded her hands in her lap. She studied the pattern of the wood grain on the table, her thoughts filling with memories of her time in the cabin with Robert. She had been responsible for gathering wood, preparing meals, cleaning up after him, and anything else he declared was 'woman's work'. He would go into town to take care of business, often for days at a time, and it was only then that Georgeanna could find peace. Robert would often return in a foul mood and take his frustrations out on her, verbally lashing at her or roughly shoving her about. She had tried several times to leave but she'd had nowhere else to go.

The only saving grace in living with Robert was that he'd had a wand. She was able to watch him perform magic and learn the spells he used often. He never allowed her to practice magic around him, telling her that it was against the law for children to use magic and that the Ministry would hunt her down and arrest her, possibly even execute her when they learned of her being a werewolf. Fear had kept her submissive to him for many years but her curious nature presented her with the courage to try and repeat the spells when he wasn't around. Not understanding the anatomy of a wand, she had tried using random sticks and twigs found in the forest to practice with before she discovered that she could perform magic simply by using her hands. When Robert had learned of her abilities, he had erupted into a rage and threatened to cut them off. _'You'll lead the Ministry right to us, you stupid girl! I'll do whatever it takes to keep them off my back.'_

She shuddered at the remembrance of Robert's cruel treatment, shoving the thoughts away. They plagued her dreams quite often and she didn't need to start dwelling on them while she was awake as well.

Remus had finished his meal and was gazing out of the window, admiring the colorful sunset. His family cottage was nestled in a valley surrounded by rolling hills and lush greenery. Georgeanna watched him for a long moment before speaking, not wanting to breach the comfortable silence that had befallen them. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "I read the article in the Daily Prophet." Remus looked over at her and his eyes held the knowledge of the question she was about to ask. "Who exactly is Sirius Black?" Her inquiry hung heavily in the air between them.

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, Remus exhaled loudly as he regarded Georgeanna with certainty. "Sirius Black is… is a murderer. He is responsible for a number of deaths during the war, including some very dear friends of mine."

"Muggles?"

"Muggles?" he repeated, confused.

"The paper stated that he killed a lot of muggles, and a wizard named Peter Pettigrew."

"Yes," Remus's face paled slightly as he carried on. "Yes, he did. Peter Pettigrew was a childhood friend of mine. We went to Hogwarts together." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up again. "There's… I suppose I should tell you a bit more about my past. About my role in the war and… and about the end."

Georgeanna shifted in her seat. She wanted to tell Remus that it was all right, that he didn't have to delve into his past to appease her, but she so desperately longed to know more.

"When I was a boy, I was very much alone. I've told you about my childhood as a werewolf and how my parents had to hide me away here. I never dreamed there was a chance I'd be able to live a normal life, to go to school and make friends. Until one day, Albus Dumbledore showed up to my home to personally reassure my parents that I'd be able to safely attend Hogwarts. You're familiar with the Shrieking Shack?" Georgeanna nodded her head. She had previously described her time there to Remus and wondered why it was important.

"Well, Dumbledore devised a plan to use the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack to hide my monthly transformations from the other students. It worked brilliantly, really, until I started to make friends." A slow, somber smile spread across his lips.

"I'm not really sure how it happened exactly, it was so organic, but I found myself in a friendship with three other boys. We became quite close and eventually, they learned of my secret. I thought that my condition would send them away screaming but it was the exact opposite. I'd never experienced such loyalty." He cleared his throat, the building emotion apparent on his face. "We were thick as thieves for our entire time at Hogwarts, and even for some years after graduation."

"And one of them was Peter?"

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter…" Georgeanna's eyebrows raised as she suddenly realized where his alias 'James' had come from. "… and Sirius Black."

She blanched at his admission. He couldn't possibly have just said what she thought she heard. "S-Sirius Black? That man from the paper?" Her voice rose an octave.

Remus nodded his head. "The man he is now, or who he was then, he wasn't… I guess no one knew who he really was." He leaned back against the chair. It took a great deal of effort for him to continue. "When we graduated Hogwarts, the war was reaching its height. The Dark Lord had a great number of followers and was recruiting more and more every day. There was a resistance group, the Order of the Phoenix, that Dumbledore created in order to fight against the Death Eaters and Lord… Voldemort." Georgeanna flinched at the name but kept quiet.

"It was my role within the Order to convince the werewolves to join our side. Albus figured since I'd lead a mostly normal life, I'd be the best figure to persuade them that there were more options than to follow the Dark Lord. It was during that time that I met you." He reached out across the table and placed a hand over Georgeanna's. He squeezed it firmly and let go. Remus leaned on the table, propped up by his elbow. "I spent so much time going back and forth from the werewolf commune that it became rather difficult to see my friends. You see, James had gotten married to a lovely girl named Lily. She was in our year at school. Muggle-born and absolutely brilliant. I still don't know how those two wound up together. James chased after her for years." Remus chortled, reliving the days of James swooning over Lily and her swiftly putting him in his place.

"I was lucky enough to be present for their wedding. At that time, the four – well, five - of us were still relatively close. It wasn't until Harry was born-"

"Harry?" Georgeanna interjected.

"James and Lily had a baby." Remus's smile was genuine as he spoke of the birth of Harry, telling Georgeanna how it seemed like a monumental moment of light in a world so full of darkness. He tried to visit after Harry was born, longing to be a presence in his friend's new domestic life as he hadn't seen them for many months, but the war was still raging on. "They had gone into hiding shortly after. I never actually got to meet Harry, but I desperately hoped that one day I would."

Remus halted at Georgeanna's befuddled expression. "What do you mean? You weren't allowed to see them?"

He shook his head sadly. "They were placed under the Fidelius Charm on Dumbledore's order. It's a powerful enchantment that allows people to remain completely hidden as long as they stay within a specific location. Only one person would be able to visit them or reveal their undisclosed location: the Secret Keeper."

"I don't understand. Why did Dumbledore hide them? And what does Sirius Black have to do with all of this?" Her mind was reeling as she tried to link all of the information together.

"Voldemort wanted them dead. All three of them. For some reason, he believed that the Potters were an immediate threat and had to be destroyed." Remus's voice cracked slightly. "Albus somehow got wind of this and urged them into hiding. He told them to choose someone they trusted most of all to be their Secret Keeper; someone other than himself, of course. They chose Sirius Black."

Slowly, the pieces were forming the puzzle in Georgeanna's brain. The Dark Lord wanted to kill the Potters, so the Potters went into hiding and chose their good friend, Sirius Black, to keep the secret of their location. But something was still missing…

"In the end, Sirius betrayed us all." Darkness fell over Remus's features. His normally clear blue eyes were clouded with agony. "He told Voldemort of their location and after that… well, it was too late to save them. The Dark Lord killed James and Lily. I suppose Peter went to confront Sirius after it all happened, and Sirius killed him for it." Remus stood from the table and took the few short steps over to the window, looking out into the glittering evening sky. Georgeanna had been so enraptured in Remus's recollection that she hadn't noticed how dark the room had become. She quickly began setting light to the lanterns and made sure that the fireplace in the sitting room was aglow. When she returned to the dining room, Remus had his hands folded over the back of his neck and his head hung low against the windowpane.

She walked up behind him and rubbed his back, trying to soothe the ache she knew he must be feeling. He glanced down at her with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry, Remus." She felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes, unable to allow him to suffer alone. "No wonder you were so upset this afternoon. You lost your friends, and poor baby Harry…"

Remus straightened his back and brushed a hand over his eyes. There was a tug at the corner of his mouth that she found strange. "Actually, Harry survived."

"What?" Her hand on his back stilled.

"He lived. No one really knows how or why, but Harry Potter lived and Lord Voldemort was defeated that very night. He simply vanished. That's what ended the war." Remus turned to face her fully, his hands now finding home in his trouser pockets.

Georgeanna opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to take in that bit of the story. A baby had survived an attack from… from He Who Must Not Be Named. A _baby?!_ Her brain felt like mush.

"Stranger things have happened, I suppose," Remus admitted, but she couldn't imagine anything stranger than that. "Harry was sent off to live with Lily's muggle relatives and he's been with them ever since. The Boy Who Lived…"

She wrapped her arms around her middle and took a deep breath. The wizarding world was turning out to be more and more fantastical the longer she spent in it. For a long moment, they simply stared out of the window together, lost in their respective thoughts. She admired the beauty of the night sky, illuminated by the pale light of the waxing crescent moon. Somewhere out there, a magical boy who'd never really known his family was living a possibly normal life among muggles. Georgeanna wondered how it could've been possible for him to outlive the Dark Lord's assault when so many had fallen; her family included in the casualties of war. Her mind retraced the timeline as she mulled over Remus's story.

A thought struck her. "Remus, wouldn't Harry be old enough for Hogwarts by now? Couldn't he still go, even being raised by muggles?" She saw a flicker of something pass over his features as he continued to gaze out the window.

"He is. He'll be starting his third year this fall."

She grabbed his arm with both hands, shaking him slightly. "You mean you'll be there at the same time he is? You'll finally get to meet him!" Her excitement was dimmed slightly by his subdued reaction. For some reason, he didn't seem as thrilled as she would have expected. Before he could say anything, she finally realized why he had been so taken with worry and fright earlier that day.

Her hands fell to her sides. "You think Sirius Black will go after Harry, don't you?"

Remus didn't have to respond for her to know she'd hit the mark. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling at that moment. Here he was finally being given the opportunity to meet Harry after so many long years, to actually spend time with the boy who was the only remaining link to his old friends, and the madman responsible in part for their demise had broken out of prison and would now be a lingering threat to their reunion.

Georgeanna felt a surge of emotion rise in her chest. She was unbelievably sympathetic toward Remus's dilemma. She'd lost her family, he'd lost all of his friends, and yet, somehow, they had managed to find each other both during the war and after. There had been many nights spent debating on what her next move should be when the time came, and suddenly she knew exactly what it ought to be.

"I'm coming with you to Hogwarts." Remus gaped at her, his eyebrows rising on his forehead. "Oh, don't look at me like that. We both know you want me to take the job."

Remus smirked but still relayed shock. "I do, but I don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for."

"I am ready. I wasn't completely sure until just now but I know that I want to do this." She reached out and pulled his hand from his pocket, holding it in between both of hers. "You're the only family that I've got. If there's any chance of you having a real relationship with Harry, then I want to be there for you and I'll do whatever I can to help you keep him safe."

Remus simply stared at her with his lips parted. His expression was unreadable and she grew worried that she'd overstepped a boundary. Maybe he didn't want her interfering with Harry…

With a gentle tug, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head and she could feel his scruff through her hair. "You're my family, too, you know," he whispered. Georgeanna felt such strong affection for Remus at that moment and she was glad to know he felt the same for her. The coming year would be difficult for them both, constantly having to hide their secret from the people around them and to be on the alert for Sirius Black, but she knew that as long as they supported each other, they would be able to face whatever life tossed their way.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

The following morning, Georgeanna wrote a brief letter to Albus accepting the position as Professor's Assistant at Hogwarts. She handed off the letter to Remus on his way out and knew then that she would have to study more than ever to prepare herself. The rest of the week passed without much consequence. She constantly practiced different spells and charms, growing more confident in her ability to cast them without having to second guess which incantations to use for what purpose. Remus very generously continued to offer his wand for her use and she found it easier to manage the wand's resistance the longer she used it.

The days passed quickly as the summer advanced and Georgeanna found herself enjoying most of her alone time outdoors. She would have breakfast with Remus and then pack a light lunch to take with her as she explored the wilderness around their home. There were a number of interesting plant and flower species and an array of birds and wildlife. Each day she managed to discover something new, satiating her inherent inquisitiveness.

On a particularly warm and clear afternoon, she was lounging on a blanket beneath the shade of an old oak tree that grew on the edge of Remus's property. She flipped lazily through her borrowed copy of _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_. Constantly feeding her need to learn about the things around her, she had plucked a few different flowers and greens that grew on the outskirts of the yard, just inside the grove of trees nearby, and was comparing them to the specimens within the pages of the book. Nothing she had in front of her appeared to have any magical properties, save for the Asphodel flowers she had found. According to her reading, the root of this flower could be turned into a powder for use in potion-making.

She read on, scanning most of the words without absorbing them as her mind was lulled by the balmy sunshine on her back and the soothing breeze ruffling her hair. Her focus returned to her when she came across the passage on a plant called Dittany. It was described as a staple in healing magic; used in several types of replenishing potions, as a cure to injuries, and an antidote to poisons. What caught her eye was the effect of Dittany on scarring. As she read through the paragraph, her hand subconsciously went to her throat and she traced the scar there with her fingers. She would have to do more research but if there was any chance at all of being able to rid herself of such tell-tale markings, she would do whatever was possible.

'Perhaps Severus would know,' she thought. She would have to muster up the courage to ask him. He was obviously an extremely well-educated man and had the skills to brew incredibly difficult potions with accuracy. She bit her bottom lip, worried that she' would sound ridiculous asking a Potions Master if he'd help her to learn about something most of his students probably already knew about. Her reason for wanting to rid herself of them was purely vanity. Georgeanna couldn't actually see Severus caring even the tiniest bit about her physical appearance. Sighing, she decided that there was no harm in at least asking and she could always prepare herself for the more-than-likely negative response.

She snapped the book shut and rolled over onto her back. She toyed with the Asphodel in her hand and held it above her face. The flower petals were as white as the clouds that floated by. She rolled the stem between her fingers, spinning the flower slowly, and imagined that the soaring high up into the sky until it reached the sun. She opened her hand and rested the flower in her palm. Arm still extended, she closed her eyes and took a deep, focusing breath. "Wingardium Leviosa," she spoke aloud, determination laced in her voice. The flower twitched slightly before it rose steadily from her palm and drifted above her. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch the Asphodel dance and twirl as it was lifted higher and higher until it was effectively carried off by a gust of wind.

Not long after, Georgeanna gathered up her picnic and book and strolled back to the cottage. The sun was beginning to fall behind the treetops and she knew that meant Remus would be home soon. He had been lucky enough to find part-time work as a courier and spent the majority of his day traveling all over wizarding England delivering parcels of a sensitive or fragile nature. "Owls can deliver most things, but not all things," he had told her upon being hired for the job. It didn't seem like it was very fulfilling work but Remus was pleased to have a steady income. He didn't care to discuss finances with her but Georgeanna could guess that he was constantly struggling to make ends meet. To the best of her ability, she had magically repaired and cleaned his best suit in order for him to look his best for work.

She put the food things away and went to her room. It had been converted from Remus's childhood bedroom and she had been extremely grateful that he had allowed her into such a personal place. Upon her arrival, he had told her that she could rearrange the furniture or change whatever she liked to make herself more comfortable, but she hadn't seen the need for it. She had changed the sheets and decided to use the blanket from her cabin in France instead of the duvet he offered; it served as a comforting reminder of her old home. There was a small wardrobe and dresser that she had little to no use for as she only owned one other dress, her traveling cloak, and a few sets of socks and undergarments.

Georgeanna had left alone the Gryffindor crest posted on the wall behind the bed and the Puddlemere United team poster that hung by the door. The curtains draped over the windows were deep burgundy and matched the faded rug that took up most of the floor. Along the edge of the rug, there were visible scratches and markings that she assumed had been the result of young Remus's transformations; there were a few on the lower halves of the walls as well. She had spent her first night in the cabin tracing the marks with her eyes and imagining how he and his parents must have struggled to cope with such a horrible burden.

Sharp clattering on the window startled Georgeanna, causing her to drop the rolled-up blanket she was holding. She crossed the room and pulled back the curtains to reveal a pale grey and white owl with glowing amber eyes. She pushed the window open and the bird flew in, circling the room several times before settling on the footboard of the bed. In its beak were two letters, one addressed to her and the other to Remus. She recognized Albus's swirly handwriting immediately. Carefully removing the letters, she urged the owl to follow her as she led it to the kitchen.

She set up a small bowl of water and some bread crusts from her lunch and settled into a chair at the dining table while the owl replenished its energy. She put Remus's letter to the side and eagerly tore open the envelope of hers, reading over the letter quickly.

_"Dear Ms. Earnshaw,_

_It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor's Assistant. Enclosed you will find your employment contract, which must be signed and returned to my office before Friday, August 27th._

_Within your contract you will note the obligations you are to uphold to the staff, the students, and the school itself. I have included a list of obligatory reading material for you to purchase prior to arrival, as well as the tools and equipment you will require to fulfill your responsibilities."_

Georgeanna felt herself become rigid when she read that line. She had no money of her own and Remus's income was extremely limited. She was beginning to second guess her decision until she read the next line of the letter.

_"I have authorized a one-month advanced salary of 250 Galleons to be deposited into your Gringotts account, which has already been created for you. Please report to Hogwarts via Floo or Hogsmeade Station no later than Monday, August 30th to begin your post._

_Sincerely,_  
Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" 

She finished the letter in quite a state of shock. She looked up to see the owl staring at her and all she could do was stare back. It hooted quizzically but she had no response for the creature.

"Hello?" Remus called out as he closed the front door. Georgeanna weakly answered with the word 'kitchen', still struggling to grasp the enormity of what she had read. The words rebounded in her head and made less and less sense each time.

Remus sauntered into the kitchen holding a parcel wrapped in brown butcher's paper. His hair and clothes were disheveled and his cheeks were a bit flushed. "Lovely weather today. Work was exceptionally busy, kept me running all over, but the payout was nice. I picked us up a steak… What's happened?" He stopped on his way to the refrigerator when he noticed the drawn expression on Georgeanna's face. Her eyes were trained on the parchment in her hand, not having looked up when he entered the room.

He tossed the wrapped steak on the counter and walked up behind her, placing a hand on the back of her chair. "Georgeanna?" Remus recognized the official Hogwarts seal on the open envelope on the table. Georgeanna slowly handed him the letter to read himself, her eyes wide as she finally met his worried stare. He reviewed the letter, expecting the worse, and nearly laughed aloud as he finished it. "Why, this is excellent news! I suppose we'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon. We still have about a month before you're due to leave." He folded the letter, following the creases in the parchment, and set it down in front of her.

"You have one, too." Georgeanna limply handed him the sealed envelope. As he opened and began to read his letter, the owl clucked to remind them of its presence. Georgeanna reached over and pet it softly on the top of its fluffy head. It closed its large eyes and accepted her affection with a soft hoot. Remus pulled a chair back roughly and sat down as if his legs no longer worked. His mouth was moving rapidly as he read to himself, his hand coming up to brush over his face and into his hair. She quietly played with the owl until Remus had finished with the letter. He set it down before him and Georgeanna was able to see that it was much longer than the one Albus had written to her, but she supposed that was due to Remus taking up employment as an actual Professor and not a mere Assistant.

Both Georgeanna and the owl watched as Remus finally came back from his thoughts. He looked between her and the bird and a slow smile spread across his features. "Quite a bit of good news today, eh?" He separated the pages of his letter and removed the employment contract. "Shall we sign these and send this one on its way?" Georgeanna agreed and followed Remus into the sitting room after retrieving her contract from the table. The owl dutifully flitted behind her. As Remus signed his with a scrawled condensed signature, she hastily scanned her contract and determined that she was satisfied with what it entailed. She took the offered quill once Remus was finished and signed on the designated line with a loopy, childlike flourish.

Remus folded both pieces of parchment together and placed them in a fresh envelope from the desk drawer. Georgeanna sat on the couch and continued to coddle the owl, which had moved to the arm of the couch to be closer to her. She enjoyed the feel of its downy feathers and the way it bent its head to meet her touch. She gently tapped its black beak once and it spread its wings and flapped them blithely. It nipped at the pad of her finger affectionately and she giggled, the sound bubbling up from her chest.

They sent the owl off shortly after, watching as it disappeared over the treetops. Georgeanna joined Remus in the kitchen as he prepared the steak; she had never cooked one before and she watched closely as he added butter to a hot pan and seared the beef. Georgeanna traced his movements with her eyes, silently following along as she committed the process to memory so she could try it herself next time. They worked side by side as she boiled a few potatoes to mash. She truly enjoyed the simplicity of her life with Remus. Every now and again, she caught herself regretting that it hadn't always been this way, that she had been forced to stay at the commune without him, but she told herself not to dwell on the negative aspects of her past and to be grateful for the brightness of her future.

With the cooking finished and the table set, they sat down to a relaxing dinner and let the events of the day wash over them. She was still in disbelief of the amount of money Albus had authorized her to receive ahead of starting her job. She had little to no knowledge about wizarding costs but she could surely guess from Remus's reaction to her letter that 250 Galleons was more than enough to get her everything she needed. Once the contracts had been mailed off, they had begun to plan their trip to Diagon Alley with high spirits. It was to take place the following weekend after the full moon. He hadn't told her as much, but Georgeanna strongly assumed that Albus had also given Remus an advance on his salary as well. Remus had discussed with a cheerful tone the number of supplies that he would be picking up to equip himself for the start of term, and he had never shown any sort of pleasure in shopping before.

Georgeanna cut into her steak carefully, noting the bright red-pink center within the seared outer rim. She examined the piece on the end of her fork, so different from the chicken and fish she was used to, and took a bite of the tender meat. As she chewed, something deep within her growled. The juices on her tongue fueled a fire deep within her and quenched a carnal need she didn't realize she had. She took another large bite and chewed methodically, fighting the urge to pick up the remaining chunk of steak with her hands and devour it all at once.

Within minutes her plate was cleaned and she was slightly embarrassed at having eaten so ravenously. When she looked up, Remus was nearly finished as well and was observing her with a knowing look. "I don't know about you," he said as he dapped his lips with a napkin, "but around this time of the month, a little red meat goes a long way." She felt the accuracy of his statement completely. This was the first time she had enjoyed beef prepared rare and it had been everything her body needed. The wolf inside her was thrilled and begged for more.

She nodded her head, leaning back in her chair and replied, "Yes, it was lovely. I didn't realize how much I needed that." Remus chuckled halfheartedly, finishing his plate and sliding the porcelain away from him. He didn't have to respond, because they both knew the feeling. Somehow, she felt more connected to the beast inside her at that very moment, as if they were sharing more than just a body. It was a strange, calm feeling that washed over her; like sinking into a hot bath after a long day.

They cleared the table and washed up as the sun disappeared and the moon took its place. She noted the lunar fullness, only a few days away from forming a full circle. As she dried the dishes, Remus opened a cabinet and pulled out a familiar leather case. He unlatched the clasp and pulled back the lid, revealing more empty vials than full ones. He retrieved two glittering blue vials and pulled the cork stoppers. "Three down, four to go," he smirked, as he handed one to Georgeanna and kept the other for himself. She still hadn't gotten used to the terrible flavor of Wolfsbane -Remus said he doubted anyone could- and her lips pursed in anticipation. "Cheers," Remus murmured. They clinked the glass gently and drank down the vile potion together.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

### AUGUST 1993

Georgeanna gripped Remus's arm tightly as he led her through the packed streets of Diagon Alley. She marveled at the plethora of people, sights, smells, shops; she feasted her eyes on everything she could see and imagined the sources of the delectable smells. There were people simply everywhere and the Alley was especially full of children. She was mesmerized by their flitting about, watching as they darted from shop to shop and window to window. Some of them appeared very young and she guessed that they must be Hogwarts first-years. It made her heart swell to see their glowing faces; the eagerness and excitement of the school year prevalent in their features.

Remus and Georgeanna had to wait longer than intended to make their planned trip. The full moon earlier in the month had caused very difficult transformations for them and their recovery time had been extended more than normal, even with the Wolfsbane. Not to mention that Remus had been rather busy with his courier job and had been working longer hours each day. His employer chose to promote him to full-time hours as the summer ended and more frequent requests were coming in due to the more affluent wizarding families returning from their holidays abroad. Georgeanna had commended Remus for keeping up with his work even after receiving a large advanced sum from Hogwarts, and he had replied with humble dignity that a hard day's work was an honorable thing. "I'm not one to turn down a job offer," he had explained her. "I hope you never experience the rarity in which they come."

So, there she finally stood, her boots grounded to the cobblestone street as her head swiveled from side to side. She had one hand secured to Remus's elbow and in the other was her list of Hogwarts supplies. She felt very much like a first-year herself. Her body often couldn't keep up with her overstimulated mind and she would find herself awestruck, her feet unmoving, and Remus would gently tug her out of her stupor and along the sidewalk. They spent nearly half an hour just walking around. Georgeanna knew Remus was doing this only for her as he was very familiar with the area and could have easily picked up what he needed in that time had she not been with him.

Amidst the glorious sunshine of the early afternoon hung a subtle cloud of darkness. Sirius Black remained on the loose. There had been several sightings of the mad wizard -some true, some not- and while the shoppers and browsers moseyed through the Alley and went about their business, there was the underlying feeling of caution. Wanted posters hung on the outside of every building. Parents warned their children to stay close as if Sirius Black could potentially be lurking around every corner. Georgeanna made the decision to fully enjoy her day and the experience it offered, but to remain close to Remus throughout.

He led her to a corner where the road diverged left and right and in the center was an imposing, if slightly lopsided, marble building with smooth stone pillars and a door made of burnished bronze. The words 'Gringotts Bank' were carved into the stone overhang above the door. There were two very short men standing guard in uniforms of crimson and gold, both of whom pulled open the heavy doors as they entered the building. "Goblins," Remus whispered close to her ear, as she clutched him tighter to her when she realized the tiny men's' sharp features and long noses were anything but human. Once inside, Georgeanna gasped and couldn't help but gawp at the contrast of the interior decoration when compared to the outside's lackluster appearance.

The floor was covered in pristine tiles of white, gold, and black set in intricate patterns throughout the lobby. There were two excessively long rows of counters made of ebony-colored wood that glowed under the globe lighting and the massive crystal chandeliers suspended from the domed ceilings. The walls and various pillars that encased the room were constructed of smooth, bronze stone and gleamed a radiant golden hue. Even though she had worn her best dress and taken extra care to tame her hair that morning, Georgeanna felt incredibly frumpy standing in a place of such timeless beauty.

Remus once again took the lead and led her down the long hall. She was trying her very best not to stare but couldn't help her intrigue as she watched the goblins work. There seemed to be hundreds of them. They sat behind the tall desks, writing and stamping documents, using their long, delicate fingers to count and weigh piles of coins, and simply paying the few humans in the vicinity little to no attention at all. Georgeanna noted a handful of wizard security guards stationed along the outer wall of the room. She wanted to ask Remus more about what type of creature goblins were exactly and how they'd come to run a wizarding bank, but they had approached the last desk in the aisle.

They stared up at the sharp-nosed, pointy-eared goblin who sat on top, flipping through a ledger and jotting down notes with a quill whose feather was nearly as large as its head. Remus cleared his throat politely but the goblin did not look up from its work. Georgeanna brushed her hair back behind her shoulder and peeked over at Remus. He nodded subtly at her as if to say, 'this is perfectly normal'. "Excuse me?" he tried again, this time garnering the attention from the goblin. It focused its beady black eyes on Remus but did not move any further to acknowledge him. "We would like to make a withdrawal, please. Two separate accounts."

The goblin glanced from Remus to Georgeanna, studying them as if they were hiding some sort of secret. "Name?" the goblin croaked.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied, reaching into the small pocket inside of his jacket and producing a small key. The goblin set down the quill and snatched the key from Remus's outstretched hand, holding it up to the light and examining it. Satisfied, it sniffed its long nose and glared down at Georgeanna.

"And yours?"

Georgeanna suddenly felt panicked; she didn't have a key. "G-Georgeanna Earnshaw."

"Earnshaw… yes." The goblin flipped open a thick ledger and turned several pages before finding what it was looking for. Tracing the page with its jagged fingernail, it responded in a very condescending tone while reading aloud, "A _new_ account, created at the behest of Mr. Albus Dumbledore for the patron, Ms. Georgeanna Earnshaw. One deposit pending in the amount of 250 Galleons upon the patron's verification of identity." It looked up down at her expectantly. "Your finger."

Very confused about what exactly was happening, Georgeanna stepped to the counter and held out her left pointer finger. Her eyes were level with the desktop and she lifted onto her toes for a better look. The goblin grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand toward it. With nearly imperceptible quickness, the goblin pierced the pad of her finger with the tip of its nail and pressed it onto the page. He let go and Georgeanna swiftly retracted her hand, struck by what had just happened. Remus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but otherwise remained unphased. She watched as the blood droplet sank into the page, disappearing completely, and was replaced by her familiar loopy signature.

"Proper identification confirmed." The goblin slammed the ledger book shut, startling Georgeanna further, and reached into a drawer behind the desk. A massive ring of gold and brass keys was now in its hands. The keys jangled loudly as the goblin riffled through and finally selected a small, golden key. It quickly returned the keyring into the drawer and pushed it shut with a resounding crack. Another goblin was called over - one with a name called 'Crashpick' or 'Crushkip', Georgeanna wasn't sure – and was told to lead both Remus and her to their vaults.

The second goblin – Kripkrup? – led them to a minecart and down a long dark and winding tunnel. Georgeanna had gripped Remus's hand quite fiercely as the cart traveled down a low dip that sent her heart up into her throat. They stopped soon after and the goblin exited the cart, announcing, "Vault 327." Remus remained seated and explained to Georgeanna that she had to follow. She took this to mean that this was her vault and not his, and quickly scurried out of the cart and onto the platform.

Dimly lit by torches placed high on the cavernous stone walls, the ambiance of the area around them felt more like a dungeon than a bank. The goblin placed the key into a hidden slot in the door and pulled it open, allowing Georgeanna to enter. She looked behind her as she stepped over the threshold, making sure that Remus was watching in case the door somehow closed behind her and locked her in. Within her vault were several lit sconces and several empty shelves carved into the stone walls. A smooth stone slab was centered in the room. On top of the slab sat a neat pile of large gold coins. Georgeanna ran a finger over the gold and was momentarily enthralled at how they glittered in the firelight.

She pulled out an empty coin purse from within her robe and opened the clasp. Remus had the forethought that morning to teach her how to transfigure a sock into a coin purse and she was grateful for the lesson. It would have been a little awkward to walk around Diagon Alley with the pockets of her robe jingling with money. He had also taken the time the night before to give her a better idea of how much she could expect to spend on her shopping. With that in mind, she promptly grabbed two handfuls of coins and filled her purse, still leaving more than half of the Galleons behind on the slab. She scurried back to the cart and sat beside Remus once more, a little less anxious as the goblin began the trip to Remus's vault.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

When Remus asked her where she'd like to start her shopping, Georgeanna looked up at him dully. He chuckled warmly at her expression. "I think I know exactly where to begin." He marched down the Gringotts stairs and crossed the street to the left. She followed behind him, clutching her coin purse, and wondered where they were going. The walk was short and Remus stopped before a black stone building with a double window display. A sign swung overhead as they walked through the front door; an 'O' monogram with what looked like an arrow through it. A bell chimed, the door swung shut behind them, and they were instantly surrounded by silence.

The hustle and bustle of the street seemed so far away from where they stood inside the dimly lit shop. Georgeanna allowed her eyes to feast on the sight of the floor to ceiling shelves lined with thousands of slim, colorful boxes that appeared to be individually numbered. There was a staircase on the far side of the shop that led up to another level filled with more shelves and boxes. The shop smelled of wood and parchment and something she couldn't describe; something inherently magical.

Remus rang the service bell on the desk, the sound echoing through the tight space. Overhead, a man with wild silver hair dressed in a vintage maroon suit leaned over the balcony railing and stared down at them. "Ah, Mr. Lupin! How nice to see you."

"How are you, Mr. Ollivander?" Remus called up to the old man. Mr. Ollivander looked from Remus to Georgeanna and she was struck by how hauntingly pale his blue eyes were. They felt as if they could see right through her skin and into her soul.

"Very well," he replied somewhat distracted as he continued to observe Georgeanna. He never took his eyes off her as he continued to exchange pleasantries with Remus on his way down the stairs. He was standing behind the service counter before he finally addressed her. "You've brought a companion with you, I see."

"Yes, we're in the market for a wand. Aren't we, Georgeanna?" Remus smirked as he nudged her playfully with his elbow. She felt her heart skip a beat. Her hand came up to her chest as the true identity of the store became clear to her. It was a wand shop. She was finally getting a wand.

"Y-yes, we are. Well, I am." Her lips felt dry and the words stuck to them on the way out. She couldn't believe it. Georgeanna was no fool; she'd known that a wand was a requirement for her job at Hogwarts, but she didn't know you could just go to the store and buy one.

Mr. Ollivander smiled in his cat-like way. "You're in luck. I believe I have just the wand for you." He quickly turned to his left and disappeared down a row of shelves.

Georgeanna's palms felt sweaty and she rubbed them self-consciously on her cloak. She swallowed down her nerves and asked Remus, "So how does this work, exactly?"

Before he could respond, Ollivander had returned with a long olive-green box in his hands and a gleam in his eye. "Here," he said as he delicately removed the lid and placed it onto the counter. He lifted the wand inside with the utmost care and held it out for her to take. Georgeanna held the wand in her upturned palms and stared at the smooth polished wood. The handle was carved with an intricate swirling pattern. Her gray eyes met Ollivander's patient blue gaze. "Well? Give it a go." She turned to Remus for some sort of confirmation and he gave her a solid nod.

Georgeanna adjusted her grip on the wand so that she was holding it firmly in her right hand. The wood vibrated and she felt heat rising against her skin. She took a deep breath and waved her arm, red sparks bursting from the tip. A burning pain surged through her arm and she cried out, dropping the wand to the floor. The skin of her palm was scorched and raw pink. She held it out for Remus to see. He stepped closer, taking her hand gently in his. They watched in awe as the burnt skin rapidly healed and returned to its normal hue. Georgeanna backed away from the wand on the floor in front of her, silently refusing to touch it again.

"Ah, not that one." Ollivander held out his hand and Remus returned the wand to him. Ollivander replaced it in its box and disappeared again. Georgeanna stared at her palm, turning it over and examining it under the desk lamp. When Ollivander emerged, he carried with him a dark purple box that was longer than the green one. In the same careful process, he removed the lid and handed Georgeanna the next wand.

She was hesitant to take it but did so anyway. This wand was constructed of caramel-colored wood and had a simple handle design. It didn't vibrate or burn her on contact so she took that as a positive sign. In fact, the wand did not react to her at all. She shrugged her shoulders and flicked her wrist, hoping for the best. She let out a scream as the entire staircase was set aflame. Remus jumped back and pulled out his wand, quelling the fire before it could spread. Georgeanna quickly set the wand down on the desk and retreated, holding her hands behind her back.

"No, no. Clearly not that one either." Ollivander was unbelievably calm considering the fact that she'd nearly burned down his shop. He returned the second wand to its box but did not put it away. Instead, he held up a slender finger and walked to the back of the store. Georgeanna could see him rifling through the shelves, pulling out several wands and pushing them back with a shake of his head. She could hear him muttering to himself and it made her nervous.

Remus wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's seen worse. Not everyone finds their wand on the first try."

"That is because," Ollivander said upon returning to the front of the shop, "it's the wand that chooses the wizard, and not the other way around." This time, when he held out the wand to Georgeanna, he didn't remove it from the box first. She approached the desk cautiously, Remus's arm falling back to his side. This wand was completely black and had an interesting rounded shape for a handle. As she extended her arm to grasp it, a loud bang and a blinding light erupted all around them. Georgeanna was thrown back onto the floor, landing unceremoniously on her behind, and Remus came flying back to join her. He collapsed onto the hardwood with a pained 'oomph' and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

She couldn't see Ollivander from where she lay on the floor. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder from the impact, she rose to her feet and glared at the wand lying innocently in its velvet-lined box. Mr. Ollivander arose from behind the desk, brushing himself off. He surveyed Georgeanna warily. His expression mirrored everything she felt inside. Tears swelled in her eyes and she bit her lip to stop them from falling. "Maybe we should go," she whispered to Remus, to herself, to no one. "What if I'm not meant to have one?" Her heart was solid as lead in her chest.

"What? Of course, you should have one." Remus placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down slightly to meet her watery eyes. "It's just a bit of a rough go, that's all."

She shook her head, feeling completely dejected. "What if I'm too old? You told me Hogwarts students get their wands at age eleven." She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, angry and embarrassed that her tears had fallen. "Is it possible that it's been too long?"

"Nonsense!" Ollivander cried out, piercing her emotional bubble. "I've matched a wand to every witch or wizard that has walked through that door and you'll be no different." His voice was strong and determined. "Now, perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way. Tell me what your last wand was made of."

Georgeanna brushed her hair out of her face. "I've never had a wand before."

"Never had a wand?" Ollivander exclaimed, his jaw going slack.

She shook her head. "No, sir. I've only ever used my hands, or borrowed someone else's."

"Your hands? Interesting…" His gaze drifted down to Georgeanna's clasped hands and then up to the second level of the store. "Very interesting, indeed." Ollivander left them again, climbing the previously enflamed staircase. Remus and Georgeanna could hear the sound of metal scratching against wood and glass rattling before the shop became quiet. She found herself holding her breath in order to hear Ollivander's light footsteps on the floor above. Remus, too, was experiencing a heightened level of interest and anxiety on Georgeanna's behalf.

Mr. Ollivander took each step with steady accuracy, an old-looking tin in his hands. As he moved closer, Georgeanna was intrigued as it was not a tin at all. He stood before her, balancing an antique silver-plated case that resembled a jewelry box. There were filigree etchings around the sides and edges, ornate swirling leaves and vines dappled with tiny flowers and floating petals. At the center of the lid was a solid silver diamond shape with a monogrammed 'W' carved in the center, surrounded by the depiction of four eagle-like creatures. There was one in each corner of the box, all facing the 'W' with their wings outstretched and their talons flexed. Each creature had four wings in total, two large wings protruding from its side like any other avian species and two smaller ones set on its lower back.

The box hadn't even been opened yet and Georgeanna couldn't help but feel drawn to it. Her hands itched to touch the cool metal. She bit the inside of her cheek and met Ollivander's eyes. He was observing her with an arched brow, curiosity etched in the wrinkles on his forehead. As if knowing that the three of them could bear the anticipation no longer, Ollivander slowly opened the lid and Georgeanna released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding back.

Inside was a long stick resting on a bed of red silk, so different from the other wands she'd seen that day. It was a pale golden color with streaks and flecks of dark brown along its length. She couldn't help but think it looked rather unfinished. The wood appeared smooth enough but there was a slight arch in the wand toward the middle and two notches at the base. If she had seen something like this while walking through the woods, she wouldn't have thought to pick it up.

As she continued to study the wand, not quite sure what to make of it, she heard a whispering wind somewhere behind her. She felt a slight urge to turn around and see if the door had opened but she found her attention captured by the silver box and the wand inside. Something was calling to her. A soft wisp of a voice kissed her ear. _Georgeanna… Georgeanna…_ She was spellbound, staring at the wand with her right hand suspended just over it, trying to resist the call but so desperately needing to feel the wood in her grasp. She felt a tugging deep down and, letting go of the last shred of her control, she snatched the wand from its case as if it would disappear if she was not fast enough.

Both men watched in suspense, but nothing happened. Georgeanna felt the cool material against her skin, turning the wand over in her hand, committing each and every speckle and spot to memory. The two notches on the wand fit perfectly when aligned with her thumb and the inside of her forefinger. Somehow, she knew she was meant to be holding it this way. It felt as if it had been an extension of her arm all along. Gooseflesh prickled her skin as calmness washed over her. She took a precautionary step back from both Remus and Ollivander. Her fingers twitched excitedly and, as if she already knew the outcome, Georgeanna held the wand over her head and shot a stream of lightning toward the ceiling. The streak was a dazzling blue as it struck the wood. Upon contact, the lightening burst and showered them all in a mist of glittering starlight.

Georgeanna's breath was coming out in shallow gasps. She lowered her arm and looked at the wand in utter amazement. It vibrated in her hand, happy to be home.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a warning, this chapter mentions violence against a child without going into detail about the actual act. I'm not sure who's sensitive to that sort of thing, so just a heads-up.

### AUGUST 1993

The wand shop was engulfed in a shimmery golden light. Each surface was momentarily covered in a thin dusting of glitter before simply fading away as if it was simply a trick of the eye. Georgeanna wouldn't have been surprised if suddenly everything was lifted into the air and began floating around the shop, like the effects of fairy dust from her _Peter Pan_ book. She chided herself, reasoning that the effect hadn't come from fairies but that she had created that glorious magic with the wand in her hand – her wand.

"Absolutely fascinating," Ollivander admired. He gently closed the lid of the silver box and set it down on the desk. "This is not a wand I would recommend for just anyone, as it is an extremely rare find. Yet, only using your hands to perform magic…" He took a step closer and Georgeanna suddenly felt like a specimen under glass. "I thought, perhaps, we should try an American wand. I see that it was the right choice, after all."

"American?" Remus exclaimed. He, too, came in closer for a better look at the wand. Georgeanna held it outstretched in both of her hands, cradling the wood gently. The wand itself was such an incredibly simple design but the longer she looked at it, the more captivating it became.

Ollivander nodded his head, clasping his hands behind his back. "Oh, yes. Historically, American witches and wizards were known to have used only their hands until the 17th century. It was then that they learned the craft of wand making. May I?" He extended his upturned palm to Georgeanna. She gingerly placed the wand in his hand and felt as if she had just given away a piece of herself. He turned the wand over, showing off every possible angle. "Eleven and a half inches, yew, Thunderbird feather core. Quite springy." His haunting eyes flicked back up to hers. "Excellent for use in Transfiguration." He flipped the wand and returned it to her, handle out.

Georgeanna curled her fingers around the wood and held it close to her as she asked both Remus and Ollivander, "What's a Thunderbird?" She had never heard of such a creature before.

"Sort of like a giant Phoenix, if I'm not mistaken. I believe they're a related species." Remus bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"These are Thunderbirds, Ms. Earnshaw." Ollivander tapped his fingernail against the carving of the avian creatures on the case. "A popular choice of core material for American wandmakers, when they can get them to agree to share their feathers. Such wands are said to be highly alert and sensitive to danger." He looked at her conspiratorially. "This particular wand was made by the De Warenne family. Have you heard of them?"

She shook her head and traced the flourished 'W' on the center of the lid with her eyes. "No, I…" Something he said finally clicked and sent a chill down her spine. "You know my name?" Ollivander smiled widely, hiding secrets behind his teeth. Remus, too, seemed taken aback.

"I had a very strong feeling that it was you, Georgeanna, when I saw you standing here in my shop. I knew your father. Sold him his first wand when he was a boy. We kept in contact from time to time, but acquaintances tend to slip away as the married and family life takes precedence. Tell me, your mother was American, was she not?" He tilted his head to the side, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she was." Georgeanna couldn't seem to understand how this man knew so much about her family. "My father met her there on… on a business trip, I think." She struggled to remember the story; her mother had told it to her before but it had been such a very long time.

"How wonderful that they were able to meet. Both from completely different worlds, so very far apart." Ollivander slowly moved his gaze over the gentle features of her face, noting the dark hair, the straightness of her nose, and the shape and coloring of her eyes. "You have quite a bit of your father in you. It was the eyes that ultimately gave you away." He parted from her then, stepping behind the counter. "Such a tragedy, what happened to your family. To be quite honest, if Albus Dumbledore himself hadn't been the one to tell me that you were here in England after all this time, I wouldn't have believed a word of it."

He folded his hands and set them on the desk in front of him in a very straightforward sort of way. "Now, if all of your needs have been met, shall we proceed?" And just like that, the conversation was over. Georgeanna was struck by how similar Dumbledore and Ollivander were in the way they enjoyed tormenting her by ending important conversations rather abruptly. She had a million questions to ask and none of the gall to ask them. She tucked them away for another time, perhaps a conversation with Albus, and reached for her coin purse as Ollivander recorded the sale in his ledger.

Georgeanna and Remus bid a fond farewell to Mr. Ollivander as they left the shop. The sun was still shining but was accompanied by more clouds in the sky than before, signaling the coming rain. Ollivander watched as the two disappeared down the street, arms linked together. Now alone, he picked up the empty silver case and ran his finger over the intricate 'W' monogram. His father had originally acquired the wand from a descendant of the De Warenne's. The wand's creator, Ophelia De Warenne, had been a widely known and respected American witch, creating hundreds of wants in the 18th and 19th centuries.

What was lesser known about the De Warenne family were their formidable skills in alchemy. It was purely speculation, the lineage of the family so far removed from English wizarding society, but there was a time when a brave few whispered of Ophelia's success in creating a Philosopher's Stone. It had never been proven, of course, with the only confirmed creator of such magic being Nicolas Flamel. Even so, Ophelia had lived a much longer life than the average witch or wizard, and her family had seen enormous wealth in their lifetime.

He carefully placed the case on a shelf below the desk just as the bell over the door chimed. Looking up, he was greeted by a handful of fresh young faces all ready to receive their first wands. Preparing himself for the mayhem that was sure to ensue, Ollivander smiled and set about his work.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

__

### APRIL 1980

_Georgeanna scuttled along the outskirts of the camp, bent over and resting on her haunches. She brushed away a layer of frost as her fingers dug through solid earth. It was early spring and yet winter showed no sign of releasing its hold over the mountains of Northern England. As a cold wind blew and bit at her cheeks, she clutched her shawl tighter around her and continued her awkward crawl-walk among the trees._

_Several small twigs, a few rocks, and an acorn cap later, she was running back into camp as fast as her legs would allow her. She held her hands out in front of her, cupped together to hold all of her findings. She wove in between the rows of tents and avoided contact with the few others who were brave enough to face the icy temperatures. A simple beige tent came into view as she neared the opposite end of the camp. It was set up as far away from the center while still being a part of the group. Without announcing her presence, she pushed open the flap with her elbow and let herself in._

_"James! I've got something!" her small voice called out. The space inside of the tent was incredibly deceptive. It was a single large room that contained an unmade bed in the corner, several faded rugs strewn across the floor, and a sitting area with two chairs and a low wooden table between them nestled by a fireplace. There was a curtained off area at the back of the tent that she knew contained portable bathroom furniture, as James had let her use his compact aluminum bathtub when the weather became too cold to bathe in the lake. A small kitchen area to the left had two shelves on the wall over an empty counter. Only a few jars and vials lined the shelves, leaving the rest of the space bare._

_Georgeanna kicked her boots against the floor in the doorway to rid herself of any excess snow or dirt. When she didn't see James right away, she decided to wait for him. She crossed to the low table and began to lay the contents of her hands on the wood, spreading each item out so that it was easy to tell one thing from the other. After removing her shawl and setting it on the back of a chair to dry, she sat by the fire and pulled her knees into her chest, holding out her hands to the heat._

_Only moments later, the tent flap opened again and a young man walked through. He carried a stack of firewood in his arms. There were snowflakes in his messy brown hair and the tip of his nose and cheeks were flushed red. He piled the wood in a stack by the door then removed his thin coat and shook off the remaining snow. Feeling as if he wasn't alone, he looked to the side and was met with a familiar pair of gleaming gray eyes. "Hello, Georgeanna," he smiled, blue eyes crinkling. He carried two log pieces with him and tossed them into the fire, leaving his coat by the door._

_The young girl sprung to her feet and was babbling away before he could even sit down. "James! I found some new things today! There's not much because of all the snow and everything was cold and wet. What do you think? Can we make magic out of any of this?" She waved her hand over the row of objects on the table. James looked over her findings, propping his chin on his hand. He lifted a twig and set it back down, eyes roaming over the random assortment._

_"What exactly are we trying to accomplish today?" he asked her kindly, his voice full of patience._

_She shrugged her shoulders and joined him in the opposite chair. "I don't know. Maybe we can make something pretty? I don't have any pretty things. Or a toy! Can you make a ball? The boys have a bouncy ball but they won't let me play with them. And…" He listened along as she rambled, watching the expressions flit across her face with each new idea. Then she grew sullen, her lips twisting in thought. "Could you make it strong? Like hard to break? He ripped up the playing cards you gave me, so stronger than that, please."_

_James knew exactly who 'he' was and anger flared in his gut. He inhaled a determined breath and began examining Georgeanna's woodland finds with earnest. She watched closely as he selected what to use and then pushed everything else away into a pile at the edge of the table. His chosen selection was a slightly curved twig, the acorn cap, and the largest of the rocks. Georgeanna shook with excitement as she watched James reach into the sleeve of his jumper and pull out a long cinnamon-colored wand. She clasped her hands together and held them up under her chin._

_Face contorted into concentration, James waved his wand over the table in a complicated pattern and spoke a mouthful of strange words. The pieces began to move and transform, each taking on a new shape and color. The stick and acorn top came together to rest on top of the rock. As the stick spun, it thickened and bent further back into a delicate arch. The stone morphed into a smooth cylindrical shape, wider than it was tall, and the bland gray exterior became the color of white opal. She gasped as she watched the stick grow arms and legs and a face. One leg was perfectly straight, secured to the newly formed base, and the other was stretched out behind. The arms were extended out to the sides and ended in delicate hands and fingers. A high bun topped the new head that rested on a slender neck and shoulders. Around the figure's waist was the acorn top, now a stiff pink tutu and matching bodice._

_Georgeanna slid from the chair and landed on her knees in front of the table. She reached out cautiously and touched the ballerina figurine. When her finger made contact with the smooth surface of the opal base, the ballerina began to twirl, dancing elegantly to a song no one could hear. "It's so beautiful," Georgeanna muttered, her voice laced with awe as she took in every new detail. She noted the brown hair and freckles on her otherwise unmarked face. "She looks like me!" She grinned broadly up at James, unable to contain her elation._

_"I'm glad you like it." James sat back in his chair and hid his wand up his sleeve. He watched silently as Georgeanna played with her new toy and enjoyed the warmth rolling over them from the fireplace._

_She traced her finger over the figure's tutu and sighed. "You're very talented, James. Do you think one day you can teach me how to do things like this?"_

_James chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "I promise you, there are far better teachers in the world than me. One day you'll be able to go to a proper school and learn everything your heart desires."_

_"Me? I can go to school? But… I didn't think werewolves could go to school."_

_"I did," he said, winking at her. She beamed at him as he told her of a magical school where students of all backgrounds could attend and learn together. She hung on his every word, her head swimming with thoughts of lessons and books and friends. If everything went according to their secret plan, one they'd been forming together for the last two months, she'd be old enough to go to the magical school the very next year._

_Their shared happiness was short-lived. Her face fell at the sound of shouting outside. Georgeanna immediately grew tense when she recognized the voice that was barking orders. She shared an unspoken moment with James before he was on his feet and ushering her up on hers._

_"She's around here somewhere! Find the damned girl!" The voice was full of grit and growing louder as it neared the tent. Georgeanna wrapped her arms around herself in fear, ballerina clutched in her small hand, and looked at James for what to do._

_He looked around the tent, not sure of his next move but knowing he needed to act now. "Go, under the bed. Quickly." James ushered Georgeanna under the low mattress and quickly covered the exposed area with his quilt. He returned to the table and pushed everything to the floor, scattering them around with his foot. Catching sight of her shawl on the chair and snatching it up, he quickly rolled it into a ball and shoved it under his pillow. He then sat back in his chair as if nothing had happened._

_The very next minute, a hulking figure of a man barreled into his tent. It was one of Greyback's vile henchmen. He had a gruesome face, constructed of more scar than skin, that was staring daggers at James. "You!" he growled, stomping across the space. His black hair and beard were laced with ice. James stood to face him, showing no sign of fear even though he was terrified of what might happen should he say or do the wrong thing. "Where's the girl?" The large man bared his teeth._

_James calmly replied, "I don't know." This was not what the other werewolf wanted to hear. He swiftly grabbed James by the collar of his jumper, wrapping his fist around the material and pulling James in until their faces were inches apart. The man's breath reeked of rotting meat._

_"Liar." The man inhaled intensely, filtering through the lingering scents in James's tent. "I can smell her." He threw James backward. He landed roughly in the chair and nearly toppled over. The man began to search the tent, ripping back the bathroom curtain and pulling it off of its hinges._

_James panicked as the werewolf looked inside and then flipped over the bathtub. "She was here," James called out, halting the man's actions. He turned with a sneer on his wicked face. "Earlier. She was here earlier but I haven't seen her since." With a rumbling growl, the man moved to the kitchen area and pulled open the cabinets below the counter. He bent low to look inside, finding them empty._

_With the werewolf's back turned, James was suddenly struck with an idea. He quietly snuck over to the bed and reached for the lantern that was hanging on a shelf in the corner. He hastily smashed it on the floor, shattering the glass and setting fire to the rug. The man turned and plodded angrily over to where James was using his boot to extinguish the flames. He stared down at the blackened spot on the floor, the air filling with the odor of smoke and burnt fibers and effectively masking Georgeanna's lingering scent._

_The man growled and stomped his muddy boot on the last bit of flame, his sole crunching against broken glass. "I don't know what you're playing at, boy," he said, lifting his foot and bringing it down hard on James's, "but I don't like games." He hissed the final syllable with a show of jagged teeth. He shoved James roughly, causing him to fall back and slide down the wall as his foot was still pinned to the floor. "When you see her, tell her Fenrir's waiting." The werewolf ground his boot with such force James thought the bones in his toes would crack under the pressure._

_With a final lasting glare, the man marched out of the tent and yelled for his comrades to keep on with the search. James carefully flexed his toes, working through the sharp pain in his foot. He rested his head against the wall and took several deep breaths. He listened until the voices were nearly gone, carried away on the wind before he cautiously lifted the blanket from the side of the bed. "Are you all right, under there?" The only response he received was a sniffle and the blinking of fearful eyes._

_James slowly helped Georgeanna from under the mattress, sitting her on top of the bed and tenderly making his way to his feet. He frowned deeply at the scorch mark on the rug. Georgeanna sat quietly, one hand fisted against her lips and the other gripping the ballerina with white knuckles._

_"Please don't make me go."_

_James's heart nearly shattered at the pure desperation in her voice. He struggled to meet her eyes, knowing what he'd see in them. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "I don't want to go to him." She burst into sobs and covered her face with her hands, the ballerina now lying forgotten on the mattress beside her. James stood shock still. He wanted more than anything to Apparate her away right then and deal with the consequences later, but he knew they would be severe._

_"It's going to be okay," he lied. He kneeled in front of her and gently removed her hands from her face. Her eyes were rimmed red and the circles beneath them were pools of despair. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and used the edge to wipe away her tears. "This will all be over soon. I'll bring you back to London and-"_

_She flung herself into his arms and burrowed her face against his shoulder. "Why can't we go now? He hurts me, James. Please, I want to leave. Please, please…" He felt wetness on his collar and had to hold his breath against the emotions warring within him. Even without looking at her, he could see the thick scar that started at her hairline and traced her temple, following the outline of her jaw before curling down her neck and shoulder. He had seen the bloody lips and bruised cheeks. He'd witnessed severe bite marks and had helped her to clean and treat her wounds. It killed a part of him each time, feeling so powerless to do anything that could actually help her._

_His fingers brushed against her messy waves and he rubbed her back until the tears stopped. He swallowed the bile in his throat and forced a convincing smile onto his lips. He released himself from her grip and met her at eye level. "It won't be much longer, I promise." His ribs ached with deceit. James helped her to her feet and retrieved her shawl from beneath his pillow, wrapping it securely around her shoulders._

_Georgeanna wiped her damp face with her hands and pushed her wild tresses back. She took a deep breath in and exhaled shakily. "All right. I trust you." Her voice quivered but the tears had finally stopped. James held out the ballerina figure to her but she shook her head. "Can she stay here? I want her to be safe." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. James agreed to watch over the figurine and Georgeanna turned for the door with a resigned look overtaking the remnants of fear on her features._

_"She'll be waiting for you," he said, placing the figure gently on the shelf. He silently begged that Fenrir would be less than cruel but he knew it was false hope; the full moon was nearing and he was more vicious than ever. James's hands twitched, wanting to reach out for the girl and find somewhere to hide her. Each time her life was threatened, every time that monster put his hands on her, James wanted to forgo his mission completely and steal her away from Greyback. It was his duty to the Order, to his friends and family, that held him back from acting on his whims and forced him to standby as her childhood was ripped away._

_"Shouldn't you name her before you go?" James asked, the question a forced jumble of words. He knew he was delaying the inevitable, but he wanted to keep her out of harm's reach for just a few seconds more._

_Georgeanna turned to look over her shoulder, her hand gripping the flap of the tent. "Morganna, like my mum." A shadow of a smile twitched over her lips and was gone. She waved sadly and told him that she would try to visit the next day. She bit back her fear and took a deep breath before stepping through the opening and into the night, prepared to face her fate._

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

### AUGUST 1993

Delicately folding her worn-out blanket into a neat square, Georgeanna let out a melancholy sigh and packed the material away within her traveling trunk. She closed the lid with a satisfying click and let her eyes wander the bare details of the bedroom for the final time. Today she was leaving Remus's cottage and tomorrow she would begin her new job – her first job. The previous week had raced by in such a blur of activity that it was quite an abrupt realization that the summer holiday was finally at an end.

She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her finger over the exposed top sheet. There were no longer any traces of her presence left in the room as she'd packed them all away. At this time, if a stranger were to step foot in her bedroom, it would be as if she'd never really lived there at all. A sadness crept up on her and she fought it off, reminding herself that just because you leave a place doesn't mean you disappear from it. She brushed her hands over the material of her skirt and stood up, leaving the bittersweet feelings behind.

Georgeanna retrieved her wand from the dresser and flicked her wrist, using the Locomotor charm to summon her trunk to trail behind her as she left the room and made her way down the hall. She was still adjusting to the ease of which it had become to access and use her magic with the aid of a wand. Sometimes she had to remind herself that she actually had one, often forgetting it completely and continuing to casting spells in her old way. Remus had teased her for the first few days, joking that perhaps purchasing a wand had been a waste of money when she was so set in her habit. In response to his remark, she had used her wand to send a basket of unfolded laundry cascading down over his head.

Remus was lounging on the sofa when she entered the sitting room, face obscured by the most recent Daily Prophet. The title story read, 'Sirius Spotted!', and featured a photo of the madman she had come to recognize quite easily. She swung her arm and sent the trunk to rest by the fireplace. Her boots clicked on the hardwood before her steps grew quiet over the rug as she approached the couch. Remus looked up then, his jaw going slack for a split second before he smiled warmly at her. "Well, don't you look lovely." He tossed the newspaper onto the seat as she stood, the pages crinkling together.

Georgeanna blushed at the compliment, pleased that Remus thought she looked presentable and not like a child playing dress-up, which is what she'd thought when she'd seen her reflection earlier that afternoon. Knowing that she would be meeting with the Hogwarts Professors as a member of the staff, she had tried her best to look the part by choosing her outfit consciously. She wore a white lace-collared blouse with buttons all down the front and long, loose sleeves that tightened into cuffs at her wrists. She tucked the blouse into a high waisted cobalt blue skirt that nearly reached the floor, the toes of her black leather boots poking out from beneath the hem. In truth, she had spent more money on clothes than she had intended while shopping at Diagon Alley, but the urge had been difficult to disobey. She justified the expenditure by telling herself that she would need more than a handful of outfits to get herself through an entire year at Hogwarts.

"Do I look all right? I want to make a good impression." She spun slowly to show off her entire outfit. Her full skirt swayed with the movement and when she faced Remus again, she held her hands out to her sides, her lips twisted into a worried grimace.

He barked a laugh at her display. "You look very professional, Ms. Earnshaw." His demeanor was suddenly serious as he extended a hand to her. She accepted it in her smaller one and he shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." She bowed her head slightly and he returned the gesture. Georgeanna was the first to break through the charade with a giggle, letting his hand go as they chortled at their silliness. "When will you be coming to Hogwarts?"

"On the first. I think I'll take the train, for old time's sake," he replied, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets. She frowned at him, her lips pouting childishly. "It's only two days, Georgie." Remus pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Two days with no one to talk to, you mean." She worried her bottom lip and twisted her hands together. "I'm nervous they won't like me." Georgeanna had kept her concerns to herself for the last week and felt as if she should let them out now before it was too late. She'd been a bundle of nerves the night before, tossing and turning as she fought for sleep, unable to rest her racing mind.

"What's not to like?" Remus stepped closer and cupped her cheek with a warm hand, tilting her face up toward him. "You're intelligent, you're pleasant to be around, and you can be quite funny…" He kissed her forehead and stepped back. "Sometimes." He winked at her in his reassuring way and she couldn't hold back her smile.

With a final hug and the promise that they would see each other again soon, Georgeanna set light to the fireplace and prepared to travel by Floo. She pulled her trunk in front of her and reached for a pinch of green powder from the tiny container on the mantle. Turning to Remus one last time, she said over her shoulder, "See you on the other side!", before tossing in the powder, announcing her destination, and disappearing into the flames.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Georgeanna peered around the Headmaster's office and was aware after a few silent moments that she was alone. She stepped away from the fireplace for an unobstructed view of his desk and the alcove behind it and, sure enough, Albus Dumbledore was not present. She felt uncertain as to whether she should wait for him to return or if she should make her way through the castle to find him. Choosing to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room, Georgeanna nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice called out from behind her.

She spun around to see nothing but the fireplace and her trunk sitting inanimately on the floor. "Hello?" she called out timidly. She truly hoped it wasn't that wily poltergeist playing tricks on her. She hadn't the honor of meeting Peeves personally just yet, only bearing witness to Remus's stories, and didn't want to fall victim to his pranks so soon on her first day.

"I'm up here, young lady." She was startled to find that it was a portrait of a man addressing her. He was painted wearing robes of deep crimson that accented his copper hair and beard. Gold rimmed glasses framed sleepy green eyes and several large gold rings adorned his hands, which were holding an open book on his lap. "The Headmaster has stepped out. Please make your way to the Great Hall." The man in the portrait gave her no further instruction, simply turning back to his book and flipping through the pages dully.

She snapped her jaw shut, embarrassed that her mouth had been hanging open in disbelief. "Thank you," she said, quickly charming her trunk and heading out the door. She descended the spiral staircase with delicate speed and was soon maneuvering her way from the Headmaster's Tower and through the empty halls of the school. Georgeanna was proud of herself for remembering how to navigate the twists and turns, only getting herself caught up on the moving staircases once. Before long, she had reached the grand staircase and strode down the steps with confidence.

Her heels clacked against the stone, the sound reverberating off the walls and massive arched ceiling in a resounding way. She couldn't recall having ever been in the castle in such a state of reticence. With the attendance of students, there had always been a low hum of activity within the school during her visits to receive Wolfsbane Potion. Now, if she remained still and held her breath, there was almost nothing. Only the faint sounds of the castle itself accompanied her; a gentle vibration as if the walls whispering their many secrets.

The echo of a woman's voice alerted her to another's presence and she quickened her pace. Georgeanna reached the last few steps just as Minerva McGonagall appeared on the far side of the hall, accompanied by none other than Severus Snape. "Professor McGonagall!" she called out to the older woman. Georgeanna's footsteps halted at the base of the stairs and her trunk hit the back of her legs, causing her to stagger slightly.

McGonagall turned sharply toward her, surprised at the sudden appearance of Georgeanna in the hall. "Heavens, Ms. Earnshaw, I nearly thought you were a student." Minerva hadn't been expecting the timid voice that summoned her and, in her mind, related it to the children who often addressed her in a similar manner and tone. She knew better, of course, as it was still two days too early for any students to be at Hogwarts. "I see you've arrived earlier than expected. Albus has not yet returned from his appointment with the Board." Minerva's way of speaking was very matter-of-fact and Georgeanna felt as if she was being lectured. "Come along, then," she tutted. "You might as well join us for tea."

It was a strange sort of invitation, one that made Georgeanna feel as if she was more of an afterthought than a welcome guest. Deciding she didn't have any other options at that point, she dutifully approached Minerva with measured steps. Her trunk hit the back of her foot and she stumbled a bit, catching herself quickly as to not humiliate herself further. She glared down at her disobedient trunk and urged it further back with her wand. If it had eyes, she was sure the luggage would have looked up at her apologetically.

Severus observed the young woman as she walked toward them, unable to stop himself from noticing how quite different she looked from when he'd last seen her. Her clothes were clean and fit her properly, the waistband of her skirt accentuating her petite figure and the hem reaching an appropriate length on her legs, unlike her other dresses which had been tattered and several inches too short. Her cheeks had filled out some, the waxy pallor of her skin now replaced by pink undertones beneath her fair complexion. The wild mane on top of her head had somehow been subdued. Silky, chocolate waves fell over her shoulders and down her back. He briefly wondered if her hair had always been such a vibrant shade of brown before deciding that he didn't care. Overall, she appeared much healthier and put together, and far less like the feral child he'd taken her for when he'd first met her.

"It's best you leave that here in the hall," Minerva explained, pointing to Georgeanna's trunk. Georgeanna flicked her wrist and slid her wand up her sleeve, the traveling case settling on the floor. She followed Minerva and Severus to a door guarded by two stone gargoyles that were carrying on a mumbled conversation between themselves. Georgeanna gaped at the talking stone figures and caught her foot on the door, banging into the wood with her shoulder. Severus, who had been holding it open for her, merely rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her into the room.

The staff lounge was a long, wood-paneled room with alternating light and dark green tiles on the floor. Inside were five identical round tables, each with four seats, as well as a long rectangular table at the far side of the room nearest the white stone fireplace. All of the furniture was mismatched shades of wood as if over time the tables and chairs had found themselves in the staff lounge after no longer having use in their original location. A wardrobe with mirrored paneling was placed against the wall near the long table. Georgeanna thought it looked a bit out of place, but paid it no further mind she walked behind Minerva.

One of the tables in the middle of the room was already occupied by two people sitting opposite one another. The first of the two was a woman with short curly hair the color of chimney smoke and a round, friendly face. She was wearing robes of dusty brown and her collar had the appearance of being crafted from wide, flat leaves. The other figure sitting at the table was a rather short man. Georgeanna felt heat rise into her cheeks, for her initial reaction at the sight of him was to compare him to the goblins she'd seen at Gringotts. He was a very small fellow with a cropped haircut that fell in a bowl shape around his head. A lustrous mustache sat atop his lip and his eyes were framed by large round glasses. Both figures smiled politely at her as she joined Minerva to stand in front of the table.

"You may pull up a seat unless you'd rather take your tea whilst standing." McGonagall slid into her seat gracefully and arranged her long robes around her legs. Georgeanna floundered for a moment before turning to another table for a spare chair. She halted her movements at the sight of Severus now standing behind her, a wooden chair grasped in his hands. His expression was one of impatience, so she hastily stepped to the side and allowed him to slide the chair up to the table for her.

"Oh, thank you." She acknowledged his kindness with a diffident smile and he inclined his head slightly before taking a seat in the remaining chair at the other end of the table, now sitting across from her.

"I do hope no one minds the additional company to our Head of House meeting." McGonagall's voice was clear and crisp as she addressed everyone present. Georgeanna was then introduced to Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House, and Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House. She had already been aware of Minerva's position as both Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, but she was both surprised and impressed to learn that Severus was Head of Slytherin House. He didn't look up at Georgeanna when Minerva spoke his name and title, even though she was admiring him with a renewed sense of respect, and chose to distract himself in the act of pouring a cup of tea.

The tea kettle and a tray of cakes and pastries made their way around the table and, once everyone was settled, the meeting began. Georgeanna remained quiet while the others spoke and eagerly listened to what each professor had to say about the year ahead. They discussed the setting of academic goals for each year of students, how they would organize and supervise various inter-House competitions, and the current selection of Head Boy and Girl and Prefects. The conversation went on to include the preparation of students taking the OWLs and NEWTs at the end of the year, and which students they thought would do quite well and which others may need a little extra attention in the classroom. Briefly touched upon was the topic of additional safety protocols that would have to be put in place while the search for Sirius Black was still at large.

Georgeanna's head spun with the number of tasks and responsibilities each Head carried on their shoulders and did not envy them their jobs. She felt rather inadequate as she observed their meeting, noting how often she didn't know what they were talking about. Doubt crawled up and buried its head in her chest, filling her with a sudden dread that she would not do well in her post. She fiddled with her fingers beneath the table. She was so focused on the empty teacup on the table in front of her that she almost missed when the conversation shifted to her.

"And where is it that you studied, Ms. Earnshaw?" The voice that reached her ears was undiscernible as she had been submerged within her negative thoughts. When she looked up, four sets of keen eyes were focused on her and she wasn't quite sure who had spoken.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well, um, at home mostly…" She bit the inside of her cheek. She could tell that more of an answer was expected of her, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Georgeanna's educational history is quite unorthodox given her background and… condition. Although, Albus has reassured me that she is up to the task and has met all of the standard requirements." Minerva came to her rescue in a way that Georgeanna couldn't have appreciated more. A shared look of realization and knowing passed between Flitwick and Sprout and she felt herself sinking back into her chair. She was no fool. Of course, she had expected Albus would alert the staff to the fact that she suffered from lycanthropy, but the feeling of being judged by the people around her was more unnerving than she'd anticipated. She wished that Remus was there beside her so she wouldn't feel so dreadfully singled out.

"Homeschooling one's children is an admirable option for education. Most remote wizarding communities teach only in that way, shared learning and what have you, where traditional schooling is not possible." Filius's voice squeaked out and his response took her by complete surprise. She nodded her head slowly and smiled politely at his remark, removing herself from the conversation as the others discussed potential learning techniques to include in their lesson plans.

Georgeanna felt like a fraud. There she sat amongst brilliant witches and wizards who were kindly trying to include her in their discussion and her limited education left her with absolutely nothing to contribute. Her heart sunk low in her chest and she wished she hadn't accepted the offer for tea. She bit her bottom lip against the tears she felt rising in the back of her eyes. 'Pull yourself together, dammit,' she berated herself. 'Don't you dare cry.' She quickly reached for her cup and pressed it to her lips, forgetting that it was empty. Growing flustered, she pretended to take a sip and set the cup gently back on its saucer.

She lowered her head and began inspecting the sleeve cuff at her wrist as if she'd suddenly found something quite interesting about the material. Brushing her hair back from her face, she used the angle of her hand to peek around the table. McGonagall and Flitwick were in some sort of debate over the use of concealing charms versus vanishment, while Sprout was unabashedly enjoying her third helping of treacle tart with the occasional input of a head nod or a full-mouthed 'mhmm'. Georgeanna had the inkling feeling of being watched and froze as her eyes met the dark pools belonging to Severus. She felt very much in that moment like a mouse staring into the eyes of a cat, waiting for it to strike.

To any bystander, Snape's posture was relaxed and calm. His torso was angled slightly to give the illusion that he too was paying rapt attention to the conversation being had. His hands were delicately wrapped around the porcelain of his teacup with his elbows resting just off the edge of the table, his manners impeccable. And, yet, his gaze was trained on Georgeanna, taking in her demure expression from the corner of his eye. He watched as she nervously toyed with her hair and looked away from him to the window over his shoulder, clearly embarrassed with being caught studying his colleagues. He pondered what might be going through her head at that moment as she had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Severus had expected her to be the typical barrage of questions and curiosity that he had witnessed during their few instances together.

However, Severus could easily read her uncomfortable posture in the way that she was unable to remain still in her chair, constantly rearranging herself and shifting her posture. He had anticipated her taking full advantage of the shared knowledge at the table and instead she had barely said a few poorly articulated sentences. Returning his attention to his colleagues, he tersely responded to a concern posed by Minerva as to whether or not he had ordered enough reserve cauldrons in preparation for the mishaps that would surely take place during First-Year Potions.

"I've ensured a sufficient supply should they be needed. Speaking of such, if there is nothing further to discuss, I should return to my lab. Relying on stasis charms tend to dull the effects of certain solutions." His sonorous tone cut through the chatter with an air of finality as he rose to his feet. From her seated position, Georgeanna was struck by how imposing a figure he was.

"Yes, of course. Have you received the inventory requirements from Poppy?" Minerva asked before Severus could step away.

He nodded his head as if the answer was completely obvious. "Everything will be brewed and bottled before the Sorting Feast." He paused, his hands resting against the back of the chair, waiting for any further questions.

"Thank you, Severus, that is all. Now, Pomona, what precautions have been taken in regards to the Venomous Tentacula lesson for Sixth-Years?"

Georgeanna found her eyes glued to Severus as he pushed in his chair in and headed for the door without another word of goodbye. Her legs twitched beneath the table and she so desperately wished to follow him from the room. She saw that Minerva was pouring herself another cup of tea and Filius was selecting a filled pastry from the tray. If she didn't act soon, she would surely be trapped in another overwhelming conversation. But how to get away without seeming rude?

Suddenly inspired, she smoothly slid her hand over her cup just as Minerva was about to offer her more tea. "Actually, if you'd excuse me, I have something to return to Professor Snape and I should probably, um, follow him out." McGonagall's stunned expression was mirrored in the faces of the other two professors, all equally curious at her sudden declaration. Georgeanna slid her chair back and uttered how nice it was to meet both Flitwick and Sprout as she stood. They returned the sentiment with genuine pleasantness. Minerva alerted her to the fact that dinner would be served in the Great Hall and Albus would expect to see her there. Georgeanna acknowledged her with a polite grin and gave her word that she should be there.

Her feet carried her quickly to the door and out of the staff lounge without a backward glance. Closing the door behind her, she pressed her back against the cool wood and exhaled heavily. She had never found herself in that type of social situation before and was glad to break away. It was one thing to have a one-on-one conversation with Remus or Niall, both of whom made her feel comfortable enough to speak freely, but she was not where she wanted to be academically and that situation had made her limitations painfully clear.

She scurried out into the entrance hall just as Severus was reaching a set of doors on the far side of the room. "Professor Snape!" Her voice echoed through the vast space. Severus turned sharply on his heel, his long cloak fluttering and wrapping around his legs as he halted. He stared back at her with agitation marking his furrowed brow. "I have something… I brought your vials…" Her tongue refused to cooperate and she wanted to slap herself at her inability to form words. Georgeanna was having second thoughts as the man approached her, his long strides closing the space between them. He intimidated her more than she wanted him to know, but Severus could see her daunted expression plain as day.

"What is it that you need, Ms. Earnshaw? I'm brewing on a very tight schedule." He pursed his thin lips, eyes darting over her nervous features. She felt her heart fluttering in her chest at his proximity and told herself to calm down. He watched as the unease melted away and was replaced by a look of resolve. When Georgeanna spoke again, her voice was balanced although hesitant.

"I apologize for the interruption. I only wanted to return your vials to you. From the, um, Wolfsbane Potion. And your carrying case. Everything is clean." Her resolution wavered the longer she looked up at Severus and his impassive mask. She swallowed, squaring her shoulders. "They're in my trunk…" Georgeanna pointed and looked over her shoulder around the empty hall. Her traveling case was nowhere in sight. "Oh," was all she could manage as she turned her back to him and scanned the area, searching in earnest. "It was right there."

"The elves have more than likely relocated it to your office. Now, if you don't mind, I'm very busy." His voice was clipped and impatient.

"Right, sorry." She grinned apologetically up at him and clasped her hands in front of her, fiddling with her thumbnail. Processing his words, her eyes widened significantly. "I have an office? Wow, I wasn't expecting that." She raised a finger to her lips and absentmindedly bit the edge of her nail. "Do you know where it is, by any chance?"

Severus scowled. "Third floor, east wing by the library. Is that all?"

Lifting her chin, she viewed the open balconies to her left and right. She used her index finger, the one not currently trapped between her teeth, to count the levels and trace them back to the grand staircase in the entrance hall, planning her route. Realizing that Severus was still staring at her, waiting for an answer, she pulled her hand from her lips and nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. I think I can figure it out from here." Her hand twitched as if she meant to extend it toward him but she quickly rethought the movement and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Severus watched as Georgeanna ambled to the stairs, looking up as she studied the floors above her. She stopped with her foot on the first step, seeming unsure of herself. He could've sworn he saw her lips move as if she were talking to herself. After a brief moment of uncertainty, she ascended the stairs with gusto. He told himself that it wasn't his responsibility to look after her. Albus had merely asked that he show her decency, which he had, and to not blatantly ignore her, which he had done also. So why Severus found himself crossing the hall and marching up the stairs after her was beyond him. He argued that she would undoubtedly get herself lost or find herself somewhere she needn't be and that would only do more harm than good.

He pushed the badgering thoughts away as he drew near. She was standing on the second landing and looking back and forth from the stairs that went left and those that went right, muttering to herself about east and west. "East is this way, Ms. Earnshaw." She startled as Severus appeared at her side and guided her to the left facing steps. He glanced back subtly to ensure she was following him. Georgeanna had been focused on the back of his head and she blushed when their eyes met. Severus whipped his head to face front and increased the speed of his already lengthy strides.

They walked in silence down the corridor. Georgeanna kept pace with Severus and focused on remembering which portraits and statues she passed to keep track of the route. When they reached a set of massive arched doors, Severus was kind enough to point out that it was the main entrance to the library. She could only imagine what lay beyond the closed doors and filled with excitement at the prospect of getting her hands on the books within. Further down the hall, only passing three empty classrooms, he came to a halt and turned to her. Georgeanna came short of bumping into his standing figure as she was still focused on the library behind her.

"Your office," he said glumly, gesturing to a door situated between two portraits, one of a vibrant garden scene and the other of an elderly witch who was snoring rather loudly. She pushed open the door without further guidance and stepped into the space that was to be her own. She immediately felt her breath lodged in her throat.

The walls were constructed of white stone and reflected the golden light of the late afternoon sun. Two large windows took up most of the back wall of the office and were dressed in heavy curtains of deep ocean blue. A patterned cream and gray rug covered most of the wooden floor and framed the furniture quite nicely. Set in front of the windows was a sizeable desk with a soft brown leather chair. To her left was a fireplace encircled by a slate gray loveseat and two matching armchairs, a rustic coffee table placed in the center. She hesitantly entered the office, unable to take in every detail at once. Her steps were slow as she made her way over to the right facing wall which was encompassed with massive shelves filled to the brim with books. Georgeanna gently ran her fingers over the colorful spines of the tomes that she could reach, feeling that she had suddenly fallen into a dream.

Severus reminded her that she was very much awake with the harsh clearing of his throat. "Perhaps you could continue your exploration on your own time."

She gawped at him, feeling embarrassed at having ignored his presence completely. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I just-"

"Apologies are not necessary, Ms. Earnshaw. If you would simply return the vials as promised, I'll be on my way."

Feeling much like the impertinent child Severus made her out to be, Georgeanna walked the perimeter of the room but could not seem to find her traveling trunk. From behind her desk, she viewed the office from a different angle and saw a door nestled between the wall of shelves and the curtains that hung from the window. It was nearly unnoticeable and she thought perhaps that was for a reason. She opened the door expecting a storage closet and could've fallen to her knees in shock at the size of the bedroom she was now standing in.

In contrast to the light color pallet of her office, her bedroom was filled with deep, warm hues of blue, green, and purple. Centered in the room was another larger sofa of navy velvet and a chaise lounge in forest green. A massive four-poster bed took up most of the left side of the room and was accompanied by a cherrywood vanity and bench, a wardrobe lined with gold accents, and a dresser topped with the largest floral arrangement she had ever seen. Georgeanna lost herself once more in the splendor of the décor.

Sitting undisturbed at the foot of the bed was her trunk. She rushed over and pulled open the lid, rooting around through her neatly packed items and retrieving Snape's small leather case. Rising to her feet with urgency, she made her way back to the office and stopped short at the door, hearing the glass vials rattle softly in their packaging. Severus was glowering in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. For the briefest moment, she imagined that she was seeing what his students must see and was afraid for the children.

"Found it. Here you go," she blurted. Georgeanna held the case out to him, smiling genially to break the tension. He uncurled his arms and reached for the leather box. When their fingers brushed during the handoff, the sudden warmth of his hands against her skin made her flinch and she dropped the case on the floor, the lid opening and several vials shattering on the hardwood floor. She froze where she stood, her arms out in front of her and her fingers splayed. Georgeanna could feel the irritation rolling off of Severus in waves.

"Are you truly incapable of performing the simplest tasks?" he bellowed. She immediately dropped to her knees and began picking up the pieces of broken glass, using her hair to shield the tears that were forming in her eyes from his scolding. "Don't use your hands, you foolish girl." He bent low and grabbed her wrist to stop her but the action caused Georgeanna to slice her thumb on an exposed shard. She gasped and pulled her arm away from his grasp. She dropped the few pieces of glass she was holding to the floor and cradled her thumb in her other hand, squeezing the appendage to cease the bleeding. The cut was deep and blood pooled around her enclosed fingers.

Severus removed his wand from his robes, balancing upright on one knee. "Let me see your hand." His voice was as sharp as the edge that cut her finger.

Georgeanna shook her head and pulled her hand in closer to her chest, a single tear escaping. "It's fine." She pressed her lips tightly together. The pain in her hand was throbbing but the true cause of her emotional reaction was the utter humiliation she felt writhing inside of her. Severus was harsh but his words rang true. She truly was beginning to feel as if she couldn't manage to do anything right in his presence and she wallowed in her failure.

He huffed impatiently and reached for her clasped hands. Severus successfully managed to pull them away from her chest and pry her fingers apart. The gash on her finger was jagged and continued to bleed out. Fighting against his temper, he hovered the tip of his wand over the damage and traced the line of the cut. Georgeanna watched with watery eyes as the skin sealed itself and all traces of blood vanished from her skin. Once the spell was complete, Severus dropped her hand as if it burned him and focused his attention on repairing the broken vials.

Torn between shock and awe, Georgeanna could only stare at the newly healed skin of her thumb. There was no longer any sign of injury and not even a hint of scarring was left behind. She timorously risked a glance at Severus who had risen to his feet. "I'm so sorry." As the words left her mouth, she wished she could've snatched them back from the air. The look of disdain on Severus's face was more than enough to make her want to run far from the castle.

"Spare me." He viciously snapped the lid of the case shut. "I don't need your feeble apologies. If I have to bear witness to your blubbering for the next year, I'll go mad. I highly recommend you save yourself the time and focus your energy on not being such a blithering idiot." When he was finished tearing her to shreds, Severus turned on his heel and stormed from her doorway, through the office, and slammed the door behind him.

The vibration of the door became echoing silence in her hears. Georgeanna sat on the floor in her room for a long time with her arms wrapped around her legs and chin propped on her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she refused to make a sound. Her mind fumbled over the events that had led from such a promising morning to an ultimately dreadful afternoon. She had been too unintelligent to make good conversation at tea, making her feel foolish. She had been too oblivious to find her way to her office, causing Severus to go out of his way and assist her. She had been too graceless to hand over a simple package to him even though, for some unknown reason, a wave of electricity flowed through her each time they touched and created an uncontrollable reaction.

She turned her head on its side and rested her temple against her knees. Focusing on the blue and purple sky outside her window, she allowed herself to cry until there were no more tears left inside of her. She wiped her face and gingerly stood up. Her chest felt heavy and her legs were numbed, but she crossed the room and took in her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess around her shoulders. She hated the face of the person staring back at her; she looked wholly pathetic.

Georgeanna sat on the bench and began to fix her appearance as best she could. As she brushed her fingers through her hair, she promised herself that she would not let anyone make her cry like that again. She would be stronger, work harder, and be better than they expected her to be. Inhaling deeply, she held her breath until her chest burned and then let the air out slowly through her nose.

She was not an idiot, and she was going to prove it.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are a lot of direct quotes in this chapter to keep with the book/movie timeline and for canonical purposes. Enjoy!

### SEPTEMBER 1993

Georgeanna sat stiffly in her chair at the head table. She had been seated awkwardly beside Severus and was doing her best to avoid speaking with the unpleasant man. Her hands were folded on the table in front of her and her eyes were trained on her interlocked fingers. The air she inhaled was heavy with tension and she wondered whether this would be what the remainder of the year would feel like. She distracted herself by watching silently as the rest of the staff made their way through the Great Hall and to the front of the room, passing by the four incredibly long House tables. The ceiling of the hall was adorned with hundreds of floating candles and the imitation sky was pitch black and cloudless and glittering with starlight. Each table was decorated with levitating banners displaying the corresponding House crests. Even with its magical warmth and imagery, the ambiance of the Great Hall was not enough to quell the sinking feeling in her stomach as she risked a glance at the darkly clad Potions Master to her right.

Arms crossed over his chest and a scowl prominent on his pale face, Severus glared at the empty Slytherin table with cold interest. Soon the benches would be laden with students and the current state of calm which enveloped Hogwarts would cease to exist for the next ten months. His jaw twitched slightly as if he were fighting back a yawn, and she speculated as to how many Sorting Feasts he'd born witness to. He was dressed in his typical everyday garb and she briefly wondered if he had multiples of the same outfit or managed to take excellent care of just the one. His hair was covering most of his face from her view and was shiny beneath the flickering candlelight. It looked rather soft if a bit oily at the roots and she let herself assume that it was the result of standing over boiling cauldrons for hours at a time.

"If you're considering making an attempt at conversation…" he commented in his baritone. Severus didn't adjust his posture at all, simply shifting his eyes to meet Georgeanna's sideways stare. "Don't."

Georgeanna bit the inside of her cheek sharply against the nasty retort on her tongue. She briefly considered telling him off, that she wouldn't bother wasting her breath on a callous bastard like him, but told herself to remain calm and not give in to such an emotional reaction. Instead, she pursed her lips and sat up straighter, directing her attention to the main entrance. Professors Sinistra and Trelawney had arrived and couldn't have looked more opposite in appearance. Aurora Sinistra carried herself with poise and purpose, her golden robes shimmering as she walked. On the other hand, Sybill Trelawney appeared to have been dragged out of her tower wearing several mismatched garments and a wide, colorful scarf wrapped around her head in a lax attempt to tame her mass of curly hair.

The two women took their seats at the far end of the table and Georgeanna found herself wishing she could sit with them instead. She wouldn't call them 'friends' per se – they were barely acquaintances at this point – but any company was better than her current option. She had spent that last two days meeting one-on-one with the staff members and going over schedules and lesson plans. She had the entire next few months mapped out and was excited to begin her new position as Professor's Assistant. Everyone had been extremely kind and cordial to her and had answered her seemingly endless questions with practiced patience – they were professional educators, after all.

She had to admit that she was most looking forward to assisting Professor Sprout in the Herbology gardens. The kindly witch had taken her for a tour of the greenhouses and shown her where some of the more dangerous plants were grown. Georgeanna had been fascinated with all of the botanical and vegetative specimens that would be within her reach to study. To make things even more splendid, Pomona had agreed to allow Georgeanna to assist her after class hours in cultivating and harvesting the magical crops that were off-limits to the students.

Georgeanna had faced a very similar turn of fortune with Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch. The miniature Charms professor had extended the offer of allowing Georgeanna free range to participate with the students as he conducted lessons. He told her that she should take the opportunity to attend as many classes as she wished in order to learn new spells, whether he required her assistance or not. Flitwick had even given her a copy of the homework agenda should she like to take a crack at assignments as well, causing her to balk at the sheer number of essays he would be grading over the course of the next term.

Madam Hooch had offered to show her the basics of broom riding, although absolutely not during any class hours. The spikey, gray-haired witch claimed that she had far too little time or tolerance to teach a full-grown woman how to ride a broom whilst keeping an eye on the first-years from zooming off and breaking their necks. Instead, they had agreed that Georgeanna could learn on weekends or during Quidditch practices when Hooch's supervision was only required at a minimum. When Georgeanna had asked what Quidditch was exactly, the older woman had rolled her eyes and scoffed before going into a long-winded speech about the history of the magical sport. Georgeanna was intrigued that such a thing existed and grew excited that she would soon get to witness a Quidditch match for herself in the coming months.

Of course, not all of her meetings with the staff had gone swimmingly. The few hours that she'd spent with Professor Snape the day before had been painstakingly awkward. He had skipped all pleasantries and dove directly into what he expected of her whilst she was present in his classroom and potions lab, not once attempting to apologize for his callous behavior toward her. She was to assist him when he deemed it absolutely necessary and was only to observe the lessons, not to participate. He showed her where the storeroom was that housed spare cauldrons, scales, and other equipment that the students may need while in class. It would be her job to retrieve such items to keep the children from touching everything. Also, he had shown her the potions store which was to be used for lessons, and even extended the tour to his personal storeroom.

She had gazed longingly at the high shelves laden with fascinating jars and vials that contained magical elements she'd never even dreamed of. She had been so eager to step foot inside the closet and explore the contents within, but it had been at that point that Severus exclusively forbade her from ever accessing said space without his explicit permission. He explained that his stores were forbidden from student access and she would be no different, staff or not, especially since she had proven herself to be an irredeemable clutz. Anger had boiled in her gut at his jibe but she remained calm and professional, hiding her irritation with a pleasant smile and the agreement to follow his every rule. Severus had skeptically accepted her word before continuing on with their meeting, lecturing her in his harsh tone, and she found herself dreading having to spend any amount of time in his presence.

As if to force further interaction, Albus had decided upon her entrance to the Great Hall that evening that she should sit at the table to his right during the Sorting Feast; unfortunately for her, this resulted in being placed directly next to Severus. There was an open seat to her left that she had been assured would be for Remus when he arrived. Knowing that her friend would be beside her throughout the event worked to assuage her peaked nerves.

Georgeanna tugged at the soft material of her long, fitted sleeve. She had dressed up a bit in order to make a good first impression on the incoming students. After quite a debate with herself over how she wanted to appear, she had chosen a tea-length, emerald green swing dress. The fit of the dress was flattering and the high collar hid most of the scarring on her neck, the rest of which she covered by wearing her hair down. She had pinned her hair back on one side and let the rest of her loose waves fall over her shoulders. Pairing the dress with sheer black stockings and sensible black pumps with a convenient ankle strap, Georgeanna had felt that her overall ensemble was very mature and presentable.

After what felt like an age, the doors to the Great Hall slid open just enough for a solitary figure to squeeze through. Relief flooded through her instantly at the sight of Remus walking up the aisle toward her. She fought the urge to leap from her seat and run up to him. Their eyes met, a distracted expression on his pale face, and he was only able to hold up a hand in greeting before being called over by the Headmaster who was standing on the far side of the hall. She watched as Remus and Albus spoke closely in hushed voices. Unable to read their quickly moving lips, she leaned in closer for a better view. Her leg brushed against Severus's beneath the table and it was then that she realized how far she was invading his personal space. He stared down at her with wide eyes, still towering over her in their seated positions, and for the very first time she noticed that his eyes were not actually black, but a shade of very dark brown.

Not sure why she found this tidbit quite interesting, she backed away and smiled sheepishly. "Sor- Em, excuse me." Georgeanna promised herself that she would stop unnecessarily using the word 'sorry'; it had proven to be quite the challenge. She leaned back into her chair and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. Before long, Remus and Albus parted with concern still written in their features. The Headmaster summoned Professor Flitwick to follow him and the two quickly exited the Great Hall.

Remus approached the table as if he was walking through a dream. His footsteps were unsure and hesitant as he watched the doors open and close behind Dumbledore and Flitwick. "Remus!" Georgeanna's joyous voice tore him from his daze. "You're to sit here." She waved him over and he sunk heavily into the proffered seat. When he didn't appear fully present, she studied his features carefully, taking in the far-away look in his tired eyes. "Are you feeling all right?" She was worried that something might have happened to him during the few days they were apart.

"No… Yes, I'm fine. There was a bit of an incident on the train." He brushed his shaggy hair back from his face and she thought of how he was in desperate need of a trim. She raised her brows in urge of him to continue. Remus sighed deeply before speaking again and continued at a much lower volume. "There were dementors on the Hogwarts Express. Quite a number of students were affected by their presence, although luckily no one was severely harmed. I was explaining this to Dumbledore just now, as I'm sure you saw, and he's very upset by it. Apparently, that wasn't part of his agreement with the Ministry."

Georgeanna digested the news slowly, confusion building in her mind. "Well, thank goodness the students weren't hurt. But, em, what exactly are dementors?"

"They're vile creatures. The Ministry uses them to guard the prisoners of Azkaban. I hadn't known before speaking with Albus but it seems their presence will be a constant one at Hogwarts until Sirius Black is captured."

"So, what were they doing on the train?" she asked. Remus shook his head and took a large gulp of water from a goblet on the table. "Do you think they were looking for Sirius? How in the world would he even get on without someone seeing him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Dementors aren't as easily controlled as some would believe. I'm glad I decided to take the train after all or perhaps Harry would have-"

"Harry!? You met Harry Potter?" Georgeanna leaned in quite close. Her eyes were wide and curiosity was flowing off of her in waves. "Oh, Remus, that's excellent news!"

Remus smiled wistfully, his eyes relaying a myriad of emotions. "It wasn't quite the introduction I'd hoped for but I was very glad to meet him nonetheless." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't actually tell him who I was, per se. I didn't think it was the best time for a long-lost friend of his dead parents to suddenly make himself known."

She covered his hand with her own and squeezed it reassuringly. "There will be plenty of time for proper introductions. I'm sure he'll be so glad to meet you."

"It was incredibly surreal to finally see him. He looks so much like his father…"

"With the exceedingly arrogant nature to match," Snape scoffed. He had been ignoring their conversation until that point and Georgeanna saw the anger flare in Remus's eyes at the rude comment. She turned sharply to face Severus and couldn't hold back the glare she shot his way.

"Do you often find it difficult to hold your tongue, _Professor_?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the young woman, stunned that she would speak to him in such a way. He parted his lips in riposte but at that moment the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and hundreds of students swarmed in, drowning the silence with a barrage of shouting and laughter. The tables were quickly filled up by the returning pupils and all attention was drawn to the group of intimidated looking first-years being led down the aisle by Professor Flitwick. Georgeanna was curious as to why Filius was leading the pack when she had been foretold that the Sorting duties fell to the Deputy Headmistress. She glanced down the length of the staff table but did not see the Transfiguration professor anywhere near. The Headmaster was somehow in his seat at the center of the table, although she had not witnessed him reentering the room.

To further her surprise, a wooden stool had appeared in the empty space before the platform that hosted the staff table. Atop the stool rested an odd lump of old-looking fabric that appeared to have seen better days. Flitwick took his place by the stool and procured a large scroll from within his robes. The entirety of the Great Hall grew instantly silent and Georgeanna felt herself becoming still with anxious glee.

"When I call out your name, please come forward and the Sorting Hat will place you into your House." In a grand flourish, Flitwick unraveled the scroll which was nearly the length of his entire body. With his free hand, he lifted the fabric off of the stool and held it out to his side. Although it hadn't appeared so before, Georgeanna could clearly make out the outline of a pointed hat. It didn't seem like much to look at but she knew it held all the decision-making power over the new students. "Abigail Alderman." A young girl with lovely golden curls approached the bench and sat with trepidation. The hat was lowered onto her head – which was a bit of a struggle for Flitwick as they were the same height at that point – and Georgeanna watched in awe as the hat seemed to wake up.

A raspy voice spoke quietly to the girl, who simply nodded her head in response, and after a long moment the hat exclaimed, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table erupted in applause and cheers for their newest member. The Sorting continued with placing Gregory Cobb into Gryffindor and Eliza Mayhew into Ravenclaw. Georgeanna applauded loudly for each student, becoming swept up in the splendor of the event. She was brimming with happiness at each new student's potential. She nudged Remus each time a student was proclaimed 'Gryffindor' and watched the way his eyes beamed with pride at so many new young additions to his former House. When the final student was called forth, Kendrick Vukmir to Slytherin, she noted that even Severus seemed to take interest in his newest recruits. He maintained his indifferent demeanor by clapping his hands genially and with restraint, but she noted the way his eyes followed each new Slytherin to their table.

Once the Sorting had concluded, Professor Flitwick vanished the stool and the hat. He turned to face the room and called forth another group of students to come forward, several of which were carrying various instruments and a few sporting rather large toads. "What part is this now?" Georgeanna whispered to Remus as the students arranged themselves into organized rows. Flitwick pocketed his wand and exchanged it for a similarly shaped baton. He held the baton aloft and the students began to perform a song before Remus had the chance to answer.

Georgeanna was impressed with the musical ability and amused by the participation of the toads. A bemused smile traced her mouth as the song came to an end with a crescendo of falsetto notes and rumbling croaking. The staff and students alike rendered a round of applause as the choir disbanded and returned to their seats. Not knowing what else to expect, Georgeanna folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently. Movement caught her eye as a door opened at the end of the hall and McGonagall entered, followed closely by two students. The boy and girl hastily made their way to sit with the Gryffindors and Minerva took her place at the staff table.

Remus leaned imperceptibly toward her and hid the movement of his whispering lips behind his goblet. "That's him."

"What? Who?" Georgeanna was confused, thinking she'd just missed something very important while watching the choir disband.

"The boy who just sat down. That's Harry." Remus sipped from his goblet and sat back in his chair. The movement seemed perfectly normal and not at all a way of covering up their secret conversation. Georgeanna found the boy amongst his peers and tried to distinguish his features without staring. Messy dark hair, glasses… That was all she could extricate from a distance.

The Headmaster stood and approached the candlelit podium, extending his arms in greeting. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor." The room erupted in polite applause as Remus stood and bowed slightly at the introduction. Suddenly realizing that she too would be called out before the entirety of the room, she felt the back of her neck grow cold with nervous sweat. "Also joining us is Georgeanna Earnshaw, who will be an educational accomplice in your classes throughout the year. Welcome, Ms. Earnshaw."

She stood on rickety legs and smiled warmly to mask her nerves. Waving a hand to the room, she was pleased with the overall reception she received. Severus even managed civil applause on her behalf. There was a slight commotion at the Gryffindor table and she caught sight of two redheaded boys peeking up at her over the other students before they were silenced by their classmates. She quickly took her seat as Albus continued with his speech.

"Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid was an exceptionally large man and nearly toppled over the table as he rose to his feet. The hall erupted in applause and laughter and Georgeanna found herself biting the inside of her lip to remain impassive. She had met with Hagrid the day prior and found him to be a very warm and inviting person, and perhaps the only other staff member who could compete with her for being the clumsiest.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic: Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." Rolling whispers of concern flooded the room. "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities… a word of caution." Albus's tone became gravely serious. "Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving."

Georgeanna felt a chill run down her spine and shifted in her seat. She glanced around the room and took in the mirrored expressions of fear and concern on the students' faces. The Headmaster's voice took on a more gentle, relaxed quality as he held up his index fingers to accentuate the last bit of his speech. "But, you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…" He waved a hand over the candelabrum to his right and the flames were extinguished. "If one only remembers to turn on the light." As he waved his hand over the candles once more, not only were the flames restored but the tables were instantly filled with the most delicious feast Georgeanna had ever seen.

Platters laden with roasted chicken and braised beef, pork chops and steak and kidney pie, an array of vegetables and side dishes, and nearly every form of potato appeared before her; she couldn't decide between baked, roasted, mashed, or chips. She piled food onto her plate in an amount that allowed her to retain a sense of decency and began to divulge in the delectable meal. She maintained a light conversation with Remus as they dined, going over his plan for the upcoming week of classes. He was the only professor she had not discussed lessons with but the two came up with easily agreeable terms and a manageable schedule.

Throughout the meal, Georgeanna couldn't help but notice that Severus hardly ate any of the prepared food. He picked at a few things here and there but mostly took to sipping at the wine in his goblet. She, too, had been offered wine but had refused due to never having drunk the substance before. Not wanting to risk any adverse effects, she'd decided to try wine at a later time when she could monitor how it made her feel. Remus, on the other hand, enjoyed the wine immensely and Georgeanna was pleased to see how it relaxed his previously tense posture.

The night progressed and the feast ended after an alarming amount of dessert was served. The students wandered off happily with full bellies to their common rooms to reconnect with their friends and to get some rest before classes commenced the following morning. Albus had asked that the staff stay behind once the students had departed. He stood before the head table and began to address them, discussing the additional measures that would now be taken around the school after the dementor attack.

He declared that the normal security rounds which were conducted each evening after curfew would now be assigned in pairs. This would allow for more coverage of the school and ensure twice the amount of vigilance. Not only would they have to be on the lookout for misbehaving students, but they were also to be prepared in the event of Sirius Black attempting to break into Hogwarts. Once all of the staff members had reviewed the roster and signed by their names, they were free to go. Georgeanna was pleased to see that she had been paired up mostly with Remus, Pomona, and Minerva, but she frowned when she saw her name come up by Severus's a handful of times. She could already feel the trepidation rising in her chest at the long nights they would have to spend together.

Georgeanna eventually departed the Great Hall on her own after quite some time. Remus and the other professors had been asked to stay behind by Dumbledore, presumably to go over in detail the events on the train. Her heels clicked loudly against the stone floor in the dark and vacant entrance hall as she made her way to the staircase. Above the main doors, a set of arched windows displayed the real version of the night sky that had been mimicked by the bewitched ceiling. She stared up at the glowing light of the moon, absorbed in its ever-daunting existence. The full moon was less than two weeks away and the thought of her pending transformation brought forth heavy feelings of unease.

She had gone through the change only once while on school grounds and that was before anyone but Albus and Severus knew who she was. The stakes were much higher now that she was a confirmed member of the staff. She would have to remain on constant alert around the students as to not reveal any tell-tale signs of her affliction. There would be horrendous consequences if someone outside those who already knew were to learn of her secret. She feared what could happen if somebody accidentally stumbled upon her or Remus while in their werewolf forms. They could possibly inflict an innocent person with lycanthropy or far, far worse. But as long as they both remained diligent in taking the Wolfsbane Potion…

Footsteps echoed behind her. She turned to see Severus ambulating across the hall, eager to retreat to the isolation of his office. As he approached her, his strides slowed and their eyes met across the torchlit room. Neither spoke, each trying to gauge whether it was worth attempting to say anything at all. Georgeanna admired the way he looked beneath the dim light of the flickering flames. The pale skin of his face was framed by his thick black hair, giving the illusion that his head was simply floating along. He walked nearer and the outline of his shoulders became more defined. She swallowed thickly, unsure of why her throat had unexpectedly become so dry.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you're staring at me, Ms. Earnshaw?" His resonant tone shook the silence and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"N-not at all." He was standing a mere arm's length away and she found herself tempted to take a step back for propriety's sake. "I was admiring the moonlight, actually." She nudged her chin in the direction of the windows but could not take her eyes off of Severus. For the life of her, she could not understand why she had suddenly become so enthralled by his appearance in the dimly lit room, standing in such close quarters, when only a few hours ago she'd been ready to knock him over the head.

He smirked sardonically. "I don't suppose the irony of your statement is lost on you."

"No, it's not," she chuckled mirthlessly. She shifted her feet awkwardly, not knowing how to follow up with his comment. She couldn't be sure what to say to Severus as they'd yet to have a successful conversation without him storming off or her ending up with hurt feelings. A brazen idea presented itself and she decided that she would take the risk in voicing it. "I'd like to speak with you if you have a moment."

Severus raised a curved eyebrow. "About?"

"About us."

His other eyebrow joined in and they both jumped up onto his forehead. "There is no 'us', Ms. Earnshaw."

She blushed madly and hoped that the scarce light would hide her ruddy cheeks. "Yes, of course. I didn't mean it like that. I was referring to our, em, professional relationship."

He crossed his arms in front of him, his cloak closing in and engulfing his body. "Go on."

Georgeanna took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. She hadn't actually prepared what she wanted to say, but simply knew that it had to be said. "I'd like you to not be so mean to me, please." She bit the insides of her cheeks. Severus stared at the woman as if she had sprouted Tentacula vines from her ears. "I get that you're not particularly fond of me but I don't really understand why. I've never done anything to wrong you… at least, not that I know of. So, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to start over." She gulped down the remaining bit of her sanity and whispered, "I'd like for us to be friends."

When he made no effort to respond, she began to feel her impulsive bravery seep out of her and disappear into the floor. His eyes bore into hers with unreadable emotion. Anxiety settled in her chest like a brink. She shifted her gaze to over his shoulder, pushing her hair back behind her ear and then shaking it out over her shoulder in nervous habit. Severus watched the way her fingers danced through her long waves. The dark brown tresses shimmered a golden hue in the firelight. He allowed his eyes to roam over the fair skin of her face, observing the deepening dark circles beneath her silvery eyes and the thin scars that were becoming more pronounced.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and the action abruptly brought his attention to her mouth. Her lips were full and pink, the bottom slightly thicker than the top. She returned her gaze to Severus and was startled by the fierce look of concentration on his face. His dark eyes were honed in on hers, unwavering in their stare. She licked her lips nervously and watched as his jaw slackened and quickly snapped shut. Georgeanna wanted to kick herself for having been so foolish. 'Let's be friends? Are you kidding me!?' She began to realize how utterly childish her request must have sounded to him.

To her surprise, his lips parted once more and the voice that flowed forth from them was not wholly unkind. "I suppose there is a possibility of -"

The doors to the Great Hall were pushed open and the remaining staff members sauntered into the room. Georgeanna peeked her head around Severus and saw that Remus and Filius were headed their way. "Haven't you made it upstairs yet?" Remus called to her. She barely managed to shake her head dumbly in response. Without another word, Severus nodded curtly to Georgeanna and quickly walked toward the door on the far side of the room to the dungeons. She wanted to chase after and ask him to finish what he was going to say, but it would be of no use. Whatever moment they'd just shared was over.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

### OCTOBER 1993

The days that followed the beginning of term blurred into weeks and before she knew what had happened, it was the middle of October. Georgeanna had never found herself to be so consistently busy in her entire life. She was often preoccupied with managing her hefty schedule and had yet to come across much free time of her own. Lessons were going off without a hitch, for both the students and herself, and while she was always scurrying about the castle in a feasible state of exhaustion, she took pride in the fact that she was quite good at her job. She was consistently on time and eager to take on whatever challenges each subject may face. In particular, she found that any class involving the first-years was bound to end in some form of disaster.

She had taken further steps to ensure that she was always at the best of her abilities. Georgeanna made a point to become acquainted with the Hogwarts Matron, Madam Pomfrey, and used this new relationship to increase her supply of replenishing potions and invigoration draughts. Finding it difficult to maintain her energy levels both preceding and following the full moon, she'd taken to studying up on the best way to safely mix potions to reduce the amount of time it took her to recover and to increase her productivity.

Remus warned her that it could be dangerous to rely on so many different potions but she reassured him that she only took a few at a time and never when she didn't need them. After hearing that she had discussed the use beforehand with Madam Pomfrey, Remus had looked a little more at ease. Georgeanna did not want to develop a crutch; she refused to be dependent on a substance. It was merely beneficial to her work that she took them when necessary. She wondered if Remus had gone about using a potions regimen in the same way she did when she spotted a number of extra vials on his office desk over the next few weeks.

Their first transformation together in the Shrieking Shack had been a successful one. Georgeanna and Remus had snuck out of the castle just after sunset with no witnesses and took the hidden passage beneath the Whomping Willow. Remus shared childhood stories of his time in the Shack as they waited for the full moon to rise to its peak height. Once the Wolfsbane Potion took effect, they let it take over and lull them to sleep on opposite ends of the room. Ever the gentleman, Remus had insisted that Georgeanna take the bed as he curled up awkwardly on a broken and beaten down armchair. Upon waking in the early hours of the morning, they were careful to dress separately and returned to the castle without witness.

Georgeanna was on her way to her third class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures with the third-year Slytherins and Gryffindors, and was crossing the sunny Hogwarts grounds with speed in her steps. Hagrid had quickly become one of her favorite professors to work with. His easy demeanor and lively lessons had her just as enraptured as the students. She was also quite pleased as Harry would be present during the lesson. Remus had still not come clean about his friendship with Harry's parents, so Georgeanna stood by and acted as if the boy was no different from any other. The only downside of the class was that there was a bitter, centuries-old rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. It didn't seem to matter what year the students were in or what class they were participating, she could guarantee at least one disagreement that would lead to her having to separate bickering students before it turned into dueling or fisticuffs.

She arrived outside Hagrid's hut just as the last of the students were gathering around. The large, burly man was standing on his front steps and addressing the crowd. "Come on now, come closer. Less talkin' if yeh don't mind. Ah, Ms. Earnshaw, yeh made it!" The idle chatter was reduced to whispers before the students fell silent. "I gotta real treat fer yeh today. A great lesson. Follow me!" Hagrid beamed as he marched off toward the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Georgeanna could see the wary looks shared by some of the children. She followed along at the back of the cluster to prevent any stragglers from sneaking away from class – she'd witnessed the fifth and sixth-years attempting such acts the month before.

They walked a short way into the forest and ended up in a walled-off clearing peppered with trees. "A'right yeh lot, less chattering! Form a group over there." Hagrid pointed to a spot on the far side of the clearing. "And open yeh books to page forty-nine."

"Exactly how do we do that?" demanded Draco Malfoy, a boy Georgeanna had quickly come to know as rude and barely tolerable.

"Yeh just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me." Hagrid's tone would lead you to believe that the solution was fairly obvious. He lumbered off into the woods and Georgeanna wondered what type of creature they would be meeting that day. Her lesson plans with Hagrid had never managed to be very thorough as he would often change his mind the day before a lesson. She observed with interest as the students began petting the furry spines of their books, now able to open them with ease.

Well, most students. One poor boy was rolling on the ground and wrestling with his thrashing book. Bits of paper and cloth were flying about and Georgeanna rushed over to assist. She leaned down and trailed two fingers over the back of the book which instantly went limp and fell to the ground. "Are you all right, Neville?" She helped the boy to his feet and he blushed as a throng of passing Slytherins taunted him. "Don't mind their words. I'm sure none of them had it figured out on their own, anyway."

She brushed a bit of dirt from his shoulder but it hardly helped his appearance. There were several holes in his school jumper that would need desperate repairing. "Thanks, Ms. Earnshaw." He smiled weakly at her. She took pity on Neville as he always seemed to wind up in some predicament or other no matter which class. He did appear to excel in Herbology and often volunteered to assist Professor Sprout in caring for the magical plants.

Together they walked up behind the rest of the group which had formed a semicircle around Harry and Draco. There seemed to be some sort of commotion and Georgeanna struggled to see over some of the taller boys' heads. Draco and a few other Slytherin boys had their hoods pulled up and were moaning, mocking Harry in their ghost-like way. She knew that this had been a common form of ridicule that had been used against Harry since the dementor attack on the train. No matter how often she put her foot down in class, it was bound to happen again.

"That's quite enough. Pay attention, please." Georgeanna projected her voice and the emission was enough to part the crowd. She caught sight of Hermione Granger pulling Harry away toward the front of the class and was glad that the altercation had come to an end. Draco didn't even attempt to hide his pernicious eye-roll toward Georgeanna and she heard him muttering something about his father, ever his go-to threat. Her jaw twitched to retaliate but she had to remind herself that he was nothing more than a spoiled child and she was supposed to behave as a well-mannered, responsible adult.

Hagrid reentered the space at that moment and cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of the class. "Deh-da-da-da!" He extended his arms in presentation and stepped away to reveal the creature behind him. Georgeanna could not believe what she was seeing. The creature had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse. It was covered in feathers that ranged in all shades of black, gray, and white. On its face was a fierce, bird-like beak. Vibrant orange eyes honed in on the dead animal in Hagrid's hand and did not look up at the students who were timidly moving around each other for a better look. Georgeanna, too, made her way to the front of the class.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid lovingly admired the beast. He tossed the dead ferret to the creature and it reared its head back and caught the ferret midair. "Say hello to Buckbeak." The sound of crunching bones made Georgeanna's stomach curl.

"Hagrid," one of the students exclaimed. She turned to see that Ron Weasley had spoken up. "What exactly is that?"

She turned her attention back to Hagrid, eager for him to answer Ron's well-deserved question. "That, Ron, is a Hippogriff." Georgeanna's eyes widened as the creature stomped in place, demanding another ferret from Hagrid. She thought that Hippogriffs looked remarkably similar to Thunderbirds and she wanted to ask Hagrid more about the species after class. "Now, first thing yeh gotta know about Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

The mood of the class shifted drastically. "Now," Hagrid clapped his meaty hands together. "Who'd like to come and say hello?" As if on cue, all of the students took several large steps back. Poor Harry, who was standing in the front row, missed the cue and was left on his own. Only he and Georgeanna were separate from the group. "Well done, Harry, well done." Hagrid looked proud that Harry had seemingly volunteered and called him up. "Now, yeh have to wait fer him to make the first move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, and yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish 'cause those talons hurt."

Harry nervously stepped forward, a friendly shove from Ron motivating him to approach the Hippogriff. Hagrid instructed the boy to move slowly and bow very deeply to show respect. When the Hippogriff began to snort loudly and claw at the dirt, Georgeanna's hand instinctively went for her wand. She wanted to be ready should she have to cast a shield charm over Harry. Appearing only mildly worried that things could go horribly wrong, Hagrid urged Harry on.

Georgeanna exhaled with relief as the Hippogriff finally bowed back to Harry, signaling that it no longer viewed Harry as a threat. With Hagrid's continued guidance, Harry worked his way up to patting the feathered cheek of the creature. The class applauded his progress and Georgeanna felt a touch of pride. She couldn't wait to tell Remus about how well Harry had performed during the lesson. Just when she thought it was over and another student would be given a turn, Hagrid lifted Harry high off the ground and walked him over to the Hippogriff. Harry sputtered and squirmed until he was sat fully on Buckbeak's back.

Not sure if this was really the best idea, Georgeanna crossed the clearing just as Hagrid slapped the Hippogriff's haunch and sent Buckbeak into a gallop. Her jaw dropped and she could only watch as the creature kicked up and flew into the air, Harry desperately gripping around its neck. "Hagrid, is that completely safe?" She trailed the shrinking figure of the Hippogriff through the sky until it disappeared behind the castle.

"Sure, it is! Never done it meself but it should be fine." The large man nodded his head and gazed up into the sky, looking for any sign of them. The rest of the class broke out into rampant conversations, some praising Harry for his bravery and others mocking him for always being the center of attention. Georgeanna noticed that the fretful expression on Hermione's face must have looked exactly like the one on her own.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Hagrid whistled loudly, signaling Buckbeak to return to the clearing. Only when Harry had both feet planted firmly on the ground did Georgeanna cease her worry. She joined in with the other students in a round of applause at Harry's arrival. Hagrid tossed a ferret to Buckbeak who gratefully accepted the snack with a sharp clicking of his jaws.

There was a scuffle and several students cried out as Draco pushed his way through the crowd and marched pridefully into the clearing. "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute."

Georgeanna hurried after him, attempting to stop his show of dominance. "Draco, don't!" she warned, but it was too late. Buckbeak squawked and reared back on his hind legs, lashing out with his talons. He made contact with Draco's arm before Hagrid was able to calm the creature down. He stepped in between the Buckbeak and Draco, who was now writhing on the ground clutching his bleeding arm, and lured the Hippogriff away by tossing more ferrets to the opposite end of the clearing.

Sliding to her knees the ground beside the injured boy, Georgeanna lifted Draco's head onto her lap. He was moaning that the creature had killed him, but from what she could see the damage to his forearm was only superficial. She removed her wand from her robes and used a charm to stem the bleeding.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted over the still blubbering Draco. "He has to be taken to the hospital."

Georgeanna looked up and shared a solemn look with the Care of Magical Creatures professor. "She's right, Hagrid. I've stopped the bleeding but I'm not sure what else needs to be done to prevent infection." Draco began to cry out even louder, groaning about how he couldn't feel his limbs.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." Hagrid leaned down and scooped up the boy as if he weighed nothing. "Class dismissed!"

Between his pitiful whimpers, Draco threatened that Hagrid would surely regret this. "You and your bloody chicken!" Several of the Slytherin students followed after the enormous man as he carried Draco away from the clearing.

A sea of apprehensive eyes flickered to Georgeanna, who was still in a heap on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and brushed the dirt from her clothes. "All right class, gather your things and head back up to the castle. No homework assignment and, em, use the rest of the period for studying. Okay?" She tried her best to sound calm and put-together for the students but she could feel the quiver in her voice. Without further instruction, the shocked students quickly retreated from the forest.

She then turned around to see Harry and Hermione had stayed behind. Buckbeak was nudging Harry's shoulder and clicking his beak at him, pestering him for more ferrets. She stepped closer to Harry and the Hippogriff eyed her warily. She bowed low, arms out to her sides, and peeked up at the creature. It ambled over to her and lowered its head, sniffing deeply at her hair. Buckbeak flapped his wings, kicking up a cloud of dirt, before backing away and bowing slightly. She straightened her back and held out a hand to the creature, which nuzzled its beak into her open palm.

"Ms. Earnshaw, what will happen to Buckbeak?" Hermione asked, concern laced in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Georgeanna looked to the two students, not sure how to answer. She desperately hoped that Draco suffered no prolonged injury and that Buckbeak would be forgiven.

Hermione shuffled her feet. "Well, he attacked a student." Her mouth twisted angrily as she glanced over at Harry.

"Malfoy brought it on himself. That's what he gets for being such a git," Harry argued.

"Whether he deserved it or not isn't the question, Harry!"

Georgeanna backed away, leading Buckbeak with her. "Why don't you two leave the worrying to me, yeah? You'd better get going." Harry and Hermione simply stared at her as she walked off. Georgeanna knew that her response was not what they were looking for. "Look," she stopped in her tracks. "I'm not sure what is going to happen but, whatever the outcome, it'll be at the determination of the Headmaster. All right?" She reached into a bucket and retrieved a ferret corpse. The dead animal's body was limp and squishy in her hand and she wanted to gag, hastily tossing it into the woods. Buckbeak took after it and Georgeanna wiped her hands on her cloak.

"Come on," she commanded and led Harry and Hermione from the clearing. The three walked up the rolling hills to the castle in silence, Georgeanna in the lead. Her mind was filled with concern for Hagrid, for Draco, and for Buckbeak. It hadn't even crossed her mind that punitive action could be taken against the Hippogriff for lashing out at a student. He was a wild animal after all, and he was only doing what came naturally to him.

Once they reached the courtyard, Georgeanna separated herself from the two students with a brief word of farewell. She reminded them once more, specifically Hermione, that they should focus on their studies and leave the matter of Buckbeak to the staff. She quickly navigated the passageways and soon arrived at the hospital wing. The doors were open and she had no trouble spotting the massive figure of Hagrid standing at the end of one of the occupied beds. To her chagrin, Professor Snape was also present and the two were involved in a heated conversation.

Georgeanna advanced cautiously. Severus maintained a low volume as he spoke but his tone was inherently vicious. "I wouldn't be fool enough to overlook the pull his father has with the Ministry if I were you. Should Draco face any permanent damage, rest assured you'll find yourself out of a job faster than you can say 'Abraxan'."

Hagrid balked, sputtering out his response. "It's not my fault he did what he did! I told 'em not to go up to Buckbeak all quick-like."

Georgeanna cleared her throat and Hagrid stepped back, revealing her appearance from behind his large form. "How is Draco?" she asked, trying to force a wedge in the unpleasant conversation.

"S'alright. Poppy gave him a sleeping draught fer the pain." Hagrid gestured to the bed. Georgeanna thought that Draco looked rather sweet as he slept, his typical sneer gone from his face and replaced with a peaceful expression. His arm was bandaged from wrist to elbow and she saw tiny flecks of blood on the wrapping.

Uncertainty marred her brow. "I thought I'd managed to stop the bleeding…" She leaned in closer for a better look.

"Ah, so that was your handiwork, Georgeanna. You did an excellent job, however, injuries caused by magical creatures must be treated differently than typical cuts and bruises." Madam Pomfrey praised. Georgeanna hadn't heard her arrive but was pleased that the school matron approved of her work. Her hand subconsciously rose to her neck and she trailed a finger over the scar there. Catching herself, she tucked her arms around her middle and avoided Severus's ever-watchful gaze.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help, even a little bit."

"You wouldn't have had to attempt a shoddy hand at healing spells," Severus sneered, "if either of you were capable of maintaining any semblance of control over a class of third-year students. This is completely unacceptable and must be reported to the Headmaster immediately."

"It was an accident, Severus. It could've happened to anyone." Georgeanna was thrown by his unforgiving remarks. She wasn't sure what exactly was causing him to react so harshly, whether it be because one of the students from his House was injured, he didn't approve of Hagrid's teaching abilities, or he had reverted back to his less-than-cordial feelings toward her. Ever since their albeit brief conversation following the Welcoming Feast, Severus had overall been indifferent but not unkind to Georgeanna. She had taken his change of attitude as a small victory. Now it seemed as if the progress she'd made was all for naught.

"How fortunate of Mr. Malfoy to have found himself in your company, what with your extraordinarily comprehensive experience in _accidents_. I truly hope he does not find himself to be present in any such similar situation in the near future." Severus turned on his heel and stormed from the hospital, leaving Georgeanna to gape after him. She clenched her fists at her sides and took a step forward to follow the infuriating man but was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Hagrid held the witch back with minimal effort. "Probably best if yeh leave him be. Nothing good can come outta dealing with him when he's inna mood." Hagrid patted her shoulder in his version of being gentle and her body bent under the weight of his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy will not be awake again for quite some time. Perhaps you should go to Albus and explain what happened," Poppy advised. She smiled warmly at them both before continuing on with her rounds, stopping by another bed that held a student with large, swollen cheeks and purple blisters on his face.

Feeling defeated, Georgeanna walked with Hagrid out of the ward and to the staircase. Neither said anything more as they parted ways, although they shared a smile of solidarity as he headed for the Headmaster's office. She had two more classes before the day was over and she wasn't mentally prepared to deal with them at all. Taking a deep, settling breath, Georgeanna put on her game face and marched down the stairs to the Charms classroom. Hopefully, an afternoon with the seventh-year N.E.W.T. students would prove to be less eventful.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

Head tilted back, throat exposed, and her dress unbuttoned and pushed down to her collarbones, Georgeanna inspected the scarred skin of her neck and shoulder. She sat at her vanity, a number of open jars and vials spread across its surface, and frowned deeply at her reflection. No matter what she tried, her scars refused to fade.

She had been attempting to find a solution to her problem for several weeks. Going over her options with both Poppy and Pomona had helped to expand her search but had not yet resulted in any substance that would lessen that deep marks on her skin. Currently, she was dabbing a mixture of murtlap essence and shredded dittany onto her neck. She had learned by now to keep her hair pulled back as the smell had an unpleasant lingering effect that took several washes to be rid of. She dipped her cloth into the jar and applied the solution to her temple and over the light scattering of scars over her nose and lip.

Leaning closer to the mirror for a better look, she only remained disappointed when nothing happened. She felt a tingling sensation on her skin where the solution had made contact but her scars remained exactly as they'd always been. Georgeanna was flooded with dissatisfaction. Only days before she had accidentally cut her hand on a pair of gardening shears in the greenhouse and Pomona had applied a small amount of murtlap essence to her skin. Within seconds the wound had sealed itself and disappeared completely. It reminded her of when Severus had healed her finger with his wand. She had asked Pomona her opinion on using the essence on her preexisting scars, but the Herbology professor had merely shaken her head and repeated what Poppy had already told her: there was no known remedy for werewolf scars.

Sighing heavily, Georgeanna tossed the cloth at the mirror and held her head in her hands. She felt completely defeated. All she wanted was to look normal for once, to look pretty. Several of the students had asked her why she had so many scars – there was no need for tact among children – and she had made up a story about being in an accident when she was younger. The curious students seemed to accept her answer but she didn't like having to blatantly lie to them. It was for their safety, after all, as they couldn't be told the truth of her injuries.

She looked at the clock on her mantle and couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed since the end of her final class of the day. The stress that resulted from the mishap in Care of Magical Creatures had caught up with her and left her feeling mentally exhausted by the time she finished the Herbology lesson with the fifth-years. She'd been barely present during dinner, unintentionally ignoring most of her conversation with Remus, and had left early to take a brief nap. The short rest had only left her feeling groggy and more tired than she had been before she'd slept. Now, the hour hand was nearing eleven o'clock and she was due to begin security rounds with her fellow werewolf colleague.

Meeting her reflection once more, Georgeanna studied her face objectively. With her hair in a messy knot at the top of her head, she had to admit that she looked rather young. Should she decide to don a pair of school robes, some may be none the wiser to the fact that she was six years older than the students who would be graduating next year. She tapped the pad of her finger against her cheeks and poked at her freckles. Sighing again, she propped herself up on her elbow and rested her chin on her fist. What she wouldn't give to be beautiful.

A sharp rapping at the door startled her into sitting up straight. "Come in!" she called, assuming it was Remus. She was very wrong. The knob twisted and Severus pushed the door open halting his steps immediately. He looked away abashedly after catching sight of Georgeanna in her minimal state of undress. "Oh, Severus!" She sprung to her feet and turned to face the wall, pulling the neckline of her dress back up over her shoulders and deftly securing her buttons. "I didn't know it was you." Georgeanna awkwardly faced the man in her doorway who had shifted his attention to her office, his back turned to her. "Can I help you with something?"

He was straddling the doorway with one foot in her office and one in her room. Severus did not face her as he answered. "I'd assumed you'd already spoken with Lupin. He's not feeling particularly… up to task this evening. I've been assigned to take his place." Instinctually, Georgeanna glanced out of her bedroom window and viewed the waning gibbous moon. It would be full in just under a week's time.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since dinner… Oh, wait. He did mention that he wasn't feeling well. I should've been listening more carefully." She tugged her high collar into place and smoothed out the front of her dress. "It was quite long a day." She crossed the room let Severus know that he could turn around.

He did so with hesitation, eyeing her over his shoulder before he faced her fully. Georgeanna had to tilt her head back to look at him clearly in such close proximity. "For some more than others, apparently." He smirked down at her. "Tell me, were you able to restrain yourself from injuring any more of your students?"

Lips twisting into a grimace, Georgeanna bit out her response. " _I_ didn't injure anyone. _Your_ student took it upon himself to blatantly disobey the rules and look where it got him! He's lucky he still has his arm."

"Do you no longer stand by your admission that the situation was simply an accident?" He reached into an inner pocket of his robe and produced a vial of familiar liquid. He handed the Wolfsbane to Georgeanna, her scowl deepening as she accepted it.

"No, it was an accident." She uncorked the vial and unceremoniously downed the bitter potion. Swallowing it down with a cough, she recorked it and shoved it back into Severus's palm. "Draco Malfoy _accidentally_ let his obnoxious pride get the best of him and _accidentally_ went out of his way to approach a wild animal, knowing full well that the class had been warned against it." She took a step closer, inches from his chest. "The entire ordeal could have been avoided if your Slytherins had even the tiniest bit of respect for anyone outside of their House." Severus had triggered her and she was fuming mad. She wasn't even sure what had set her off but she felt rage boiling in her gut. The nearness of the full moon sent her emotions flying out of her control.

Severus merely stared down at the woman, her cheeks reddened and eyes gleaming with ire. He'd never seen her react in such a way; she was normally much more reserved and in control of herself. He assumed that her rash behavior was a result of her condition and decided that he wouldn't take it personally, although he wasn't about to let her get away with speaking to him that way. Severus opened his mouth, nasty comment at the ready, but was cut off before he could speak.

"I'm honestly not in the mood to continue with this pointless conversation. Shall we begin with the rounds? It's past eleven." She didn't wait for his answer.

Shutting her bedroom door with a sharp 'click', Georgeanna tromped across her office and out of the door into the blackened hallway. Severus saw the glow of light from her wand and had no choice but to follow suit. He was not pleased with how the conversation had ended. It was not often that he allowed someone else to get the upper hand and he didn't intend on letting it happen again.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

Two hours were spent in boringly dreadful silence. Georgeanna wished Remus had been well enough to walk the rounds with her. She couldn't blame him for needing the night off. She wasn't feeling exceptionally well herself but she fought through the aches. Her bones were heavy in her body and her muscles twitched as they gripped her frame. The headaches had grown more constant and often left her with blinding pain behind her eyes. At least with Remus, he offered up pleasant topics to speak about or she would simply listen as he recounted stories of his youth, distracting her from how uncomfortably awful she felt.

Severus, on the other hand, remained incredibly taciturn following their argument. She would glance from the corner of her eye at the surly wizard every now and then, just to make sure he hadn't disappeared into the shadows. He was light on his feet and hardly made a sound as they walked. It was a bit unnerving to be walking around in the dark with someone who could pass for a phantom.

Georgeanna tripped over the edge of her hem and nearly tumbled over. She caught her balance on a statue of Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, the humpbacked witch famously known for having discovered the cure for Dragon Pox. She had seen the statue several times already and bitterly thought about how they'd been walking in circles; completing the same circuit of floors over and over with nothing to pass the time. She groaned, irritated with herself for being irritated at nothing.

"If you are unable to control yourself, I have no reservations about completing the rounds on my own," Severus quipped.

Georgeanna decided that she'd had enough. "You're the one who needs to learn to control themselves! All you ever do is skulk around the castle like everyone else is such an inconvenience to you. Poor Severus, to be blessed with such knowledge and talent…" She turned sharply to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "And not an ounce of personality! I'll take this side of the castle and you can just… just… bugger off!" She stormed away down the hall and descended the stairs to the main floor as quickly as her legs would carry her.

As she marched across the entry hall, the sudden burst that had fueled her anger quickly depleted itself. She pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head in ignominy. Severus had been right: she needed to control herself. Her behavior was completely unacceptable. She had no real reason for being so cross with Severus – at least not to the extent that she had taken it. Georgeanna inhaled deeply and let out a low grown. There was an embarrassing apology to be given and she couldn't see any way around it if she wanted to get back into his good graces. She still wasn't sure if he even had any.

She circled around to head back up the stairs when a dull thumping sound caught her attention in the otherwise silent hall. She went completely still, ears perking up. Georgeanna heard the thumping sound again like someone was banging their fists against wooden furniture. She hoped it was fists. She'd heard stories from some of the other professors about catching frisky students in the act and she didn't want tonight to be the night that she forged her own memories. Quietly crossing the room, she approached the staff room and held her ear to the door. The banging was most definitely coming from inside.

Georgeanna held her lit wand aloft and placed a hand on the doorknob, readying herself for whatever perversion awaited on the other side. Stepping through the threshold, she was met with complete darkness. "Lumos maxima." The range of light emitting from her wand tripled and she could make out most of the empty room. "Hello?" she called out, though she could see no one else in sight. She walked the perimeter of the room carefully, checking beneath the tables in case a student was hiding. She reached the far side of the room by the vintage wardrobe before she determined that it must have been Peeves or one of the other ghosts messing about.

Turning for the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin at the heavy banging behind her. She whipped around, wand at the ready, but nothing was there. "Peeves!? Is that you?" More raucous thumping. Her eyes adjusting to the shadows of the room, she saw the wardrobe shake and clatter. Determined to put the pesky poltergeist in his place, Georgeanna advanced toward the furniture and yanked open the door.

Her entire body was filled with icy dread. Too frightened to do anything but stare, Georgeanna could only watch in sheer panic as Fenrir Greyback crawled from within the wardrobe. Her mind reeled with the utter impossibility and, yet, there he was. He loomed over her, his savage blue eyes trained on her as his lips curled into a vicious grin. A gasp lodged itself in her throat. She managed to take a step back and felt her knees buckle beneath her. Before she could fall to the floor, Fenrir reached out and grabbed her by the throat.

Cold hands gripped her skin and pulled her in closer. His breath was hot and foul as it caressed her cheek. She felt vomit rise into her throat when he spoke to her in his growl of a voice. _"I've been looking for you, Georgeanna."_ He opened his mouth, jagged fangs dripping with saliva, and leaned down to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

It felt as if she had suddenly awoken from within herself. Her mind a hazy fog of fear, she mustered up all of her strength and shoved the werewolf away. She was able to free herself from his clutches but he was reaching out for her again. She pointed her wand at the center of his chest and shouted, "Stupefy!" There was a flash of red and a loud crack but, to her absolute horror, Fenrir had not been knocked back the way she knew he should have. He rushed forward, arms outstretched to snatch her up, and she flung her arm at him. "Stupefy!" Another bright burst of light. She retreated for the door but didn't make it more than a few running steps.

Fenrir grabbed her by the hair and pulled her around to face him. His eyebrows were singed from her spell but he was otherwise unaffected. Her eyes widened exponentially at the fact that he was impervious to her attacks. _"You're mine."_ He laced his long fingers around her throat and squeezed. _"You'll always be mine."_ Georgeanna's heart thundered in her chest. Everything about this was so, so wrong. How could he be here, now? Tears pricked at her eyes as she desperately thought of a way to escape. Not willing to risk another stunner, Georgeanna brought up her wand and held it near her head, pointed at Greyback's face.

"DEPULSO!"

An explosion of white light filled the room. Georgeanna was thrown across the space, landing hard on her back. The air fled from her lungs and left her gasping in pain. Fenrir was lying face down, finally subdued. She tried to flip over onto her side but the pain in her lungs and ribs was excruciating. Unable to fully catch her breath, she began hyperventilating at the sight of Fenrir rising to his feet. His features were dripping with malice as he trudged toward where she lay immobile. Forcing her body to fight through the agony, Georgeanna inhaled sharply and screamed with all of her might. The sound did nothing to deter the vile werewolf as he descended upon her once more.

"Incarcerous!" Half a dozen ropes appeared out of thin air and secured themselves around Greyback. The man stumbled and fell to his knees, eyes never once leaving Georgeanna's horrorstruck face. Severus emerged from her peripheral, his wand aimed at Fenrir's head and ready to attack. As the werewolf turned his attention from Georgeanna to Severus, something shocking began to take place. Fenrir's body began to lift from the ground and contort, his shape shifting into a formless floating blob. Before Georgeanna could comprehend what was happening, Severus shouted another spell at the miscellaneous form and sent it flying back into the wardrobe. He silently secured the doors and placed wards over the entire object.

Georgeanna struggled up onto her elbows. The back of her head ached severely. Severus was now by her side, gripping her arm and helping her to sit, his other hand at the small of her back. His touch was so warm and she found herself leaning into him. "I… He was… He was there…" Her words tripped over her tongue as she tried to explain the situation.

"It was a Boggart." His voice rumbled in his chest and she felt the vibrations against her shoulder.

"No, he was here! We have to warn everyone!" She grabbed Severus's arm and tugged at his sleeve, trying to shake some sense into him. Georgeanna didn't know what Severus had done to Fenrir to get him back into the wardrobe but they had to alert the school at once. There was a dangerous werewolf in the castle and they had to protect the children.

Georgeanna was breathing erratically, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Her wide eyes were glued to the wardrobe, unable to look away in fear that if she did, Fenrir would find a way out. Severus hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head back to look up at him. Her eyes were wild and glistening with unshed tears. "Fenrir Greyback is not at Hogwarts. What you saw was a creature called a Boggart." His matter-of-fact tone was not helping her to see the truth in her manic state.

She shook her head sharply. "No! It was him! He knew me. He said things…"

Severus gently grabbed the sides of her face and held her head in his hands. She had no choice but to stare into his eyes and listen as he spoke slowly to her. "It wasn't real, Georgeanna. Do you understand? Greyback was never here."

"NO! You're not listening to me!" She broke out into a string of sobs that jumbled her words and made the rest of her cries unintelligible. Severus could only comfort the woman as she clutched the front of his waistcoat and held him securely against her. Her body shook fiercely and she pulled him in tighter, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his neck.

Severus gingerly patted her back, not mentally prepared in having to deal with such a situation. His experience was in blubbering students and the types of problems he could easily assign to a Prefect. His eyes drifted over the top of Georgeanna's head and over to the wardrobe. He would have to alert Albus to the Boggart's presence immediately. It would not bode well to allow the creature to remain inside the castle any longer.

Georgeanna sniffled loudly and loosened her grip on Severus's clothes. She leaned back and wiped at her tear-streaked face. Her eyes were swollen and red. Their faces inches apart, he breathed in her scent of cinnamon and, strangely, murtlap essence. He shifted his posture in order to stand and help her to her feet. A loud bang sounded through the room and Georgeanna jumped with fright, tripping over her feet and causing both her and Severus to topple back onto the tile.

The lounge door had been kicked open and standing in the threshold was a bewildered Mr. Filch in his nightclothes, a lantern casting shadows over his gaunt features. "What in the world is going on 'ere? I 'eard screaming." Filch lifted the lantern higher and cast a long beam of light into the room. His jaw nearly dislocated from his skull at the sight of Professor Snape and the newly employed Ms. Earnshaw tangled in a heap on the floor. Never in his life would he have expected to see such a sight. He would surely be telling Mrs. Norris.


	8. VIII

### OCTOBER 1993

The month of October came to an end and brought with it a crisp, cool breeze that sent a chill through the bustling village of Hogsmeade. Ordinarily calm streets and shops were swarming with the visiting Hogwarts students, all of them giddy with excitement in being set free from the castle, their pockets burdened with unspent allowances. Zonko's Joke Shop, the Three Broomsticks, and Madam Puddifoot's were doing exceptionally well on that particular Saturday afternoon. A lesser frequented shop waited further down the street, its doors marked by a misshapen stack of cauldrons and its foyer void of patrons. This was Georgeanna's desired destination and she opened the door with a slight push, the bell overhead signaling her arrival.

She breathed in the smell of iron and silver, woodsmoke, and dust. A fire crackled in the corner, a large black cauldron bubbling away with something goopy and green. Shuffling forward from the back of the shop, a young man appeared before her with his arms wrapped around a rather large pewter cauldron, his dark curls bouncing slightly against his forehead. "Welcome to Ceridwen's, how can I… Georgie!" With a smile that could rival the sun, Niall hastily set down his wares and rushed over to Georgeanna, hugging her about the waist and lifting her off of the floor. "You should've told me you were coming into town! I would have asked for the day off." He placed her back onto her feet and held her at arm's length. "You look amazing. I see Hogwarts has been treating you well. Gosh, it's good to see you." He slid his arms from her elbows down to her hands, refusing to let her go completely.

"I wanted to surprise you." She squeezed his hands and let go. The young man continued to grin widely at her, his eyes crinkling joyfully. She couldn't help but to return the gesture; his warm and friendly demeanor quite infectious. They'd maintained their friendship over shared letters during the months they'd been apart. When Georgeanna had learned of the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade, she had offered her assistance to Professor McGonagall as an extra chaperone for the trip. She saw the outing not only as a perfectly valid excuse to visit her friend, but also to break away from the castle even for a short time. The weeks that had followed her confrontation with the Boggart and the passing of the full moon left her yearning for a bit of an escape.

Once the Headmaster had been made aware of the presence of the Boggart, he sought to be rid of it immediately. Remus had intervened and offered to use the creature in his third-year class to teach the students _'Riddikulus_ ,' the spell used to repel and banish Boggarts. He had even extended the invitation to Georgeanna to be present during that particular lesson should she wish to learn as well, but she had immediately – albeit politely – refused Remus's offer. She had no desire to be in the same room as that horrendous creature again and asked instead if he would teach her at another time one-on-one, to which he had obliged.

She had also maintained her distance from Severus, as well. The beginnings of a rumor had spread throughout the faculty of the suggestive manner in which they had been discovered by Mr. Filch, but the Potions Master had been quick to see an end to such nonsense before it could fully take hold. He'd made it quite clear to any who'd dared to ask – Albus, mainly – that there was absolutely nothing going on between himself and Ms. Earnshaw, and anyone who claimed differently should silence themselves immediately. Even with that being said, Severus had been acting strangely around her ever since that night and it made her feel like he was waiting for her to mentally crack. Georgeanna disliked his fragile treatment of her even less than his normally cruel indifference. He'd not said an unkind word to her in the weeks since and had taken to excusing himself from her presence whenever a disagreement arose, simply using his absence to replace his normally biting remarks.

"You did! It's the best kind of surprise I could ask for. Do you have time to catch up or do you have to get back? We could go for a drink at TB. Id' love to hear all about what you've been up to lately." Georgeanna had missed the way Niall easily guided the conversation in a way that she only had to provide minimal effort to keep him going.

"I suppose I could spare an hour or two," she smirked, knowing full well that she had intended to spend most of her afternoon with him if he wasn't busy. "But I've already told you everything in our letters."

Stepping quickly behind the counter and retrieving his jacket, Niall was back at Georgeanna's side before she could blink. "Well, I want to hear about it all in person!" He linked her arm with his and led her from the shop, flipping the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed'. Together they crossed the crowded street and made their way to the Three Broomsticks, carefully maneuvering threw the dozens of students milling about.

Inside the pub was just as packed with only a handful of seats left unoccupied. Niall led Georgeanna over to the bar where he managed to find two seats together. After expressing a fond greeting to Madam Rosmerta, who was also very happy to see Georgeanna, they sat and ordered drinks – a stout for him and a butterbeer for her – and settled in for a conversation. The afternoon passed with pleasant ease. Georgeanna had even allowed Niall to convince her into trying a bit of his beer. She had found the beverage to be quite bitter and wasn't pleased with the way it settled heavily in her stomach. Instead, Niall had ordered a half pint of pumpkin ale for her and Georgeanna liked that much better. It was far lighter than the stout and had a lovely aftertaste of allspice and caramel.

"Everything will go back to normal once Black is caught. Personally, I can't wait for these dementors to go back to Azkaban. They're terrible for business. Most of our usual clients won't make the trip out now. Too nervous about coming into contact with those nasty things." Niall grimaced and looked out of the window, almost expecting that he would see a dementor just beyond the glass. "So, tell me, what's been going on up at the castle? Surely you've got loads of gossip to share with your good friend Niall." The young man wiggled his eyebrows at her and took another large gulp from his pint glass.

She laughed and shook her head. "Honestly, I can't think of anything else to tell you. Classes have been keeping me quite busy and any free time I have is spent studying or with Remus." Shrugging her shoulders, she thought about how Remus had become consumed with work in preparing for mid-term exams. She'd been spending an awful amount of time in her office alone, only her books and parchment notes to keep her company. In an attempt at friendship, she'd tried to spark a conversation with the librarian, Madam Pince, with disastrous results. The older witch shushed her each time she spoke and then harshly demanded that she remove herself from the library. Georgeanna had not yet mustered up the courage to go back.

"Ah, yes, your friend Remus. You know, you never told me how you managed to get back into contact with him. How did you two become friends, anyway? He looks quite a bit older than you." Niall studied Georgeanna as she took the time to answer, her finger tracing over the handle of her mug.

There were several details concerning her reunion with Remus that she knew couldn't share with anyone. While she wanted to be able to be open with Niall, the truth of how she met Remus and what had brought them back together would reveal the secret of her condition. She was not ready for such a thing to be known by him. "He is older, yes. I met him when I was a child, during the war… I actually don't remember how," she lied. "We lost contact over the years. As fate would have it, we met again this summer when Albus offered us both positions at Hogwarts. Very small world, if you ask me."

Niall watched with an odd look on his face as Georgeanna powered through her answer. She smiled tightly and chugged the last gulp of her ale. "Shall we get another round?" Niall raised his hand to signal Rosmerta but Georgeanna tugged his sleeve and pulled his arm back down to the bar.

"No, thank you. I think it's best that I check in with the other chaperones and see how everyone's doing."

"All right," Niall said disappointedly. "Perhaps we can meet for lunch soon?"

Georgeanna slid from her stool and wobbled slightly on her feet. She blinked slowly, allowing herself to regain her balance. "That would be lovely. I'm not sure when that will be exactly, but I'll write to you when I know."

He was beaming as he joined her, offering to cover their tab even though Georgeanna refused, and they departed the Three Broomsticks quite happy with the time they'd spent together. Georgeanna walked Niall back to Ceridwen's, the sun having cooled slightly during their time indoors. "I had a great time, Georgie, as always. Make sure you come visit soon, all right?" He grabbed her hand and raised it to his face. Niall brushed his lips over the skin of her knuckles and Georgeanna flushed madly. She hadn't been expecting such an intimate gesture from him.

She gulped rather loudly as he let go of her hand. "I'll… I'll see you around, then."

"I truly hope so." Niall tilted his head and looked at her through lowered lids, taking a step closer. Georgeanna's initial reaction was to back away but she didn't want to come off as rude. He swept his finger over her ear and pushed the lingering hairs behind her shoulder. "If it's not too forward to ask, I'd like to spend much more time with you, Georgeanna." She froze as he leaned down, his eyes focused on her parted lips.

Panicked, Georgeanna faked a cough and covered her face with her hands, taking a large step backward. "Excuse me, I had a tickle in my throat." She felt heat in her cheeks as she attempted to smile, feeling dreadfully awkward.

Niall's face fell but he swiftly masked his discontent with a chuckle and told her that she should take some Pepper Up Potion once she got back to the castle. "Take care of yourself, all right?" He raised a hand in farewell and entered the shop, not bothering to flip the 'closed' sign back around. Georgeanna stared at the door for a moment before she urged her feet to carry her down the main street in search of another member of the staff, her mind in a tizzy as she walked.

He had tried to kiss her. She could be wrong, but what other reason would Niall have for leaning so close to her face? And with that soft look in his eyes… She shook her head. No, it wasn't possible. Niall was a very handsome man with a bright, magnetic personality. There was no way he would ever be interested in someone like her. They were just friends.

Georgeanna had never felt romantic inclinations toward another person before. She wouldn't know what to do in an intimate situation even with the instructions spelled out in the air before her. The only men she'd been close to in her adult life could be counted on one hand. Niall was truly a pleasure to be around and she considered him to be a good friend. Remus was her family, the older brother she never had. Albus was her employer, her mentor, and the closest to a paternal figure in her life. And Severus… Well, she wasn't sure what Severus was to her exactly.

Up ahead, she saw a group of children forming around the Deputy Headmistress. Georgeanna skirted around the crowd to stand at the front by Minerva, falling back into her role as a chaperone. Before long, the students had formed up to be led back to Hogwarts following a very enjoyable visit to town. Georgeanna chatted politely with Minerva as they walked up the long path to the school, although her mind was otherwise preoccupied with the final events of her afternoon. As much as she had wanted a break from the castle, she now couldn't wait to return and fall back into the less confusing routine of her job.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

### NOVEMBER 1993

Sirius Black had somehow managed to break into Hogwarts. Following the delightful Halloween feast, the Gryffindor students had come to find that the portrait of the Fat Lady leading to their common room had been shredded in an attack by the escaped convict. The Headmaster had directed that all of the Houses were to sleep in the Great Hall for the night while the staff searched the school for any sign of Black. Georgeanna was worried that Black was managing to sneak around undetected and was gaining ground on Harry. Had Sirius been able to enter Gryffindor common room, there's no telling what tragedy could have taken place.

Remus had become more tense and watchful over Harry following the incident, often inviting the boy for tea in his office and taking the time to teach him extra lessons. Georgeanna was pleased that they were bonding, as Remus had told her they'd spend the better part of the afternoon together on Halloween and he had finally told the boy of his old friendship with his parents. She hoped that their relationship would continue to grow and that Harry and Remus would form a true connection. She knew only too well the feeling of needing someone who understood your past without judgment.

While there had been no further sign of Sirius Black for over a week, the dementors had been an ever constant and eerie presence. Georgeanna heartily disliked the way they made her feel when she saw them. They were fearsome, inky creatures that made her insides twist and left her aching with a hollowness even from a distance. Remus told her that dementors fed on the happiness of humans, leaving behind only fear and sorrow. How creatures like that had managed to come into his world was beyond her level of comprehension, but she desperately hoped they would catch Black soon enough and be gone from Hogwarts for good.

She strolled along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, having just ended her time with Hagrid's class and his lesson on flobberworms, and was enjoying the last of the sun's warmth that clung to her cloak against the prying fingers of an autumn wind. She enjoyed the quietness of the trees and the shuffle of fallen leaves in the breeze. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the aroma of earth and grass and withering flora. Her boots crunched against hard ground. The forest reminded her of her tiny cabin in France and she wondered how her old home was faring. Had it been discovered? Would someone new have moved in and made it their own? If so, it was probably for the best as she had no sudden urge to return. The few good memories of that place were tucked away safely within her mind and everything else had been abandoned within the cabin walls when she left.

The scuffling of feet alerted her to another's company. She looked around but saw no one near. She heard the noise again and turned to the cluster of trees, mouth opening in surprise at what she saw. A large black dog was watching her from the shadows, its eyes dark eyes trained on her with apprehensive curiosity. She could smell the grime on its fur, the scent carrying in the wind. She made no movement, either toward or away from the animal, and they both stared at each other for a long moment. The dog gave a deep sniff and stepped out from behind a tree trunk, inching toward her with steady steps.

Georgeanna had learned about many of the fantastic creatures that called the Forbidden Forest their home, but she never would have thought to find such a common animal as a stray dog wandering about. She thought of how close Hogsmeade was to the school and that perhaps the dog belonged to someone in town. "Are you lost?" she asked, her voice a soft rasp. The dog continued to stare unblinking at her, making Georgeanna believe that it was inspecting her in some way. It sniffed at her again and pawed closer, stopping only a few feet away. "Are you from the village?" It sat on its back haunches and tilted its head as if contemplating her line of questioning.

The animal was thin and lanky with matted fur and pointed ears. Even in its seated position, the top of its head was nearly at Georgeanna's waist; which she supposed wasn't saying too much as a great deal of the students were taller than her. Its paws were coated in a layer of mud and there was loose dirt on its nose and face. She'd never owned a pet as her mother had been against having animals in the house and her father always sided with her mother, and yet Georgeanna felt the tug to comfort this animal as if it were her own. "Poor thing, you must be starving." At her words, the dog barked so loudly that she flinched, her heart jumping in her chest. The dog straightened up into a proper sitting posture and licked its grubby lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't have any food on me…" She felt disappointed that she could not offer the creature even the tiniest bit of nourishment. Suddenly coming up with what she thought was a brilliant idea, she backed slowly away from the dog and told it that she'd be right back, knowing full well that it couldn't really understand her. She hurried up the hill to the castle, slowing her steps only when visible to the students lingering in the courtyard, and hastily made her way to the lower level that she knew housed the kitchen. Approaching the portrait of the fruit bowl, she ran a finger softly over the painted pear and watched as it jiggled and twitched. The portrait came away from the wall to reveal a large opening.

She crossed the threshold and stepped into the massive kitchen. The room was the same size as the Great Hall above it and was swarming with no less than fifty house-elves. She cleared her throat, not wanting to interrupt as they prepared for dinner, but needing help navigating the large space. "Excuse me?" Every single pair of eyes in the room immediately landed on her. Cries of 'Mistress Earnshaw' and 'Miss Georgeanna' echoed off of the stone walls. More than a dozen elves surrounded her, eager to assist in whatever she could possibly need.

"Could you please tell me if there's any leftover chicken from lunch?"

"Is you hungry, Miss?" an elf with large green eyes and a round nose squeaked.

"Em, not exactly, I just need a bit of meat to, well, to take outside."

"Mistress Earnshaw needs a picnic!" another elf proclaimed, setting off a string of reactions before Georgeanna could argue against it. Within seconds the elves had prepared a small basket of chicken, cold cuts, cheeses, bread rolls, and jam. Everything was handed to Georgeanna with such care as if it was the most precious gift the elves could offer her. Not knowing how to politely refuse their dedicated work without seeming ungrateful, Georgeanna thanked the elves and had to repeatedly turn down their offer of packing her desserts as well.

She scurried from the kitchen and exited the castle hastily. Skirting around the edge of the courtyard as to not draw attention to herself, she was able to return to the site where she had left the dog only to find that it was no longer there. She peered into the trees but it was difficult to see anything within the dark mass of the forest. Sighing, she walked the perimeter of the tree line and searched for the dog. Her lips were dry as she attempted to whistle for the animal. Eventually, she gave up, emptying her basket of the chicken and rolled slices of ham and turkey and leaving it in a pile at the edge of the forest. She figured that if the dog was hungry enough, it would find the food without problem.

Georgeanna was disappointed as she returned to the castle once more. She glanced over her shoulder several times, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stray dog but the elusive creature seemed to have disappeared. After returning the basket to the kitchen – the elves asking her if they could get her anything else, anything at all – she headed toward the destination of her next class: Potions. She was quite early, but she couldn't see a point in traveling all the way up to her room only to come back down to the dungeon when she was already where she needed to be.

Glad to have her cloak still on her, she wrapped the material further around her body as she entered the frigid potions classroom. The desks were empty and the chairs scattered from their previous occupants. A certain surly professor was nowhere to be seen, so she began straightening the chairs and organizing the state of the room. This afternoon class was to be seventh-year N.E.W.T. students. Only the absolute best selection of the graduating class was allowed to take part in lessons in their final year, handpicked by their exam scores and unmatched potential - or so Severus had haughtily explained to her. She supposed it must have taken a certain kind of dedication to want to take N.E.W.T. level Potions. She'd noticed early on that a majority of the fifth and sixth-year students had dropped it from their curriculum completely. Whether that fact was owed to not requiring it for their desired future careers or that they finally had the choice to evade Snape, she couldn't be sure.

She wandered up to the front of the class, standing beside Severus's desk and looking out over the expanse of the room. She imagined what it would be like to teach a class of her own. Bright young faces looking up at her, eager to learn. She, a beacon of education. A warm feeling surged within her. She had no particular talent that outshone the rest, but she believed that it would be delightful to share whatever she could of her own knowledge with the next generation of witches and wizards. Georgeanna wondered what kind of professor she would be. Kind and enthusiastic like Flitwick and Sprout, or terse and no-nonsense like Minerva? She certainly wouldn't be anything like Snape, with his boorish attitude and icy demeanor.

Chuckling to herself, she held her chin high and narrowed her eyes at the empty desks, seeing imaginary faces laced with fear and awe. She began to strut the length of the long wooden desk with measured steps, her hands laced behind her back in a similar manner to Severus. When she reached the cornered edge, she turned on her heel and wiped around, her cloak a billowing black cloud. An unpracticed sneer danced across her lips and caused her to giggle aloud. She shook her head, declaring inwardly that, no, she hadn't the skill to be as callous as Severus Snape.

Her laughter was cut short when she saw the figure of her mimicry standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and an incredulous brow raised at her mannerisms. "Dare I ask what it is you're doing?" Severus stepped toward her, his arms falling to his sides. Their eyes remained locked on one another. Georgeanna straightened her back as he approached, puffing her chest slightly to match his posture. Severus ascended the dais and her resolve in continuing with her one-sided game wavered as he drew near. He loomed over her, his presence suddenly overwhelming. She inhaled a hint of smoke and herbs that lingered on his clothes and beneath that, there was something earthy she couldn't describe.

"I was early," she stated, attempting to keep her voice even and free of inflection.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Indeed," he droned as he stepped closer. Georgeanna suspected that he was trying to intimidate her with his size alone. She held her ground and didn't react to his closeness, tilting her head back to maintain eye contact. "So, tell me, why are you traipsing around my desk instead of preparing for the lesson? Or is it possible that you've failed to remember the minimal responsibility your position requires of you?"

She pulled back the grimace that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, yes, I'd quite forgotten what I'm supposed to do. Pray, what class is this?" Severus huffed and turned away but Georgeanna was hot on his tail. "Surely it couldn't be Herbology for it is far too cold and damp. Ancient Runes, perhaps? The environment seems fitting for boring your students near to death." Severus ignored her, circling around the back of his desk and flipping open his ledger. She stepped up to his side, peering up at him and glimpsing the frown hidden behind his dark locks. "Ah, Divination then!" Georgeanna reached out and grabbed Severus by the wrist, pulling his hand toward her. "Shall I tell you your future?" A breathy quality took over her voice as she mimicked Professor Trelawney. "Read to you the secrets hidden within?"

She ran a finger along his upturned palm, tracing the deep lines she found there. The skin of his hand was warm and smooth against hers. She was always surprised at this; she expected his skin to be as cold as his personality. Georgeanna moved her thumb over his fingers to straighten them out. The point of her game was slowly slipping away the longer she held his hand in hers. Licking her lips, she attempted to form a joke but found that none came to her. Her mind went blank, simply staring at his palm and refusing to look up into his face.

Curious, she tried to remember the details from the passages she had read in _'Unfogging the Future'_ about palmistry and examined the lines with serious contemplation. Closest to her on his hand was the heart line. It was strong and deep, beginning beneath his index finger and traveling over his skin where it ended abruptly under his ring finger in splintered ends. Her face twisted in disbelief, for she actually knew what such a break in the line meant. "You were in love," she whispered. "But… it ended."

Severus ripped his hand away and withdrew from her as if he'd been burned. "Enough of this foolishness! I don't know what childish antics you're allowed to partake in other classrooms, but I'll have none of them here. I've warned you that I expect a certain level of professionalism within these walls and I'll not take the time to tell you again." He turned back to his ledger and violently began flipping through the pages.

Georgeanna felt heat rise at the back of her neck. She felt utterly guilty for exposing something he absolutely had no intention of sharing with her. Even if she wasn't positive about the reading, his reaction had proven that she may have been correct. "Severus, I'm-"

He slammed the book shut. "Prepare the ingredients according to the lesson plan or leave. I don't care which you choose, so long as you make your decision…" He turned to her, his onyx eyes hard as stone, "… _silently._ " She felt the sharpness of each syllable cut her down, leaving her to feel embarrassingly small. She scurried off to the storeroom, seeking to place a barrier between herself and the man who sought to murder her with his eyes alone. Georgeanna pressed her back against the wall, her hand resting over her fluttering heart. Hearing a chorus of voices and footsteps, she gathered the ingredients quickly and prayed for the lesson to go off without further incident.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"How long have you known Severus?" Georgeanna asked as Remus poured her a cup of jasmine tea.

Remus sat back onto the couch with a smirk. "A very long time, unfortunately."

Rolling her eyes, she stirred a bit of cream into her cup and offered the container to Remus, who shook his head. "That's not a real answer, you know."

"Why are you suddenly so curious about Snape of all people?"

"I just feel like I don't know the slightest bit about him. It's been months and he's still such a stranger."

"What on earth could you possibly want to know?" Remus sipped his tea loudly, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back onto the velvety cushions. When Remus had accepted her invitation to tea, she decided that she would rather serve it in her room vice her office for it offered additional privacy for the conversation she had been planning. It had been two days since her potions class with Severus and she hadn't been able to stop thinking of what she had read on his palm about his lost love.

She ran her finger around the lip of her teacup. "You were at Hogwarts together, I know that much. It's quite obvious that you didn't get along then either based on how the two of you treat each other now. But I was curious if… If there was anyone in his life that he _did_ like." At Remus's furrowed brow, Georgeanna sipped her tea and reached for a honey biscuit.

"I suppose he got on well with the other Slytherins." He accepted the biscuit she offered him. "From what I can remember, he was always alone."

Georgeanna felt a pang of empathy for the young Severus she never knew. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be surrounded by hundreds of classmates and not have a single friend. "That's awful," she pitied.

"No, _he_ was awful. Always had to shove his big nose in where it didn't belong." He shoved the entire biscuit into his mouth, munching through as he continued. "I'll admit… James and Sirius didn't let him have it easy… but he should've kept away on his own… especially after Lily cut him off for good… I'll never understand how those two were friends to begin with." Remus reached for another biscuit just as Georgeanna set her cup and saucer on the table with a clatter.

"Lily? As in Harry's mother, Lily?" She turned to him on the couch, pulling her stocking feet up and wrapping her arms around her knees. "They were friends!?"

"Yes, for the first few years of school, at least. They had quite an awful falling out from what I remember."

Georgeanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lily, the girl who would grow into the woman that would become Harry Potter's mother, had been childhood friends with the ominous Severus Snape. Her mind raced with possibilities. Had Severus always been so gloomy, or was he ever a happy-go-lucky child? How long had he been friends with Lily and what had caused their relationship to end? "Do you… do you think he loved her?"

Remus gaped at her, a third – or was it his fourth? - biscuit balancing in the air soon to be dropped into his open mouth. His eyes widened and he let out a surprised snort of a laugh. "Love?! What has gotten into you?" He dipped the biscuit into his tea and raised it to his mouth, forgetting it once again as he continued to chortle. "Obsessed with her maybe, but only because she wanted nothing to do with him once she started dating James. But love? No, absolutely not. I don't think Snape's capable of such a feeling." He tossed the biscuit in his mouth and followed it with a swill of tea. She turned away from him, her eyes focused on the pattern of the carpet. She could still hear him chuckling to himself even as she focused on her own thoughts.

Georgeanna was positive that she had read Severus's palm correctly. She had even reread the passage in her book that corresponded with the heart line. His line was deep and short and had ended abruptly, forking out into splintered shallow ends. If Remus was right and the woman in question wasn't Lily, then who was the one who had broken his heart so thoroughly?

She dropped the subject and they finished their tea while discussing the upcoming Quidditch match. The match itself was the day following the full moon and she so desperately wanted to be able to attend. She'd learned that Harry was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team and that he was quite an exceptional player. To her surprise, the Gryffindor Beaters were none other than Fred and George Weasley, brothers to Harry's best friend Ron and, coincidentally, the owners of the Fanged Frisbee that had struck her in the face that past summer. She'd formally met the twin boys during one of their Transfiguration lessons with Professor McGonagall earlier in the term and had come to find that she rather enjoyed their rakish sense of humor. They'd been shocked to see her present in their class and even more so stunned by the fact that she had 'lied' to them about not being a professor. She argued that she hadn't actually lied, as she wasn't technically a teacher.

After a long while discussing Quidditch, upcoming holidays, and the overall drama that came with residing among a hundred adolescent teenagers, Remus rose to his feet and prepared to head back to his quarters. "Have you made any plans to see your friend in the village? What was his name?"

"Niall."

"Yes, Niall. Have you spoken to him since…" Remus wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made her want to shove him to the floor. She'd shared her secret of the interaction with Niall during the Hogsmeade visit and Remus had been no help whatsoever, simply teasing her about how she had run from the first man to show interest in her.

"No. I don't know what to say. What if things are awkward between us now?"

"Do you like him?" Remus stood between her and the door, his hands shoved into his jumper pockets.

"As a friend? Yes, of course. He's lovely. But as something more… I really can't say." She leaned onto the arm of the couch, propping her head upon her hand. "It's not as if I'm looking for anything romantic from him."

"Well, you know what they say: Love comes when you're not looking for it."

Georgeanna rolled her eyes. "And what makes you the sudden expert? I don't think you've ever told me of any potential love interests."

"That's neither here nor there," Remus grinned sheepishly. "Women aren't exactly lining up at my door."

"They might if you unlocked it every now and then." She smiled encouragingly up at him. "You've got a lot to offer someone. And I think it helps that you're not completely hideous."

Remus guffawed, throwing his head back in exaggeration. "Oh, thank you for that! The burden of being a werewolf has been lifted now that I know I'm not so terribly ugly."

Georgeanna slid to her feet and crossed the room to her friend. He was a head taller and looked down at her with a gentle smirk. She had the sudden urge to hug him, and so she did. Remus was a tad surprised by the unexpected action but wrapped a single arm around her in turn. "At least we have each other. If all else fails, we can grow old and miserable together," she joked, although the nagging feeling that her words were true wouldn't shake loose.

"Nonsense. I'll surely be tired of you long before then." She shoved him away and pouted playfully. They shared a laugh and wished each other a good night, Remus departing from her room with the promise that he would host tea next time.

Georgeanna vanished the tea tray from her coffee table, sending it back down to the kitchen, and changed into her nightclothes. She lay in bed, her mind racing with thoughts of Niall and kisses and romance and Severus and his unknown love. Her head felt heavy with such excessive ponderings and she decided that sleep was the best way to escape. Wrapping herself in her comforter, she pulled her knees into her chest and let her eyelids fall closed. She allowed herself to dream of a future where she wasn't so pathetically, desperately alone and someone would love her, furry friend and scars included.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Georgeanna felt completely and utterly miserable. It was the night before the full moon and her body had rescinded all functional control. She sprawled atop her bed, covers twisted around her legs. Boiling heat beneath her skin forced her to kick them off and the cold sweat that followed made her yearn for their warmth. She turned onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow, muffling the painful groan that she could no longer restrain. Her bones were brittle twigs bending in the hands of the werewolf that desperately fought to escape her.

In her aching delirium, she could hear her heartbeat against the inside of her skull; a forceful rap, rap, rapping echoing within her head. She pressed her face further into the pillow and sought to drown the incessant noise by cupping her hands over her ears. Her blood crashed like ocean waves in her veins. Rolling onto her back, she cried out in frustration as the knocking sound continued to badger her.

It was the door. Someone was at the door.

She desperately reached for her wand on the bedside table and waved her arm, the door opening fully at her wordless command. How she longed to see Remus standing there, knowing that he was to bring her Wolfsbane Potion that evening. She had been so out of sorts that she hadn't left her room all day. McGonagall had come looking for her after she'd turned up absent for Transfiguration and had suggested to Albus that Georgeanna remain in bed for the day. She was in absolutely no condition to be a functional human being and it would only serve to raise suspicion among the students. Albus had agreed, and all of Georgeanna's class attendances had been canceled for that day and the next.

A figure moved toward her, tall and dark. She brushed the hair from her face and rubbed the agony from her clouded eyes. "Severus," she rasped. "It's you." The potions master was the last person she'd expected to see. "Where is Remus?" She struggled to sit, propping herself half up on her pillows and half on her elbow.

"Indisposed. I trust I don't have to explain the cause."

"No," she huffed, sitting up further against the wishes of her throbbing spine. Had she known Severus would be visiting she'd have attempted to dress in more than just her chemise and robe. All things considered, she found it difficult at this point to care that he saw her in her pajamas. "Thank you for… for coming." She rested her head back against the headboard, her neck somehow unable to support its weight.

"Between yourself and Lupin I'm left with little choice. Should either of you miss a single dose, the entire school would be in jeopardy of facing two fully grown and feral werewolves." He punctuated his sentence with an ostentatious 'pop' as he removed the cork from a vial he had procured from his robes. Georgeanna could smell the smokey liquid before her eyes were able to focus on the shimmery gray-blue liquid.

She reached out, her wrist limp and hand lazy, and clutched to the bottle as Severus handed it to her. Using both of her hands to lift the vial, she drank the contents slowly. Sip by sip was all she could manage. The potion wormed its way down her throat and into the crevices of her body. Tasting all the more bitter than usual, Georgeanna struggled to finish the contents in their entirety, tipping her head back and using gravity to aid her. Eventually finished, she exhaled heavily and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A single droplet had managed to escape down her chin and she caught it, licking it from her skin.

Severus could only watch, his face void of emotion. It was an odd and unfamiliar sight to see Georgeanna so devoid of her typical spark. Her originally subdued and quiet personality had bubbled and burst forth into a young woman who joined the staff in stories and laughter, who showed patience and kindness to the students, and who wasn't afraid to press her luck to the point of him snapping at her. The woman lying on the bed was a shadow, a meager imposter. He pulled the empty vial from her hand which had come to lay on her lap. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the wall in front of her, unseeing.

"Severus?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she called out to him.

He didn't answer but adjusted his posture as a way of letting her know he'd heard her.

Georgeanna continued to look straight ahead, her eyes lost in the pattern of the stone walls as they went in and out of focus. A stampede of wild horses ran freely through her head, the pain causing a bought of nausea to rise precariously into her throat. "Could you help me sleep?" She managed to raise her eyes to his then and he was taken aback by the paleness of her grey irises.

"Excuse me?"

She sighed heavily. Raising a hand to her forehead, she rubbed the space between her eyebrows with tender movements. "There's a charm, a sleeping charm, that Filius mentioned to me some time ago. I can't remember it."

Severus shifted his weight on his feet. "I'm just supposed to guess as to which charm you're referring to?"

Georgeanna lowered her hand and rolled her eyes to meet him. "Don't play daft. You know everything." She wasn't in the mood for his games. She knew damned well that he knew how to recite a simple sleeping charm.

Severus did indeed know exactly which charm she was asking him to use on her.

"It will only last for a few hours. You'll only awake to be in the same pain that you are now," Severus warned. She would fall asleep immediately, remain in a dreamless slumber for four to five hours, and then wake up as if nothing had happened. It was not a healing sleep; simply a way to pass the time.

She smiled weakly, blinking slowly at the pain behind her eyes. "I know." Her brow creased as she winced and he saw a shudder run through her body. "A short rest would be lovely." She slid further onto the mattress and rested her head on her pillow. Her wild hair sprawled all around her face and shoulders. Severus was struck by the image of her lying in bed, her robe falling open slightly to reveal the creamy skin of her throat and clavicle, her face gazing up at him with pleading eyes.

He could have easily reached for his wand, cast the charm, and walked away. It was waiting for him within easy reach, resting within the sleeve of his robe as always. Instead, he placed his palm on her forehead and felt the coolness of her clammy skin. She tilted her head to push into his hand, a gasping sound escaping from her parted lips. "You're so warm," she cooed. Unsure of his reasons for acting in such a way, he muttered the incantation and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed. Her chest rose and fell in even breaths and he knew then that she was fast asleep.

Turning to leave, an unsuspecting detail caught his eye. He warred with himself that it was not his place to act in such a way but the winning argument was that no one was around to witness the action. He hastily returned to Georgeanna's beside and pulled her blankets up over her, covering her exposed figure. She huffed thankfully in her sleep and wrapped her fingers around the plush material. Moving quickly before he could act on any more brash ideas, Severus exited her quarters and hurried to the dungeons where he could bury his head in his potions and rid himself of the scent of cinnamon and rose.


	9. IX

### NOVEMBER 1993

The full moon had taken an immense toll upon her and Remus both, the two of them reduced to miserable shells of themselves the day before the cycle and the morning after. They slept far longer than they would have allowed themselves to on a weekday and woke feeling grateful that the full moon had taken place on the cusp of a weekend. They picked up the pieces of themselves and departed the Shrieking Shack sometime early Saturday afternoon. The weather was biting cold and steely gray. Rain poured over them as they hastily trudged over the hillside and up to the castle. Luckily, they were intercepted by the wonderful Madam Pomfrey who was waiting for them in the entrance hall with restorative draughts at the ready. Remus downed his immediately and Georgeanna pocketed hers for once she reached her room.

Professor McGonagall had also been awaiting their return to the castle with less-than-splendid news. While the two werewolves had been out of commission, Professor Snape was assigned to cover Remus's third-year class and had decided to teach the students about werewolves. Remus had been absolutely appalled to learn that his curriculum had been ignored but refused to speak out against Severus as he had only taught the class under Dumbledore's order. Minerva eyed them both warily as the news sunk in that an entire year's worth of students had been assigned an essay on how to identify and classify werewolves. "I should… I should speak with Albus about this… immediately." Remus contended, barely able to get out two words without tripping over his tongue in exhaustion.

"You'll have to wait, I'm afraid. The Headmaster is currently at the Quidditch pitch and I highly suggest you don't make an appearance in your current state. I'm headed that way myself. I'll be sure to let him know you've requested an audience." Minerva patted Remus's shoulder comfortingly. He opened his mouth in dispute but she shook her head and reassured, "You can speak with him after the match." He was visibly upset but agreed to wait and suggested to Georgeanna that they get some sleep while they could. They thanked and bid farewell to the two older witches, separating from them and walking toward the stairs.

Enraged at the very idea that Severus would do such a terrible thing, Georgeanna inwardly refused to return to her bedroom and rest as Remus recommended. She lied and told him that she'd left a book in the staff lounge and wanted to retrieve it before heading upstairs. Something in her features must have betrayed her innocence for Remus studied her briefly with narrow eyes before giving up, too tired to argue. "Please, don't do anything rash. I'll handle this later tonight." She promised that she would simply get her book and then go to sleep, smiling sweetly at him. Remus took her word at face value, waving lazily as he started up the staircase.

Georgeanna waited for him to disappear around the corner and checked that Poppy and Minerva had gone on their way. Alone, she advanced to the door that led to the dungeons and descended the stairs with vehemence. Fury boiled inside of her and fueled her steps as she navigated through the corridors. She could not believe the absolute audacity of Severus Snape. She stopped just outside his office door, her hand resting on the handle, and caught her breath. Her heart pumped erratically in her chest and she took a moment to steady herself. Without a second thought, Georgeanna pushed open the door.

Severus looked up from the stack of essays on his desk at the sound of his office door being thrown open, crashing off of the wall behind it. His face was impassive and it only served to further motivate her anger.

"Ms. Earnshaw."

The sound of his timber rolled over her and she clenched her teeth, her fingers curling into fists. "How dare you?"

He arched a slender eyebrow, simply staring at her. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Severus returned his attention to the parchment before him, scratching over the essay with vibrant red ink. Georgeanna slammed the door shut and marched up to his desk. "Do you mind?" His eyes shot up and he glared at her.

"Do _you_?" she shouted. Her voice echoed off of the stone walls and she inhaled sharply to reign in her temper. "What were you thinking teaching Remus's students about werewolves?" She placed her hands on the wood of his desk and leaned in, refusing to allow him to look away from her.

Severus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "If his class hadn't been so abysmally behind in their studies-"

"Honestly, Severus. _Werewolves_!? Do you have any idea how you've risked exposing us?" He didn't respond but Georgeanna knew the answer from the blatant disregard on his face. She pushed herself away from his desk, furious. She'd known Severus to be harsh and unkind but this was an entirely new low.

He rose slowly to his feet. "Are you not the one ranting and raving about werewolves at full volume, Earnshaw? I would think you'd show a little more decorum." He moved slowly around the desk, each footstep planted firmly before taking the next, dragging his hand along the desktop.

"Why did you do it?" Her voice was losing its thunder as he drew near.

"The students have a right to know what's teaching them."

She flinched at the word 'what' instead of 'who' as if he'd slapped her. "That's not up to you," she seethed.

"If Lupin didn't want to be found out then he never should have accepted the position!"

Her chest burned with restraint. "And what about me?" She swallowed heavily, emotion building in her chest and clawing its way up her throat. "Did you think at all about how this could affect me as well? Do you even care? This is the first chance I've been given to do something meaningful with my life. I have nothing outside of these walls. Nothing to go home to." Her voice faded to a whisper. "This is it for me." A heavy silence fell over them. Severus remained where he stood, his hands limply by his sides as he studied the emotions flitting over Georgeanna's distraught face. She had looked away from him to hide the tears that pricked her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I'm trying so, so hard to make something of myself… and then you go and sabotage everything over some ancient schoolyard grudge!"

"Don't dare to pretend as if you know anything of my past. I can plainly bet on the fact that you've heard nothing but the one-sided version of history from the biased mouth of your beloved wolf."

"It doesn't matter what I've been told. I've seen it myself! You're a bitter man, Severus. Cruel to those who've done nothing to you-"

"And I suppose brewing your potion every month is-"

Georgeanna scoffed. "Please! You act as if you do so from the kindness of your heart when we both know it's only because Albus tells you to. We'd be left to suffer if you were given the choice!" She hadn't realized that she'd been migrating toward him while she spoke until she was suddenly chest to chest with Severus, only bare inches separating them from collision. His eyes were blazing coals as they bore down on her. She struggled to hold her ground as her knees trembled, straightening her spine and squaring her jaw. "I can understand why you might still hold animosity for Remus. You're right, I don't know the full story and I won't pretend that I do. So, I can't judge you for it." She licked her dry lips and pushed on, "Still, you've no right to do what you've done, or treat me in the way you have." The back of her fingers brushed the edge of his desk and she gripped onto the wood for support. "I only ever wanted to be your friend…"

Severus stepped forward, the sheer weight of his scowl forcing her back until her thighs were pressed into the desk. He leaned over her, leering down with such fierceness it took most of the fight right out of her. "You so desperately cling to the notion that I somehow desire your friendship." He spat the word at her as if it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Her throat constricted and she gasped in a breath, tasting the scent of him in a way that caused gooseflesh to prickle over her skin. There was a familiar aroma, the one that she could often smell on him although she struggled to recognize it. "I'm vastly unaware as to how I've given you the impression that I'd want any such thing from a vexatious child like you." The scent was overwhelming. It was herbal and woodsy. Not wormwood or fluxweed, and certainly not goosegrass…

Georgeanna blanched. "I…" She blinked up at him, lost for further words. His closeness was intoxicating. "You…"

He smirked at her, tilting his head slightly to the side as he continued his beratement. "Lacking in your usual charm? Pity. I'd hoped you'd be up to task in explaining as to why either of your presence in this school is at all relevant to me." His eyes glittered with mirth.

Her head swam and she desperately continued to clutch onto the desk behind her. Vision blurring, she attempted to blink away the foggy edges of her peripherals. She felt sudden wetness on her top lip. Reaching a hand to her eyes, she swiped a finger beneath her lid and found the skin dry. She wasn't crying after all.

Severus's brow twisted with concern. His mouth formed words but Georgeanna was deafened by the sound of rushing water. He reached out for her just as her knees buckled. Her eyes rolled back and she toppled to the floor. Quick to react, Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered her the rest of the way down, cupping the back of her head gently with his hand. She was semi-conscious, her body trembling in his arms. A trail of blood continued to drip from her nostril and mar her pale skin. Severus retrieved a handkerchief from within his robes and held it to her face. "Look at me, Earnshaw." His voice was steady and her frantic eyes soon found his face. "Can you sit up?" She blinked at him and slowly nodded a positive response.

Lifting her into a seated position, Severus instructed her to keep pressure on the handkerchief. He moved to rise to his feet, stating that she needed a restorative draught, but Georgeanna caught his sleeve before he could stand. "I h-have one," she sputtered through the cloth covering her nose and mouth. "In… in my pocket." She continued to hold onto his arm for balance and Severus huffed as he reached into the open pocket of her cloak, pulling out a familiar glass vial.

"This is from Poppy?" Georgeanna nodded her head, her eyelids fluttering. Her head drifted back and she snapped it forward, opening her eyes forcefully. "Imprudent girl, you should've taken this immediately. You've only succeeded in overexerting yourself." He popped the cork and held it out to her. When she failed to react quickly enough, he pulled the hand holding the handkerchief away from her face and pressed the open bottle to her lips. She drank down the liquid with his assistance and groaned unattractively at the instant relief the potion offered.

The pounding in her ears faded away as she felt her body reacting to the draught. Within moments her stamina was renewed and she felt more awake and alert than she had in days. This new sense of alertness brought with it the awareness of Severus's proximity. Their noses were inches apart and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She risked a glance upward and was stunned by the starkness of his deep brown eyes. She traced the features of his face, his long nose and the curve of his cheekbones, and ended her journey at the bow of his lips. They twitched slightly under her scrutiny and she forced herself to look away. Georgeanna rose up onto shaky legs, thankful for the hand Severus offered her. Once she was steady on her feet, he retracted his hand immediately and held it firmly to his side.

Awkwardness hit her lick a brick. She'd come to his office for the explicit purpose of scolding him and she had once again managed to make an enormous fool of herself. She felt her cheeks flush and looked down, attempting to hide her face behind her hair. A blotch of red caught her eye and she realized that it was Severus's handkerchief, still gripped tightly between her fingers. It was old-looking and worn around the edges, the once white lace now yellowed and frayed. She noticed a small bit of faded embroidery in the corner, reading 'E. S.'

"I'm sorry, I think I've ruined it," she muttered. Georgeanna held the cloth out to Severus and he quickly took it back, folding it so that the blood was hidden away.

"It can be salvaged."

She peeked through her hair and saw that he was frowning down at the material. His expression made Georgeanna feel significantly worse. "I… I apologize for shouting at you before." Severus showed no sign of reaction. "It's just… You're just so…"

"I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that I neither requested nor wanted your trivial apologies."

Unable to restrain herself, Georgeanna stamped her foot on the cobbled floor. "Dammit, Severus! What kind of man are you? I can't begin to understand you in the least bit." She threw up her arms in exasperation. Severus clenched his teeth together, the motion visible by the flexing of his jaw. "If I'm around you any longer I'll go mad!"

"Then leave. Rest assured, I'll be hardly disappointed by your absence."

Georgeanna had never felt the urge to strike someone quite so fiercely as she did in that moment. It would bring a sick sort of pleasure to punch him right in his smug face. She couldn't restrain the vindictive smirk that crawled over her lips at the simple thought and Severus narrowed his eyes at her strange reaction.

"Oh, trust me, I have no further reason to stay," she sneered. Her smirk transformed into a scowl and she held his eye as she walked backward, heading for the exit. Severus said nothing further. He watched silently as she turned and stomped from his office, pausing at the door. "You know, I wanted to believe that what everyone says about you isn't true. But it is. You're an awful person, Severus Snape, and I'm so disappointed for letting myself think otherwise." She slammed the door behind her and the room settled into dense silence.

After she was gone, Severus let out a long steady breath and released the exasperation he had been holding back. Unable to focus on grading, Severus abandoned the remaining reports on his desk and crossed the hidden threshold from his office into his personal potion's lab. He would rid himself of his frustrations by brewing, as he usually did, and let himself become lost in the repetition and redundancy of preparing balms and solutions to restock the hospital ward. Whatever leftover anger still lingered once he was finished would be thoroughly expelled on the abysmal fourth-year essays.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Poor Harry." While Georgeanna had been berating Severus in the dungeons, Harry Potter had been facing a swarm of dementors in the terrible storm that raged outside. The vile creatures had descended upon the Quidditch pitch, causing Harry to fall from his broom and he could have been killed upon impact had it not been for the quick reaction of the Headmaster. Georgeanna heard from Remus that Harry had only sustained minor injuries and was on the mend. His broom had faced a far worse fate: smashed to bits by the Whomping Willow. Georgeanna wasn't necessarily a fan of the vicious tree and she assumed neither was Professor McGonagall, now that the Willow had seen to it that her Gryffindor Seeker could no longer fly.

The following evening found the two friends seated together in Remus's office, although not as comfortable and relaxed as they normally would be. "Thank heavens he wasn't more seriously injured." Remus sipped his tea with a far-away look in his cloudy blue eyes.

Georgeanna recognized his distracted expression and delved cautiously into her line of questioning. "How did your meeting with Albus go, then?" She shifted her legs and the teacup in her hand clattered against its matching saucer. Remus looked up at her with a steady gaze.

"It would have gone much better had it not been for Severus bursting in, raging about the conversation the two of you had. If it can even be described as 'conversation'." She couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. Not having been aware that Severus had tattled – though she couldn't say she was surprised that he would go to Albus to complain about her – Georgeanna at least wished that Remus had not been present to hear about it. "I very clearly remember telling you not to confront him."

She shrugged her shoulders as she raised the teacup to her lips. "Not exactly. You told me not to do anything rash…"

Remus's stoic face revealed that he was not in the mood for games. "You know very well what I meant, Georgeanna. It was highly unprofessional of you to act in such a way." He set his cup down on the table and sighed heavily, running his hands through his messy hair. "While I can't say I'm completely surprised at your reaction, I am not at all pleased with how you handled the situation." She opened her mouth to defend herself but he held up his hand to her, palm out. "We have to be more careful now than ever. Snape has made it very clear to us both that he has no qualms about exposing us. It will not do to add any more wood to the fire. Do you understand me?" Remus looked at her expectantly.

Feeling much like the child Severus claimed her to be, Georgeanna nodded her head and looked down dejectedly. She had been so blind with anger in the moment that she hadn't been able to see the potential repercussions of her actions. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry, Remus, it won't happen again." Her lips twitched into a tight smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"Although, I must say," Remus mused as he leaned back in his chair, teacup returned to his hand, "It was quite entertaining to see Snape so worked up. You must have really let him have it." He chuckled good-naturedly and Georgeanna felt a weigh lift from her shoulders. She didn't enjoy the stern side of Remus Lupin and she was glad to not see it often.

Georgeanna promised to be on her best behavior and, for the weeks that followed, she kept to her word. She returned to assisting with classes and was greeted warmly by the students, most of which believed that she'd come down with a nasty case of Dragon Pox and had been kept in quarantine to avoid spreading it around. She neither confirmed nor denied these claims, simply stating that she was back on the up-and-up. None of the students seemed the least bit concerned that she and Remus had been absent at the same time and it didn't seem like anyone had pieced together the blatant clues from Snape's lesson. She had noticed Hermione Granger staring at her quite a bit during lessons but when she confronted the girl, Hermione apologized and attributed the lingering glances to being tired from her heavy workload. Georgeanna suggested that the girl try to go to bed earlier and rest more often, to which Hermione smiled gratefully and dropped the subject.

However, Georgeanna had not been asked to assist Severus with a single class following their altercation. It wasn't that she was upset about spending less time with the discourteous potions master, but she was disappointed in no longer being able to observe his lessons on a daily basis. She had developed quite an interest in potions and had expressed such to Severus previously. If this was his way of getting back at her for confronting him, the punishment was surely working although she didn't agree that it served any other purpose than to frustrate her. She decided to use her newly found free time to study over potions books and other borrowed texts from the library. Severus might think that she would simply give up since she could not be present during his lessons, but it only motivated her to study harder to spite him.

To her astonishment, she found that spending more time than usual in her office with the door left open seemed to serve as an invitation for the students to eventually start wandering in. The first time it happened, a first-year Ravenclaw named Margorie Malcolm knocked on her doorframe and asked if Georgeanna could help her with the Herbology homework that had been assigned that morning. She had sat with the young girl for nearly an hour discussing the passage in _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_ on Moly and its various uses, most commonly as an ingredient in Wiggenweld Potion. Feeling satisfied that she would be able to complete the essay assignment, Margorie had thanked Georgeanna with a glowing smile and exited her office with a skip in her step. After that, the visits from students became more and more frequent. Every now and again she would find that the students simply wanted to sit on the couch in her office and let out some steam, whether it be discussing frustrations with homework and lessons or the adolescent drama plaguing their lives – and Georgeanna found it all absolutely fascinating.

Matilda Rathe, fourth-year Gryffindor, was struggling with her Charms assignments but excelling brilliantly in Divination. On the other hand, Andrew Crosby, fifth-year Hufflepuff, often found himself struggling to decipher the meaning of tea leaves or palm lines but had quite a knack for Charms work. Georgeanna suggested they study together and soon found out from Amber Darcy and Lilliana Montgomery, Matilda's fellow Gryffindors, that the two had formed the beginnings of a romantic relationship.

A sixth-year Slytherin, Roland Barkley, had confided in Georgeanna that he didn't want to work at the Ministry of Magic like his father. He held little interest in office work but was under tremendous pressure to do well at Hogwarts so that he could be assigned to the Department of International Magical Cooperation alongside his old man. He confessed that he had been hiding his true passion from everyone around him, family members and schoolmates alike: animals. He truly enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures and wanted to become a Magizoologist. Keeping his secret to herself, Georgeanna began borrowing books from the library on magical creatures and asked the house-elves to hide them under the bed pillows in his dorm.

Leonora and Leanna Jeedah, twin sisters and academic rivals, were both top of their fourth-year Ravenclaw class and potentially in the running to be chosen as a Prefect the following year. The sisters had been bickering non-stop and had begun to sabotage the other in order to get a leg up on the competition. While they had taken to seeing Georgeanna separately in order to complain about the other, she invited them both to her office one afternoon for tea. She then proceeded with her attempt to settle their contention and made the suggestion that if one of the girls were to be selected and not the other, that they should simply take turns wearing the Prefect badge as a majority of people couldn't tell them apart anyway. The sisters had been initially been stunned wordless at her proposition only to recover almost instantly, both of them flabbergasted that they hadn't thought of the idea themselves.

Although she wouldn't dare to pick favorites – it would be extremely unprofessional in her position, of course – there was a certain third-year Gryffindor whom she often found herself paying especially close attention to.

Neville Longbottom was a very sweet and genial, albeit disastrously clumsy, young man. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, something always managed to set the boy back. Most of the time it was his own avoidable blunders. He'd accidentally transformed his teacup into a rather vicious rat during Transfiguration, and the creature had leapt at his face and bit him squarely on the nose. She had witnessed him blunder through Divination, somehow managing to drop a crystal ball on his foot, and risk injury to himself and everyone around him when casting _Verdimillious_ in Charms class and sending a barrage of sparks shooting from his wand, ricocheting off the walls, and flying about the classroom. Georgeanna felt pity for the boy but also respected that he never seemed to give up, always trying his best even when others doubted in his abilities.

Over the last week, she had seen Neville in her office twice and both visits had been about his failure to brew successful potions in Professor Snape's class. Georgeanna was no expert, but she had gathered various articles and research on brewing techniques in order to better assist Neville. Most recently, Snape had threatened to have the boy's pet toad, Trevor, drink his failed Shrinking Solution, which was poisonous when prepared incorrectly. Neville had been unable to figure out the correct amount of leech juice and rat spleens to add, which resulted in the normally bright green potion to turn a sickly purple. Hermione Granger had stepped in, secretly helping Neville to recover the solution, and thankfully Trevor had been perfectly safe.

Another activity she had been using to fill the gaps in her schedule was taking long walks around the Hogwarts grounds and spending time with her newest friend, the mysterious stray dog she had taken to calling 'Snuffles'. She initially believed that perhaps the dog had been a figment of her imagination as no one else seemed to have any knowledge of the black dog that lived in the Forbidden Forest. Each time she saw the animal she was alone and it never made an appearance when she was in the presence of others. Her suspicions had been put to rest on the day she managed to lure the dog from the forest with a rather large turkey leg. After nearly a month of gaining its trust, the dog had sat beside Georgeanna as it devoured the proffered meal and had allowed her to pat its head. She had sighed in relief that the dog was indeed real and that it hadn't decided to bite her at the last minute. Since then, Georgeanna made frequent trips to visit with her four-legged friend and the two sometimes went for short walks in the woods.

The dog was visibly afraid of other humans and would take off without warning anytime it heard someone approaching, disappearing into the trees. She wasn't really sure where the name Snuffles had come from but, in her head, it sounded like a great name for the large dog. Surprisingly, the dog seemed to think so too. Now, whenever she ventured out to their secret spot, a little alcove hidden behind the view of the Great Lake, she would simply call the dog by name and the creature would come running.

On a particularly chilly Thursday afternoon, Georgeanna made her way across the lawn and through the tree line of the forest. By the time she made it down the well-known path which led to a small clearing, the tip of her nose was red and her fingers felt stiff with cold. "Snuffles!" she called out, her voice carried by the wind. She took a seat on a fallen log and waited for her companion. She didn't have to wait long. A large shadow appeared within the trees and slowly approached her from the front. The dog lacked its usual energy and Georgeanna watched its janky movement as it drew near.

To her horror, she saw that the fur on his front leg was wet and matted. She couldn't see it because of the dog's coloring, but she could smell the blood on him. "Oh no, what's happened to you?" She slowly moved toward the wounded animal, holding both of her hands out in front of her and urging the dog to come closer. The animal responded by sitting roughly on the ground, favoring its right paw, and huffing loudly. Georgeanna kneeled and lowered herself onto the wet dirt and fallen leaves. She held out a hand and asked for the creature's paw. The dog flinched and went to withdraw from her, but Georgeanna held out a hand to the creature's shoulder and patted it reassuringly. "It's all right, I won't hurt you." Snuffles responded by placing the appendage on her lap and muddying up the material of her skirt.

The wound was no longer bleeding but the opening was still fresh and raw. "What did you do to yourself, boy?" The dog tiled its head and stared. She gently scratched Snuffles' cheek. Reaching into her cloak, she retrieved her wand and hovered it over the dog's leg. She rubbed Snuffles behind the ears and, with a subtle flick of her wrist, cast a healing charm over the injury. The gash sealed itself without a trace and his fur was left dry and clean. The dog inspected her handiwork by licking the previously afflicted area and celebrated with a booming bark.

"All better! You need to be more careful out there. Who knows what mischief you get up to when I'm not around?" She put her wand away and used both hands to rub the dog along his face and the sides of his neck. Snuffles nudged her beneath the chin with his wet nose and barked again, using his snout to sniff her hair and neck. Georgeanna laughed. "I've brought you something." She revealed a wrapped bundle from within her pocket and Snuffles smelled it curiously. His eyes glimmered and he began to bark, skirting around her on bouncy feet.

Georgeanna unfolded the cloth napkin and held up a large slice of roast beef between two fingers. Snuffles grew still, his eyes trained on the meat dangling in the air between them. Without notice, Georgeanna tossed the beef into the air and Snuffles jumped up onto his back legs, catching the slice before it could hit the ground. "Excellent!" she cheered. "You're getting really good at that." She laid the napkin on the ground and allowed Snuffles to eat without further games. She settled back onto the log and wrapped her arms around herself, breathing out a cloud of vapor against the frigid air.

As she watched the dog hungrily devour his meal, she thought about how the poor creature would fare as winter drew nearer. Surely, he had somewhere warm to go… Her heart reached out and she pushed away the silly idea that she could somehow sneak it into the castle without anyone finding out. It was an impossible and reckless idea. She doubted she could even convince the creature to follow her out of the woods.

Snuffles had eaten every morsel and looked up expectantly. When Georgeanna failed to pull more meat from within her cloak, the dog stood and barked loudly at her. "Excuse me? Don't be rude. You've just eaten a king's share." The dog snorted and huffed, stomping its paw on the dirty napkin. "Did your owner never teach you manners?" She crossed her arms and leaned forward, her face level with the dog. It was strange how human the creature seemed. Not only did it appear to understand her with perfect clarity, but there was something about the dog's aura that was decidedly intelligent and not at all like any other beast she'd encountered.

There was a sudden snap of a twig that shattered the calm quiet of the forest and Georgeanna whipped around to see what was behind her. A tall dark figure moved through the trees and she quickly scurried to her feet, slipping on a patch of mud and tumbling back over the log. She scrambled to her knees just as the feet of the figure came into view. She knew those boots.

On her hands and knees in the middle of the woods, mud squelching through her fingers, she slowly looked up and met the incredulous stare of the very man she had been avoiding for the last few weeks. Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at her, his lips slightly parted as he took in the sight of the woman sprawled on the ground. "What on earth are you doing, Earnshaw?"

She clenched her teeth, altogether embarrassed with the entire situation. "I'm having a bloody picnic." Georgeanna worked her way up onto her feet and went to wipe her hands on her cloak but discovered that she was quite covered in mud. She shook her hands out and wiped them on her dress instead. "What's it look like? I fell." She shrugged her cloak into place on her shoulders and lifted her chin, giving him a defiant stare.

"Who were you talking to?" Severus looked over her head and around her to the empty clearing. Thankful that Snuffles was skittish, Georgeanna knew that the dog had long since disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief that at least Severus wouldn't be able to rat out the dog's presence to Albus.

"Myself," she lied. Her voice was far higher than she would've liked. Severus raised a skeptical brow and Georgeanna cleared her throat. "Not that it's any of your business."

Severus ran his eyes over her, head to toe and back again, and simply stated, "Indeed."

"And you? Creeping through the woods and sneaking up on me like that. What are you doing out here?" The mud on her clothes was growing cold and she wrapped her dirty cloak around her, fighting the shiver that crawled up her back. Without a word of response, Severus held up the basket in his hand that had gone unnoticed and she saw that it was filled with fresh herbs and fungi. She rolled her eyes; of course, he would be gathering potions ingredients at the same time she was meeting with her secret forest-dwelling friend.

She huffed and looked away from him. There was a pregnant pause between them and Georgeanna came to the conclusion that, based on their history, any further conversation would simply end in some sort of argument. "Well," She turned her attention back to Severus and was struck by the way he was looking at her. There was something calculating in his gaze but also strangely patient and curious. "I've got to be heading back. I should probably get cleaned up before my next class…"

"You might consider saving yourself the trip. I believe Pomona is planning on repotting Mandrakes this afternoon."

Georgeanna blinked, stunned. "Yes, she is." How did he know she was heading to Herbology next?

"Since you currently find yourself thoroughly covered in muck, it may be prudent to spare the extra set of clothes. We both know you're bound to spill something on yourself."

"That's not…" She took a deep, steady breath. "That doesn't happen nearly as often anymore. You'd know that if…" Georgeanna stopped herself. She bit the inside of her lip, unable to decide if she wanted to finish her thought aloud.

Severus pried, "If?"

"If…" He was looking at her in that strange way again. It made her feel nervous. "If you'd taken the time to notice." Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

Severus parted his lips but quickly closed them. He continued to stare at her in the way that made her spine tingle – and it had nothing to do with the cold. "Perhaps." His voice was low and vibrated through her. She allowed herself to meet his eyes one final time. They were deep black beneath the dimpled light that cascaded down from between the sparsely leaved trees. Shadows danced across his pale features and she was ultimately surprised at how pleasant she found his face. She blinked and looked away, instinctively raising her hands to push her hair behind her ears before remembering that they were coated in a layer of drying mud.

Georgeanna clutched the fabric of her cloak and inclined her head to Severus, mumbling a hasty goodbye before turning on her heel and making for the break in the trees. "Ms. Earnshaw," he called from behind her. She paused but did not turn to face him. "If your schedule should allow for it, there is a task in which I could use some assistance." She angled her head to acknowledge him but kept her eyes forward. "You may join me in my office on Saturday evening should you choose to accept." Severus said nothing further and silence fell between them once more, briefly punctuated by a gust of icy wind.

She couldn't seem to find her tongue. Her mind reeled. What sort of task? Why ask her? They hadn't spoken in weeks and he had barely looked at her during any shared meals in the Great Hall. What reason could he possibly have for requesting her help now? Surely, he could ask one of the other staff members. So distracted in her thoughts, she didn't hear Severus's footsteps.

Determined not to seem too eager to accept his proposal, she turned and meant to respond but found herself standing alone in the clearing. Severus's figure could be seen walking further into the trees and away from the castle. He hadn't waited for her to answer.

As Georgeanna returned to the school and navigated to the greenhouses, she settled on ignoring his request. If he couldn't be bothered to let her come up with an answer, then she couldn't be bothered to help him. She huffed and quickened her pace across the lawn. Her clothes were heavy and stuck to her legs as she walked. With each step, her resolve solidified that she would altogether refuse and keep her distance from Severus Snape.

**x X x X x X x X x X x**

Saturday night found Georgeanna restlessly pacing the Hogwarts dungeons. For two days she fought against her peaking curiosity but no argument she made with herself could quell her intrigue. She had sought guidance from Remus, who simply told her that perhaps Albus had instructed Severus to allow her back into his curriculum. While this was highly plausible, Georgeanna countered that Severus did not specify that the task was related to any of his classes. Therefore, she couldn't be sure if Albus had a hand in it until she found out for herself.

She reached the door to Severus's office and stopped, her hand hovering over the handle. She curled her fingers into a fist and lifted it to knock instead. She hesitated. Not sure if she wanted to go in just yet, Georgeanna walked off down the hall. After a few short steps, she determined that, yes, she did want to face Severus and show him that she wasn't weak. She turned and approached his door once more only to avoid it again and keep walking in the opposite direction. "This is so incredibly stupid," she whispered to herself. She was a grown woman. Severus was just a man. He had asked for her help – which of course meant he had something conniving up his sleeve. Or, there was the possibility that this was his way of extending her an olive branch.

Turning once again, she stopped before his door and took a deep breath. She could smell the potions brewing just beyond and closed her eyes. There was something sickly sweet and floral, accompanied by the stench of a bitter potion she knew quite well. This time, she raised her hand and was set on actually knocking when the door suddenly opened.

Severus stood before her, one hand on the door and the other balled up and resting on his hip. "Have you decided to spend your night pacing the halls? If so, you'd better do so on your own floor."

She rolled her eyes, "No, I've come to help you. You asked me to, remember?" She pushed past him into the room as if he had been the one keeping her in the hallway and not her own foolishness. "So, what is it that you needed assistance with? Your request wasn't exactly specific."

Closing the door with a sharp click, Severus turned and walked through a door hidden between two bookshelves. He hadn't said as much, but Georgeanna took his silence to mean that she should follow him. She was stunned to see another laboratory. This one was far more advanced than the lab used for teaching and she was immediately bewildered by all the exotic tools and equipment within the room. The walls were covered floor to ceiling in wooden shelves laden with more bottles and vials than she thought they could physically hold. In the center of the room was a long wooden table that held four cauldrons. Two were pewter, one was silver, and one was gold. The golden cauldron was bubbling away with a potion that glowed an iridescent mix of silver, purple, and blue. The steam that rose from the cauldron did so in perfect spirals and was absolutely mesmerizing.

Georgeanna approached the bench cautiously and leaned in for a better look. It was singularly the most gorgeous potion she had ever seen. She was transfixed on the cauldron and took a deep breath. Instantly, her senses were filled with an intense array of scents and her eyes closed as she tried to match them. There was something so familiar… A floral scent, one she remembered from her childhood. Peony and rose. Her mother's perfume. The smell faded away and was replaced by one of thick smoke and ash. Her father's wood pipe. There was a third scent, faint and unobvious, but one she knew she had smelled somewhere before. She couldn't seem to place it.

She opened her eyes and saw that Severus was beside her, steadily stirring the potion in the silver cauldron. She watched him go through the motions, stirring counter-clockwise with one hand and waving his wand over the cauldron with the other, his lips moving with whispered words. His brow was etched with focus and his eyes never left his work. Georgeanna knew without having to ask that the potion in the silver cauldron before him was Wolfsbane. She'd know that color and smell anywhere. Severus lowered his wand and reached for the table, picking up a handful of identically sliced roots and dropping them into the potion one by one, continuing his steady stirring pace the entire time before ending the process with three clockwise stirs.

Severus looked up and Georgeanna stilled as his eyes met hers. She smiled weakly at him but he simply flicked his wand and bewitched the cauldron to continue stirring itself. He walked away from her then and retrieved a bottle from one of the shelves. He held it out to her and she slowly accepted it, confused. "Tell me what the contents of this bottle are, Earnshaw." Georgeanna stared at him before looking down, attempting to read the faded label with difficulty. Inside were tiny round objects, black and glittery.

"Well, em, they look like eyes maybe? Or very small, very shiny pebbles?" She glanced up at him and was not surprised at the bored expression on his face.

"Those are beetle eyes. The most common uses for such an ingredient are blister-reducing ointments and Skele-gro potion."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "All right…" She looked down at the bottle in her hand once again, wondering what the purpose of telling her such a thing could be. "Forgive me, but what am I supposed to do with these?"

Severus crossed his arms, bringing his cloak around him. "Several of the ingredient labels have become too faded to read. For example, the one you currently hold in your hand. I need you to relabel them so that I can better focus my attention on more pressing matters."

"Me? Replace the labels?"

"Yes, you."

"All of them?"

"If you find even such a menial task too difficult-"

"No," she defended. "It's not that." She fiddled with the bottle in her hands, turning it over one way and then the other. "I don't know all of these ingredients…" She stepped forward to the shelves and warily eyed the hundreds of specimens lining them. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Severus returned to his workbench and ceased the stirring of the cauldron. He poured something inside that made the potion burst with a cloud of green smoke before it settled into a faint simmer. "Have you not been the one pirating all of the available potions books from the library?"

"Pirating? I haven't been keeping them… Wait, how do you know that?"

"Madam Pince maintains a sharp eye over all those who step foot in her library."

Georgeanna set the bottle down on the workbench and walked around the side until she stood across from Severus. She narrowed her eyes as she studied him. "That doesn't answer my question. How did you know that I've been borrowing those books? And better yet, why is it any of your concern?" Severus focused on his work, not once meeting her eye.

"You have been retaining the volumes for yourself and out of the reach of students."

"Oh, come on now." She leaned in and lowered her head toward the cauldron, forcing him to look at her. "We both know it wasn't a student who went looking for those books. Was it you?" She smirked at the way his eyes narrowed before he looked away. "You could've just asked me for them."

Severus huffed and set his cauldron once again to self-stir. He retreated into his office and away from Georgeanna without an answer. She waited and listened, hearing the sounds of shuffling and clattering before Severus returned with a stack of parchment in hand. He glared at Georgeanna from the doorway. "If you've no real interest in potions ingredients and their uses, then I suggest you leave. I won't allow you to meander about and get in my way." He wandlessly vanished the pewter cauldrons from the bench and set down what looked to be a stack of essays. Severus pulled a stool from beneath the table and sat, setting an inkwell before him and paying Georgeanna no further mind.

She stood dumbly before him. Severus began marking the essays and she watched the movement of his hand across the page. Seated, he was nearly her height if a tad bit shorter. The top of his head was shiny and she wondered if his hair would be soft to the touch. As if he could feel her eyes on him – and the sheer brazenness of the thoughts running through her head – Severus flicked his eyes upward at her and raised a slender brow. "Well?" The quill in his hand stilled.

Georgeanna inhaled sharply, slightly panicked at being caught staring, and picked up the bottle of beetle eyes. "I'll stay." She looked over the desk and all the various instruments and tools that were elegantly organized, unable to locate a spare quill to use. Opening the small drawers that were along the edge of the bench, she quietly ruffled through the contents but came up unsuccessful in her search.

"What are you doing?"

She halted, her hand in a drawer and her fingers wrapped around a strange metal object. "I'm looking for a quill."

"You will not find one in there." He stared at her until she placed the object down gently and slid the drawer shut. "I will allow you to borrow one this evening. Bring your own from now on."

_"From now on,"_ she thought, nodding her head slowly. "Yes, thank you." Waiting patiently, Georgeanna anticipated Severus handing her a quill.

He made no such move. Severus returned his attention back to the essays, leaving her to wonder where she was supposed to look for a quill. She turned the bottle over in her hands and watched the way the eyes shifted over each other. Curious, she pulled the stopper and plucked one of the eyes from the jar, rolling it around the palm of her hand. It was surprisingly solid and cold to the touch. She held it up between two fingers and inspected it under the dull light of the torches.

"The quills are on my desk, Earnshaw."

Georgeanna dropped the beetle eye, which bounced off of her face and fell to the floor, rolling under the bench. She grinned sheepishly and placed the bottle on the tabletop. Severus watched with narrowed eyes as she crawled under the bench and searched for the nearly invisible eye. She palmed the stone floor, feeling around for the tiny orb. To her embarrassment, she bumped Severus's knee with her shoulder and, in order to quickly retreat, she rolled onto her knees and whacked the back of her head on the bench. "Oof," she groaned, rubbing the painful area through her hair. Severus pushed away from the bench at that moment and stormed off into his office. Georgeanna sighed and hung her head low, shaking it in disappointment at herself. She hadn't even begun her task and already she'd proved his point that she was an unmistakable klutz.

Slowly crawling out from beneath the table, Georgeanna rose to her feet and secured the stopper on the bottle of beetle eyes. She held the bottle tightly in her hands and crossed the room, setting it gently back in its proper place on the shelf. Prepared to leave before Severus could begin his reprimand of her actions, she took one last look around the room she was sure to be banished from. She feasted her eyes and breathed in deeply, entranced once more by the scent of the strange, iridescent potion.

Severus returned to the room and Georgeanna bit the inside of her cheek, prepared for a scolding. She squared her shoulders, breathed in deeply, and met his eyes with resolve.

He held out his hand to her and wrapped within his fingers was a quill and an accompanying ink jar. Dumbfounded, she reached for it but Severus pulled back his hand. "Do not drop this," he spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable with purpose. She nodded her head and held out both of her hands together to which he placed both items in her grasp. His hand lingered as if to be available should she lose hold, but she curled her hands over the items and secured them in her palms. Georgeanna waited a moment longer, unmoving, and stared up at him, waiting for further instruction.

Severus nudged his head toward the bench. She walked to the side opposite his paperwork and placed the quill and ink jar on the table. Quietly, she retrieved the beetle eyes once more and returned to the bench, pulling out a stool and taking a seat. Georgeanna tried not to focus on the feeling of his eyes following her every move and instead concentrated on dipping the quill carefully in the ink and cautiously writing out 'Beetle Eyes' in her best and most legible handwriting. Once finished, she puckered her lips and blew softly on the wet ink.

Satisfied with her work, she held out the finished product to Severus for his appraisal. "There, finished!" She gleamed proudly at him.

"Congratulations," he droned, approaching the gold cauldron and examining the potion within. "You've managed to complete a single label in the last thirty minutes. Shall I offer you a prize for your outstanding effort?" Severus measured out a large portion of a yellow, creamy liquid and poured it into the cauldron. The glittering solution glowed even more beautiful and the scents emerging were growing quite powerful.

She ignored his rude comment. "What is that you're brewing?"

"A potion."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But which one? I've never seen anything like it before." She stood and walked over, leaning in over the cauldron to observe the changes.

"Don't get too close, Earnshaw," Severus warned. "The last thing I need is for a strand of that unruly hair of yours to fall in and ruin the entire batch."

"But what is it?" she pressed. She could only stare at the opulence as it swirled and bubbled and steamed. Peony. Pipe smoke. And that last, buggering scent she couldn't figure out. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, focusing on where she had smelled it before.

Severus watched Georgeanna's eyes flutter closed and her brow crease slightly as she inhaled the aroma of the Amortentia. Her lips twisted and her nose crinkled in frustration. She opened her eyes and blinked, staring at the mother-of-pearl sheen within the cauldron. Her shoulders sagged and he couldn't help but to notice the defeated expression on her face.

"This potion is called 'Amortentia.' It is extremely dangerous and I advise you, once again, not to lean in too closely."

Georgeanna stepped back, fearful of what such a potion could be capable of. "So… what does it do? Is it poison?"

"Close," Severus explained. "It is the most powerful love potion in existence." He stirred the potion six times, then three times, then six more before using his wand to lower the flame beneath the cauldron to a faint flickering.

She stared incredulously at Severus, his words failing to register in her mind. "A love potion? Are… are you… trying to get someone to fall in love with you?"

With a flick of his wand, he set a stasis charm over the golden cauldron and turned his full attention to Georgeanna, leaning his palms on the bench. "Absolutely not. I am brewing this for research purposes only. Now, are you planning at all on setting to work, or have I made the mistake of assuming you could handle following such simple instructions?"

She approached the bench, leering warily at the Amortentia and pulling her hair over her shoulder and away from the potion. "No, I want to help! Let me try," she pleaded. She hastily moved to replace the beetle eyes on the shelf and began inspecting the other specimens for familiarity.

With her set on her task and Severus continuing to monitor the Wolfsbane Potion and mark his essays, Georgeanna began to grow more comfortable as time went on. She felt confident in recognizing and labeling about thirty different ingredients before she began to falter and second guess herself. She wished she'd known ahead of time what she would be asked to do so that she could have arrived better prepared. Armed with her copy of _'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_ , she was sure she'd be able to identify at least half of what was on the shelves.

"Erm, would you mind if I went to get my book? I'll be able to do a much better job with a guide."

"Don't bother," Severus replied, not looking up from the parchment he was scribbling on. Whoever that essay belonged to was clearly going to fail their assignment. Her face fell. Georgeanna thought she'd been doing a bang-up job for the last hour but clearly, Severus had a different opinion. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his expression impassive. "You can bring it along next time. It's getting late. You should go." That being his idea of a proper dismissal, he dipped his quill in the red ink and continued crossing out and marking the poor essay.

Inwardly, she beamed. _"Next time! There will be a next time."_ She was so pleased to be invited back that she almost completely forgot about the grudge she was holding against him. It had felt so good to work alongside him without arguing for once that she was willing to set aside her anger, although she hadn't come near forgiving him yet for what he'd done to Remus.

She placed the quill on the tabletop and stepped quietly across the room to the door. Severus did not look up nor did he say anything more as she left. She debated on wishing him a good-night or possibly saying thank you, but she decided that she would leave him in silence. He most likely wouldn't have responded anyway.

Georgeanna exited his office and navigated through the dungeons and up to her room with a slight skip in her step. She would absolutely have to thank whatever forces – Albus, most likely – had convinced Severus to allow her back into his lab. A smile spread across her lips. Perhaps, in time, she could convince Severus to teach her how to brew potions herself. She would have to behave and act properly around him. He was fickle and could change his mind with the most minimal of wrong moves on her part. But, if she was patient and observant, perhaps even she could figure out how to weasel her way into Severus's good graces – if he had any.

### DECEMBER 1993

_Belladonna. Shrivelfig. Fire Seed Bush. Screechsnap. Aconite._

Georgeanna held her quill with steady pressure and looped the end of the word onto the bottle's label. "There," she proclaimed, holding the cylindrical bottle filled with dried purple flowers in front of her. "All done." She stood her quill in the ink jar and exhaled proudly. It had taken nearly two weeks but she had done it. All of the bottles and vials had been properly relabeled and not once had she been thrown out of Severus's private laboratory. That, in itself, was a true success.

She had taken to coming by his lab a few nights a week and working on her assigned task. Mostly working alone or in silence while Severus was there brewing, Georgeanna had used her knowledge and referenced several borrowed tomes from the library in order to complete the job. She replaced the final few bottles back onto the shelves and looked around the room. There was something quite pleasant about the way her loopy penmanship looked when placed near the sharp, spikey handwriting that belonged to the potions master. Cleaning up the section of the bench she had been using, Georgeanna pushed in the stool with her foot and left the lab, her arms laden with heavy books.

Severus was seated at his desk. He lounged back in the chair with his chin propped on his fist and his narrowed eyes focused on the parchment in his hand. Georgeanna thought his posture looked rather casual when compared to his normal stiff and pious demeanor. His lips moved slightly as he read, mouthing along with the written words. She stood quietly and watched him, not wanting to interrupt his concentration. He appeared to finish reading quickly and crumpled up the parchment with both hands, tossing it into the fireplace where it shriveled and burned.

"Was it truly that terrible?" she asked, stepping further into the room.

Severus looked her way, not having noticed her enter the office. He sat up straight in his chair and watched as she approached him. "Pardon?"

"The assignment you just burned. Was it really that bad?" She shrugged and shuffled the books in her grasp, readjusting her hold on them.

He stood slowly and Georgeanna realized that for the first time he was not wearing his cloak. Being able to clearly see his slender outline without the added material surrounding him felt very personal. His jacket fit his tall frame perfectly and she took in the sight of his long legs as he strolled in front of the desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Everything about him, from the way he moved to how he looked to the cold and calculating expression on his face, was entirely menacing and, Georgeanna had only noticed quite recently, extremely magnetizing.

She often found it difficult to focus when they were in a room together. She would either try too hard to impress him which would cause her to trip over her words, or she would simply become enraptured in whatever it was that he was doing to the point that she would forget herself. Just a few nights prior she had found herself sitting at the bench, caught in a daze as she watched him work. The deftness of his fingers as he prepared ingredients. The smooth movement of his wrist as he guided the wand in his hand. The practiced way he would stir his potions while muttering complicated incantations without missing a single beat. She had to admit to herself that she found him fascinating.

Severus, on the other hand, was not as enthralled with his newfound shadow. He often felt Georgeanna's eyes following him where he walked and even though she would hastily look away when their eyes met, he would immediately feel her stare upon him once he'd turned away. He had to admit that she was much brighter and more motivated than he originally gave her credit for. Although, he would never repeat such a thought aloud. She had taken his assignment of her very seriously and he was mildly impressed with her knowledge and work ethic. Severus observed her whilst she studied her books and examined the ingredients. He had caught her several times trying to start a conversation with him but she stopped herself before it came to the point of him shutting her down. It seemed that she had finally come to the understanding that he did not appreciate idle chatter while he brewed.

"If you must know, it was not an assignment. It was a Letter of Application from an old student."

Georgeanna mulled over his words. "A Letter of Application… like, for a job?" She felt the books slipping from her hold and hoisted them up once more, gripping them tighter to her chest.

"An apprenticeship position, specifically."

"That's a good thing, isn't it? You'd get to share your knowledge and experience with someone. Teach them everything you know. Share your… your expertise…" Georgeanna faltered in her words as Severus's looked turned sour. She lifted the books once again, moving a hand lower to adjust her hold on them.

"All of that would be a complete waste of my time." He pushed off the desk and strolled over to her. She took a step back as he got closer, her backside bumping against a shelf. Without warning, Severus pried the heavy books from her grasp and turned to plop them down on his desk.

Georgeanna dropped her arms to her sides and ran her fingers over the material of her dress. It was one of her favorites, a soft blue velvet number that hugged her middle and fell over her hips and legs in soft pleats. The sleeves were long and tight with silver buttons on her wrists and a matching silver clasp that secured the collar at her throat. She had taken to wearing her hair back in a loose, low ponytail while she was in the lab after a close call with a batch of Antidote for Common Poisons which had bubbled up and splashed on her, singeing the ends of her waves. Severus had not once commented on her scars, even though the one on her neck was unmistakably obvious, but she had once caught his eyes tracing the length of the marred skin when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Are you not interested in taking an apprentice?" she asked, bringing her hands together and twisting her fingers.

"Not even in the slightest." He turned on his heel and marched past her into the lab. "I haven't the patience to deal with yet another dunderheaded ne'er do well taking up space in my laboratory."

Her lip curled in anger. "Are you calling me a dunderhead?" She chased after him, turning the corner and finding him standing before the shelves with his back turned to her. "That's incredibly-"

"What is this, Earnshaw?" He spun around, holding out a large bottle with the label turned away from her. He stepped closer and held it at her eye level.

Her brow creased. "Can you not read my handwriting?"

"That," he claimed, "is not what I asked you."

She looked away from his stare and to the contents with the glass. It was filled with burgundy colored flower bulbs that resembled tiny spikey clusters. "It's Sanguisorbia, commonly known as Burnet."

"What would you use this for?"

"Em, well, it's an astringent and I believe it is used in blood-replenishing serums."

He replaced the bottle and walked past her to the opposite wall, plucking a slender blue vial from the shelf. "And this?"

"Milkweed. It can be used in wart remover but it's mostly found in poisons." He raised his eyebrow. "Oh! And you can chew on the root for tooth pain and swollen gums."

Nodding his head, he returned that one as well. She wasn't sure what the point of this exercise was but she knew that Severus never did anything without a purpose. He perused the shelves, running his hand over the smooth wood and finally stopping at a large round jar on the topmost shelf. "It seems you have not quite finished with every specimen, Earnshaw. Tell me about the contents of this jar." He used his want to levitate it delicately onto the work bench. Severus tapped the lid with the tip of his wand and the top began to twist until it was removed. Georgeanna blanked at the blueish-green worm-like creatures within. They were long and thin and resembled pasta noodles. She leaned in for a closer look and shrieked when they began to move, stepping back quickly.

"What on earth is that!?" Her hand went to her throat and she nervously toyed with the round clasp of her dress. The strange creatures had stilled again upon her retreat.

Severus remained by the bench, unfazed. The contents of the jar were immobile and had faded to a dull grey color. She took a timid step forward, eyes shifting between the bench and the man staring expectantly at her. The closer she got, the more active the worm-things became. The dreary grey grew brighter into shades of blue and green and the squiggly things swirled and curled within their glass prison.

She gulped, finally reclaiming her spot directly before the open jar. "I've… I've never seen…" She dared to hover closer. "They're not in any book I've read." Her ponytail fell over her shoulder and the strands dangled over the table. She distractedly reached out to brush her hair back, captivated by the now glowing worms, and yelped as one of them leaped from the jar and attached itself to her finger. A trail of blood flowed across her skin and down to her palm. The sight or smell of blood sent the remaining worms into a frenzy. They wriggled fiercely and twisted over one another violently, lurching up to escape.

Georgeanna tugged at the vile thing but it would not release its bite from her skin. Severus swiftly sealed the jar and reached for her over the bench, pulling her to him by her wrist. She was half bent over the table, propped up on her other hand to avoid falling at the sudden movement, and whimpered as he pinched her finger sharply. Gripping the worm by the head, Severus twisted and pried the thing off of her. It came loose surprisingly easily. Holding it firmly between his thumb and index finger, Severus tossed the worm into the fireplace as if it were a piece of kindling. Georgeanna cringed as she heard it shriek and crackle and with a loud pop, it burst and was nothing more than ash.

She gawped open-mouthed at the flames, completely stunned by what had just happened. She barely felt the skin on skin contact as Severus came around the bench and held her hand in his, examining her finger closely. "I've never witnessed such an intense reaction," he whispered. She was able to pull her eyes from the fireplace and look up at him, jaw still slack. His brow furrowed, he lifted her hand and traced the pad of his finger along hers. "Are you all right?" He vanished the trail of blood and revealed that there was no visible bite wound even though Georgeanna could still feel a throbbing pain in her digit.

He smoothed his thumb over the bite location and Georgeanna flinched, hissing through her teeth. "That hurts," she whimpered, tugging her hand away and holding it to her chest and out of reach.

"The pain should cease quickly." Using his wand, he ensured the lid was tightly secured on the jar and levitated it back onto its high shelf. "Consider yourself lucky. Most creatures don't live long enough to experience any such sensation."

She cradled her injured hand, boggled that it could hurt so much without a single hint of affliction. "How is that lucky?" Her mouth twisted into a confused frown.

He didn't answer. Georgeanna looked up and saw that he was frantically writing notes on a sheet of parchment that had seemingly come from nowhere. His had moved rapidly across the page as he scribbled line after line. "What you've just encountered is a rare species that feeds on the blood of magical creatures, 'Sarangae Interfectorem.' I've only begun to scratch the surface in my research of these Death Leeches-"

"Did you just say _'Death Leeches'_!?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Severus looked up from his notes. His face was impassive and he responded coolly, "Ukrainian, to be precise." He returned to his work, leaving Georgeanna to flounder. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to form the myriad of words desperately trying to escape her boggled mind. Eyes drifting upwards, she worriedly glanced at the now dormant grey creatures safely locked away on the top shelf.

"Ukrainian… Death Leeches." She stroked her hand absent-mindedly as she pieced everything together. The fireplace crackled loudly and all she could imagine was the leech burning and exploding into nothingness. It had bitten her. The thing had lunged from the jar and attacked her. Severus must have not known what would happen or else he wouldn't have… Of course. Georgeanna clenched her jaw and lowered her hands, her fingers curling into fists angrily at her sides. He had done it on purpose. How could she be so blind? He was perfectly capable of playing such an unsuspectingly cruel trick on her just when she had begun to let her guard down around him.

Shaking her head, Georgeanna began to chuckle. "I can't believe I fell for that!" Her laughter grew louder and more manic. "I'm such an idiot!" She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What are you ranting on about now?" Severus chided. He rolled up the parchment and placed it, along with his writing tools, into one of the drawers.

She slowly removed her hands, the face beneath them desperate to be proven wrong. "You knew those leeches would attack me, didn't you?" He didn't answer, merely wrinkling his brow at her accusation. "Right. Of course, you knew. How could you not?" Her lips trembled but she fought her emotions. "If you're quite through with using me as a pawn in your twisted little game, I think I'll be going now." She turned sharply on her heel and intended to storm from the room but stopped abruptly.

Severus had caught her by the crook of the elbow. "You misunderstand my intentions, Ms. Earnshaw. It was not my objective to see you hurt." Georgeanna desperately wanted to believe him but something deep down told her that she couldn't trust his words. Not yet.

"Then what was the point of showing me your murder slugs?"

"Ukrainian Dea-"

"I know what they're called!" she exclaimed, pulling her arm from his grasp. She'd forgotten that he was still holding her quite tightly.

His eyes flickered. Georgeanna could almost see the thoughts turning over behind his mask. "I was attempting… to teach you." His jaw was stiff as he spoke, his lips pursed and the words struggling to form. "You've proven yourself to be motivated and eager to learn. I thought it best that you do so in a controlled environment and with supervision."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is that what all this has been about? You had me sit in here for weeks and relabel all of these vials just so you could teach me something?"

He stared down at her, dark eyes locked onto pale grey, and breathed out a simple, "Yes." Severus turned and walked away from her, retreating to a corner of the room and focusing his attention on the empty pewter cauldron on the workbench. She watched as he summoned a jar of valerian roots and began to skillfully slice each root into immaculately identical slivers.

Her head spun. Was he telling her the truth? He didn't seem to be lying, nor could she figure out any reason he would have to withhold his intentions from her. Matter of fact, he had never blatantly lied to her as far as she knew; his truths had hurt her quite enough. Georgeanna actually began to consider the fact that Severus had invited her into his lab to study on his own volition. Perhaps Albus hadn't been involved in Severus's decision at all.

She stepped softly over to him. He didn't look up but she noticed the stiffening in his shoulders as she drew closer. Standing across the bench from him, Georgeanna folded her arms across her middle and watched him work for a long, silent moment. She allowed her mind to settle as she observed the movement of his hands and the deft control of his fingers. Only marginally present, she imagined what it would be like to hold even half the knowledge that Severus held in his head. "I'd like you to teach me more, please." The words were out of her mouth before she realized her lips had moved.

Severus stilled, but only briefly. He continued with preparing his ingredients and lighting the fire beneath the cauldron before he acknowledged her. "If you are willing to maintain the level of obedience and diligence that you have shown me over the last few weeks, then I will continue to instruct you in potions."

Her heart leapt within her chest. How incredibly exciting! And yet, there was still one question left lingering…

"Why did that leech attack me? You said they feed on the blood of magical creatures, but I'm human."

"Indeed. Yet, you are also a magical creature one night a month, are you not?" His eyes roamed over the features of her face as realization dawned on her.

"They can tell I'm a werewolf?" Severus nodded a positive response. "That's really creepy. Sort of fascinating too, I guess. I wonder how they know. Maybe they can smell it on me? It's possible. But they don't have noses, or faces even…"

Severus exhaled heavily. "You're rambling, Earnshaw."

"I have a lot of questions. It's not every day that some creepy leech tries to attack you and suck your blood, you know." She rocked back onto her heels. "What sort of research are you conducting with them? Where did they come from?"

To her astonishment, Severus actually answered her questions without so much as a sarcastic comment thrown in. The Ukrainian Death Leeches had come from a wizarding facility in the Ukraine- obviously – that specialized in pest control. Apparently, the leeches resided underground and lay dormant until they sensed the presence of a magical creature. They would slither to the surface and latch onto the unsuspecting animal and drain the life from it within minutes. Once satisfied, the leeches would return to their hiding place and breed rapidly. This increased their numbers exponentially in a very short amount of time. Severus claimed that while there were near fifty now in the jar, he had originally started with only three.

"And you're allowing them to reproduce? What are you going to do once they no longer fit in that jar?" Georgeanna felt a tingle roll down her spine at the thought of the leeches becoming loose in the castle. She made a mental note to warn Remus of their existence.

Severus's eyes flicked to the fireplace and back to Georgeanna. "I've devised a permanent solution should their population rise beyond necessity."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Just burn them all? Isn't there a better way?"

"Do you care to offer your intellectual opinion, Earnshaw?" He tossed a handful of dried lavender flower into the bubbling cauldron. The potion within simmered until he added two hefty blobs of a slimy green substance which she had learned was Flobberworm mucus. He stirred the potion with one hand and used his want to increase the temperature of the flames below. Georgeanna's eyes followed his movements as he moved to the shelves behind him and retrieved a number of empty vials. The potion was now darkening form a pale purple to a deep violet.

Changing the subject, Severus casually asked her, "Do you know what potion this is?" His eyes flicked up at her before returning to the cauldron.

She stepped closer to the bench and, making sure her hair was safely tucked away, leaned in for a better look. There were not tell-tale signs based on its appearance so Georgeanna relied on the next best thing. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, analyzing the scent of the potion and categorizing based on the ingredients she'd witnessed him use. _'Valerian, lavender, and Flobberworm mucus…'_ When she opened her eyes, he was watching her patiently. His hands were placed in front of him on the table top, his wand gently resting in his right. His eyes were so, so dark. She continued to gaze at him and felt her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed heavily before responding, "It's a sleeping draught."

Georgeanna felt her body tense as he leaned in slightly, his eyes never once looking away or blinking. He drew closer and his lips parted. Heat rose at the back of her neck. Severus looked over her face, his expression difficult to read. "Correct," he enunciated. Stepping back, he waved his wand over the potion and set it with a cooling charm. He swiftly filled the empty vials and sealed the stoppers with a flick of his wrist. Wordlessly, he sent all but one of the vials back to their place on the shelf. He then tapped his wand on the end of the bench and a drawer that had not been visible before suddenly slid open.

Two rows of identical vials could be seen and Severus plucked one out before closing the drawer with a sharp rap. It melded into the side of the bench until it could no longer be seen. He placed the vial of Wolfsbane beside the small dose of sleeping draught that had been left behind.

"Take these with you when you go." She opened her mouth to ask about the draught but he continued. "You may need it." That was the only explanation he gave her before turning away to work on something else.

"Thank you." She picked up both vials and slid them into the pockets I her dress. Sensing that the conversation was over for now as Severus had consumed his attention with brewing, Georgeanna took a step backward toward the door. "So," she offered, "I'll come back tomorrow for another lesson then."

"If you insist," he muttered, his back turned to her.

She bit her lip as she debated whether to simply leave and let him be. She decided not. "Good night, Severus!" She called out chipperly from the doorway. He paused as he reached for a jar of Mandrake leaves and turned only enough for her to view his profile through a curtain of black hair.

"Good night." His tone was tight and formal but Georgeanna was so pleased that he had responded to her at all.

Retrieving her books and ascending the stairs to her floor, she couldn't believe the turn of events that had transpired. She wanted to run through the castle and rush to Remus's room and tell him the great news, although she suspected he wouldn't see it as such. This meant she would be spending a significant amount of time with Severus when she was supposed to still hate him for what he did to Remus and herself. She supposed she could not like him and still learn from him. It was possible to separate her educational desires from her personal feelings; she would just have to maintain a respectful professional boundary.

Upon reaching her office, Georgeanna dropped the stack of books onto her desk with a groan. She rubbed her lower back and removed the vials from her pockets. Hastily downing the Wolfsbane – gods, it was still terrible – she balanced the vial of sleeping draught in her palm. Severus had offered it to her for no more reason than she may need it at some point during the cycle. He was thoughtful enough to give it to her based on the previous month. Her lips pursed and she briefly thought that perhaps he had ulterior motives. Would this potion put her to sleep forever? No, it wasn't Draught of Living Death. Was he actually just being… considerate?

She rounded her desk and place the vial in her top drawer for another time. An unfamiliar envelope caught her attention. It was resting in the middle of her desk and had been propped up on a book she'd been reading earlier in the day. The letter was addressed to her in unfamiliar handwriting. She cautiously tore open the envelope and began to read:

_"Georgeanna,_

_I've been hoping to hear from you but patience really isn't my strongest virtue, so I figured I'd take the initiative to invite you to join me for a visit this weekend. I'm pretty sure you have a Hogsmeade trip coming up - I could be wrong - and I'd be so pleased if you could make it. Can't say for you, but I haven't even begun my Christmas shopping yet. If you've still got things to buy, perhaps we can go together? If not, I'd still like to see you. We can get a few mugs of hot chocolate at the TB and catch up. Do you like hot chocolate? Either way, it's my treat._

_Write back soon!_

_Yours,_

_Niall"_

Sighing, she sank into her chair and read over the letter again. She could almost hear his voice and excited chatter in her head. She had been meaning to write Niall for some time but never seemed to find the time, or the words to say. Remembering their almost kiss the last time they saw each other, Georgeanna felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She couldn't avoid him forever. He was one of her only friends and she did miss him.

She pulled a sheet of parchment from her desk and scribbled a hasty replay. She confirmed that the following weekend was indeed a Hogsmeade visit and that she, too, had Christmas shopping to do. She told him that she'd love to visit and get a cup of hot chocolate together, even though she insisted that he didn't have to treat her to it. Signing her name and sealing the letter within an envelope, she set it on her desk to owl out the following morning.

Georgeanna readied herself for bed and crawled beneath the covers. The Hogsmeade visit would only come a day after her transformation. She closed her eyes and rolled against her pillow, snuggling up tighter. She desperately hoped that the next few days were nothing like she had experienced the month before. Niall's letter had also brought up something that she had somehow managed to forget: Christmastime. It had been over a decade since she'd last celebrated Christmas and, personally, she had forgotten all about the jovial holiday. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about what it would be like to celebrate with other people again, to have Remus with her, and to feel the holiday spirit. She thought back to her childhood and remembered the large tree her mother would decorate with pine cones and big red bows. The roaring fire and the roasting chestnuts. Sitting on her father's lap as he sang obnoxious carols off-key and far too loudly. Her little brother ripping open his presents with childlike wonder and glee. She fell into her dreams with a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her chest.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever! Thank you to everyone who has been following and favoriting Blood Moon and waiting so patiently for updates. You are the best! I'm hoping that a long chapter might make up for the long absence. I did say that this is a slow burn and it will take a while for Severus and Georgeanna to get to a romantic place, but I want to stay true to the characters and their flaws (because clearly, neither of them knows anything about romance lol).
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think! How would you like to see the story progress? What characters, if any, would you like to see Georgeanna interact with?
> 
> Wishing all of you a very Happy New Year! May 2021 be better than the year we've had! Take Care - Faux

### DECEMBER 1993

"Tea?" Georgeanna asked, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

Her eyes followed along as Severus moved silently about the laboratory and brushed his fingers over a row of bottles before curling them around the jar of minced dragon liver. He selected another vial containing thick, yellow-green Bubotuper puss. Returning to the workbench, he delved his hand into a basket of freshly picked herbs and retrieved three sprigs of Dittany. His fingers moved deftly along the stems as he plucked each leaf and formed a pile on the cutting board. With a wave of his wand, a knife rose into the air and began to slice the leaves into identical slivers. A flick of the wrist and the lids unsecured themselves from the jars. He poured the Bubotuber puss into a glass beaker and repeated the action with the minced liver. A seemingly casual wave of his hand sealed the jars and sent them returning to their home on the shelves, neatly setting themselves down with the labels facing out.

Georgeanna marveled at how flawlessly he worked. Each movement was calculated and precise; not a single action was completed that didn't have an exact purpose. His elegant brewing skills were so distracting that she nearly allowed her cup to overflow with milk, the dark liquid now a pale eggshell color. She stared ruefully at her ruined cup of tea and sighed before taking a tentative sip of the steaming liquid. It burned her top lip and her hand twitched in response, spilling the tea down her chin and onto the front of her sweater. "Oh, damn," she huffed. She set down her cup with a clatter and dabbed at the fabric with her fingers.

"Most people prefer to drink their tea," Severus's eyes flicked over to where she was seated at the opposite end of the bench, "not wear it."

She frowned at him. "Obviously that was my intention."

"To spill on yourself?"

"To _drink_ it." She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. She reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head, revealing the white t-shirt beneath. Using her wand, Georgeanna traced over the stain and muttered a cleansing charm.

Severus came to a halt, his hands hovering in the air as he watched Georgeanna's brazen action. There was a visible inch of flesh above her trousers that was quickly hidden beneath her shirt when she lowered her arms. His eyes were drawn to the creamy skin of her forearms and traced upwards to her biceps, his gaze tracing the lines of scar tissue that curled up toward her shoulder and disappeared beneath her sleeve. There were several small scars around her wrists that were nearly faded completely. Georgeanna finished cleaning her sweater and held it out before her, a satisfied smirk gracing her full lips. Severus found himself wondering if he'd ever noticed the small dimple in her cheek when she smiled that way.

Sensing that she was being watched, Georgeanna shifted her eyes and caught Severus's stare. Neither of the two said anything in the moment that passed before she hastily pulled the sweater back over her head and fought to push her arms through the sleeves. Severus returned to his brewing and she looked to the stone floor as she smoothed her frizz and tucked her tresses behind her ears, suddenly finding the grout entirely captivating.

She sipped her tea again, finding it a bit cooler and much too sweet for her liking. "So, what will you be working on this afternoon?"

"You're looking at it," he muttered, his tone aloof. "The hospital stores need replenishing. If I intend to complete the inventory requirements before the holiday break, it's best to start now."

Georgeanna nodded, studying the ingredients spread out on the bench. "You're making Healing Potion?"

"Yes."

She noted the lavender and crocodile hearts. "And Calming Draught?"

"Yes."

"I assume you'll be brewing more Pepper-up potion as well."

He didn't answer but she could hear the drawn-out 'yes' in her head. Shuffling in her seat, she fought against the question dancing on her tongue but won against her self-control. "So, will you be going home for the holiday?"

Severus eyed her warily. "No."

"I see." She sipped her tea again, looking away from him and up to the large jar of Ukrainian Death Leeches on the topmost shelf. They lay dormant, gray, and unassuming. Severus hadn't mentioned his research to her again since the night one of the leeches bit her and she was curious as to how it was developing. "Have you made any new progress with the Armenian Flesh Eaters?" Georgeanna innocently batted her eyes at Severus's responding glare. Her lip twitched and she pursed her lips, battling the smile that desperately tugged at the corners of her mouth. She'd come to find it a small pleasure in coaxing a reaction out of the perpetually stoic man.

He ignored her while he tended to the Healing Potion and made her sit in silence while he stirred the solution and lowered the flame. She noticed that he was moving decidedly slower as she watched, whether it was for her benefit to follow along or simply to annoy her as it further delayed his response. "Not particularly," he began, waving a hand over the tabletop and clearing a space among the remaining ingredients. "The leeches are fickle creatures. It's proving difficult to elicit a relevant response from them without the sacrifice of a living creature." Severus slid a stool from beneath the bench and lowered himself onto it. Summoning a roll of parchment and quill set, he began making adjustments to the hospital inventory list.

"They reacted to me."

"Indeed, they did." He said nothing more, simply scratching away at the parchment and reordering his to-do list. The silence between them grew, only to be interrupted by the crackling flames and simmering potion, and Georgeanna wanted desperately to break it. She tapped her wand against the tea kettle sat on the tray before her and it began to steam once more. Busying herself by pouring a fresh tea into a second cup, she didn't notice Severus flick his eyes up to watch the graceful way her wrist bent as she tilted the kettle over her own nearly empty cup. She set the kettle down and didn't bother to add any additional milk to her tea. Debating on adding a cube of sugar to the second teacup, she shook her head and left it black. A swish of her hand sent the second cup and saucer floating gently toward Severus's end of the bench. It landed just in front of his parchment, not a drop spilled as the china rattled quietly.

With bated breath, Georgeanna watched as Severus eyed the teacup, the quill in his right hand continuing to move steadily across the page. He hadn't answered her initial inquiry as to whether he'd wanted a cup but she was anxious to see if he would accept it. The first time she'd found the courage to ask him to join her, he had scoffed at her and mocked that if she wanted to have a tea party, she'd better go find Lupin. The second time, he'd merely ignored the cup until it had grown cold and bitter. The third, Severus had picked up the cup, much to Georgeanna's elation, only to wordlessly vanish it with a sly grin.

This time, however, she noticed a slight twitch in the fingers on his left hand. She turned away, her back facing him as she feigned disinterest, and raised her cup to her lips. Drinking slowly, she felt the warmth from the tea as it traveled down her throat and filled her with heat. She closed her eyes and breathed in the herbal brew. Hints of mint and jasmine filled her nose, the flavor lingering on her tongue as she swallowed another mouthful. She sighed contentedly.

Her eyes wandered over the shelves on the back wall, glancing over the labels and the various contents housed there. There was so much to learn about the realm of potion-making. She'd decided that she'd progressed enough with Charms and Transfiguration to satisfy her lust for knowledge in a way that made her daily life that much easier and wanted to focus more of her attention on Herbology and Potions. Care of Magical Creatures had been one of her favorite classes to attend but that was before Hagrid had been beaten into submission by the Ministry of Magic and the Malfoy family.

Now that the weather had become frightfully cold and the students would be departing on the Christmas holiday, Pomona had agreed with gusto to having Georgeanna as an extra set of hands in the greenhouses. She'd decided that her only remaining task was finding a way to convince Severus to teach her how to brew potions on her own. He'd previously agreed to teach her potions but she'd done no more in the last week than gather and prepare ingredients. He hadn't yet allowed her to even stand before a cauldron. Lulling him into conversation with tea did not seem to be the trick to reaching her goal.

An idea presented itself to her as she turned back around on her stool. "Severus," she lilted, placing her teacup down and folding both of her hands together on the tabletop. "Since you've such a long list of potions to brew, perhaps… I could help?"

He studied her posture as she feigned innocence - hands on the table, shoulders straight, head tilted slightly to the left. He knew immediately that she was up to something. "I do not require any assistance."

"I know you don't _need_ the help, but it would be a good opportunity for me to learn some brewing techniques without you having to set aside any extra time. You know, em, without having to go out of your way to teach me…" Her lungs ached for air, having rushed the entirety of her argument in a single breath. Heat flushed the back of her neck and she struggled to refrain from squirming beneath his impassive glare. She folded her hands more tightly together.

He looked away to complete his notes. Vanishing the quill and ink with a flick of his fingers, he tapped the parchment with his wand and shrunk it down to a third of its size. He took the time to roll it tightly before settling it within his jacket pocket. His eyes finally rose to meet hers and she gulped.

"I'll do my very best to keep up. I've been watching you work for the past few weeks and I think I've managed to understand the basics. I promise not to get in the way-"

"I'll allow it."

Georgeanna nearly bit her tongue as she halted in her hastily thought out argument. She had several reasons up her sleeve as to why she would make a diligent student, but it seemed as if she didn't need to make them now. "Really? You will?" Excitement bubble in her chest.

Severus sighed heavily. "I'm surprised you've managed to sit and work quietly for the past week. I hadn't thought you'd last a day." Her brow twitched at the insult and she opened her mouth to respond, only to be silenced as Severus tapped his fingernail on the brim of his teacup. "And for future reference," he said curtly, sliding the offensive item away, "I do not drink mint tea."

She looked at him incredulously. "Is that it? You could've just said so the first time I offered!" Georgeanna could not believe such a man could be so petty. But then again…

"You could have inquired yourself." He stood then and returned to his cauldron. "You've so obviously been waiting for the opportune moment to lure me into a false sense of pleasantness, only so that I would indulge in your request. Yet, not even once had you the thought to ask which flavor I enjoy before forcing that swill on me."

Georgeanna scoffed. "It is not swill… it's lovely. This is one of my favorites, actually."

"It smells like soap."

Her jaw dropped and she snapped it shut. "That's quite rude." Her lips pouted when she saw the satisfied look on his face. "Tell me, then, which tea is your favorite?"

Severus brought the flames back to life and stirred several times counter-clockwise. The potion began to boil immediately. He completed the recipe with two drops of fluxweed oil and a simple incantation. With his wand he extinguished the fire and cast a cooling charm over the cauldron, continuing to stir slowly until all of the steam had evaporated.

She waited as patiently as possible while he ladled equal amounts of the Healing potion into spherical vials. Her toes began to twitch in her boots. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No." She didn't miss the twitch of his lip.

He was teasing her. She bit the inside of her lip as she roamed over the features of his face. There was a pleasant gleam in his eye but it quickly disappeared when he caught her watching him.

"Haven't you somewhere to be?" he asked, his voice matter-of-fact.

She glanced to the clock by the door and jumped to her feet. "Is it eleven already!?" She tapped her wand on the table and vanished the tea tray and both cups. "I'd completely lost track of time. Can I come back later?" She summoned her coat and scarf from his office, both objects flying through the open door and into her waiting hands. Hastily dressing for the frozen weather outside, she looked up hopefully at him.

"No, not tonight." Her heart fell slightly at his rejection. "You've been yawning all morning and I'm sure a day spent in Hogsmeade will do nothing if not exhaust you in your… current state."

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She didn't know why she still felt embarrassed about her condition when Severus obviously knew all about it. He was the one responsible for treating her symptoms both before and after the full moon. Even so, it never ceased to make her feel self-conscious when he commented on how tired or weary she appeared after a transformation.

"All right," she said, the disappointment evident in her tone. She wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck and tucked the ends into her coat before buttoning it all the way up. She pushed the rogue strands of hair in her face behind her ears before brushing it back out to cover them. "Have a nice afternoon, Severus." Her legs felt heavy as she grudgingly made her way to the door.

She hadn't expected anything more from the Potions Master. "We will begin Monday night. That should provide you with ample time to pull yourself together."

Turning on her heel, she beamed at him from the doorway. "Perfect! I'll see you then."

Severus stilled at the sight of her. The smile that stretched across her face was one of pure radiance. One of her hands rested on the doorknob and the other toyed with the ends of her loose chocolate waves. The particular shade of blue fabric wrapped around her neck made her silvery eyes gleam in the flickering torchlight. She was a rather attractive female – not that he would say such things aloud.

He cleared his throat. "And do something about that hair."

Her smiled dimmed slightly but the demure look in her eyes made his stomach clench. "Of course." She brushed the locks behind her shoulder and waved as she backed away.

The laboratory was shrouded in silence. Teacups no longer clattered. The creaking of the wooden bench had stilled. The gentle tap, tap, tapping of fingernails on the tabletop was no longer there to distract him. Everything was peaceful and quiet as it should be.

Severus felt himself becoming annoyed with it. He looked over the ingredients on the workbench and counted the stock, adding up the inventory and running over what was needed for his next round of brewing. His eyes strayed to the space that had so recently been occupied. The strange feeling in his stomach returned and he inhaled sharply, the sensation making him uncomfortable.

"Bloody awful tea," he muttered, convincing himself that the smell alone was the reason for his discomfort. Severus bewitched the ladle to finish filling the vials and exited his lab through a hidden door, heading for his chambers. He could do with a short break before his next task and perhaps the change of scenery would rid his mind of the lingering image of rosy lips and sparkling gray eyes.

**x X x X x X x X x**

The stroll down to Hogsmeade was both beautiful and treacherous. Georgeanna had made it to the courtyard just in time for the group to depart. She walked the icy path alongside Minerva and Hagrid, finding herself slipping along the road until Hagrid came up beside her and offered his arms to each of the women for support. Looking around at the excited faces of the students around her, Georgeanna couldn't help but feed off of their joyful energy. She was greeted warmly by several students as they passed by her in their rush to get to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione stopped to talk to Hagrid for a few minutes and Georgeanna asked why Harry wasn't with them.

"He doesn't have a signed permission slip, unfortunately," Hermione answered.

Ron nodded along to her response. "S'alright, though. We'll bring something back for him."

They were quickly shooed off by their Head of House, still gripping onto Hagrid's tree trunk of an arm. "You'd best get a move on or everything will be nothing left by the time you arrive."

After the two scurried off, Georgeanna noticed a significant lack of red hair in the group. She looked around and searched the crowd for two identical heads of flaming hair only to find that they'd somehow managed to disappear along the way. She knew for a fact that she'd seen the Weasley twins in the courtyard. She'd had to scold Fred – or was it George – for calling her 'Georgie' in front of the other students. The boys had taken quite the liberty with her nickname, although she didn't mind them using it as long as there was no one else to hear it. Hoping that they weren't causing too much trouble wherever they were, she turned her attention to a group of Hufflepuff girls that were now beside her and asking which shops she was planning on visiting.

Georgeanna patted Hagrid's forearm in thanks before loosening her grip and letting him go. The ground had evened out and she didn't need the added assistance any longer. "I've still got quite a bit of Christmas shopping to do. Any places you'd recommend?" She walked the rest of the way with the girls, noting that they were nearly her height even though they were all fifth years.

Moira Fernbank, a lovely blonde with soft brown eyes, asked, "Who are you shopping for? That will determine where you should go and what you should buy."

Georgeanna thought over the list of prospective gift recipients. "My friends," she stated with a smile, quite pleased that she could now claim more than one even if some were only good acquaintances. There was Remus, obviously, and Albus and Minerva. She would surely get something for Filius and Pomona, even if it was only a small token of appreciation. She had a good idea of what to get for Hagrid. Rolanda was ever the difficult person to read and she found herself struggling to decide what she could possibly gift the silent, sporty witch.

A surly face with dark features flashed in her mind. Severus. She hadn't even thought of getting him anything. Would he even accept a gift from her? Was that too personal? They weren't friends, he'd made that clear on several occasions, but they were surely… something.

"Just friends?" chimed in Winnie Winship. "No _boyfriend_?"

The other girls giggled at the sudden turn in the conversation. Georgeanna felt her face redden but blamed it on the gust of frosty wind that pinched her skin.

"That's quite bold of you, Miss Winship." Georgeanna feigned a chastising tone that only made the girls giggle harder.

Dazzling lights drew her attention away as they finally reached Hogsmeade. Every shop and storefront window was decorated with rope lights that twinkled and glittered beneath the cloudy gray sky. Lush green wreaths and garland and red and gold poinsettias served to accent the fluffy layer of snow that covered every inch of the village. Somewhere out of sight, she could hear a choir of carolers. It was breathtaking.

One of the girls said something that she didn't quite catch. Before she could ask her to repeat it, she was distracted by someone calling out her name. A tall figure was making their way through the oncoming crowd. He was dressed smartly in a charcoal gray wool jacket, dark blue denim, and unscuffed brown snow boots. His curly black hair was mostly contained beneath a burgundy knitted beanie that matched the scarf wrapped around his neck. The entire ensemble was put to shame by the brilliant grin plastered on his face.

There were audible gasps beside her and she saw all four girls' jaws drop at once. Niall, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice anyone or anything besides Georgeanna.

"You made it! It's so good to see you." He went in for a hug but Georgeanna put out a hand to stop him, signaling that they should shake hands instead.

"Yes, em, you too. I hope you've been well." Her hand hung in the air before him. She discreetly nudged her head to the group of ogling onlookers and Niall quickly picked up on her unspoken request.

He shook her hand politely before dropping his to his side. "Are you ready to do some shopping? Heard there's a pretty decent sale over at Ceridwen's Cauldrons. I might know someone who can get you an employee discount." He winked at her and the action made the girls giggle and begin whispering among themselves.

"That's definitely her boyfriend," claimed Madison Mullaney. The others nodded their heads and looked back and forth between Niall and Georgeanna, the two now on display as a most titillating spectacle.

Deciding that she would simply melt on the spot if this continued, Georgeanna turned to the fawning students and mustered up her best adult voice as she dismissed them. "All right, girls, have a nice time! Try not to be late for the return trip." Getting the hint, the four girls waved and walked away slowly, lingering for a final glance at Niall.

Upon the departure of their audience, Georgeanna let out a breath that erupted into a cloud of vapor. "You're quite popular, it seems." Her mouth twitched into a good-natured smirk.

Niall grinned and looked down at his shoes, the toes of his boots buried in the fallen snow. "Well, I am devilishly handsome. My gran tells me so all the time." His eyes met Georgeanna's and they chuckled together. "Come on, let's get out of this weather." He placed his arm over her shoulders and led her further into the village.

They ambled down the main road together, Niall's hand secure but gentle around Georgeanna as he led her through the village. She was thankful for the additional heat his presence offered, her left side decidedly warmer than her right, but was acutely aware of the curious glances they were receiving from some of her students. Her ears perked up each time the children would catch sight of them, her name a whisper on the lips of the young, inquisitive spectators. Despite Niall's friendly chatter which would serve to distract her on any other given day, Georgeanna could not help but allow her attention to wander to the brewing gossip.

_"Look over there! Is Ms. Earnshaw on a date?"_

_"That's the man from the cauldron shop. He's so fit!"_

_"Do you think they're 'together' together?"_

_"I thought she and Professor Lupin were an item? Guess not."_

_"Seriously!? How'd she manage to bag him? ... Must be better in the sack than in the classroom…"_

The last comment had come from a particularly nasty seventh-year Slytherin, Agatha Something-or-other, who had been nothing but rude and disrespectful to Georgeanna all term. Without giving away the fact that she'd heard her comment, Georgeanna turned her head slightly to the right toward a window display that was in the general direction of Agatha and her cronies. The three girls were sneering at her with such malice that Georgeanna's shudder had nothing to do with the cold weather. Looking away, she shook her hair out to cover her ears and most of her face and quickened her footsteps away from the Slytherin girls.

Georgeanna veered to the right and led Niall into the very next shop they neared. They were greeted with the chiming of a bell and a rush of warm air. "… And that's when I told him, 'Sir, cauldrons are for brewing, not bathing!'" Niall chortled at the amusing conclusion to a story that Georgeanna hadn't heard. She felt guilty for being so distracted and ignoring him completely, but she covered it up with a polite laugh.

Niall looked around the shop and then inquiringly at Georgeanna. "Have you taken up a sport? You hadn't mentioned anything about that." He walked further into the shop and began inspecting the various Quidditch jerseys on display. "Are you a Chudley Cannons fan? Wait, let me guess… Appleby Arrows? No, Holyhead Harpies!" She had no idea how to answer his question. Thinking back to the posters she'd seen on the wall of Remus's childhood bedroom at his cottage, she replied with faux confidence that Puddlemere United was her favorite team. Niall's boisterous laugh echoed in the small shop. "Honestly? I never could've guessed that."

She took in the sights of the shop and walked around to better inspect the merchandise. When she rushed inside, Georgeanna hadn't realized she picked a sporting goods store. She browsed the shelves as Niall followed behind, commenting on this or that and explaining to her the stats of his favorite team, the Kenmare Kestrels. One of the displays was promoting a sale on weather-proof goggles. The advertisement boasted that the lenses were charmed to remain clear and fogless even in the worst rain, wind, and snow and would resist the glare of the sun. Lifting one of the pairs from the shelf, Georgeanna decided that such a thing would make a very acceptable gift for Madam Hooch.

She paid for the googles and as the two headed for the door, Niall slipped his arm around Georgeanna's shoulder once more. Georgeanna stilled with her hand extended to reach for the handle. "Niall," she started, considering how to phrase her next words. "Could you not do that today?" Seeing his crestfallen expression, she knew she could've said it better. "It's not that I mind! Really, it's quite nice but… I think us being so close is giving my students, em, the wrong idea…" She bit her lip and looked pleadingly up at him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she wanted to be the target of teenage gossip even less.

He nodded his head, curls bouncing even beneath his cap. "I get it. You don't want everyone to think we're dating. That's fine." He shrugged and smiled, although the calm aloofness didn't quite reach his eyes.

Georgeanna reached out with her empty and hand grabbed one of his. She squeezed it gently and sighed. "Look, I… I don't…"

Niall ran the pad of his thumb over her chin and used his digit to tilt her head back. "Don't." His finger traced the length of her jaw before dropping to her shoulder. "You don't have to explain yourself. If you aren't comfortable with physical contact in public, then I'll stop. Last time you were here," he paused, looking briefly out the window before continuing in a softer tone. "Last time I was foolish. I see now that you aren't ready." He let his hand fall away to his side, his touch lingering as it trailed along her sleeve on the way down. "I don't mind waiting until you are." He smiled hopefully at her.

His hand reached for the door and covered hers. The contact was so minimal but it triggered something in Georgeanna to pull her hand away sharply. She brought it up to her neck and fiddled with her scarf. What exactly did he mean by waiting until she was ready? Ready for what?

There was no time to ask him, and even less time for her brain to process the message he was trying to relay, for Niall pulled the door open and they were both slapped in the face by an intense rush of cold air and flurrying snow. He stepped through the door onto the busy street and looked back at her, silently waiting for her to follow along. His words left a heavy feeling in her chest as he led her further into the crowd.

**x X x X x X x X x**

Georgeanna paced the length of her office, from the door to her desk and back again, wearing down a trail on the floor in her state of utter bewilderment. The rest of her afternoon had been spent in a blur of shopping, hot chocolate, and attempting to decipher the rather confusing actions and statements Niall had left her with. He had followed beside her as she toured the shops, keeping ample distance between them as if they barely knew each other. He had refrained from walking too close and had not even offered a hand to steady her when she had suddenly been knocked over as a group of carolers toppled into her, causing her to stumble into the street.

Even though he kept up the conversation with his usual gusto, she couldn't help but feel that his coldness toward her was all her doing. She had asked him to limit the amount of physical contact, so how could she be upset with him for simply following her request? When the time had come for her to return with the students to Hogwarts, he had given her a half-hearted hug and walked away with little more than a bland, "See you around."

A brisk knock on the door startled her and she whipped around just as it opened. Remus stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, finally looking up at Georgeanna's rattled state. He was beside her in three large steps. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he spoke in a gentle tone as if she might break beneath his words. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

She didn't know what to say. _'I told my friend not to touch me, so he didn't, and now I feel bad about it?'_ Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, she opened her mouth to speak and an unintelligible croaking sound escaped. She felt the tell-tale sign of tears pricking her eyes and looked down to the floor.

"Georgeanna, what on earth?" He ducked his head down to meet her eyes but she refused to let him see her. "Come here." He led her over to the couch and made her sit down beside him. Remus folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. He hadn't seen her in such a state since she was a child and it brought him back to all the times he'd comforted her in his small tent at the werewolf compound. She was far too grown to lift and place in his lap; although, he wondered if physical comfort was something she needed in this moment.

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into his side. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and, as soon as her forehead brushed against the material of his jumper, a flood of tears fell down her cheeks. Remus said nothing, only stroked her back in gentle circles, and allowed her to work her way through the events that had transpired that afternoon. She spoke when she could in between sobs and gasps, wiping her face on the scarf still wrapped around her neck. Halfway through her story, she had separated herself from him to peel off her scarf and coat, toss them onto the back of the sofa, and quickly reclaimed her spot at his side.

"… And he wasn't himself at all after that. I feel as if I've done something awful. Should I not have said anything?" She finally met his gaze, her eyes red and puffy.

He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. It was soft and faded, more gray than white, and Georgeanna remembered the faded lace of Severus's handkerchief. She wiped away the remaining wetness from her cheeks and sat up against the back of the couch. Remus thought carefully over everything she'd said. He knew little to nothing about Niall personally but had matched his opinion of the lad with Georgianna's. Now, he was beginning to form his own.

"Certainly not." He brushed her hair back from her face. "If you're uncomfortable, it's perfectly within your right to say so."

"But he seemed so hurt."

"If he had asked the same of you, would you have been as upset?"

She thought it over and shook her head. Her hands fiddled with the handkerchief in her lap and she sniffled loudly. "I don't think so." She wiped her face once more. "Why is it so difficult to have friends?"

Remus guffawed. "Whatever do you mean?"

Georgeanna licked her lips. "It's just been so hard. The faculty is lovely but they're all so experienced and established and… older. Of course, I know I can always come to you but, sometimes, I just wish there were more people my age that I could learn from. I can't rely on you for everything." She shifted and brought her knees up, hugging them to her chest. "Niall is the only friend I have that's my age. He's been so kind to me and I feel as if somehow I've scorned him for simply being nice."

Remus ran his hand through his hair, mussing up the long strands. He inhaled and exhaled heavily. His eyes focused on the fireplace as his hand stilled on her back and moved to meet its match in his lap. Curling his fingers together, Remus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I think Niall is having a difficult time coming to terms with the boundaries of your friendship. It sounds to me like he's trying to be more than that." He canted his head to the side to look up at her.

Georgeanna had suspected quite the same. After their last visit together when it had been apparent that he'd wanted to kiss her, she had made herself scarce. This time, it had been the looks and comments from other people that had caused her to pull away. Perhaps it was less to do with Niall's feelings and more about her inability to deal with her emotions. She nodded her head, her chin still resting on her knees. "I think so, too." Her lips twisted into a tense, melancholy smile.

"Is there any part of you that feels the same? Even slightly?"

She thought about Niall and the time they'd spent together since first meeting that spring. He was handsome, charming, and constantly set out to brighten her day. He asked after her and made sure she was doing well. Each time they dined together he insisted that she try something new, whether a drink or food option, so that she could expand her palette. He took the time to explain things to her and answer all of her questions. Not to mention that he was a very good-looking young man. She couldn't deny that he had a striking face with his chiseled jawline and brilliant smile. His eyes were bright and always seemed to hold a certain gleam just for her. He was funny and sweet and kind – exactly the kind of man that would make a great partner.

"No," she whispered to herself. Despite all of his exceptional qualities, she didn't feel anything more than friendship toward him. "No, I don't." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against the material of her trousers and closing her eyes. The fireplace crackled and the warmth of Remus by her side filled her with comfort and security. Georgeanna tried desperately to replace Remus's closeness with that of Niall's in her mind but the feeling shifted into one of uncertainty. It just wasn't the same.

"Then I believe you have your answer. Now, it's up to you how to move forward."

Her eyes opened and met the calm blue gaze of her oldest friend. Remus was so very patient with her. There was no hidden agenda, no ulterior motives, hidden behind his kind expression. Lately, she had been feeling that every step Niall took was in a direction she couldn't follow.

Another set of eyes flashed in her mind, far darker than the ones currently looking down at her. They were cool and calculating and guarded… and mysterious and magnetizing all the same. Georgeanna could picture the way the torchlight flickered in the dark pools, bringing new life and depth to the unreadable black orbs of the stoic Potions Master.

She blinked rapidly to clear her thoughts and pushed her hair back from her face. Her hand brushed over the scar on her neck and she traced over the marred skin with her finger for the millionth time. Whatever feelings Niall might have for her – friendship or otherwise – would surely vanish instantly upon him learning of what she really was. No one could ever love a monster.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Remus was leering curiously over the side of the couch to the corner where Georgeanna had stashed her shopping bags.

She leaped to her feet and began to gather them up as quickly as she could. "Oh, no you don't! Keep your eyes to yourself, Lupin." She hastily moved her haul to her bedroom and closed the door, effectively keeping Remus from any future snooping.

"Fine, fine." He rose from the couch and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "No peeking from me." His mouth twisted into the lopsided grin she was so familiar with and Georgeanna couldn't fight the smile that worked its way onto her face. "I don't know about you, but I could sure do with a spot of supper. Shall we?"

Georgeanna's stomach suddenly announced its hunger by way of a rather rude grumble. She placed her hands over her middle and chuckled. "I suppose I couldn't say no now. Em, I'm going to freshen up a bit first. Save me a seat?"

Remus nodded and made his way for the door. Before he reached for the knob, he turned back to her with a serious air. "Everything in life takes time, Georgeanna. Relationships most of all. Don't let yourself get beaten down into believing that you're alone. Friendships will come, I promise."

Her heart clenched at the sincerity in his tone. She raced over to him and threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug she desperately needed. He returned her affection in the gentle way he always did and Georgeanna breathed in his comforting scent. They broke apart after a moment, Remus heading downstairs and Georgeanna to her room to wash her face. His words reverberated in her head as she splashed the cool water against her face and dabbed at her eyes. Remus was right.

She wasn't alone. Not anymore.

**x X x X x X x X x**

There was not a single thing that could keep Georgeanna in bed a second longer. She threw off the covers and bolted to the window, pushing open the curtains to reveal the untouched blanket of freshly fallen snow glazing the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was gleaming over the treetops and brushing everything in sight with a thin golden sheen. A smattering of faintly twinkling stars was still present, overstaying their welcome as the new day dawned over the horizon. It was far too early to be awake, but she didn't care.

It was Christmas Day.

An excited shiver ran through her and she smiled so broadly that her cheeks began to ache. She skipped to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. A glance in the mirror convinced her to run a brush through her unruly locks and tame it in a simple plait. She exited the bathroom and wrapped her thick blue robe around her. Sliding her cold feet into a pair of slippers, Georgeanna retrieved the simply wrapped gifts that belonged to Remus and headed for his room.

An unexpected sight halted her steps once she'd reached her office. There on her desk was a neatly organized pile of gifts. She stared and blinked, and tilted her head, and stared some more. They were not the gifts she had wrapped the day before as those had been sent off with the house-elves to their respective recipients. No, these had come from somewhere else. She gently placed Remus's gifts on her coffee table and sat behind her desk.

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked over the small cluster and her heart became so full that she thought it would burst in her chest with all of the overwhelming emotion pumping through it. Her hands itched and her fingers twitched and she realized she couldn't wait anymore. The topmost box in the pile was elegantly wrapped in gold paper with a large red bow. She opened it carefully, restraining herself from tearing into it like an animal and destroying the beauty of the wrapping, and revealed within a soft woolen shawl printed in a red, green, and gold tartan pattern. She didn't need to look at the gift tag to know it was from Minerva.

The second box she chose was wrapped in blue and had a sprig of holly attached to the outside. Inside was a pair of brand-new dragonhide gloves from Pomona. Georgeanna was touched that the witch had remembered her saying she needed a new pair after tearing her second-hand gloves on a rather angry Snargaluff a few weeks prior.

Filius had gifted her with a lovely new set of never-smudge quills. Rolanda's gift to her contained a book on the history of Quidditch. There was a rather lumpy package that appeared to have been wrapped by someone with two left hands and Georgeanna was pleased to see that the contents within were neither poisonous nor dangerous – as she'd often come to expect with Hagrid. Instead, she found a large jar that contained a miniature ecosystem of leaves and twigs and a rather angry, green, stick-like creature. Georgeanna stared at the Bowtruckle and wondered what on earth she was to do with her new… pet?

The last of the presents were from Albus. She unwrapped the sparkling silver ribbon and dazzling purple paper dexterously. He gifted her with a variety box of sweets from Honeydukes and a bottle of amber-colored elf-made wine. Georgeanna looked over her new belongings and felt like the luckiest person in the world. Each gift was so incredibly thoughtful and she could only hope that everyone would enjoy their presents as much as she did.

Gathering up all of the discarded wrapping paper, a small red box caught her attention. There was no tag fixed to the outside. She held the parcel in the palm of her hand and wondered who it could be from. An improbable guess crossed her mind and she bit her lip hesitantly. Slowly pulling the end of the ribbon, Georgeanna held her breath as she lifted the lid of the small box. Resting on a bed of black velvet was a golden locket on a thin chain. Her breath caught in her throat. It was an incredibly beautiful piece of jewelry… but who would think to get her something like this? She lifted the necklace carefully and held the locket between her fingertips. The chain was delicate and cold against her skin.

Inside the box was a tiny folded piece of parchment where the locket had been. One hand still wrapped protectively around her mystery gift, Georgeanna unfolded the note.

_"For my best girl. Yours, Niall."_

Georgeanna's hand twitch and she nearly let the locket slip from her grasp. For the briefest of moments, before she'd opened the box, she'd dared to hope that Severus had gotten her something for Christmas. It was a silly thought and she had been proven wrong the minute she'd seen the locket. But Niall… she hadn't expected such a thing from him, either. This was far too expensive of a gift to accept, especially considering that she had only given him a pair of leather gloves meant for broom riding.

_For my best girl._ She stared at those four small words until her eyes burned and she had no choice but to blink them away, the letters blurring into an unreadable blob. She let the locket fall to the desk. It was a lovely gift. It was sweet and thoughtful. It made her feel incredibly confused.

She hastily picked up the locket and returned it to the velvet-lined box. Closing the lid, she pulled open one of the drawers in her desk and placed it inside, locking it away for later. Georgeanna inhaled deeply and stood to cross the floor and lift Remus's gifts into her arms. Her office was awash in the early morning light and she vowed to make the most of her day. It was her first real Christmas in over a decade and she was eager to begin the festivities.

The halls were barren and silent as she crept along the corridor leading to Remus's office. She pried the door open and peeked through. His fireplace was lit to a low flame and, as she suspected, the man himself was nowhere in sight. She let herself in and placed the gifts on the side table by the sofa. Silently, she tiptoed over to the door that led to his bedroom and pressed her ear to the wood. Hearing no signs of stirring, Georgeanna began to work.

Retrieving her wand from within her robe, she glanced around the room and picked a starting point. Wand at the ready, she whispered a number of charms that Filius had previously taught her, many of which were of his creation. From the tip of her wand emerged a long stream of glittering silver garland which she hung along the walls, the ledges of his shelves and bookcases, and over the mantelpiece. Another incantation created fluffy charmed clouds to form at the ceiling that gently snowed down over the room. The snowflakes flittered and swirled, only to disappear once they landed on the furniture.

She moved one of Remus's potted plants from his desk to the middle of the room and concentrated on transfiguring it into a large evergreen. She held her breath and raised her hands slowly, guiding the tree into being. Once it had nearly reached the ceiling, she flicked her wand and ceased the spell. With a swish and several well-placed flicks of her wrist, the tree was decked out in pinecones, red bows, and a large glowing star topper.

Georgeanna stepped back to admire her handy work. She was pleased with her spell casting and hoped Remus would enjoy the surprise. The Christmas tree reminded her of the holidays spent with her family and she desperately ached to see their smiling faces once more. On Christmas morning, her mother would be sitting on the couch, bouncing her brother on her knee, and singing carols softly. Her father would join in with a boisterous chorus and mix up the lyrics on purpose just to elicit the laughter of his children.

As she gazed upon the beautifully decorated tree, a cold feeling flooded through her. Her family's final Christmas together had been a solemn occasion. There had been no singing, no laughter, and no joy. Her brother had cried for most of the day and her poor mother hadn't the energy to soothe him, leaving the task to eight-year-old Georgeanna. At that point, they hadn't seen her father in weeks. She remembered looking up over the dreary stone walls and toward the barred windows far overhead, holding her brother and rocking him slowly, wondering if perhaps it was snowing.

A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed it down, suppressing her building emotions. She wouldn't let herself dwell on those memories today. There was nothing she could change about the past.

Replacing her wand inside her robe, Georgeanna turned and rapped on the bedroom door. There was no answer. She opened it slowly just wide enough to peek her head through. The room was surrounded by darkness, the curtains were completely drawn, but she could make out the lump on the bed that was proof enough her friend was inside. Needing no further encouragement, she stepped lightly across the floor to where Remus slept.

"Remus," she whispered, nudging his shoulder gently. The lump stirred but made no vocal response. "Wake up, wake up, pleeease." Her sing-song tone began to rouse him and he poked his head out from beneath the heavy comforter.

"Whazappnin?" He blinked his eyes, looking around unfocused.

She leaned over the side of the mattress and smiled broadly. "It's Christmas!" She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"It will still be Christmas in a few hours…" Remus argued, rolling back over.

Georgeanna huffed and began to shake his arm but he refused to budge. "I've brought you gifts," she bribed.

That seemed to give Remus enough of a reason to lift his head and look at her squarely. "Gifts, you say?" Georgeanna giggled and pulled his robe off of the hook by his bedpost. She tossed it to him, the material landing over and covering his head.

"I'll ring for some tea." She left Remus and headed back out to his office. Summoning a house-elf, Georgeanna requested a simple tea tray be brought up. She should have known by now that the word 'simple' was not in a house-elf's vernacular. The small creature returned with a tray laden with fresh fruit, breakfast pastries, and three different types of jam. She thanked the elf and set the tray down on the coffee table, sitting on the couch to prepare the tea. Going through the motions, Georgeanna felt the familiarity of the quiet mornings she and Remus had spent together over the summer. Of course, the breakfasts served at Hogwarts were far more gratuitous than the small spread they'd shared at Remus's cottage, but she regretted the lack of intimacy that could not be found in the Great Hall.

Lifting a cup of the steaming brew to her nose, she inhaled deeply the aroma of citrus and all-spice and felt a pleasant chill roll up her spine. She sipped the liquid carefully and let the flavor engulf her. It was bright and flavorful and awakened her senses. Georgeanna thought to ask Severus if he enjoyed this particular flavor combination.

"My word! Look at all this." Remus was standing behind her with his arms limply by his sides and his jaw slackened as he marveled at the merry décor. He reached out a hand to catch a snowflake and laughed as it disappeared in his open palm. "This is wonderful, Georgie. You're becoming quite the Charms master." He winked at her and took a seat on the couch.

"I wouldn't say that," she disputed, handing him a cup of tea and a blueberry danish. "But I am lucky enough to be able to learn from one."

"Well, you're much better at it than I. Charms has never been my strong suit." He took a large bite of the pastry and grunted appreciatively. He chased it down with a large gulp of tea.

Georgeanna set down her teacup and held out her hands. The gifts from the side table floated gently to her and she held them out for her friend. "Happy Christmas, Remus."

He quickly rid himself of his half-finished breakfast and wiped his hands on his robe before accepting the two packages. He asked if she'd like to open her present at the same time but she shook her head, eagerly awaiting Remus's reaction to what she'd gifted him. He unwrapped the first and chuckled at the box of assorted chocolate bars, expressing much gratitude as his stash was dwindling. She knew that Remus kept chocolate on hand to aid in the side effects of his transformations in the same way she often found herself keeping a small vial of restoration draught in her pocket.

The second box was smaller and Remus removed the lid with one hand and pulled out a long strip of fabric. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a tie. It was a deep crimson color and was accented with shimmering gold embroidery in the shape of vines that branched of and sprouted bunches of leaves and intricately stitched roses. At the widest end of the tie was the Gryffindor Lion, the beast reared back on hind legs with its front paws displayed in a fierce pose. Just below the lion's feet were his initials, RJL, in a curled, loopy font. He admired the delicate work and traced over the shape of the lion with the pad of his thumb.

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, right?" Georgeanna whispered. She watched the expressions flit across Remus's face as he examined her gift.

His eyes were filled with joy when they met hers. "This is exquisite. It might have just become the nicest item I own. Wherever did you find such a thing?" He held the material up to the light and watched the way the gold shimmered in the sun.

"The tie itself is from a shop in town and the designs, em, I added those myself. I thought it would make it a bit more personal." She explained that she had been testing herself on expanding her knowledge of household charms and came across an embroidery spell. The incantation allowed for the use of a wand instead of a typical sewing needle to create whatever pattern the caster desired. She had been unsuccessful in controlling the connection between the magical thread and her chosen fabric, resulting in several snarls and knots and an incident where she had somehow tied her hands together. She had gone to Filius for aid and the Charms professor did not disappoint. A week of lessons later and Georgeanna had successfully completed Remus's tie.

He smiled proudly at her. "Georgeanna, I'm beyond impressed. So much so that I'm afraid my gift to you will lack in comparison." He leaned forward to reach below the couch and retrieved a box wrapped in parchment paper. She accepted it happily, a grin spreading across her face. She ran her fingers over the paper and pulled at the corners until the edges came loose. Beneath the wrapping was a box made of smooth, caramel-colored wood. It was simple in its design and had a solid weight in her hands. She looked up at Remus who was watching her with anticipation. She slid a finger beneath the silver latch at the front and flipped open the lid.

The room was filled with a beautiful chiming melody. Georgeanna gasped, holding the music box more tightly in her hands. The inside was lined with pale pink silk. In the center twirled a delicate porcelain ballerina figurine. She was no bigger than Georgeanna's thumb but the detail in which she was carved was absolutely stunning. The ballerina had a deep pink bodice and tutu and matching pointe shoes that laced up her calves. Her hair was painted a chestnut brown and was styled in a top bun. A tiny golden tiara rested atop her head and twinkled as it caught the sunlight. The song came to an end and Georgeanna closed the lid and reopened it, hoping to restart the music.

"There's a knob just underneath," Remus instructed, assisting Georgeanna in turning over the box and winding the knob a few times. When she opened the lid once more, the song played and the ballerina began to dance along by twirling around and around, her arms spread wide and her leg elegantly extended behind her.

Remus shifted in his seat. Georgeanna hadn't realized she'd been staring at the music box for several silent moments, basking in the splendor of her new gift. "Of course, you're much older now, but I remember you having liked such things before and thought that perhaps-"

"She's beautiful," Georgeanna interrupted Remus's explanation softly, securing the lid with a snap and flipping the latch closed. "This… this is absolutely lovely. I can't believe you remembered." She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers, holding it tightly in such a way to convey her elation. "It's just like the doll you made me at the commune. Thank you so much!" She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the music box falling into her lap. Tears of joy pricked at her eyes. She was completely overwhelmed by his gift and felt like a small child once again, held securely in the arms of her most cherished friend.

She wiped her face on the sleeve of her robe and together, they settled back onto the couch and drank their tea. Remus entertained Georgeanna with stories from his childhood Christmases and later the ones regarding his holiday hijinks at Hogwarts. He was careful to leave out any mention of Sirius Black, although Georgeanna could hear his unspoken name in each of Remus's pauses and hesitations while reliving the memories from his teenage years. It pained her to see how truly close they had been as friends and felt that Sirius's betrayal of James and Lily had left scars of absolute devastation on Remus's life; those of which he was still attempting to recover from.

After spending the majority of their morning together, Georgeanna decided to leave Remus for now and allow him to return to bed. He had been yawning widely behind his hand and even though he claimed he was no longer sleepy, she could see through his politeness and took her leave. She had offered upon her departure to clear out the decorations from his office. Remus shook his head and refused, claiming that he rather enjoyed the winter wonderland she'd created for him.

Back in her room, Georgeanna dressed warmly in anticipation of the walk she'd decided to take. As cold as the weather appeared through her window, the wind seemed minimal and she wanted to take advantage of the lack of students on the grounds. She had found a home for her music box on the center of her vanity. She left the lid propped open so that she could see the ballerina figurine at all times, even when the dancer had stilled and held her pose in silence.

A quick trip to the kitchens left her pockets feeling heavy with wrapped cuts of meat and a few bits of roast chicken. She planned to seek out Snuffles and perhaps convince the dog to accompany her on a small adventure through the Forbidden Forest. The grounds were silent and her boots crunched over the freshly fallen snow as she followed the well-worn path past Hagrid's cabin and into the Forest. A thick cloud of smoke erupted from the CoMC professor's home and Georgeanna thought that after her walk, perhaps she would stop by and pay a visit. Hagrid had invited her over some weeks ago before the end of term and she had yet to take him up on his offer.

The naked branches of the trees reached up, up overhead and pointed their bony fingers toward the empty blue sky. Everywhere she looked was coated in white and the sunlight falling through the trees cast an eerie silver gleam over the shadows in the woods. The chittering and birdsong were silenced in the cold of the afternoon and Georgeanna found herself missing the sounds that accompanied the other seasons. Her breath created wispy vapor that surrounded her, the chill clinging to her hair and face. She wrapped her coat tighter around her middle and quickened her steps to the clearing she had dubbed 'Snuffle's Place'.

Georgeanna reached the fallen log and nudged it with her foot, noticing spots of rot and decay in the wood. She found a sturdy enough section and took a seat. The entire clearing was still and quiet and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly. She could feel the solid ground beneath her feet and the life that lay dormant just under the layers of snow and frost. The frozen air hurt her nose and she rubbed a gloved hand over her face, the soft material now scratchy as it brushed against her sensitive skin.

She heard a rustling nearby yet still she remained unmoving where she sat, her hand covering the lower half of her face and her eyelids shut. She could feel another presence with her, moving silently closer and closer. A wave of hot breath caressed the exposed skin of her face. She lowered her hand to her lap and when she opened her eyes, there he was.

The large black dog was seated before her in the snow, looking up at her with a sincerity she didn't know animals could possess. His tail was wrapped around his paws, covering them with his fluffy fur. His ear flicked to the side and then stood straight up, joining its perky twin.

Slowly pulling her glove off, Georgeanna held out her hand in front of her with her palm facing out. The dog stared at it, sniffed it, and then tapped it with the tip of his nose. Georgeanna giggled and leaned forward to scratch the beast behind the ears. "Happy Christmas, Snuffles. Did you know that it's Christmas?" She ran her fingers through his thick black fur and down the side of his face, ending with a scratch on his chin. "Probably not, eh? Anyhow, I was hoping you'd come out and meet me. I brought you quite a treat."

She began to empty her pockets and arrange a display of food for her stray companion. Chunks of braised beef, roasted chicken, slices of cold turkey, and a portion of mashed sweet potato and boiled carrots. She had to hand it to the elves – they always gave her more than what she needed and, best of all, they never asked questions.

Snuffles began to eat heartily. He hesitated with the vegetables but Georgeanna insisted, lecturing the dog that they were just as important for animals as humans. When he looked up at her skeptically, she stated that she'd read so in a book. It no longer felt strange conversing with the stray and Georgeanna found herself prattling along and filling Snuffles in with the events that had transpired since their last get-together. She spoke of her private lessons in Transfiguration and Charms, and how she'd become better at handling the more vicious plants in the Herbology greenhouses. There was a growing curiosity within her to explore Astronomy and Ancient Runes although she had yet to speak with either of the corresponding professors. She had once thought to seek out Professor Trelawney to discuss Divination, but Hermione Granger had put her off the idea upon hearing of the girl's gripes with the 'useless' subject and the looney woman who taught it.

"Severus has finally agreed to let me brew potions on my own. I'm looking forward to trying my hand at it. It's all so fascinating. He's really quite brilliant…" Georgeanna rested her elbows on her knees and supported her chin on balled fists. She stared off into the woods as she thought about Severus in his lab, probably hard at work and oblivious to the fact that most normal people were celebrating the holidays. She wondered why he didn't leave the castle over the break and assumed that it was his duty as Head of House to remain on campus and watch over the few Slytherins who had stayed. Did he have family out there that missed him? Was he absent from outings with friends? He didn't seem to be the type of person who was close to many others but Georgeanna had witnessed him getting along with the members of the staff on occasion.

At her mention of Severus, Snuffles snorted loudly and appeared to roll his eyes in distaste. She must have imagined such a reaction, for the dog couldn't possibly have an opinion of the Potions Master. She continued with her thoughts and began to discuss her recent visit to Hogsmeade and the gift Niall had given her for Christmas. "I was a bit intimidated by Niall at first. He was so open and friendly right from the beginning… and I'd never had a friend my age before, you see. I was always with my mother and my brother growing up. My father was gone a lot, traveling for work and such, but I considered him a friend, too, I guess. Don't all children feel that way about their parents?" Snuffles grunted defiantly at her question. She looked down at the dog and watched as he devoured the last of his meal. He gazed at her as he chomped, his lips smacking loudly.

"Ever since he tried to kiss me," she added, standing up to stretch her legs, "I've felt as if there's something different about him. There's always a lingering feeling that he might try it again. I know I'm old enough – hell, most of the Sixth and Seventh years have more romantic maturity than I do – but it just feels… strange. I don't know what to make of it all." Georgeanna strolled through the snow, kicking up her toes and making divots in the unmarked ground. She paced in a circle and let her thoughts wander. "I should just tell Niall how I feel, but I don't know how I feel. I just… I just know that I don't want anything… like _that._ "

She wasn't even sure what 'that' was. A relationship? A romantic companion? She continued to march through the snow and eventually, Snuffles began to follow at her heels. He turned where she turned and walked where she walked. "This is all so frustrating. Clearly, I'm not set out to deal with any of this, or I wouldn't be venting my vapid issues to a dog." Snuffled barked indignantly and Georgeanna turned to see him wagging his tail slowly from side to side. "No offense." She bent at the waist to pat him on the head. She inhaled and threw her head back, exhaling sharply. Squatting down, she wrapped her arms around her knees and looked levelly into Snuffles' black eyes.

The dog sat and tilted its head, meeting her stare with his own. There was such an odd aura around the creature that made Georgeanna feel equal parts curious and content with his presence. "Do you want to know a secret?" she asked, pulling her glove back over her cold, stiff hand. "Deep down, I know exactly why I'm keeping my distance from Niall. It's the same reason I can be friendly with people but… not have any real friends. Well, except for Remus, but he doesn't count." Snuffles shifted his paws and sat up further, grunting softly.

Georgeanna brushed her hair from her face, swiping the long braid that had fallen over her shoulder to behind her back. She lifted her head and pulled down her scarf, exposing the pale skin of her throat. "Do you see this here?" As if he understood her perfectly, Snuffles canted his head for a better view of the long scar that started behind her ear and disappeared beneath her collar. "I'm… I'm cursed." She adjusted her scarf and coat and pulled her hair back over, subconsciously using layers to hide her marked skin. "I'll never be normal and there's nothing to be done about it. I may not look like it now but I'm not the best person to be around on a full moon if you know what I mean." Snuffles blinked at her and licked his chops. She simply shook her head, rising to her feet. "Of course, you don't," she sighed.

The gaps between the trees had grown wider and Georgeanna realized she'd been walking toward the castle. They stood together on the edge of the forest, looking out over the devoid landscape. Everything was so peaceful in its emptiness. By the angle of the sun, she guessed that lunch would soon be served and surely even the latest of sleepers would be out of bed by now. Her mind wandered to Harry Potter. She had come to know more of the boy and his story during her time at Hogwarts. Georgeanna was captivated with how someone so young had managed to overcome such utter devastation and grow into a rather accomplished young man. She supposed he would be up in Gryffindor Tower with his friends, enjoying the holiday merriment.

A gust of wind blew over her and Georgeanna's entire body shivered. She heard Snuffles shake out his fur and knew that the poor thing had to be just as cold as she was. "I know you can't join me inside but I do hope you've got somewhere warm to sleep." Following through with a sudden idea, she unwrapped her scarf and shook it out. "Here," she said, loosely wrapping the material around Snuffles' neck and tucking in the loose ends. "You can keep it." She gave the dog a few final pats on the head and an ear rub before she bid him farewell. Halfway across the lawn, Georgeanna looked back over her shoulder to see Snuffles' silhouette in the tree line, his black fur accented by her blue scarf. She waved to her silent friend and continued trudging through the snow.

**x X x X x X x X x**

The remaining hours of the day had progressed far too quickly. After returning to the castle, she had left her office door open as usual and was glad to have had visitors stop by and wish her a Happy Christmas. A few of the remaining students joined her after lunch for tea and cakes. They avoided the speaking topics of lessons and the upcoming term; instead, letting Georgeanna be a part of what was going on in their personal lives.

Leslie Michaels shared with Georgeanna that her family dog had just had puppies a few days before.

Makayla Smith's older brother had gotten engaged earlier in the month and her family was planning a lovely summer wedding on the beach.

Jeremy Ross explained that he had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday instead of going home because his younger brother was experiencing the Terrible Two's and accidentally setting things on fire with his temper tantrums.

Much to her surprise, Harry had even stopped by for a short time. He had originally been looking for Remus and, unable to find him in his office, Harry had come to peek in with Georgeanna to see if the DADA professor was with her. Even though she hadn't been the person he was seeking, Harry had politely stayed for a chat. He told her that he'd received a mysterious gift – a Firebolt, to be exact – from an anonymous source. He'd been thrilled to have in his possession the fastest broom on the market but the gift had struck Hermione as suspicious and the young witch had demanded that he abstain from using it.

Georgeanna expressed to Harry that Hermione had every right to be a bit skeptical, as it did appear rather strange that Harry would receive such an extravagant gift seemingly out of the blue. After Harry departed her office, Georgeanna decided that she would have to discuss the matter with Remus and ask if he had been the provider of the Firebolt. It would not be impossible with his new salary and his growing closeness with his old friends' son.

Later that evening after a lovely Christmas feast in the Great Hall, Georgeanna sat at her desk and stared pensively at the flat brown box in front of her. She had been glaring at the box and arguing with herself for nearly half an hour. This was no simple box. This particular parcel was meant for someone who more than likely would not want it. She had prepared a gift for Severus Snape and was far too nervous to give it to him.

The first and only time she had seen Severus that day was in the Great Hall during dinner. The four House tables had been vanished and replaced with a single, large round table. All of the staff and students had dined together at Albus's behest and the evening had gone pleasantly. The food had been excellent and there had even been the dissemination of Christmas crackers – something Georgeanna had never seen before. Each one exploded with a cannon-like blast as it was pulled open and would reveal a festive hat or gift inside. Severus had been rather displeased with the wide-brimmed, vulture-topped hat that had emerged from his cracker; although, Albus had been pink with glee.

Following dessert, the students returned to their Common Rooms and the staff remained for a quick nightcap at the influence of the Headmaster. Several small glasses had appeared filled to the brim with a deep caramel-colored liquid. It looked appealing and smelled of cinnamon and smoke. When Albus made his toast and drank his glass down in one gulp with the rest of the faculty, she followed suit without a second thought. Georgeanna had never had Firewhiskey before and didn't think she ever would again. The liquid had burned her throat on the way down and settled in her quite full stomach like a lump of lead. She had covered her mouth just as an unladylike burp surfaced and she dipped her head down, covering her blushing cheeks and face with her hair. When she finally looked up, Severus had caught her eye across the table and smirked.

Now alone, Georgeanna leaned over the desk on her elbows and glared at the box. She had kept it in her pocket throughout dinner in the hope that she would find the opportunity to give it to Severus without making too much of a scene. She didn't want anyone else to see the interaction as she'd had their gifts sent to their quarters via house-elf and thought that exchanging the gift in person would symbolize a closeness she knew they didn't share. There hadn't been a single moment during the evening that wouldn't have made the hand-off awkward or visible to everyone else. By the time the other staff members had bid each other good night, Severus had already managed to slink away and disappear to the dungeons.

Georgeanna sighed. She wanted him to have the gift regardless if he had anything for her in return. Which she knew he wouldn't. Why would he? He'd said often enough that he didn't consider them to be friends; never mind at the level where two people would happily purchase presents for one another. She flicked her eyes from the box to the clock on the mantle and back again. It was nearing ten o'clock. Perhaps Severus had gone to bed and she'd missed her opportunity completely? Fat chance. If she knew anything about him, he was down in the dungeons brewing potions or furthering his research.

She decided that a heartfelt gift exchange wasn't going to happen and settled for a hot bath instead. She let her body soak in the mix of steaming water and oils until her mind grew hazy and all she could think about was the comfort of her bed. Dressed in her nightgown and wrapped in her fluffy robe, Georgeanna sat down in front of her vanity and wound her music box. The chiming melody soothed her and calmed the last of her racing thoughts. A sleepy smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. She watched the ballerina spin round and round and grew dizzy with memory.

Her mind wandered back to the werewolf commune and the brutally cold winter where Remus had first given her a transfigured ballerina doll. She had loved it so much and wanted to keep it with her always, but she knew that doing so was a very dangerous thing. If Fenrir had found out that Remus had given her such a precious item, or if he suspected that she had made it herself, it would have ended badly for either of them. She closed her eyes and pictured the cozy interior of Remus's – James's – tent. She had spent countless hours within its shanty walls. James had been the only person brave enough to allow her to be close to him. Everyone else had been too terrified of Greyback's wrath.

Alone at the commune with nothing but her painful memories and nightmares, young Georgeanna yearned desperately for the comfort of her family. She would lie awake at night, choking back her sobs and fighting the echo of her mother's screams in her head. Her brother's cries. The sight of her father's body, cold on the floor. For months, every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were flames.

And then there was Fenrir.

The source of her pain had shifted from her internal torment to the external torture inflicted upon her by the malicious man. No matter where she attempted to hide, he would always find her. If she tried to run, he would be there waiting. His claws ripping into her skin. His teeth biting, gnawing, tearing. The force of his hands as they wrapped around her throat and squeezed until the blackness rose to consume her.

She pressed her fingertips to her eyelids, forcing the images back into the recesses of her mind. She swallowed down the disgust that was building in her chest. So many years had passed and she still felt herself falling into a pit of dread and unease if she thought of him. When she had faced the Boggart in the staff lounge, Georgeanna had truly believed that he had found her once again. If it hadn't been for Severus, she didn't know how the situation would have escalated or if she would have been able to face her greatest fear on her own.

Severus had never mentioned the events of that night to her after the fact. He had helped her to her feet and given her a calming draught before sending her off to her quarters. She had wanted so desperately to ask him to accompany her on the way back but had kept her request to herself. He had remained cool and collected throughout the entire ordeal. He had even called her by her first name in an effort to calm her down; the first time he had ever done so. He only referred to her by her surname before and after that night.

Georgeanna brushed her hair back from her face and tied it into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Rising to her feet, determined, she walked quickly through her bedroom door, grabbed the box from her desk, and headed for the hall. Her feet carried her swiftly through the dark. She navigated the corridors using the low light of her wand, no longer listening to the voice in her head that told her to turn around and go to bed.

Once she reached the dungeons, her resolve wavered ever so slightly but she reached out for the doorknob of Severus's office all the same. She pushed the door open with a soft squeak and raised her wand higher, scanning the empty room as she let herself in. A faint light could be seen flickering beneath the door that led to his private lab. Georgeanna took a deep breath to prepare herself and rapped her knuckles gently against the doorframe. There was no response for several moments. Her hand shook as she opened the door and she didn't realize she was holding her breath until she stepped fully into the empty laboratory.

Exhaling, she balanced the small box in her hand as she crossed the floor and approached the workbench. A pewter cauldron was simmering over low heat, a stasis charm keeping it brewing at the correct temperature. The fireplace against the back wall burned just enough to see the outline of the vials and bottles on the closest shelves but left the remaining half of the room in complete darkness. She couldn't hear anything but the crackling of wood and her blood as it rushed in her ears.

She set the box down on the end of the bench where she knew Severus would easily find it. She pushed aside a few scrolls of parchment and made sure the gift was centered in his workspace. There was no way he could miss it. Satisfied that she had finally completed her mission, Georgeanna began to leave before she was struck with another thought. She had forgotten to properly address the gift. How would Severus know that it was from her if she didn't put her name on it?

Using her wand to aim the light at the row of drawers below the tabletop, she placed her hand on the knob of the one she knew contained the ink and quills. She tugged at the drawer and did not budge. She pulled harder but without result. Before she had time to realize that it was warded, a hand shot out from the dark and clutched her wrist. She gasped loudly; her startled scream muffled by the hand clamped down over her mouth.

"You'd better have a very good reason for being in here, Earnshaw."

Georgeanna gulped and slowly tilted her head to look up. The back of her head touched the column of Severus's throat as their eyes met in the dark. He was staring down at her with his fathomless black eyes and she smiled nervously up at him, her lips brushing against the skin of his hand. He removed his hold on her face, his thumb grazing the side of her jaw, and used his grip on her wrist to spin her around. He did not loosen his grasp even as they faced each other, their bodies inches apart. Her lower back was pressed against the bench and she had no room to move. One step forward and she would be pressed fully into the potion mater's chest.

"Explain yourself." His voice was somehow deeper and more luxurious in the dark. A chill ran up her spine and she couldn't seem to pull herself away from his gaze or figure out how to make her mouth move. He was still wearing his black jacket but the front was unbuttoned with his white undershirt exposed.

"I… I was…" Her tongue was too heavy to speak. Her lips formed the words but no sound escaped. She gulped in air to clear her throat and breathed in the scent of him. It was intoxicating. She could still smell the Firewhiskey on his breath. "I…" She blinked and finally managed to look away from his face, settling her eyes on the skin of his neck and tracing down the line of open buttons. His skin was pale and unblemished and caused a blush to burn across her cheeks.

His fingers wrapped themselves more firmly around her wrist, tight enough for her to remember that they were in fact still touching, and he lifted her hand so that he could see her empty palm. Severus sneered at her. "Luckily for you, I'm feeling particularly patient at the moment," he drawled, leaning down and closing the little distance between them, "but it will not last. Tell me what you're doing here. Now." His eyes scanned over her face, noting her panicky blinking and settling on her trembling lips. Georgeanna anxiously ran her teeth over her bottom lip and Severus inhaled through his teeth. His eyes bore into hers with a heat she'd never seen from him.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin. "Are you stealing from me?" His voice was deadly quiet.

She shook her head quickly and pulled herself together to speak. "No!" she assured. "No, I was just…" She tried to stand up straighter and her leg brushed against his. "I thought you were sleeping and… and…"

"And?"

"Ibroughtyouapresent!" she blurted, the sentence coming out in an undiscernible rush. Severus narrowed his eyes at her. She cleared her throat and started over. "I brought you… a Christmas present." Too embarrassed to meet his eye, Georgeanna focused instead on the rise and fall of his chest. For the first time since meeting Severus, she realized that if she were to just lean forward, the top of her head would rest at his collarbones. He could completely engulf her with his height and… _'What's wrong with you? Get it together!'_ she chided herself. That line of thought had come from nowhere and left her feeling confused and a bit flushed.

Severus's hand on her wrist slackened but he did not release her completely. "What?" His tone was sharp.

Georgeanna managed to meet his gaze. "It's a gift. I wanted to give it to you earlier but I didn't know how." She raised her wand and cast _Lumos_ wordlessly. Pointing the tip toward the end of the bench, she illuminated the small box placed there unassumingly. "I was just going to leave it here and go but…"

"But?"

"I forgot to put my name on it, so that'd you'd know who it was from. I was looking for a quill when you came in." She gently eased her wrist from his slackened grip and brushed her hair back from her face. "I didn't come to take anything. Honest." Georgeanna lowered her extended arm and the room fell into darkness once again. She faintly made out the silhouette of his face in the dim firelight. Neither spoke as they absorbed the situation in its entirety.

She toyed nervously with the ends of her hair. Severus had finally looked away from her and his attention was now focused on the small brown box. Georgeanna closed her eyes and opened them slowly, forcing her eyes to adjust to the dark so that she could better attempt to read his expression. It was all for naught as she could barely do so in broad daylight.

"You may go." His voice was soft, startling her when he spoke. She had been anticipating another tongue lashing or a barrage of insults for her actions. Instead, Severus stepped back and allowed her the space to leave. He refrained from further eye contact as she hesitantly stepped to the door.

She was just about to step into his office when he called out to her once more. "Do not let me find you in my lab without prior invitation again." His back was turned to her but she could hear the strain in his voice. "Do you understand?" His head shifted to the side yet he still did not look at her.

"Yes," she croaked. She waited for a moment in the doorway before taking off through the office and leaving the dungeons as quickly as she could. She did not stop running until she reached her room and she did not look back.

**x X x X x X x X x**

Severus waved his hand and the torch behind him flared to life. The small box on the bench was simply wrapped in brown parchment paper and had a red ribbon tied around it into a bow. When he shook it, nothing rattled. He turned it over and back again, examining the parcel for any sign of malicious intent. Raising it closer to his face, he sniffed suspiciously. Nothing.

He pulled the end of the ribbon and watched as it unfurled. Deciding to just get it over with, he lifted the lid and peered inside. A swatch of fabric rested within. Severus lifted the material from the box and tossed the bottom of the box onto the bench. He unfolded the item and held it out, examining the gift in the light.

It was a square of lush emerald green fabric – a handkerchief. The color was vibrant and the edges were accented with a swirling pattern in silver and black. Severus held it up closer to the light and found that the swirls were compromised of serpents intertwining with one another. He flipped the material over and saw that the imagery was embroidered onto both sides. The craftmanship was quite impressive.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he folded the handkerchief to place back into the box. His hands stilled as his eyes fell upon a small detail in the corner. In handwriting he had recently become familiar with were the initials, 'S.S.' His eyes traced over Georgeanna's loopy, childlike penmanship and his stomach filled with lead. Severus traced his finger over the stitching. She had made this for him.

He'd had to drown out the sound of Lupin gushing over his new tie at the dinner table. The werewolf had been so proud to show off Georgeanna's handiwork. Georgeanna had blushed and belittled herself, comparing her skills to that of a Fourth-year, but Severus could see through her modesty and glimpsed a peek of her pride at that moment. From what he could tell by the conversation, even though he had chosen to stay out of it, the gifts she had exchanged with the other faculty members had been store-bought. She had gone above and beyond to put a personal touch on her gift to Remus.

And she had done the same for Severus. The serpent detail etched into the fabric was delicate and precise. He wondered how long she'd spent on learning the embroidery charm to increase her skill to such a level. He could kick himself for even thinking such things, but Severus was rather impressed. It had been a very, very long time since he'd received a Christmas gift from anyone other than Albus, Minerva, and the Malfoy family. He closed the lid on the box and forced himself not to think too far into it. The girl was simply vying for his friendship in the same way she always had. No matter how many times he pushed her away, she always managed to find a way back to him.

He crossed the threshold of the hidden door that led to his bedroom. Tossing the box onto his bedside table, Severus sat on the edge of his mattress and removed his shoes. He hadn't thought of Georgeanna at all for the holidays; not in the same way she had been thinking of him. It was too late to get her a gift now. Christmas was over and it would be far too awkward at this point. Not that he wanted to get her a gift. Surely, she wasn't expecting anything in return… was she?

Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He refused to allow himself to think of Georgeanna any further. They were not friends. They were barely colleagues. When he awoke in the morning, everything would stay the same. He would continue to instruct her in potions as long as he deemed her a worthy student and she would continue to annoy him as she always managed to do. He would not get her a gift. They were not to become friends.

He knew he didn't deserve it.


	11. XI

### DECEMBER 1993

Georgeanna stared down into her cup and swirled the near-black liquid against the glass. The smell of Fyreroot and charcoal assaulted her senses and made her eyes water. She looked up and met the expectant expression of her exceptionally large friend. His eyes glistened with pride and his smile wobbled, as he himself had already had two full mugs of the drink.

"Em, what exactly is this, Hagrid?" She sniffed the contents of her glass and her nose tingled. She gulped down her apprehension and forced a smile to hide her nerves.

The giant man boomed, "It's muh own special recipe, that is. Been fermentin' behind the feed shed fer a special occasion such as this. Give it a go!" As if to prove that it was all quite safe, he took a hefty swig from his mug – the one Georgeanna had gifted him for Christmas that she'd charmed unbreakable – and grunted as he swallowed. He coughed up a small bit of smoke and winked down at her. Her face must have relayed her trepidation for Hagrid threw his head back and guffawed, drawing the attention of the other faculty members in the room.

They were gathered together in the staff room at the Headmaster's invitation to celebrate the turn of the New Year. The lounge had been transformed from a place of meetings and business into a warm and cozy party location. Instead of a singular long table and several smaller round ones with seating along the edges of the room, the space had been filled with lush settees and armchairs accented with fluffy pillows and tables covered in pristine lace tablecloths. A table along the back wall was laden with trays of elaborated desserts and pudding; an entire section of the table lined with bottles of wine and mead and spirits. The fireplace blazed and silver and gold lanterns floated through the air, offering ambient lighting to the room. Ambient music filled the air. A single look around the space and anyone who knew Albus could recognize his personal touch instantly.

Raising her glass in salute, Georgeanna allowed the cup to touch her lips for a brief moment before she sipped at the drink tentatively. She never thought she'd prefer the burn of Firewhiskey as she swallowed down this strange new drink. Her mouth was engulfed in flame and her throat ached with rawness. Georgeanna could feel the liquid as it traveled down to her stomach and settled like a stone in a shallow pond. She inhaled sharply and the air served as a temporary relief from the fire on her tongue. Attempting to hide her coughing behind her hand, she was given away by the cloud of smoke that erupted from her nose and mouth. It was possible that she was imagining things but she could've sworn she felt steam coming from her ears.

"This is…" she gasped. "This is something, Hagrid." She mustered up a pained smile and Hagrid beamed in return, patting her too-hard on the back and pouring more into her still full cup. She glanced around the room for Remus, hoping to signal him to come and take her place as Hagrid's drinking partner, and found him sat at a table with Pomona. The two were sharing a tray of desserts – most of which were chocolate based, of course – and speaking casually about one thing or another.

So Georgeanna settled into her spot on the couch and the more she sipped at Hagrid's special brew, the more her body adjusted to the heat that radiated from the drink. She felt warmth from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes. Her shoulders relaxed, often tense under the stress she put upon herself to act appropriately in social situations, and she became calmer and more comfortable.

Filius joined them and sat opposite from Georgeanna, sharing what minimal space was available on the sofa next to Hagrid. She had to refrain from laughing out loud at the significant difference in their builds. Should Hagrid scoot over even a few inches, Filius would surely be knocked to the ground or worse, sat on. Remus, too, came over to join their little group after some time. Hagrid poured another round of drinks for everyone. Remus, already having had several glasses of wine, took a large, unprepared swig of Hagrid's brew and nearly spit out the contents of his mouth. He gulped it down, the pain evident by the watering of his eyes and the smoke drifting from his ears.

The evening drew on and Georgeanna was beginning to see a different side of her normally professional colleagues. Pomona, Rolanda, and Minerva were sat at a table toward the back of the room, the three of them sipping on large glasses of red wine and giggling like school girls. They shared their favorite stories of students getting into ridiculous situations and the most unbelievable lies they told to get out of punishment. Albus and Remus had chosen a spot before the fireplace and were deep in concentration over a game of Wizard's Chess. From where she sat, it appeared that each time one opponent managed a move that resulted in a chess piece being smashed, the other had to take a shot of Firewhiskey. She did not envy the results of the game or the headache they would be facing the following day.

She hadn't noticed his arrival but Severus Snape was standing in a corner with Aurora Sinistra, the beautiful and mysterious Astronomy professor. She was mysterious to Georgeanna, at least; how else could someone convince Severus so easily to join them in a conversation where he didn't look as if he were dying inside with each word spoken? Aurora had flawless umber skin and shining black hair wound in an intricate knot at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were focused and catlike. Her hand was so delicately wrapped around the stem of her wine glass that, should she decide to simply let go, Georgeanna believed it would continue to levitate in place.

They were standing quite close together, closer than she'd seen him willingly stand next to others, and Aurora's attention was fixated on the Potions Mater only. Even when Hagrid attempted to stand in his drunken state, only to teeter back onto the couch and send both himself and Filius crashing to the floor, her eyes never wavered from Severus's face. He, on the other hand, was scanning the room as if he may need to escape at any given moment. His shoulders were tense and his held his whiskey glass curtly with both hands. His lips moved only marginally as he spoke and when Aurora smiled and laughed, Severus's mouth twitched into a smirk that filled Georgeanna's gut with fire – and it had nothing to do with her drink.

Severus's gaze met Georgeanna's across the room and she was caught in embarrassment. She hastily looked away and raised her glass to her lips, drinking down the rest of the contents. It was far too large of a mouthful and she coughed as it went down, scalding her tongue and throat. Hagrid patted her roughly on the back as he refilled her glass and she nearly toppled off of the couch. "I'm fine," she choked out, rising to her feet. She wobbled as she gained her footing. Her head swam and she had to blink several times before the room was upright again. Georgeanna walked the long route around the edge of the room to avoid crossing too-near Severus and Aurora's huddle, sipping at her drink along the way.

She stopped by Albus and Remus and watched the game for a time. Her head spun as they tried to explain the rules of Wizard's Chess and she found herself unfocused on their words. She couldn't stop herself from looking over and seeing Aurora lean in close and whisper something into Severus's ear. The normally stoic man's eyes widened for a fraction of an instant before he regained his poise and simply shook his head 'no'. This didn't seem to faze the Astronomy professor as she leaned a bit closer to him, her hand draping over his arm, and continued with their conversation.

Georgeanna was glad for an interruption when Albus spoke. "How are you this evening, my dear?" She had been tapping her finger anxiously against the side of her glass. She tore her eyes away from Severus and met Albus's curious gaze, his blue eyes glittering with mischief. "I do hope you're enjoying yourself." To her disbelief, Albus winked.

She bit the inside of her cheek before taking another large gulp. Had Albus been watching her watch Severus? Surely, she hadn't been that obvious. Why should she care who Severus spoke to or who he chose to spend his time with, anyway? He'd made it perfectly clear that he had no intention of befriending her. The man hadn't even properly thanked her for his Christmas gift. When she had gone to the Potions lab to begin her private brewing lessons as he'd instructed, Severus had dismissed her and declared that he was in no mood to teach anyone anything. He hadn't asked her back for the rest of the week and when she visited the dungeons to seek him out, she'd found the door to his office warded against her entry.

Now, there he stood in complete pleasantness with arguably the most beautiful woman on the staff. Georgeanna knew that Aurora's appearance had little to do with the argument, but she felt rather low in comparison to such a stunning and accomplished witch. She could never hold a candle to her. Feeling self-conscious, Georgeanna brushed her hair over her shoulders and turned her face away from Severus completely. Perhaps it was the drink that was making her feel so down. If that were the case, she'd better hurry to finish it. She held her breath as she polished off the contents of the glass. She gasped loudly and cleared her throat. Smoke trailed from her nostrils and her eyes watered. Georgeanna couched into the crook of her arm, struggling to hide the sound.

"Be careful there, you," warned Remus. "It'll sneak up on… Oh, come on!"

Albus commanded his rook to attack one of Remus's pawns. Remus groaned in response and poured another serving of Firewhiskey into his glass, knocking it back in on go.

"Blast it, old man. I'm beginning to think you've got tricks up your, your…" Remus slurred.

"Sleeves," Georgeanna assisted.

"Sleeves! Exactly. Knight to King Three."

The game continued on and Georgeanna quickly grew bored with the two men bantering back and forth about things she didn't understand. Her legs wobbled as she walked to the refreshment table. She placed her glass down and reached for one of the open bottles, not caring which one she grabbed. Silvery clear liquid poured from the spout and she filled her glass up, up, up, until she felt a hand on her arm.

Sybill Trelawney was not the face she expected to see staring back at her. The woman's eyes were abnormally large behind her circular frames. "Oh, my girl, I could sense your aura from across the room." Georgeanna's mouth opened slightly as she set the bottle down. Before she could ask, the strange woman began speaking once again. "There is a cloud hanging over your head." Professor Trelawney raised her hands over Georgeanna's head and began making circular motions as if she were shooing away a swarm of bees. "Can you not feel it?"

Georgeanna opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not knowing how to respond. The woman's many bracelets were clanging together and the colorful pattern of the scarf tied in her hair was making Georgeanna dizzy. "I don't… em… No?" She struggled to say something – anything - that would make the awkward conversation come to an end.

"You poor, poor dear. You haven't the sight at all. Pity, for I can see what lies within." Sybill blinked slowly and continued to stare at Georgeanna as if she was waiting for something.

Not knowing what else to do, Georgeanna retrieved her glass from the table and meekly responded, "…What?"

Sybill placed a hand on Georgeanna's wrist and squeezed gently. The older witch leaned in and whispered, "There is a darkness. A deep-rooted emptiness that splinters the soul and renders the heart all but useless. I can see it within you, my dear. Such pain." Georgeanna gawked at the woman, her mind reeling. "Alas, we are not born without our struggles." Professor Trelawney used her other hand to pat Georgeanna's shoulder reassuringly as if she'd merely shared with her a spot of inconvenient news. "'Tis a shame you appear to have no skill for Divination. I can see it plainly as the nose on your face. And those eyes! Grey and dull as the mind you keep, am I right?" Trelawney smiled dolefully at her.

Georgeanna clenched her jaw in offense. "I really couldn't say." She attempted to reclaim her arm at the same time Trelawney let go of her wrist and caused Georgeanna to pull away too harshly. She sloshed the contents of her glass onto herself, splashing her face and soaking the front of her dress. She gasped in disbelief.

Muffled laughter filled her ears. Georgeanna peeked over her shoulder to see Professor Sinistra covering her mouth with a delicate hand, her eyes twinkling with humor. Georgeanna's cheeks burned red. Severus, too, could only stare at the mess she'd made of herself. His brow arched as he glanced from her glass to the wet spot on the front of her dress and the droplet dripping from her chin. His lips pursed and Georgeanna's the back of neck grew hot.

"So clumsy. Perhaps you've had too much to drink, my dear girl?" Sybill offered.

She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Humiliation flared in her chest. Without another word, Georgeanna slammed her glass down on the table with a crash and stormed from the room. She fumbled through the Entrance Hall, tripping over her legs, and let her feet carry her out the main doors and into the night. The cold air bit at her wet skin and the snow crunched beneath her heels. She soon found herself standing on the steps with only the heat of embarrassment running through her veins to keep her warm.

How dare Professor Trelawney say those things about her? She didn't even know her. _'Darkness this, despair and loneliness that… It's just as Hermione said. The woman's a quack.'_ Georgeanna collapsed onto the stairs and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. _'My heart isn't useless.'_

She inhaled heavily. The icy air stung her nose and eyes. She blinked and felt tears fall down her dampened cheeks. Her heart was not useless and her mind was not dull; yet, why did the words affect her so powerfully? Did the rest of the faculty share Trelawney's opinion of her?

She was just a stupid, immature girl trying too hard to be something she wasn't.

 _'Oh, stop it!'_ she scolded herself. She laced her fingers in her hair and shook her head, laying her forehead against her skirt. Overwhelmed with drunk emotion, Georgeanna sobbed into her dress. She had been nervous and excited to attend her first all-adult party and had taken the care to wear her best dress for the occasion; it was the very same emerald green one she'd worn to the Welcoming Feast at the start of the school year. The relaxed calmness she'd felt in the staff lounge had irreversibly shifted into a tremendous distress. Her tears could not be contained and fell freely down her face. She shivered from the release of sudden overwhelming emotion and the unforgiving wind as it tugged at her hair and clothes.

She became aware of the sound of footsteps but could not bring herself to lift her head. There could only be one person who cared enough to come look for her anyway.

"I'm fine, Remus. I just needed some air," she whispered with a craggy voice.

Silence followed. She sniffled loudly and dabbed at her face with her sleeves but the fabric was too wet to do any good. The hem of her dress was damp and clung to her legs. Her shoes were covered in snow and her stockings had a tear running up one side that ran the length of her calf. She was truly in a right state and wished that Remus would just leave her be.

"Your dear Lupin is hardly self-aware at the moment."

Georgeanna lifted her head and shifted to see Severus standing on the steps, his black cloak draped around him like shadow. The wind tossed his hair slightly and Georgeanna sucked in a breath through her teeth. She struggled to her feet, slipping in her heels as she'd lost some of the feeling in her toes and had managed to leave her balance indoors. She grappled at the stone for support and one of her hands stung as it made contact. Twisting her wrist, she saw the skin on her palm was red and sticky. She blurrily inspected her other hand and noted that it looked normal. "There's blood on the stairs," she mused, her head swimming in confusion.

"No," Severus chided, "your hand is bleeding." He approached her slowly. His movements were dizzying in their precision and Georgeanna was mesmerized by how quickly he was suddenly standing beside her. "You've managed to injure yourself. Again."

"I did not." She swayed on her feet, clutching her hands to her chest.

Severus inhaled deeply and pursed his lips. "How else would you begin explain the broken glass in the lounge and the weeping cut on your hand?"

Georgeanna opened her mouth and paused. She stared up into the unknown depth of his onyx eyes and felt as if she no longer knew where she was. His face was beautifully pale in the moonlight and she wanted so desperately to run her fingers through his dark hair, if only to test that it was made of silk as it appeared to be. Her fingers twitched where they were laced together and she numbly pulled them apart. She reached out languidly, her hand growing nearer her target. So, so close, and then Severus's slender fingers wrapped around her wrist.

He turned her hand over and inspected the skin of her palm. Georgeanna thought it all felt quite familiar as he used his wand to clean and mend the broken skin. "You've done this before."

"It's a relatively simple process." He completed the spell and lowered his wand.

She shook her head. "No… well, yes, but that's not what I meant. You've done this," she whispered, turning her hand in his, "before." She traced her finger over the skin of his palm, mimicking the motions he'd just completed with his wand. Georgeanna crept closer, craving his warmth. She laid her hand out flat against his, reveling in the skin-on-skin contact. Sliding her fingers over his palm, she guided them over the skin of his wrist and toyed with the buttons on his sleeve. She circled a single button with her fingernail until it made her too dizzy to watch.

"Ms. Earnshaw-"

"Georgeanna," she interrupted. She blinked slowly as she finally met his eyes. Her heart beat heavily in her chest, mimicking the unhurried but steady pace of her finger on his sleeve. "Call me by my name."

Severus's lips twitched. He bit the inside of his cheek as he studied her. She was staring so openly at him and in a way he'd only experienced briefly before she would blush and glance away. She was not glancing away now. Her silver eyes were dark and metallic as they bore into his. They were watery and slightly unfocused; hazy in her drunkenness. He could hardly make out the scars on her nose and cheek in the moonlight as was stricken by how smooth and fair her skin appeared in contrast to her dark, wild locks. She was glowing.

Her hand slid further down his arm and came to rest in the crook of his elbow. When had she gotten so close? He could smell the alcohol in the air between them and the essential oils in her hair. Rose and cinnamon. It was a scent he'd become inured with in the tight quarters of his laboratory. Even when he'd decided to ward her from entering the space, the tantalizing scent had lingered for days. Now she was before him, all but pressed against his chest, and he couldn't breathe without drowning in her. This was exactly why he'd refused to continue with her lessons. This was the reason he couldn't allow himself to be close to her.

He didn't trust himself.

Severus removed his arm from her hold and took a measured step back. "You should return indoors." He moved away but was halted by Georgeanna gripping the material of his cloak. Georgeanna was holding him fast, her hand clutching at his waist.

"Don't go."

He shook his head and the mask slid into place. "This is highly inappropriate, Ms. Earnshaw. I won't tell you again."

"No," she demanded, pulling him closer. He refused to budge and instead she was forced to step closer. She stumbled and nearly lost her footing. If it wasn't for Severus remaining so still, she surely would have slipped down the stairs. Her other hand came to rest on his shoulder. She jabbed her finger against his collarbone. "You _will_ tell me again, and you'll use my name when you do it." Her stare became defiant.

Severus narrowed his eyes and locked his jaw. She was playing a dangerous game and he was not accustomed to losing. "Go inside, _Earnshaw._ " He glowered down at her.

"You," she poked at his chest. "Ridiculous…" Poke. "Stubborn…" Poke. "Man!" She went for a final jab but Severus caught her arm before she could make contact. He wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and pulled, tugging her until she collided against him.

The breath was instantly lost from her lungs. She hadn't realized how utterly frozen her skin was becoming until she was thrust into the blazing heat of his chest. Georgeanna tried to pry herself from his grasp but he held firmly. "You are clearly intoxicated. Otherwise, I would consider this interaction overtly insulting. How dare you-"

"Don't treat me like a child!" she cried out. She shivered against him and he realized that her clothes were still damp from her spilt drink. Her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were wet, and Severus began to understand that it was her tears that made her skin gleam. "Everyone treats me as if I'm some sad, broken thing to be handled gently. Well, I'm not!" Georgeanna ripped her arms away from him and wrapped them around herself. She was trembling in earnest from the overwhelming emotion and unshakeable chill. "And you… you're the worst of them all." Her bottom lip quivered and she sucked in a breath, new tears filling her eyes.

"At least the others are pleasant to my face – I know what they say behind my back, I'm not stupid – but you treat me as if I'm no more than a bug under your shoe. A bloody inconvenience." She inhaled shakily and stepped back. "I don't know why I've been trying so hard to impress you. Honestly, I can't justify the need for your acceptance when I know it'll never come." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes, steadying herself. "But is it really so difficult for you to just say my name when you speak to me?" Tears fell and rolled down her ruddy cheeks. She bowed her head and Severus saw the rise and fall of her shoulders as she fought back her silent sobs.

This was not the situation he expected to find himself in when he followed her from the staff lounge. Aurora had offered to come along but he had been looking for a reason to separate himself since she'd made the ludicrous offer to join him for the night. As if he'd want that.

No, what he'd wanted was to make sure Georgeanna hadn't injured herself too greatly after he'd seen the broken glass and the blood droplets on the tablecloth. Whatever words Trelawney had spoken to her had been visibly upsetting. Severus knew that the young woman was out of her element to begin with as he'd watched her consume far more alcohol than someone of her size should in one sitting. Now, there he stood before her equal parts furious and concerned. He did not approve of her beratement and if she had been in her right mind, he would have torn her to shreds for it. All of that was overshadowed by the way his stomach lurched as he watched her composure crack with each word she spoke.

He knew he was not a kind man, and yet his chest ached for the young woman. He could not explain his reasons for treating her so cold and distantly. He would not come forward and tell her that it was too dangerous to be his friend, to be someone close to him. She could never understand that his only true friend had died a brutal, untimely death and he blamed himself for it. He refused to allow it to happen again.

Severus cleared his throat. He shifted his footing uncomfortably as he debated his next move. Reaching out for her with an unsteady hand, he shrank back when she verbally lashed out, "Don't touch me!" Her eyes were feral and her lips were pulled back into a grimace. Severus's shell hardened at her dismissal of him. An old and familiar feeling began to unfurl in his stomach at her rebuff. Rejection.

"You d-don't get to do that. It's not f-fair." Her teeth chattered and she brought her hands up higher on her arms to cover her chest. "You can't keep h-helping me and then ignoring m-me the rest of the t-time."

"If you do not return indoors, you'll become ill."

"Stop acting like you c-care! Just leave me." She toppled down and sat in a heap on the steps. Her hair splayed over her shoulders and covered most of her upper body, giving the illusion that she was nothing but a shadow on the ground.

Severus made up his mind to give her exactly what she asked for and leave. He would march up the stairs and forget her where she sat. Once the door was closed behind him, he would move on as always; discarding her outside with the cold.

He sighed heavily, blaming the wine for his following actions. He released the clasp at his throat and swung his cloak off of his shoulders. With a flourish, he covered her with the black material. The frozen air began to bite and pry at his clothing, desperate to get at his skin. He never liked winter.

Holding out his hand, he commanded, "Come." She did not budge. He ground his teeth together, damned that he was sinking to her level. "Georgeanna." She flinched. "Come with me." Severus's patience was stretched incredibly thin. Before he resigned to pulling his hand away, a smaller one emerged from beneath the cloak and wrapped itself around his. There was a tug, a tangle of legs, and then Georgeanna was on her feet once more. His cloak was wrapped around her head where only her eyes were visible among the fabric and chocolate waves of her hair.

"The sheer obduracy you harbor is astounding." He guided her up the stairs, one at a time and matching her pace, his hand securely linked with hers. He focused on the wind in his ears and not how perfectly their fingers interlaced.

Georgeanna was doing her absolute best not to fall over. Her vision was shaky and her head spun with each step. She was grateful for Severus's support. If it weren't for his steady grip on her hand… her hand. They were holding hands. She began to blush fiercely and her stomach flipped; the latter making her feel more nauseous than elated.

A booming blast erupted all around them. Georgeanna jumped in fright and tripped as her toe caught the edge of the stair in front of her. Severus was quick to react and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. They both looked up and over their shoulders to see the night sky filled with a blazing burst of color. Georgeanna's eyes widened drastically at the mesmerizing sight of red and green stars fizzing across a sea of black and fading just as quickly as they appeared. There was another resounding boom and the colors were replaced by twinkling silver and gold.

"What is this?" she wondered breathlessly. Her hands were placed on Severus's chest and his arm had found its place securely around her with his hand at the small of her back. She could not tear her eyes away from the enthralling display of shapes and color that were swimming through the sky. Purple then blue then green; she could barely contain the childlike wonder that filled her at the sight.

"It appears the Headmaster has prepared a firework display to celebrate the New Year." Severus watched the glowing light dance in her eyes. If Georgeanna had glanced away from the sky for even a moment, she would have witnessed the flicker of emotion as it passed over his face. He paid no mind to anything but the soft body in his arms.

"Fireworks," she mused, her lips curling into a content smile as her head tilted further back to enjoy more of the view.

Severus considered how easy it would be to lean forward and capture those lips with his. Far too easy. Should he decide to follow through with his desire, Georgeanna would be remiss to stop him. He resisted the urge to pull her further into his arms and kiss her until she begged for air.

Based on his past experiences with women, he did not foresee a positive outcome. It had been far, far too long since he allowed himself to feel any remote form of attraction for someone other than Lily. Even without attraction, his interactions with women had been very few and very far in-between.

Georgeanna gasped and he was once again distracted by her mirth. She was too innocent and unblemished to ever find interest in a man like him. He hardly believed he was worthy of being called a man at all. His dark past would only sully her bright future. No, he would not allow himself to act on a single whim where Georgeanna was concerned. She was to remain out of reach and safe from his contamination. It was for the best.

The fireworks concluded with a reverberating symphony of cannons and an explosion of color that illuminated the sky. A shower of pink and red sparks rained down and dusted them with a coating of starlight. Georgeanna began to feel increasingly dizzy and unfocused as she looked dazedly up into Severus's face, her eyes glazed and sleepy. She traced over the line of his brows and down the slope of his nose. She'd always liked his nose. It was pronounced and added dimension to his face. His dark hair was sparkly and shiny and she knew he'd be unhappy with the amount of glitter there. She absentmindedly reached out and ran her fingers along his temple. Cautiously, she delved her fingers into his hair and shook it gently, careful not to pull. She repeated the action with her other hand and completed the motion by standing high on her toes and brushing the top of his head.

Wobbling slightly, she leaned against him to regain her balance. One hand fell to rest on his shoulder and she found herself mere inches from his face. His expression was impassive but there was flicker of something deep and secret in his eyes that left a burning feeling in her chest. Her vision went in and out of focus. His scent was warm and masculine and utterly overwhelming. Somehow, in that moment, Georgeanna felt unbelievably at home in his arms. Beginning to lose herself in the sensation, her head tilted forward and her lips gently brushed the corner of his mouth.

Severus tensed at the action even as Georgeanna's head came to rest on the crook of his shoulder. Her breathing was slow and even and he realized that she had succumbed to her drunkenness and passed out. He knew not how long he stood there, his arms wrapped securely around the unconscious young woman, before it dawned on him that it was really happening. Georgeanna's knees began to give and Severus quickly reacted by scooping her into his arms. He was not the most physically robust man; yet it was not her weight that affected him, but the soft moan that escaped her lips as she nestled closer to him in her slumber.

Severus Snape had spent decades conquering his emotions. He was a master in Occlumency. He prided himself on his constant, consistent state of control. This woman would not tempt him no matter how delicious she smelled or how supple she felt pressed against him.

He wordlessly charmed the castle doors to open and secure upon his entry. The Entrance Hall was shrouded in darkness and only a few flickering torches remained alight. He knew Hogwarts like the back of his own hand and had traversed the layout in the dark thousands of times before. Somehow, on this night, it felt new and intimate. Never had a situation such as this occurred in his lifetime. He took the stairs swiftly and cautiously. Each footfall and corner turned was with a sense of care he'd never needed. The journey to the fourth-floor corridor had not been quite as arduous before.

Navigating to her office, Severus deliberated whether to allow himself entry or to set her down and allow her to continue on her own. He glanced at her blissfully unaware state and decided that he'd best follow through with seeing her in. Her office was dimly lit by burning embers in the fireplace. The door to her bedroom was only a few steps away. This was completely uncharted territory. He'd never entered a woman's bedroom without an invitation; not that he was familiar with such context. But this was about a sense of duty and nothing more. He adjusted his hold on her and walked across her office.

The door in question was left cracked open and he nudged it further with his foot. It swung open with a creak but Georgeanna did not stir at the noise. Her bedroom was completely dark. He'd only been inside once and not further past the doorway, and he could not quite remember where her bed was. Frustrated and losing confidence in his decision to come this far, he was stunned to hear a soft voice whisper, _"Lumos."_

Georgeanna held her wand out and pointed it across the room to where her bed awaited her. Severus was quick to get there and set her down gently. Without removing a stitch of clothing, not even her shoes, Georgeanna smiled dreamily at him, extinguished her wand, and was lost from consciousness once more.

Severus had never descended to the dungeons more quickly in his life.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

### JANUARY 1994

The threat of Sirius Black had come to Hogwarts once again. This time, Harry Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley, had been at the center of the attack. The unfortunate lad had been asleep in his bed when, suddenly, the escaped madman had appeared kneeling over him with a dagger. How Sirius had once again entered the castle unseen was a complete mystery; although it was quickly learned that he had entered the Gryffindor Common Room by gaining access to a handwritten list of passwords dropped by none other than Neville Longbottom.

The entire staff was up in arms over the recent break in. Professor McGonagall suggested that the nightly rounds should be increased to a minimum of four faculty members instead of the already assigned two. This would allow for more eyes and ears to be on the alert during curfew hours. Georgeanna didn't say so, but she wondered if having more people partaking in security rounds would do any good if Sirius Black had already managed to get into the castle twice without being noticed until it was too late. In her opinion, it would be wiser to have someone posted just outside the Gryffindor Common Room, as this had been the location of the attacks both times. She felt inexperienced in these matters and decided to keep her ideas to herself as the staff meeting grew tenser and the conversation became heated.

"We all just want what's best for the safety of our students. If the Headmaster agrees that security measures need to be increased, then so be it," Filius chimed in, his squeaky voice heard above the rabble.

Pomona tapped her finger on the table as she spoke, "What I'd like to know is how Sirius Black keeps getting in! This is a dangerous oversight."

"Perhaps there is more to the situation than we are prepared to accept. It is highly probable that Black has an accomplice." Severus narrowed his eyes at Remus from across the table.

The latter leaned forward in his chair and thumped his fist on the table. "What exactly are your accusations, Severus? That someone in this room is in cahoots with a murderer? I only know of one individual capable of such a thing." Remus's eyes were deadly sharp as he stared down the potions master.

Georgeanna glanced back and forth between the two men, confused by Remus's words. She didn't have long to contemplate the meaning before Albus stood and held his arms out, effectively silencing the chatter. "We must not allow ourselves to become distracted by these shortfalls. At this time, Hogwarts is in a state of danger that can only be deterred by a sense of focus and togetherness as we remain vigilant against this threat." He paused and looked around the room. "The Ministry of Magic continues to reassure that they are doing everything within their power to recapture Sirius Black and, until the deed is done, the dementors shall remain here throughout the search."

"Fat load o' good they're doin'," Hagrid muttered under his breath. If Georgeanna hadn't been seated next to him, she might not have heard his interjection.

"That being said," Albus continued, "I will take Professor McGonagall's suggestion under advisement and relay my decision by week's end. If the Heads of House will remain behind, I bid the rest of you good evening." He clapped his hands together with finality and took his seat once more.

Georgeanna pushed back in her chair as the rest of the staff made to depart. She caught Albus's eye and he nodded discreetly at her, dismissing her as well. He had asked to speak with her after the staff meeting and she wondered if she should wait outside or return to her office until he was ready for her. Georgeanna followed the rest from the room and found Remus waiting for her in the hallway.

"Care for a cuppa?" He rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands in his trouser pockets. She agreed to the invitation, assuming that she had time for at least one cup of tea until the second half of the meeting was over. As they climbed the stairs to Remus's office together, she couldn't help but think about the strange thing Remus had said earlier.

"Remus, what you said to Severus…" she began.

"Hmm?" He paused on the landing and faced her; his brow arched.

"What did you mean by it?"

Remus shifted his feet and looked at her squarely. "I don't quite remember." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You said someone in the room was capable of working with… with a murderer."

She watched as a darkness crossed over Remus's face and was quickly replaced by his typical, pleasant demeanor. "Some things are said in the heat of the moment, Georgie. I wouldn't go looking any deeper for meaning." He patted her on the shoulder and continued toward his office, Georgeanna following meekly behind. There was something Remus wasn't telling her. She had witnessed him and Severus get into more verbal sparring matches than she could remember, but Remus had never claimed anything quite so pointedly malicious. Now, he was insisting that it meant nothing. Georgeanna felt suspicion arise and wondered what it was he was keeping from her.

Following a relaxing cup of tea, she headed back down to the staff lounge. She passed through the door and to her dismay, the room was empty. She supposed it was too much to ask for the Headmaster to simply stay put until she came back. Looking around the room, Georgeanna realized that it was the first time she'd been alone in the lounge since her incident with the Boggart. A chill ran up her spine. The wardrobe had long been removed from the room but she could still feel its presence in her mind. She often found herself dreaming of that night and the reoccurring event of Greyback emerging from the cabinet and seeking her out with bloodthirst.

She retreated from the room and closed the door behind her, sealing her feelings of unease within. As the full moon drew nearer, she struggled to cope with her heightened senses and sensitivity toward certain emotions. It would only be a few days until the change and her body felt like she was wearing someone else's skin. The muscles in her back were tight and her joints ached throughout most of the day and night. If it wasn't for Poppy's nearly endless supply of relaxation draught and pain potions, Georgeanna was sure she'd have been in far more miserable of a state.

Arriving at the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, Georgeanna relayed the password – 'Peanut Brittle' – and ascended the stairs. She ran through her head a list of topics that Albus might want to discuss with her. Nothing seemed vitally relevant as she knocked on the door and entered the office at his command. As she stepped into the room, she was hit with a familiar scent. She glanced around the space but saw that only Albus was present. The old wizard was seated at his desk and gently stroking the feathers of his Phoenix, Fawkes.

"Looking for something, my dear?" he called to her. Ceasing her search, she shook her head and crossed the floor to the armchair Albus gestured at.

Georgeanna sunk into the velvet cushions. "No, I just thought I smelled… Never mind." She blushed a bit and shook out her hair from behind her ears.

She thought she'd smelled Severus. She'd been able to pick out his scent in a strangely acute manner similar to how she could distinguish Remus in a crowd. Georgeanna had barely been in the same room with Severus following the New Year's Eve party and wondered what she'd done to infuriate the man now. Her best guess was that she'd said or done something to offend him at the party. She'd awoken the next morning in her bed with little to no recollection of the events of the evening after she'd had her second glass of Hagrid's special brew. It wouldn't surprise her if she'd attempted to speak with Severus and he'd considered it a great impertinence to be seen conversing with her in public. Even so, in recent day's past, she'd received her normal doses of Wolfsbane Potion delivered to her office via house-elf on time, every time.

In an attempt to make amends for whatever she may have done whilst drunk, Georgeanna had approached Severus in the dungeons a few nights prior. It was surprising for her to find his office door not only unwarded but left wide open so late after he'd finished his classes. She walked into his office to find it vacant with the light shining from behind the door of his laboratory. Unprepared with what to say or how to apologize for something she had no memory of, Georgeanna had slowly pushed the door open as to not interrupt him. Her heart had promptly lodged itself in her throat at the sight of Severus seated at his workbench with Aurora Sinistra leaning over his shoulder.

The Astronomy professor was pressed directly against Severus's back and the man seemed to have no issue with their close proximity. Aurora went as far brushing her lips over the shell of Severus's ear and Georgeanna clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping. She'd seen them together on New Year's but had never guessed at the level of intimacy they were sharing in at that moment. Severus rose to his feet in a single swift motion, turning to Aurora with a crack in his mask of indifference. He opened his mouth to speak but caught his words when he noticed Georgeanna in his peripheral. His attention now glued to the young woman fixed in the doorway, he snapped his mouth shut and pursed his lips. His eyes darkened as he glared at her. Aurora, too, became aware of Georgeanna's presence, and the three of them simply stared at one another wordlessly.

"I…" Georgeanna began to back away, knocking her elbow on the doorframe. She hissed through her teeth and clutched her elbow in pain. "I'msosorry!" She hastily spun on her heel and escaped from the awkwardness of the situation as quickly as she could. Her foot caught the leg of a desk on her way out of Severus's office and she nearly tumbled to the floor. For a split second, she thought to go back and straighten the desk but remembered that it was not a proper time for formality and scurried from the dungeon. She had not the fortitude to go back since.

So, Severus had taken to avoiding her whenever possible, and Georgeanna had managed to evade Aurora. It wasn't difficult to stay away from Sinistra as she and Georgeanna typically had very different schedules to keep. The staff meeting that day had been the first time the three of them had been present in the same room and it had given Georgeanna heart palpitations. She had not expressed her findings to Remus – it would only give him a sense of power over Severus to know of such a secret – and she had been unable to continue with any of her Potions lessons; the latter being the most disappointing of it all.

Georgeanna had truly come to enjoy spending time in the Potion's lab and even considered the subject to be one of her favorites. It had been nearly a month since Severus first shut her out and she wondered if, at this rate, she would ever be allowed back in. Her luck was not proving too well.

"You appear rather distracted this evening, Georgeanna. Pray, tell me what's on your mind?" Albus's calming tone reached her ears and she realized she'd been staring into the fireplace, completely ignoring him.

She blinked her eyes a few times to regain her composure and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired."

The Headmaster studied her thoughtfully for a moment as he reached into a bowl of mixed nuts and offered a handful to Fawkes. The Phoenix ruffled his feathers and sifted through the selection with his curved beak before selecting a large macadamia nut. He crunched happily, perfectly content.

"You must be wondering why I've asked to speak with you without much occasion." Albus steepled his fingertips and glanced at Georgeanna over the lenses of his half-moon glasses. She nodded silently in response. "Well, as I'm sure you are aware, we've reached the mid-point of the school year here at Hogwarts. It was in our original agreement that you would remain as a part of the staff for one year only. A trial basis, if you will." He paused and Georgeanna felt herself leaning forward in her chair, hanging on every syllable. "Are you quite happy with your position here, Miss Earnshaw?"

She sat up straighter at his use of her surname. "Yes, Headmaster. I enjoy it very much. I've been able to learn a great deal in assisting with classes, and everyone has been so helpful."

"Everyone?"

It was Georgeanna's turn to pause. She thought carefully as to how she should answer such a loaded question. "… Yes."

"Is that so?" Albus tossed Fawkes another macadamia nut and the bird caught it in mid-air. "I was under the impression that you were still quite at odds with Professor Snape." He folded his fingers together elegantly and placed his hands on his lap beneath his desk.

 _'Damn, of course he knows. He must know everything that happens within these walls,'_ Georgeanna thought. It was probably best to be honest and straightforward with Albus, but she didn't quite know how to best describe exactly what was going on between herself and Severus. There wasn't much of anything to even discuss. "We get on… all right. There hasn't been much need for me to assist in Potions so I've kept out of his way. I'm sure if there was something for me to do, he would let me know." She believed her answer to be as good as any, even if it wasn't necessarily true.

"And your personal lessons?"

"Oh, those are going very well! Filius, erm, Professor Flitwick says I'm advancing quickly and that I'm already at a third-year level," she beamed. She went on to describe her progress in other subjects with gusto, pointedly avoiding her Potions progress. Albus, of course, noticed.

"Need I ask about Potions or are you going to tell me that it's 'all right'?" He arched his silver brow at her. Fawkes cooed and clicked his beak together, diverting Albus's attention momentarily. The Headmaster extended his arm and Fawkes slowly climbed on to the offered limb. Albus stood and motioned for Georgeanna to follow him as he walked up the staircase behind his desk and to the large, circular window that made up most of his back wall. He pressed his fingers against the pane of glass and it swung out gently, even without any visible hinges. Georgeanna sometimes had to remind herself that the castle had been built and developed by centuries of magic and that sometimes, things didn't have to make perfect sense.

Dumbledore held out his arm where Fawkes was carefully perched and the Phoenix began to unfurl his wings. Georgeanna was impressed by his large, colorful wingspan as he stretched and ruffled his feathers. Fawkes blinked slowly at Albus before flapping once, twice, and lifting off his arm. The Phoenix soared gracefully through the window and into the night. She watched until the red and orange shape of Fawkes became a mere spot against the blackened sky. Thousands of stars could be seen twinkling in the clarity of the darkness. Just above the tree line of the Forbidden Forest, the waxing moon taunted her with its fullness. She sighed heavily, knowing what was to come in just a few days' time.

A warm hand on her back startled her from her reverie. "I cannot begin to imagine the amount of pain and suffering you've endured in your lifetime, Georgeanna. Many families were torn apart by the war and, yet, I believe yours suffered a fate unlike the rest." He patted her back gently and pulled his hand away, linking it with his other to rest behind him. "Despite all of that, it is my professional opinion that you are thriving most successfully. Taking a step further and considering your rare condition," Albus continued, waving his arm and wordlessly closing the window, "I must wonder if you're developing enough socially. Have you formed any relationships outside of Remus and the Niall McCreary?"

She felt rather put on the spot by his line of questioning. Her first thought was, no, she hadn't. Not any real, go-to type friendships. Sure, she felt that her relationships with Filius, Pomona, and Hagrid were pleasant enough that they could have a chat and a cup of tea perhaps, but not the type where she sought out any of the mentioned for advice or to share gossip. She was far too intimidated by Minerva; the woman made Georgeanna feel as if she was constantly under a magnifying glass. Rolanda was good with idle chit-chat but unless Georgeanna wanted to discuss Quidditch facts, the conversation was usually kept to a polite length before falling into silence. There wasn't an ounce within her that could be persuaded to seek out Aurora after their recent encounter in the dungeons and she still didn't know much about Trelawney…

"Not particularly, no." She felt as if she'd somehow failed as a task she'd no knowledge of being assigned. "There's not very many people here my age. I do enjoy speaking with the students, but I know that there is a line I can't cross." Brushing her hair back behind her ear, she turned away from the window and faced Albus fully. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to make real friends. Niall still doesn't know… I haven't told him about my curse."

"Your curse?"

"Being a werewolf."

Dumbledore smacked his lips and nodded his head with a pronounced, "Ahh." He tapped his chin with a jeweled finger. "And why have you decided not to share this information with him?"

She shrugged. "I suppose I'm afraid of how he will react. It's not common to meet werewolves in society. That's what Remus tells me, anyway. He says most of our kind chose to live on their own or in communes like the one where we met."

"Do you believe he will treat you unkindly?"

Deep down, she knew the answer before her mind could form the words to respond. "I'm worried he'll be afraid of me."

Albus remained quiet for a long moment following Georgeanna's admission. Her mind was left to fill the silence with made up instances where she admitted the truth to Niall only to watch him run away from her screaming, or worse – he could spread the information so that the entirety of Hogsmeade would know about her inner darkness. Her memory strayed to Robert and the tales he would tell of werewolves being chased out of villages and towns with torches and pitchforks; how wizards and muggles alike would hunt down and kill werewolves before they could transform. Robert had warned her from the very beginning that she couldn't trust anyone with their secret, not even other werewolves.

"But what is living without risk and fear?" His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled mischievously at her. "I would never pressure you to reveal yourself to anyone you do not deem trustworthy; however, someday, you will have to begin to have faith in others. Friendships are one of the most important relationships you can have in a lifetime. I would hate for you to miss out on the joy of them."

Georgeanna sat with Albus's words for the remainder of the night. She lounged on the couch in her office, eyes staring unfocused at the fireplace. It had long since burnt out and she'd not moved to relight it. Alone in the dark, she sat with only the company of her racing thoughts. She'd been feeling the need for more companionship recently. She dearly cared for Remus – he was her family more than her friend – but she yearned for the presence of people her age.

It was time to act on the very thing she had been delaying. She decided to write to Niall and invite him to dinner at the Three Broomsticks the following week. It would allow her to recover from her transformation and the weekend would not fall on a Hogsmeade school trip, so the village would be free of roaming students. It would give her enough time to prepare all of the things she wanted to say to him and give him enough time to back out should he be angry with her for not speaking with him since before Christmas.

Taking a deep breath, Georgeanna sat up and summoned a slip of parchment and writing materials from her desk. She pulled the coffee table closer to her and began to write her letter. Should Niall agree to the invitation, Georgeanna was ready to take a major step forward in their friendship.

She'd decided to tell Niall that she was a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but I didn't want to wait any longer to post something for you guys. I've been struck with a massive case of writer's block for the last week and it's awful x_x I know what I want to write and can't seem to get the words out.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this update! Please leave a comment if you can. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Take Care - Faux


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Flashbacks will be written in italics.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been following along and commenting! Your words really motivate me and make me feel as if my story is special (> <) *that's supposed to be a virtual hug from me to you lol*
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 12!!

### JANUARY 1994

No matter how many times he completed his monthly transformations, Remus Lupin never could get used to the toll it took upon his body. The symptoms and effects had only worsened with age and left him feeling weak and ragged. He rubbed at his eyes, knowing full well that the dark circles would be evermore defined, and blinked in the early morning light. He had come to know the inside of the Shrieking Shack incredibly well during his years at Hogwarts. Not ever had he imagined that he would be back within its chipped and slanted walls and in the company of another werewolf.

He could hear Georgeanna stirring behind him and offered her privacy and discretion by keeping his back turned to her. He had awoken shortly before but had become accustomed to dressing very quickly in order to avoid embarrassment in front of James, Sirius, and Peter; and now her. Remus adjusted his jumper and brushed off the front of his slacks. He was not in favor of being covered in dirt and grime but it proved impossible to remain clean in such a place. He took in the sight of the outdated furniture and the useless fireplace with the dilapidated mantle. The entire room was coated in an irredeemable layer of dust. Sure, he could take the time to cast a cleansing charm or two, but what would be the point? The Shack was only meant to be used for one night a month. He could deal with the filth if it meant keeping his – their – secret under wraps.

"Good morning," Georgeanna yawned. He turned to face her as she lifted both arms over her head and stood up on her toes to stretch her body. Her appearance, too, was rather rumpled. A smile twitched at his lips. So many of her actions reminded him of when she was just a child. He looked upon the young woman in front of him and could still see the tiny slip of a girl from the werewolf commune. Georgeanna had grown into a caring, intelligent person and Remus could only be proud that she retained some of her childhood innocence after the horrors she'd witnessed.

Being reunited with her that past summer had completely turned his life around. He no longer felt desperately lonely. It had torn him apart to lose James and Lily, and then Sirius and Peter, all in a matter of days. He had been forced to abandon his mission at the commune and therefore leave Georgeanna without a warning or word of goodbye. When the time had allowed for it, after the devastating funeral for his childhood friends and the settling of the Potter estate, Remus had gone back for Georgeanna. He donned the alias of James and returned to the commune in the North to find it completely in ruins.

After the fall of the Dark Lord, Fenrir had gone on a rampage. He no longer had a master to obey. Greyback had slaughtered dozens of werewolves and had taken only his strongest supporters with him, leaving the weak and injured to fend for themselves in the dead of winter. The worst news came upon learning that Georgeanna had completely disappeared. No one had seen the girl, dead or alive, and many believed that Fenrir had taken his little pet with him.

The realization that he'd lost everything, absolutely everything he held dear, had utterly destroyed Remus. He felt as if he had failed his friends and believed that his leaving allowed Georgeanna to be led to a fate just as horrid. It would take years of searching before he would learn that she was alive, or had been at the end of the war. A chance encounter with another werewolf outside a small town in Southern Ireland had given Remus a glimmer of hope. The old woman, a survivor from the same commune, somehow recognized 'James' and, after a long time spent rooting through questions and answers, told Remus that she remembered seeing a young, dark-haired girl being dragged away by a man with copper hair and a ruddy beard before the two Apparated from sight.

Listening to the old woman's description, Remus had tried in vain to remember any of the men from the camp that fit the type. There were two or three that came to mind but his memory was hazy and he had no way of guessing their names. He had come so close only to feel as if he'd lost all progress once more.

Then, as fate would have it, Albus Dumbledore showed up on the doorstep of his cottage one evening several years later. He hadn't seen his old Headmaster since the days of the Order of the Phoenix and had been in complete shock at his sudden arrival. It had been a decade since the war and Remus had no idea what could possibly warrant such a visit. The occasion began as any normal social call between old friends – more of acquaintances at that point – until Albus had begun to ask Remus a very strange line of questioning.

He'd wanted to know if Remus had come across a certain young werewolf during his time assigned to the commune. A girl named Georgeanna Earnshaw.

Remus had gone stark white. How on earth could Albus ever have known about Georgeanna? When he acknowledged that yes, he had indeed met such a girl, Albus began to tell Remus of the Earnshaw family and their unwilling involvement in the war.

_Gerald Earnshaw, Georgeanna's father, had been a Professor at the Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages in London. Professor Earnshaw specialized in hieroglyphs and ancient runes; specifically, the forgotten languages discovered in the relics of lost civilizations. It was while working there that he had met and befriended a much younger Albus Dumbledore. The two became quite keen friends and stayed so for many years. It wasn't until Gerald was reassigned to North America that he and Albus eventually lost touch._

_Dumbledore continued to explain that while Gerald was on assignment as an adjunct professor at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he fell in love with a muggle woman, Morganna. The Earnshaw family were notoriously proud pure-blood witches and wizards and insisted that Gerald forget the muggle woman and return to England at once. Ever the dutiful son, Gerald did as his family asked of him. There was only one catch: He had married Morganna in secret and brought her back to London with him. His parents had been furious and struck him from the family tree, severing his inheritance and any association with the Earnshaw name._

_Gerald and Morganna began their married life together with simple means. To ease Morganna into his magical world, Gerald agreed that they would live in a muggle neighborhood as to maintain a sense of familiarity and normality for his new bride. Within the year, Morganna became pregnant and Georgeanna was born shortly after. Gerald continued to hold his position at the Euro-Glyph School, Morganna became more acclimated to life in London and the magical world around her, and Georgeanna grew into a spritely, spirited little girl. Six years later, the Earnshaws were blessed with a baby boy. Life for the Earnshaws was anyone's definition of perfectly normal and content._

_About two years after the birth of his son, Gerald began to feel a shift in his workplace. The administration became controlling and overbearing, insisting that certain subjects be studied exclusively and others dropped in the middle of their research. Seemingly out of nowhere, Gerald had been reassigned from his department and made to translate ancient, dark texts that had until then been kept in a sealed vault beneath the school. The project began to consume him, day in and day out, until one afternoon he came upon a discovery that caused him to immediately quit his job and move his family into hiding. But he had not acted fast enough._

_"I don't understand. Why is this relevant now?" Remus had asked, blatantly confused as to why Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his couch and telling him such a bewildering story._

_"The Earnshaw family was taken captive by Death Eaters the very night Gerald left the Euro-Glyph School. They were never seen alive again," Albus answered solemnly._

_Remus had been flabbergasted. How was that possible if he'd met Georgeanna himself?_

_"During his rise to power, Lord Voldemort learned of a very old, very dark line of magic. The only tomes in existence regarding such forbidden magics had been completely hidden away from society. Unfortunately, the Headmaster of Euro-Glyph was an easily influenced man. He succumbed to Voldemort and betrayed the secrets of the school."_

_Albus explained that the very books and scrolls long kept surreptitiously beneath the school were exactly what Voldemort had long been searching for. There were not many alive that held the skill or talent to translate such articles of language. Even if there were, anyone with a moral compass would have declined to do so should they realize what dark power lay within. This was ultimately the downfall of Gerald Earnshaw. Once the man confronted his Headmaster and demanded to know why this type of magic was now being exposed, the truth came to light that the Euro-Glyph School was working on behalf of the Dark Lord._

_Gerald had tried to escape with his family. Before the Earnshaws could abandon their home and flee the country, Death Eaters had attacked. Heavily outnumbered and unable to both protect his family and battle the Death Eaters alone, Gerald surrendered and was taken before Lord Voldemort. Under threat to murder his wife and children, he agreed to obey Voldemort and decode the texts._

_It would be months before any progress could be made. The tomes were heavily warded with powerful magic and any runes revealed would disappear once read aloud. As a way to motivate Professor Earnshaw, Death Eaters would regularly take part in the torture of his family whenever Voldemort deemed he was not working 'fast enough'. The first attacks had been on his poor wife. Never once on the receiving end of anything but healing magic, Morganna had barely survived her first encounter with the Cruciatus Curse. The Curse left her twitching and writhing in pain for days. Being a muggle, Morganna was a favorite target of the Death Eaters and she often suffered for their amusement._

_The months blurred together and at the cusp of the one-year mark, Voldemort became furiously impatient. Gerald had barely managed to scratch the surface of his research, even as the dark magic took its toll on his body. The longer he was exposed to the artifacts, the weaker he became. It was as if the very magic within his body was being leeched by the books he studied. Unsatisfied with the amount of progress, Voldemort decided that Professor Earnshaw needed to be reminded of just what lay on the line should he fail the Dark Lord._

_With a final word of warning, Lord Voldemort set loose Fenrir Greyback upon Gerald's son. No one had anticipated Georgeanna setting herself in the middle of the attack to save her younger brother. Greyback's assault had severely injured Georgeanna but he had not been transformed at the time and so her parents thought her to be safe. They were not so lucky. A short week later, Death Eaters came for Georgeanna. During the height of the full moon, they set her loose upon the grounds and allowed a fully-altered Greyback to hunt her down as prey. She never stood a chance. The knowledge that his failure to produce results had condemned his firstborn was the final straw that broke Gerald's resistance. He desperately threw himself into the research in the hopes that any piece of information he could offer the Dark Lord would be the key to setting his family free._

_"I wish to say there was a happier ending to this tale, but I'm afraid there is not." Albus rose from the couch and began to pace Remus's living room. "In the summer of 1979, the Earnshaw family was slain in a blaze of Fiendfyre. The cause of the fire was unknown and several Death Eaters perished as well. It was until recently that I believed this to be the solemn end of it all."_

_Remus sat perplexed while he digested Albus's words. A heavy silence grew between the two men until Remus settled for asking a very simple question. "How do you know all of this?"_

_Dumbledore crossed the floor to the window and looked out into the gray evening. "Are you familiar with a man by the name of Augustus Rookwood?" Remus shook his head. "Rookwood was – is – a Death Eater. He was sentenced to Azkaban during the trials at the end of the war. I have newly become aware of this information and only from the mouth of said man." Albus turned to face Remus as he continued. "Perhaps you know, I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Augustus Rookwood had been making extreme declarations from his cell in Azkaban that he had information regarding the turn of the war. He was briefly brought before the council where he proceeded to relay all that I have shared with you just now. I was enraptured by the details he recounted but one very specific piece of his story urged me to seek you out, Remus."_

_The younger man felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He stood up and met Albus's stare at eye level. He could only nod his head to signal Albus to continue._

_"Rookwood claims that it was not a Death Eater responsible for the Fiendfyre that killed the Earnshaws… but their young daughter, Georgeanna."_

_Remus lost the feeling in his legs and was forced to fall back into his chair. He could not believe what he was hearing. "There must be some mistake. That's impossible!" The breath escaped from his lungs. The Georgeanna he'd known, the gentle, warm-hearted little girl, could not be possible for such a monstrous action._

_"His version of events would be rather convincing if he were a minutely trustworthy source. In his account of that night, Rookwood explained that he, Fenrir Greyback, and a number of Death Eaters were sent to terminate the Earnshaws. Voldemort had grown tired of waiting and, feeling that Professor Earnshaw had been misleading him, sentenced the entire family to death. Upon entering their hold, Rookwood described that one of his fellow Death Eaters immediately murdered Gerald Earnshaw. Before anyone else could act on their Lord's orders, he believes he saw Georgeanna summon the Fiendfyre and the entire room erupted in a blaze. Rookwood claims that he barely escaped with his life and the building collapsed with everyone else inside – or so he thought."_

_Albus tilted his head and looked squarely at Remus over his glasses. "This is where I began to pay special attention to Mr. Rookwood's tale. Before he succumbed to smoke inhalation and lost consciousness, he claims to have seen Fenrir Greyback crawling from the building and dragging Georgeanna behind him. When he awoke much later, the building was nothing but a pile of ash and there were no other survivors."_

_Remus ran his hands through his hair and let his face fall into his palms. His head was spinning. "This can't be true. None of this makes any sense. How…" He took a deep, calming breath before looking back up. "How could Rookwood believe Georgeanna capable of such a thing? This is… Albus, I don't know what to say." Remus covered his mouth with his hand and stared up at the ceiling._

_"I was supposed to be there the night the Earnshaws were captured."_

_Remus didn't think his poor heart could take anymore shock or surprise. He felt as if a single word would be his undoing at that point. Unable to speak, he simply closed his eyes for a long moment before looking back over at Dumbledore, letting the older man know that he was listening._

_"Gerald had sent me an owl the very afternoon he confronted the Headmaster of Euro-Glyph. He implored me to do anything I could…" Albus's mouth twisted as he slowly walked over and took a seat on the couch, sinking down heavily under the weight of his guilt. "I had gone to his home to warn Morganna. Gerald wanted to leave that night, no question. When I arrived, I assisted his wife in gathering their things and preparing the children for what lay ahead. I had no way of knowing that their house was already being kept under surveillance. When I returned that night to escort them out of the country, they were gone. The house was ransacked and left in disarray. I called in some favors with the Auror Office in order to quietly deal with the muggle neighbors who had witnessed the scene, but there was nothing to be done for the Earnshaws. It was simply too late."_

_Albus reached into his robes and removed his wand. A single flick of his wrist and the fireplace blazed anew, the lamps were lit, and a decanter of amber-colored liquid and two glasses appeared on the coffee table. He leaned forward and poured two heaping servings of Firewiskey, handing one to Remus. "To thank a Death Eater is not something I would ever do, however, I am grateful that Augustus Rookwood came forward. He believed this information would somehow grant him a lesser sentence. The council heartily disagreed and, to no one's surprise, he was immediately returned to Azkaban. Yet… there is a glimmer of light in all of this darkness."_

_Taking a large swig to calm his buzzing nerves, Remus choked out, "Is there?" He wasn't feeling particularly hopeful after learning such things. He had always wondered how Georgeanna had ended up in the clutches of Fenrir Greyback. The girl never mentioned her family in all the time he'd known her, only that'd they'd passed away and she was left alone._

_Dumbledore stared into his glass. He recounted Rookwood's tale and the amount of detail the man seemed to know. It would take some time and finessing, but Albus decided to pay the man a visit in Azkaban. He suspected there was far more to the story than Rookwood had let on and he was determined to find out. Albus watched as Remus finished the contents of his drink and sighed heavily, leaning his chin on his fist. Ten years. It had been ten years since the death of the Potters, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, the imprisonment of Sirius Black, and the vanishment of Lord Voldemort. Ten long, peaceful years; and yet, Remus looked as if he'd aged twenty. The scarring on his face was prominent and his temples were etched with crow's feet. Flecks of gray were woven in his brown hair and his eyes lacked the gleam of youth, the promise of a life to come._

_"I whole-heartedly believe," Albus began, setting down his still full glass on the table, "that, somewhere out there, Georgeanna Earnshaw is still alive." Remus looked up at Albus, fully attentive. "It is my intention to find her, but I will need some help in doing so."_

_Without hesitation, Remus asked, "What do you need me to do?"_

A gentle hand on his forehead startled him back into the present. "Are you all right, Remus? You look a bit peaky." She brushed his hair away and held the back of her hand against his brow. Her silvery eyes took in his appearance and noted that he did indeed look rather unwell. "Should we stop to visit Poppy on our way in?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I think this old body just needs some uninterrupted sleep in a real bed." He smiled warmly at her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Georgeanna couldn't help but smile back and Remus noted once more how beautiful she'd become. There was still an awkwardness about her in the way she carried herself but time would allow for more self-assurance. She was lucky that most of the scarring on her face was minimal in comparison to the long lines on his face that were harder to look past. Her skin was otherwise unblemished and fair and the contrast of her pallor against the deep chocolate coloring of her hair was quite lovely. In her youth, Remus remembered being struck by the steely gray color of her eyes. Now, looking into her silver irises, it pained him to think of another whose palette was rather similar.

If ever there had been a time when Georgeanna could have met Sirius Black, Remus would have a difficult time explaining to others that the two were in no way related. She was typically a shy girl around the faculty members, although Remus knew she had a biting wit and immeasurable amounts of cheek hidden away in her slender frame. Sirius had been the very same, except for the man had exuded confidence. Sadly, Georgeanna would never be able to meet the dear friend Remus had known growing up and he certainly would never want her to encounter the madman he had become.

"Shall we?" Remus gestured to the doorway and Georgeanna nodded. They left together and headed for the underground passage that would lead them out through the base of the Whomping Willow. Georgeanna wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and remained close to Remus, hoping to benefit from his body heat. As they neared the opening, a chorus of voices caused Remus to stop short and Georgeanna stumbled into his back. He held out a hand in warning and crept forward, his head bowed in order to see out into the clearing without revealing himself to whoever was outside.

"You've gotta do better than that!"

"Always one to talk, eh? You go then!"

"Watch this!"

"Better back off, mate!"

"So close!"

Georgeanna listened carefully, reclaiming her spot directly behind Remus. She closed her eyes and focused on the voices. There were three distinct tones with two of them being remarkably similar. She knew those voices. She opened her eyes and shook her head, a smirk pulling at her mouth. "Weasleys."

The tension dissolved from Remus's shoulders and he rolled his eyes. Georgeanna could hear Fred and George calling out to a third person, who she could solidly bet was Lee Jordan. The three were an inseparable force of mischief. From where she stood, it sounded as if the boys were daring each other to see who could go nearest the Willow without being struck by one of its barbed boughs. Remus told her that this was a pastime of many students over the years but Georgeanna had yet to experience anyone brave, or stupid, enough to try it.

"We may have to wait this out," Remus suggested.

Sighing, Georgeanna crossed her arms and looked down at her boots. She kicked at a rock and watched it roll and clatter over the ground. She reached down to pick it up. The stone was small and rough against the skin of her palm. Encasing the rock within her fingers, she was suddenly inspired with an idea. She reached into her cloak and pulled out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered and watched as the rock began to rise from her hand and levitate in front of her. Remus observed her curiously. She held a finger to her lips and flicked her wand sharply, sending the rock flying through of the opening and out into the air.

"Oy, watch it!"

"I didn't do nuffin!"

Georgeanna bit her lip to keep from snickering. She located another rock and repeated the process, this time making contact with one of the boys.

"That's it! Which one of ya is throwing rocks?"

"Come off it."

"I'm serious! One just hit me in the shoulder."

"If that's your way of calling chicken then- Hey!" Georgeanna had struck another target.

The boys began to argue, each blaming the other for the flying stones now wreaking havoc upon their game. After a few more close encounters, they decided to call it quits. Remus and Georgeanna waited until things had gone quiet before he advanced toward the opening and peeked outside. "The coast is clear," Remus declared. He turned back to her and chuckled loudly. "That was bloody clever, Georgie. Well done!" He ruffled her hair good-naturedly.

She ducked her head to hide her reddening cheeks, feeling quite proud in receiving Remus's compliment. With no further obstacles, Remus cast _'Immobilus'_ on the Willow and they climbed through the passageway. Deciding it was best to avoid being seen by any other students enjoying the grounds, Remus led Georgeanna into the cover of the Forbidden Forest. They walked along the tree line in comfortable silence. Their boots crunched over the snow and frost as they traveled back to the school's main entrance. Approaching a familiar clearing, Georgeanna began looking around the area for any signs of a particular black dog.

A twig snapped and she gasped excitedly before realizing that it was caused by Remus. Her disappointment evident, Remus asked, "What are you looking for?"

"A dog," she answered, her eyes raking through the bushes and undergrowth.

"A dog?"

"Yes, there's a stray dog that's been living in the forest. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while. Hope he's all right…"

"A stray dog?"

"Yes, Remus, a stray dog. Have you never heard of such a thing?" she giggled.

Remus's brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes, now gazing inquiringly at the surrounding trees. "What does this dog look like?"

Georgeanna shrugged and continued walking. "Like any other dog, I suppose. He's got black fur and yellow eyes. He's quite big, come to think of it. Comes to about here on me." She held her hand level to her waist. "Why, have you seen him, too?" Her voice was hopeful.

Unprepared for such information, Remus hesitated in answering. His thoughts were reeling. The dog Georgeanna described sounded incredibly like… "When did you first see this dog?" He walked closer to her, putting a barrier between Georgeanna and the thickest parts of the forest. Remus began to study the shadows suspiciously.

"November, I think," she replied innocently. "He's really friendly. I've been calling him 'Snuffles' since he doesn't have a collar or tag."

"Even so," Remus argued, "it's probably best to leave him be. He could be dangerous." They were quickly drawing near the edge of the forest. Georgeanna decided to keep her comments to herself as they stepped out of the cover of trees. She thought that Remus was being a bit overprotective but voicing such things would only spur him on further. Instead, she directed her attention to Hagrid's cabin and the smoke flowing from the chimney. Asking Remus if he was all right with her staying back, Georgeanna bid him farewell and watched as Remus headed uphill toward the castle. She cared deeply for the man but thought that, sometimes, he still treated her as if she were a child in need of protection.

Clearing her head, she knocked upon the cabin door and waited for a response. There was a scuffle and clamoring inside before the door swung open to reveal the giant shape of Hagrid. "Miss Earnshaw! To wha' do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled widely up at the man. "Please, Hagrid, it's Georgeanna."

"Righ', righ'. You've said that before," he grunted and nodded his head, moving aside to allow her entrance into his home. "Wha' can I do fer ya?"

She stood in the main room of his hut and felt dwarfed by the size of everything around her. "I wanted to drop in and see how you're doing. I heard about, erm… I heard about Buckbeak." Hagrid's face fell at her words. He gestured to a massive armchair and Georgeanna took a seat, feeling like the cushions might swallow her whole. Hagrid shuffled around the kitchen a bit with his back turned to her and when he took a seat at the table, he held two cups of tea in his hands. He held one out for her and she thanked him.

"Jus' the most awful news. Professor Dumbledore says we'll find a way aroun' it but I'm beginning to lose' ope." He slurped his tea. "Poor Buckbeak. He's just doin' what comes natural to 'im. That's what the Ministry don't get."

Georgeanna nodded her head in agreement and took a tentative sip of her tea. She gulped heavily, not sure what exactly the flavor was supposed to be. It tasted an awful lot like dirt. "If anyone can figure out a way to save Buckbeak, it's Albus. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." She attempted to comfort Hagrid but felt the seed of doubt grow in the pit of her stomach. From what she'd experienced so far, whenever the Ministry of Magic and the Malfoys got involved with Hogwarts, things tended not to lean in their favor. She desperately hoped for both Hagrid and Buckbeak's sake that Albus would figure out a resolution before the execution date.

"Yer right. It's just no' fair!" Hagrid slammed his fist on the table and the dishes clattered loudly. His eyes were glassy with emotion. Georgeanna shuffled out of the chair and walked over, setting her cup down. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Even while sitting, Hagrid still had to look down to meet her eyes. She opened her mouth but couldn't think of what to say. There were only so many kind words and hopeful promises to be offered before it all started to sound impractical. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his massive frame. Hagrid smelled of freshly tilled earth and chimney smoke. He patted her back and when she pulled away, she noticed that his cheeks were a rosy pink color.

Reclaiming the armchair, Georgeanna balanced her teacup on her lap and asked, "So, tell me, what exactly was it you had me drinking on New Year's? I swear there was a bit of Forgetfulness Potion mixed in." Hagrid blinked slowly before throwing his head back with a roaring laugh. She giggled along at her joke and took another sip of tea, the odd flavor beginning to grow on her.

**x - x - x - x - x - x**

Georgeanna was not in a favorable mood. She sat alone at a table in the Three Broomsticks, as she had been for the last hour, and impatiently awaited Niall's arrival. He had sent her an owl with his approval of the date and time for their dinner but she was beginning to think he'd forgotten about their plans. It was very unlike him to not show up. She tapped her finger on the side of her glass, staring at the thin layer of foam that coated the inside. The sun had long since set and she was losing faith that he was simply running late.

She had been feeling confident in inviting him out as Niall had always been the one to set the occasion. It had been several days since the full moon and she was feeling well-rested and recovered. Taking special care to dress nicely, she had chosen a button-up blouse and black trousers paired with her freshly cleaned boots. In an attempt to show Niall that she was truly willing to try harder in their friendship and be more open with him, she had worn the gold locket he'd gifted her for Christmas for the very first time. Now, the metal weighed heavily upon her neck.

Sighing deeply, she reached into her coat pocket and retrieved her coin purse. She shook a few Sickles into her hand and counted out the correct amount, replacing the unneeded currency back into the little bag. Georgeanna tossed the coins around in her palm and watched as they clanged together. She bit the inside of her cheek against the swell of disappointment in her throat.

"Another Butterbeer, love?" Georgeanna glanced up at the pleasant voice and shook her head 'no' to Rosmerta.

"Not tonight, Rosie. I think I'll be going now." She rose to her feet and handed the coins to the older woman who slipped them into the pocket of her apron. Georgeanna wrapped her scarf around her neck and shoved her hat over her hair.

Rosmerta frowned at her. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? I've got pot roast on special tonight," she offered warmly. If she wasn't feeling so let down, Georgeanna would have taken her up on a plate. Rosmerta was an exceptional cook and Georgeanna had enjoyed each and every meal at the Three Broomsticks. She politely declined and finished buttoning up her coat. "Let me guess: You were waiting on someone who never showed? Hmm?" Rosmerta raised her eyebrows in a knowing way.

"Good guess. I was expecting my friend Niall to-"

"Niall? The cauldron boy? Why, he left this morning!" Her statement was so matter-of-fact that Georgeanna felt as if she should have already known this information somehow. "Stopped by for a quick breakfast, chattering away as usual, and said he was off on a business trip somewhere. If I'd known that's who you were meeting, I could've spared you all this time." Rosmerta sucked her teeth placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh," Georgeanna responded dumbly. Niall had left town and hadn't even bothered to mention it to her. It was possible that the trip had come up unannounced and was quite urgent, but she still felt the sting of dejection. "Well… that's all right. I'm sure he meant to tell me." Her mouth twitched into a smile but her eyes betrayed her.

Rosmerta squeezed her shoulder. "You be careful on your way back. I'll see you next time." She winked at her and then sauntered away, carrying the stares of most of the gentleman patrons with her as she took her place behind the bar.

Georgeanna marched up the hill to Hogwarts with lead in her feet. She stomped her boots in the snow and huffed out a cloud of breath. The longer she walked, the more upset she became. Her mind circled the events of the evening over and over before she came to the conclusion that she was tired of thinking about it. She had made the attempt to be a better friend and it had not turned out in her favor. She would simply have to wait and see what Niall had to say about his sudden absence.

Arriving at the main staircase, Georgeanna hesitated. She inhaled deeply, held her breath for a moment, and exhaled. Going inside made her feel as if she were conceding defeat and so she opted instead for a walk along the grounds. The night was serene and, in the absence of wind, the air was bearably cold. She traveled the path that led to the back of the school, then around the lake, and followed it along the edge of the forest. The stillness was soothing and calmed her racing mind. A sea of diamonds gleamed overhead and was punctuated by the waning moon. She cleared away a patch of snow with her boot until the frozen dirt was revealed and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Tilting her back, she had a clear view of the moon above her and was engrossed in its glowing splendor. She had seen the orb in nearly all of its phases except for the one she was cursed to never appreciate again. It was ironic that she view the moon as a thing of beauty when it caused her so much pain. She sighed again and felt a weight settle in her chest. Her life before the intervention of Wolfsbane Potion had been dreadful. She'd grown to fear the coming of the full moon and had even once thought that if she couldn't see it, perhaps it wouldn't be able to hold power over her. Georgeanna remembered the feeling of desperation as she sat at the little table in her cabin in the woods and balanced a knife in her hand, considering the benefits of blinding herself. When she'd been unable to bring herself to do it, she had instead held the blade to her chest, daring herself to increase the pressure and push. She had been too weak, too afraid, to act on impulse.

Now, years later, she was unbelievably grateful to her past self for being too weak and afraid. Otherwise, she never would have experienced what her new life had to offer. She would not have reconnected with Remus or gotten to know Albus, Minerva, Filius, or Pomona; and she certainly would have never encountered a man like Severus. She snickered to herself. No, she'd never met another human quite as complicated as Severus Snape… and she'd thought herself and Remus had problems.

A flicker in the dark caught her eye and when she blinked, it disappeared. She turned her head but couldn't see anything. Looking back toward the sky – there it was again! A glimmer of green light in the dark. The movement was so subtle that she was having a difficult time keeping her focus on it. The light was floating away and she hastily scrambled to her feet to get a better look. It drifted overhead and bobbed against the wind. The light changed direction and suddenly there were two lights, then three. She blinked and then there were more green flickers than she could keep her eyes on. One of the lights floated past her face and she gasped. It was a moth. The luminescent wings fluttered and the moth flittered away from her. She tilted her head back and gaped in awe at the sight of dozens of beating wings glowing in the moonlight.

Something tickled the back of her mind. Being outside on a cold night, head back, watching a sky full of lights; it all seemed eerily familiar. She tried to figure out why such a memory had come creeping up but couldn't place it. Georgeanna watched until all of the moths had disappeared from sight before returning to the school. She knew it was past the student's curfew but she wanted to get to the library to look up what type of moth she'd just seen. Halfway up the entrance stairs, she paused and looked back over the snow-coated fields and the shadow of the Black Lake. One final glance at the moon and… Her breath caught in her lungs.

She remembered the lights. Fireworks. The cold wind pulling at her hair and the frozen tears on her face. Severus had been there. He'd held her to him, keeping her warm. She closed her eyes against a flood of heat in her chest. She'd touched his face, his hair… She'd almost…

Her hand came up and she slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh, you bloody idiot! That's why he won't even look at you. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She knocked her head with each declaration of her own drunken stupidity. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling unbelievably foolish. "What a mess you've made." It had been weeks, nearly a month, since New Year's and she couldn't believe that she'd forgotten everything that had happened between her and Severus. She knew that he was an incredibly private man with strict boundaries. She'd stepped her clumsy foot in and wrecked it all. No doubt the last log on the fire had been interrupting his alone time with Aurora. It was all becoming so obvious to her. She had drunkenly attempted to kiss a man with romantic feelings toward another woman. Georgeanna was agonizingly aware of how ridiculously rude such actions must have come off toward Severus. The only thing not clear to her was how she could ever hope to make amends now.

Trudging up the remaining stairs and entering the school, Georgeanna began her ascent to the fourth floor and decided to forgo the library completely. She just wanted to crawl into a warm bath and soak in her miserable embarrassment. Hogwarts was dark and silent and she followed along the familiar halls and corridors with the help of her wand. She kept the tip pointed toward the floor as to not disturb the slumbering portraits. Rounding a corner, she walked into a scene involving Remus, Severus, and Harry Potter. It was a rather odd combination in the middle of the night and she approached the three with a sense of caution.

"…designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product," Remus chuckled. He was holding a folded-up section of parchment paper in his hands. "Oh, hello, Georgeanna." The three turned to face her as she came closer through the dark.

"Good evening," she offered, sensing the tension immediately. "It's a bit late for a tutoring session, eh?" She winked at Harry and the boy smirked. Severus was not at all pleased with the comment. He pursed his lips and looked from her to Harry and back again. She resisted the urge to squirm beneath his gaze. Instead, she chose to address Remus and asked what was going on.

"It appears that young Harry has been found out of bed with a bit of trick parchment. All harmless, really." Remus smiled kindly at Harry. Severus narrowed his eyes and reached for the parchment but Remus quickly pulled it away from his outstretched hand. "Nevertheless, I should investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is after all, as you say, my area of expertise." Remus folded the parchment into a smaller portion, acknowledging Severus with sharpness in his voice. In a significantly lighter tone, he turned to Harry and told the boy to come along with him. He bid Severus and Georgeanna goodnight and the two walked off in the direction toward Remus's office.

A bit confused by what had transpired, Georgeanna looked after Remus and Harry until they had disappeared down the hall. She was now alone with Severus and could feel the anger burning off of him in waves. It was obvious that he was not in a mood to be trifled with. Georgeanna attempted to skirt by him with a polite nod of her head, not bothering to attempt words. "Your timing, as always, is impeccable. How convenient that both Lupin and yourself managed to arrive in support of Mr. Potter at the opportune moment." She gaped at him, her mouth falling open in reply to being called out over a situation to which she knew nothing.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Do not attempt to sway me, Earnshaw. The intention is clear. While you may hold a position of authority within this school, however minimal it may be, do not begin to believe that such action will go unnoticed."

She furrowed her brow, confused and upset as to why she was now being verbally attacked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've only just-"

"Save your excuses." He stepped closer to her, the light from his wand illuminating her bewildered features. "It surprises me not that Lupin continues to act in such a favorable way toward the boy. You, on the other hand, have no such reasoning besides merely following along in his footsteps. How disappointing that you cannot think for yourself." He glared at her in the way one does a misbehaving child.

Georgeanna scoffed. "Do you take pleasure in being so callous?" She, too, stepped closer; the movement served as a challenge. "I don't know what is you think I'm involved in with Remus, but you're wrong. I happened to see you all here by chance. Should I have known that I would be held accountable for the actions of another, I'd have avoided this corridor – and you – all together!" Her voice continued to rise until she was shushed by the portrait of a witch in a fluffy robe and nightcap. "Sorry," she whispered to the offended portrait. She took a deep, calming breath, and looked Severus squarely in the eye. "If you're upset with Remus, then be upset with Remus. If you dislike Harry Potter, then dislike Harry Potter. Neither has anything at all to do with me." The longer they stared at one another, the weaker her resolve became. His presence was simply overbearing. A strand of hair had separated from the rest and lay over his eyebrow. Her finger twitched with the sudden ache to brush it away.

Severus's jaw twitched but he said nothing in response to her outburst. This was the first time he'd seen her, really looked at her, following their interaction on New Year's. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were reddened by the cold. Long strands of her hair fell over her shoulders, maintained beneath a bright blue hat with a large pompom on top. The hat matched her scarf, the one she often wore that accented her eyes. He hastily ridded himself of such thoughts. It had become normal to only see her in passing or for brief periods of time when he was required to be present in the same room. There was an awkwardness for him to be near her knowing what had almost transpired between them. Knowing that he had come so close in acting against his control.

"As luck would have it, although I can't say this feels particularly 'lucky' at the moment, I had planned on seeking you out." Georgeanna scrunched her toes in her boots as the words fell from her lips. She wouldn't allow him to see how nervous she was with her innards wriggling at the very thought of what she was about to say.

"And?"

"And…" she swallowed heavily. "And I know you may not want to hear it but I need to apologize for my behavior. It has only recently… _occurred_ to me that I acted inappropriately toward you on New Year's." She began to toy with her hands, the light from her wand swishing back and forth over the floor. "Not only that but to tell you that I would never betray your secret, not to anyone."

Severus furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What secret of mine do you attest to keeping?"

Her mouth suddenly felt too small for all of her teeth. The words tripped over her dry tongue. "Well, about you and… Auro… Professor Sinistra." A silence fell between them so thickly that she could have reached out and grabbed a fistful. Severus's face darkened and Georgeanna began to backpedal. "It's none of my business, really, and I had no right to be in your lab that night. In fact, I had only gone there to ask forgiveness for New Year's. I had no idea I'd be walking into such a private moment. I swear, I… It will never come up again." Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to maintain her breathing; her body seemed to want to hold the air in her lungs until she passed out. It was certainly one way to get herself out of the situation.

Severus straightened his back, growing impossibly taller and glowering down at her. "To which is the infraction you believe yourself guilty? The witnessing of an academic interaction between colleagues or allowing your overactive imagination to evolve innocence into scandal?" She had no answer for him and so he continued without mercy. "To believe that I would allow such behavior within my laboratory is insulting. Not to mention that there has been no such indication of any personal involvement between myself and Professor Sinistra. You've outdone yourself, Earnshaw, in bringing to life these whimsical tales." He stepped forward and Georgeanna took a step back, keeping the distance between them.

"But I saw you," she choked out.

"What is it that you saw?"

"At the party… You were together in the corner and then in your lab, you… she was leaning so closely and I…"

"You alone would interpret a simple lean into one's personal space a romantic gesture." He stepped forward again, his gait wider so that Georgeanna had to take two steps back that time. Severus continued to advance on her until her back had hit the wall of the corridor. She was pressed against an enclave with two armored knights on each side. There was nowhere for her to go as Severus blocked the only way around. Her arms were stiffly at her sides and she held her wand tightly in her grasp. When had the light gone out?

He approached silently, his wand illuminating the impassive expression on his face and the mischievous gleam in his eyes. He saw a flicker of uncertainty wash over her and it only spurred him further. Closing the space between them, Severus placed his wand hand on the wall over her shoulder, encasing her with his body. He leaned slowly in until their faces were inches apart. He could smell the Butterbeer on her breath and the melted snow on her jacket. Tilting his head for better access to her ear, he spoke in a tone like molten chocolate, "Is this your idea of romance, Ms. Earnshaw?"

The gasp that escaped her mouth was shamefully audible. She closed her eyes against the assault on her senses. He was too close for her to focus properly. When she breathed, she could smell only him. The heat radiating off of him was suffocating. His voice in her ear caused her skin to pebble into gooseflesh.

She simply couldn't take it.

When she failed to answer, Severus asked, "Are you so desperate that you would validate such posture as a form of affection? Tell me, was it this simple action that led you to believe Aurora and myself had become involved?" He hooked his finger under her chin. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Georgeanna wasn't sure that she could. Gingerly prying one eye open and then the other, she gazed upon him fully. She was struck by the handsome angles of his face. All she could manage was the shaking of her head, voice caught in her throat.

"Then explain yourself." There was a strange flicker in his eyes that did not match the intensity of his tone. She could not place the emotion behind it but was certain that he was not as angry as he appeared to be; his temper driven by curiosity.

Georgeanna tried not to swallow her tongue. "It only seemed so. The way she touched your arm and… You… You smiled at her. I'd never seen you act that way with anyone else." Severus remained eerily silent during her explanation. She almost preferred him berating her in order to know what he was thinking. His eyes trailed over her face and landed on her bottom lip as she bit it nervously. She quickly ended the action. "I did not mean to offend you, Severus. Honestly, it was only a foolish mistake."

"Foolish, indeed." He pushed away from the wall marginally but did not step back from her. "Do you and Lupin refrain from all physical touch?"

The question shocked her. "What?"

"Do you not often walk together with your arms linked? In private moments when you believe no one is paying attention, have you not brushed the hair from his eyes? Has he not placed his arm over your shoulder in comfort?" The harshness within Severus's eyes amplified. The dark orbs were solid rocks of onyx, burning anew.

She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, her leg brushing against his in their proximity. "That's different." Georgeanna's mind was reeling. She'd not realized that Severus had witnessed so much of her relationship with Remus. If he had seen their little moments together, she suspected the rest of the faculty had as well. "Remus is my friend. It's… It's different!" The argument sounded weak even to her own ears. "There is no attraction between us." She looked away from his face and stared into his chest, frustrated at her lack of words. Her fingers gripped the material of her slacks and she ran her nail up and down the seam at her thigh.

Severus sneered. "How do you begin to justify your actions toward me? Are we, too, friends now?" Georgeanna knew he spoke of their encounter on the stairs beneath the fireworks. She had only just relived the moment herself. Had she not been so overwhelmed by drink and her emotional outburst, had she not passed out in his arms, would she have kissed him completely? More so, would he have let her?

"I would like to think so but you've made your stance against me perfectly clear."

"Indeed, I have." His voice had taken on a smoldering quality and made her quiver. An unfamiliar heat grew in her belly. "You claim one set of rules for yourself and Lupin, and another for myself and Sinistra. To assume a shared smile significant is-"

"Why not?" she demanded. "Is it so absurd to you? People smile at the ones they like, at the… at those they find attractive. It's not unheard of! Aurora is a stunning woman and you are very hands…" She bit her tongue. There was no way she could finish that sentence and retain any of her dignity. She risked a look upwards and realized that, if she suddenly rose onto her tiptoes, she could close the gap between their faces. The thought made a blush spread from her cheeks down her neck. She had to separate herself from him. She couldn't think properly when he was this close.

Severus had not been expecting that. Had she been about to say what he thought? Did she think of him as handsome? No. It must be some form of cruel trick to distract him. There was nothing attractive about him. He had been told so his entire life. She, on the other hand, had become quite the young woman. No longer was she the scrawny girl in the ripped dress who had appeared through Albus's fireplace. After nearly a year of healthy eating and a new wardrobe, Georgeanna looked as if she'd always lived this way. Her body had filled out in ways Severus did not want to admit that he'd noticed. He recalled the feeling of holding her tightly to him and how soft and pliable she had been in his hands. He stepped away from her then, unable to continue his train of thought with her being within arm's reach. There was too big a part of him that wanted to press her into the wall, extinguish his wand, and allow the dark to be the only witness to what he would do to her.

"You wanted to apologize for New Year's." He took another step back for good measure.

"Yes," she whispered. She suddenly felt much colder without him near, even though she was still dressed in all of her outerwear.

"I'll accept it." He turned and stormed off down the hall. Severus flicked his wrist and Georgeanna was encompassed by darkness. She was left feeling confused in the wake of all that had happened. She had no intention of seeing him at all that evening. In fact, she hadn't wanted to speak with him until she had a well-thought-out and eloquent apology at the ready. She reached up and pulled her hat from her head, running her fingers through the hair at her scalp. Why did every situation with him have to be so bloody difficult?

With a sigh, she cast _Lumos_ and completed the trip to her bedroom. She was too mentally exhausted to prepare a bath and instead stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed. Her mind replayed Severus's words over and over again until all her brain could recall was him leaning into her and asking if that was her idea of romance. She had been stunned. There was no real answer to that question for she knew not what actual romance meant to her. Her only experience with romantic, adult love had come from watching her parents. Her father would often lean over and kiss her mother on the cheek or forehead while they sat together, or he would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her middle in a loving embrace. Once, she had caught them slow dancing together in the living room when they thought she'd gone to bed.

She had no personal knowledge on the subject of adult relationships and Severus's question had forced all coherent thought from her mind. His actions, too, ceased all brain function and only allowed her to focus on his presence; the feeling of him being so near without touching her only served to drive her mad. There was an unknown element to her feelings about Severus. Georgeanna often wished there was another woman for her to talk to about personal matters that were better left unspoken to Remus. It would not be impossible to speak with Minerva or Pomona, as both women had treated her with kindness and friendship, but it seemed mildly inappropriate when she considered that they'd both known Severs far longer than they had her.

An ache in her core forced her to roll over fitfully and pull the blankets up over her head, groaning in frustration. This was not the first time Georgeanna had experienced this strange sensation while thinking about Severus. It felt as if there were pressure building up inside of her and she didn't know how to make it go away. She lay on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. With a huff, she struggled to clear her mind of all thought and focused on the quietness of the castle; willing herself to forget the sound of his voice in her ear, the warmth of his breath on her neck, and sleep.

**x - x - x - x - x - x**

### FEBRUARY 1994

The Great Hall was bubbling with morning activity as Georgeanna walked through the doors and down the aisle to the Head table. She stopped to chat with a few students, pinched the ear of Fred Weasley before he could slip something into Ron's pumpkin juice, and took up her usual seat beside Remus. Her friend smiled warmly at her and passed over the tray of butter croissants, her favorite breakfast staple. She filled her plate with eggs and sausages and sliced pears. Madam Hooch had invited her out onto the Quidditch pitch to watch the Hufflepuff team practice and she wanted to warm herself thoroughly by way of a hot meal. Pouring herself a cup of tea, she offered the same to Remus who shook his head.

"How are the flying lessons going?" He filled his mouth with a stuffed pastry and a bit of jelly escaped from the corner of his lip. He wiped it not with a napkin but with the pastry itself and took another bite, not bothering to finish chewing the first mouthful. Remus's boyishness was one of his endearing qualities. She loved witnessing him in simple moments when he truly appeared to be just as uncomplicated as any other man.

She cut up her sausages into bite-sized pieces and speared one with her fork. "I'd say quite well. I've only experienced falling nearly to my death twice." Remus chuckled through his food and it made Georgeanna smile. "Flying is more difficult than it looks. I've come to realize I'm not a very balanced sort of person."

"You don't say," Remus feigned surprise. She nudged him with her elbow and kept eating, gazing out over the room. The weekends were a simple sort of pleasure at Hogwarts. Many of the students had no classes – or detentions – to hold them back from two days of freedom. She had overheard about the long list of homework assignments that had been given out during the second half of the year. While the majority of the population seemed to feel crushed beneath the weight of reports and essays due, Hermione Granger appeared to be flourishing. Georgeanna had encountered the young witch several times in the library and had come to know the girl a bit better. Hermione had originally acted very shy and cautious around Georgeanna but eventually, the two could speak freely about their academic interests.

Georgeanna found it quite interesting that Hermione was taking more classes than anyone else in her year. At first, when it seemed impossible to have such a full schedule, Hermione insisted that she'd worked it all out with Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Georgeanna was impressed with her work ethic and determination to succeed in everything she touched. It was embarrassing to say aloud, but she greatly looked up to Hermione and envied her opportunity to attend such a school. When Georgeanna learned that Hermione had grown up in a muggle household, she had been all too willing to share the fact that her mother had been a muggle, too. This seemed to be a solidifying moment between the two and whenever Georgeanna saw Hermione in the library after that, the girl always offered her a seat at her table.

The empty chair next to Georgeanna scraped back and Severus sat grumpily. She was surprised to see him at breakfast since he usually didn't appear for the weekend meals until dinnertime. She noticed the lankiness of his hair and the dark circles beneath his eyes. If anyone were to look close enough, they would see that Severus, herself, and Remus were all sporting the same facial features. Her instinct told her to ask him how he was, yet her better sense kicked in and told her to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she turned back to Remus and asked about his plans for the day.

"Harry has asked for more tutoring sessions. He's intent on learning the Patronus Charm. You should pop in after your flying, Georgie. It would be beneficial for you to learn as well." He served himself another helping of eggs and toast.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. I have a feeling these Dementors aren't going away anytime soon. Gosh, they're nasty things. I saw one the other night from my window and thought I was seeing a ghost." A shiver ran through her at the memory and she took a sip of her tea to distract her thoughts. The flavor was a tad too bitter for her liking and so she looked for the sugar bowl, noticing that it was placed directly in front of Severus. Of course, it was.

She debated on if she should simply summon the bowl to her or if it would be seen as rude to hover something so close to his face. Her hand twitched in the bowl's direction but she knew without trying that her arm would be too short to reach it. She opened her mouth and before she could ask for it, Severus picked up and placed the sugar closer to her. Georgeanna looked over to him, convinced he had read her mind. He was busy buttering a scone and paid her no attention. As she added a spoonful of sugar to her tea, her eyes roamed over the breakfast feast set out on the table and searched for the milk. That, too, was placed just on the other side of the surly Slytherin. She scrunched her nose in disappointment and decided to go without.

"Is the Patronus Charm difficult to learn?" She bit into her croissant and reveled in the flaky, buttery texture. How she'd possibly gone a lifetime without freshly baked pastries was beyond her. Hogwarts had led her to become rather spoiled.

Remus gulped down some pumpkin juice before answering. Georgeanna had tried the drink and found the taste too odd for her liking. "It can be. Most adults may never produce a fully formed Patronus. The trick is to recall your happiest memories and use their power to give the charm corporeal form." After hearing his explanation, she felt a bit put out about her ability to learn such a powerful spell. Her happy memories were quite limited.

"What sort of memories do you use, Remus?"

"Well," he mused, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his now satisfied stomach. "I have many pleasant childhood memories with my parents. Then there are those of my time spent here at Hogwarts. Some of my happiest memories were formed within these walls." She watched as his eyes became unfocused and knew that his mind had wandered off to another time.

A sarcastic chuff brought her attention to Severus. He refrained from making any further comment but his opinion was made clear by the small interjection. She merely rolled her eyes and reached for her teacup, baffled to see that the carafe of milk was now placed beside the sugar. Georgeanna glanced at the empty space to Severus's right and back at the mysteriously moved milk. There was a brief consideration in thanking him but she assumed he hadn't meant for her to notice the action. When she finally looked up at him, Severus was frowning thoughtfully down at his eggs. She'd never seen someone quite so disturbed with breakfast.

Overhead, the screeching of owls and the flapping of wings alerted the entire hall to the morning mail delivery. Packages of all shapes and sizes began dropping from the ceiling and letters floated down lazily to their recipients. To her surprise, a large tawny owl landed on the table in front of her; very nearly in her plate. She quickly untied the note from its leg, fed it a piece of her unfinished croissant, and sent it on its way. There was only one person outside of Hogwarts that wrote to her and she felt her stomach fill with uncertainty as she held the small scroll between her fingers.

Curiosity outweighed indifference and she unraveled the letter. To say she was disappointed at the contents would be an understatement. Niall barely acknowledged his absence at their dinner and there was no hint of an apology in his writing. Instead, he asked if she would be willing to meet with him the following Monday night once he returned to the village. She turned the parchment over, looking to see if he'd written more on the back. Nothing. Frustrated, she crumpled up the letter and tossed it away from her. She'd been hoping for a bit more than just a request to reschedule after the way he'd left her waiting.

She stabbed a pear sliced and bit into it roughly, chewing as if the fruit itself insulted her. "Bit of bad news?" Remus asked thoughtfully. Georgeanna sighed through her nose and waved her hand at the ball of parchment, signaling to Remus that he was free to read it himself. She continued to eat viciously while he unfurled and scanned the contents of the letter. He chuckled a bit as he finished reading. "I see… Don't know if I should place him on the side of cheeky or clever." Her deadpan expression at Remus's assessment urged him to explain further. "You see, next Monday is Valentine's Day."

Georgeanna did not see the relevance. "What is Valentine's Day?"

Remus's eyebrows arched as he thought of a proper description of the holiday. "It's a… well, it's a holiday where people celebrate and express their feelings for one another. Typically, couples and the like get together and-"

"Couples?"

"Yes, couples may spend time together or go on dates. There's often an exchange of cards or gifts. It can be romantic if you chose to spend the day with someone… special." Remus smiled tightly and decided it was time for more juice, filling his cup to the brim and drinking it down with haste.

Romantic, Georgeanna thought. The word itself was not unpleasant but somehow, in this context, it brought up feelings of dread. Was Niall's purpose of inviting her out on Valentine's Day one of romantic intent? Did he consider it to be a 'date' as Remus had interpreted? She certainly hoped not. A blush formed at her cheeks as she recalled a recent conversation regarding her thoughts on romance. She bit the inside of her lip and shook her head slightly, clearing Severus's voice from her mind. Picking up the letter from where Remus had set it down, she read through the words once, then twice, before slowly ripping it up into little pieces. The bits of parchment littered her plate and the sight began to make her feel marginally better.

She nibbled at the end of her fingernail; her elbow propped on the edge of the table. With her other hand, she dragged her finger along the rim of her teacup distractedly and her spoon followed suit, wordlessly stirring her now too cool tea. She caught sight of Severus in her peripheral and canted her head to view him better. He looked positively worn out. Georgeanna thought he could do with a bit of restorative draught or perhaps a nice long nap. Her lips twitched at the thought of Severus curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a fluffy blanket as he dozed the afternoon away. She didn't know what his bedroom looked like and so, in her imaginary scene, he was lazing on the lush navy sofa in her chambers. She could sit beside him with his head on her lap and read quietly as he slept; or perhaps she could recite the words aloud, her voice lulling him into a state of contentment, her fingers raking gently through his hair…

Baffled by her sudden train of thought, she pulled her hand away and knocked over the teacup, spilling the remaining contents over the table and soaking the sleeve of her dress. "Oh, damn," she sighed. She waved one hand over the mess and another over the fallen cup, both problems resolving themselves at her behest.

Remus leaned forward and watched her movements. "Have you forgotten your wand?" He pulled his from his jacket but she had already finished cleaning up.

"No, I have it here," she replied, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out the long piece of yew. She balanced it easily between two fingers. "I don't always use it for the little things. It's interesting, though," she slipped the wand back into her sleeve, "because it feels as if I'm able to control my magic better just by having it near me. Do you feel the same way about yours?" She turned to Remus and noticed his lips twitch slightly before he answered.

"Yes, I suppose." He shrugged and finished off his pumpkin juice. "For the little things." Remus smiled at her briefly before announcing that he was off to his office to correct homework assignments. He invited her along for the company but she declined, insisting that she would only serve to distract him. "If you don't hear from me by lunch, you may have to save me from beneath a mountain of parchment. Somehow I made the foolish mistake of assigning essays from both the fourth and sixth-years on the same weekend." He patted the back of her shoulder and pushed away from the table, taking his leave from the hall.

Georgeanna watched Remus go and, as he disappeared through the doorway, she regretted her decision not to tag along. Now that she was alone, there was nothing to do but consider the meaning of Niall's letter. Her eyes darted over the pieces of torn parchment that were soaking in pear juice on her plate. She'd half a mind to accept his invitation and then leave him waiting for her this time, subjecting him to a taste of his own treatment. The thought came and went just as quickly. She was not that type of vengeful person.

"What is your opinion on Valentine's Day, Severus?" The question was out of her mouth and floating through the air before she'd even realized she asked it.

"I have no such opinion." He lifted his chin but still did not look toward her. Instead, his eyes traveled over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle had pulled their robe hoods up and were making faces and 'ooing' sounds at the Gryffindor table, specifically aimed at Harry Potter. His lips twisted down at the corners before his stoic expression returned. If Georgeanna hadn't been watching him watch them, she would have missed the small sign of his displeasure completely.

She shifted in her seat, wanting to ask more on the topic but knowing full-well that she was unlikely to receive an acceptable answer. "All right, then." Silence fell over the pair. Georgeanna looked to her left and considered scooting over into Remus's seat so that she could attempt to join the conversation between Filius and Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor she'd only recently met. It had come as a surprise that Hogwarts allowed such a controversial subject to be taught. Even in her limited experience, or perhaps because of her encounter with the vile side of pure-blood society, Georgeanna knew that the topic of muggles and their integration into the wizarding world was still heavily prejudiced against by the older bloodlines who saw them as a lesser species.

Deciding it was best to leave them uninterrupted, Georgeanna turned her attention to the ceiling. She'd grown to admire and appreciate the ceiling's bewitched ability to reflect the weather outdoors. The sky was pale blue and mostly clear with the sun peeking out behind a mask of wispy clouds. "Do you enjoy flying?" She was thinking about her upcoming lesson and could not begin to imagine Severus astride a broom. The thought alone was enough to form a giggle in her throat which she promptly swallowed down.

He did not answer immediately and so she assumed either he had not heard her or had chosen to ignore the question. She was about to give up hope of speaking with him at all when he lazily responded, "It is a necessity, not a hobby."

That was enough to ignite Georgeanna's spark. "That's a very practical way to look at it. I'm not quite good at flying just yet. Still tends to make me a bit nauseous being so high up off of the ground. Not to mention that one little slip and you'll be sent careening all the way back down. I think I'd much rather learn how to Apparate. Just 'pop' and then you're somewhere else. Although, I've read a bit out Splinching and that seems like a nasty consequence for the sake of convenience…" She trailed off when she finally noticed that Severus seemed to have not been paying her any mind. He was leaning against the table with his chin rested against a closed fist, his eyes trained down the length of the hall on the open doors.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she became aware that she was being studied. Many of the faces from the Slytherin table were trained on her with disdain. She observed as the students looked between herself and Severus with expressions of disgust and incredulity. It dawned on her that she was being judged for merely speaking with him. The Slytherins continued to glare and whisper among themselves, some even turning up their noses at her or sneering directly at her. She was beginning to grow uncomfortably hot beneath their stares when a small voice called out to her.

"Ms. Earnshaw?"

Georgeanna brought her attention to the tiny Hufflepuff standing in front of the head table. The young girl had her hair fashioned in two long braids that hung in front of her shoulders and nearly reached her waist, her blue hair ribbons matching the House scarf that hung around her neck. "Good morning, Polly. Can I help you with something?" Georgeanna leaned in closer over the table. Polly Pareek was one of the second-years who often spent time in her office as part of a study group. She was a shy girl who still hadn't seemed to make many friends just yet.

"I was wondering if you'd be holding office hours today? I know it's a weekend but, um…" Polly glanced up nervously at Professor Snape, who was staring coldly down at the young girl.

Georgeanna smiled warmly at her. "Why don't you stop by after lunch? We can discuss whatever you like." Polly nodded her head and began to turn away when Georgeanna called out, "Actually, I'm about to head down to the pitch to watch your team practice. Care to join me?" The girl's face brightened instantly. She agreed and Georgeanna stood, retrieving her scarf from the back of her chair. "Excuse me, Professor," she muttered, walking behind Severus's chair. She held her head high as she left the hall, Polly at her side, and dismissed all of the negative energy being directed at her from the Slytherin table.

Severus's gaze trailed after her. She appeared calm and unaffected but it was obvious to him that she was well aware of the disapproving opinions held by the green and silver-clad Snakes. He, too, had quickly become alert to the scrutiny of his House and reacted indifferently for her benefit. Many of the Slytherin students had very powerful, influential parents that were closely linked to a past he'd gladly forget. Such people would enjoy nothing more than to learn of his new apparent 'friendship' with the otherwise unknown half-blood Professor's Assistant. It was in Georgeanna's best interest to remain as anonymous as possible and out of the scrutinizing eye of the pure-blood community.

Having spent enough time surrounded by noisy children and away from his work, Severus rose from the table only after Georgeanna had completely disappeared from sight. He did not normally attend many weekend meals by choice as he preferred solitude, but he had wanted to see her. It was unprofessional and wholly selfish yet he allowed himself the opportunity just this once. He'd intended to remain in his laboratory for the entire day. His research was progressing well and he'd been able to pinpoint the exact information necessary to move on to the next phase of his work. Then he had found a hair. Her hair. He kept his lab meticulously clean and had not expected to find a single, long, chocolate strand of hair within the pages of his copy of _"Moste Potente Potions"_.

Alongside the hair was a thin slip of parchment with the words _'Polyjuice properties/glamour?'_ written in her distinctive loopy handwriting. The section of the book focused on controversial disguising practices and the use of glamour to change your outward appearance. All glamour spells were only temporary and were only as good as the witch or wizard who cast them. He was intrigued that she had managed to link the idea of Polyjuice Potion, which altered your outward appearance to look like someone else, with creating a magical glamour to change your appearance at will. Georgeanna was clearly a very bright and resourceful young woman and Severus speculated that her intentions with such research were to mask the appearance of her scars.

He had never been bothered by her physical appearance. Scars and blemishes were what they were; mere indications of a life lived. One look at her did not determine that she was a werewolf based on her marks alone, but he could only assume her insecurities were born of what others thought of her or may think of her, should they view her scars as anything other than natural. Severus had barred her from his lab once he had become aware that the mere sight of her was enough to cause unnecessary distraction, yet Georgeanna had not ceased in her quest to learn. He knew of the long hours she spent in the library, late nights hovering over books in the Restricted Section when all the students had gone to bed, and her increasing delve into the subjects of Herbology and Transfiguration. Had he been a less observant man, he could easily overlook her actions as being merely invested in education. Alas, Severus was as astute as he was meticulous. He had come to the conclusion that Georgeanna was not only searching for a way to rid herself of tell-tale scars - she was searching for a cure.

The doors slammed shut and locked behind him as he entered his laboratory. The fireplace flared to life and the wall sconces lit one by one. In a singularly swift motion, he was summoning vials and bottles from his shelves and aligning them in perpendicular rows on his work bench. Dittany. Murtlap tentacles. Ashwinder egg. Vervain. Aconite. Wormwood. He analyzed each ingredient and mentally listed all of the known effects and uses for each specimen. Individually, they were of varying potencies and practical uses with certain unfortunate combinations resulting in deadly fumes or irreversible poisons. He knew Georgeanna was intelligent in her own right but when it came to Poitioneering, there were factors that could only be learned and discovered with time and practice. Severus began to list all of the possible amalgamations and solutions she could discover on her own and was satisfied to know that most of the ingredients she would need to transition from study to practical application required a Potions License to purchase. He would not have to concern himself with her attempting to brew anything of real danger within school walls.

Satisfied, he sat back on a chair and observed the mess he'd made of his work space. His eyes drifted over the disarray and traced along the lines of the shelving before coming to rest at the jar of Ukrainian Death Leeches lying dormant on the topmost shelf. His research involved deducing exactly how these leeches sensed the presence of magical creatures while remaining underground. They hunted silently and effectively, only surfacing to feed before returning to their nest. His experimentation confirmed that they transmitted signals to one another once locating their prey and could take down a fully grown Centaur within moments. Severus brought his hand up to rub his chin, his index finger tapping against pursed lips. If he could deduce how the leeches specifically identified magical blood from the blood of any oblivious creature passing by, perhaps he could devise a technique in which a specific property of the blood could be detected and targeted.

He summoned a clean sheet of parchment and began to hastily jot down his recent findings and newly formed theories. His afternoon would now be spent drafting a reformed research plan in order to secure additional funding. Severus would have to discuss this matter with Albus and gain his approval and backing before he could move forward. It had never been difficult to convince the Headmaster that his work was always necessary and well thought out. However, Severus would have to explain the sudden shift in his research and what had caused such an abrupt change in theory. His hand stilled on the page as a brief image of dark hair and silver eyes flashed within his mind. He blinked and it was gone. No, he was doing this for himself and for the good of wizarding-kind. The potential outcome of this research could be used to cure blood ailments and genetic mutations. It was not for her, he told himself. He dove into his work and distracted his mind from all further thoughts of bubbling laughter, incessant chatter, and wild hair that smelled of roses and cinnamon.


End file.
